Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- This story Spencer turns evil and the story drastically changes from episode 4 onwards. Episode 9: Gran Dracmon gives Spencer his first assignment, which is to attack a town called Dawn Grass.
1. Sacrifice from Myths

Sacrifice from Myths

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

**Episode 1: **_"Sacrifice from Myths"  
Started: _The 16th of April 2007, Monday - _Completed:_ The 17th of April 2007, Tuesday  
_Uploaded: _The 8th of July 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 2: Star Trail 02: Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen. Its motto is 'Journey of Bonds'. It was thought of on 8.7.2007. Its the same as Digital Disciples, but in episode 4 there's a twist. In the past I was thinking and trying to decide whether Spencer should turn evil, or remain good, and then the story would go into two paths. At first I decided with remaining good, but this story is Spencer turning evil, the second path. From episode 4 onwards, the whole story changes, and is different from Digital Disciples. Before episode 4, the story is the same. This story might go on faster than its counterpart: Digital Disciples.

**Episode Summary: **The journey started for one of the disciples, and was taken to the Digital World, and regroups with the rest of the disciples. The first skirmish occurred, as Otazoidmon sacrificed himself to defeat the first hostile codelimin the D-Disciples face: Musyamon.

The date: the 9th of April 2007, Monday. A 19-year-old had just arrived to his favorite secret location in the whole world, in the teen's opinion only. It was past 2:30 pm, as the teen checked his cellular. Unknown to the teen, that day's date would stick in his mind for his entire life onwards, as it changed his whole life, along with a few others, of whom he knew.

Quietly, the teen jumped down the short stone fence, landing in the field. The teen had long smooth; dark brown hair, reaching his shoulders. His hair was well-combed, with the hair on his forehead being part of the teen's own special style. The teen was wearing medical eyeglasses, as his sight couldn't see too far, because it would turn blurry if he looked far off into some distance without the eyeglasses. The frame holding the lens was black in color.

Around his back, the teen wore a school pack, which had only one shoulder-holder. The teen himself was wearing a dark blue plain cap normally on his head, covering his long hair. He wore jeans that was slightly too long for his height, but it was the style, so the teen didn't mind. The teen had received that pants from a friend of his who was helping him back then. The teen wore black sport shoes, of the Volcano brand.

Its shoelaces were black in color. Around his waist, the teen wore an old then grey jacket of his like a belt. On his left hand was a black leather glove, which was in rags, yet the teen still loved the lone glove. Since he was carrying a school pack behind his back, with most of his important items in it, his black artificial leather jacket was zipped up. The teen seemed to have a lot on his mind.

He walked over to a pit close by, which was located in the field he was, and which was his favorite secret location. The pit wasn't too deep, and wasn't too wide either, but it was a good spot in the teen's mind. Knowing his way down, the teen was careful in climbing down into the pit. Inside the pit, there was a lot of vegetation, with what appeared to be fungus on the dirt walls, and insects of all types all around.

The teen took his pack off and set it down beside him, as the teen sat down, letting his back lean to the dirt wall. The teen spread his legs straight, as he started to gather his thoughts and his mind spaced back to what made him come to this location of his...

* * *

_... Flashback..._

It was a few hours before, and the teen was back in his home, and in the family room to be precise. Ammaar watched as his mother tried to turn on the gas heater. It eventually turned on, but the sound coming from the heater was unusual, and so mistakenly, Ammaar interfered. He went over to the heater, and without even discussing it with his mother, turned it off, before he walked away.

His mother opened the gas canister again, and tried to turn on the heater, but she was unsuccessful...

_... End Flashback..._

* * *

The teen, known as Ammaar Al-Jallad, sighed. He pushed the memory back, as he didn't want to remember the rest. His mind back to the reality and present, and deciding to get more comfortable, Ammaar shifted his position while he took off his black jacket, setting it away from him and his school pack. Ammaar had originally left the home without telling his mom that he was leaving. He also took off his dark blue cap, throwing it over to where his jacket was.

He wanted to clear his thoughts, and seriously think of his future. A few times, Ammaar noticed a stray cat walk near the edge of the pit, passing by it, yet the cat never noticed Ammaar, as Ammaar remained quiet. There was a flat rough rock, where Ammaar's legs were stretched over. Noticing something sparkling near his left leg from the corner of his left eye, Ammaar turned his attention to it.

His eyes widened, as Ammaar recognized the object too well. He was speechless. Carefully, Ammaar moved towards the necklace and picked it up with his gloved hand. Almost just as Ammaar touched the green emerald that the necklace held, which was in the form of a small crescent, pain rushed through his body, and vanished just as quickly. During the pain, Ammaar closed his eyes, but he blinked them open when the pain vanished.

Having a thought of what might happen Ammaar quickly snatched his school pack; jacket, and cap. Just before he was about to retreat his right arm back, Ammaar glanced towards the ground, and noticed that he was floating a few inches above the ground, yet not too high to be out of the pit. He also noticed some spherical green shield around him. Ammaar withdrew his arm, and let go of what his right hand held.

The school pack; jacket, and cap didn't fall to the ground, but rather to the ground of the green large sphere that Ammaar saw himself in. Ammaar took out his cellular from his frontal right pocket pants and saw that it was a little after 3 pm. Knowing the time; Ammaar returned his cellular back into his pocket and closed his eyes, as he curled around himself. He hoped that wherever he was heading to, at least his school pack would remain with him.

The green sphere rose into the air, and out of the pit, yet not too high in the sky for people to notice it. It quickly imploded on itself silently, and the particles from the implosion quickly spread away from each other in the air, before all together vanishing...

* * *

"I can't believe he's here with me." A feminine voice remarked.

"He is my sailor Heba..." A childish firm male voice started.

Ammaar felt the wind blow softly to his left, as he heard something landing near him to his left.

"I'm been waiting too long for him to show up." The male voice finished, near Ammaar.

"Still... He's the one I'm in love with and I've never confessed that to anyone... Besides, I have exams next week and I don't need this right now." The feminine voice informed.

"But how are you going to get back?" A childish innocent feminine voice asked.

"Oh Shetamon... I don't believe where I am to begin with, and so how am I supposed to know how to get back, especially when I just got here moments ago?" The feminine voice inquired.

For Ammaar, the feminine voice was too familiar to him. Quietly, he felt his surroundings, and felt that his back was knelt on a tree trunk. Under him was short moist grass. He felt that he wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore.

'Don't tell me I'm in the Digital World, and that Heba's here with me.' Ammaar thought, with his eyes still closed.

'... You're awake! Wow! How long have you been hearing us?' The childish firm male voice asked through telepathy.

'Comet?' Ammaar thought.

'The one and only. By the way, you're in a dark forest in the Digital World, and not only your sweetheart is here, but also mine: Shetamon.' The childish firm male voice replied through telepathy.

Ammaar opened his eyes silently, noticing that he was in a dark, and misty, forest. Otazoidmon was near Ammaar, a little ahead of him, yet staring at him. Further ahead, his sweetheart was staring at him with expressionless eyes, with Shetamon beside her, also staring at Ammaar. It took him a few moments before he realized that his sight was green basically, which made him conclude that he was wearing green shades.

_Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short; smooth brown hair that was slightly spikes. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. He wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

_Shetamon was Renamon's height, as she had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. She was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with blue shoes below it. She wore blue mountain gloves. A blue belt was around her waist, as the crest of mulige was in dark blue on her short to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

Heba noticed that Ammaar took a few moments to stare at what she was wearing, and a playful grin formed on her lips. Even though Ammaar was wearing green shades, he did see Otazoidmon; Shetamon, and Heba all in green, yet he knew how they really looked like without his green shades.

_Heba was wearing a light blue headscarf, covering her hair completely, as it was apparently made out of snow leopard fur. She was wearing a blue Islamic gown that covered her whole body, along with her curves. She wore blue boots, and blue mountain gloves. Her whole uniform seemed to be of snow leopard fur, yet not the snow leopard's natural color, as the uniform's colors seemed to be artificial dye._

"You should take a look at yourself." Heba smiled brightly.

_Ammaar was wearing a cape that was black as the night, which was made of owl feathers, with green tips at the end of them all. He also wore a green shirt with his owl soul in black, outlined in the center front, with his crest of myths in black small on his shoulders. His belt was green around his waist, as well as his shorts that also had pockets in it. His gloves were black feathered owl gloves. As his shoes were black feathered owl sports shoes._

To his surprise, besides his owl uniform, was the necklace he found back at his favorite secret location, was dangling around his neck. He felt that besides his green shades on his eyes, he had goggles on his head, yet unknown how it looked to him. He felt his pockets, and sighed in relief, knowing that he still had his cellular and his camera. However, he did feel that his camera felt somewhat different from what he usually felt from before.

His camera was in his left shorts pocket, and his cellular was in his right shorts pocket. He felt that he still had some paper in his back pocket pants and was relieved about that. He glanced around him and noticed that his cap and black jacket were gone. He felt something dangling from his cape behind him, and concluded that it was his originally cap, turned into a hood, and that his cape was originally his black jacket.

Ammaar glanced around for his pack, and noticed it on the other side of the tree trunk. He grabbed it with his gloved right hand, and saw how different it was from before. It felt so light like nothing was in it. Fearful, Ammaar opened the pack and put his hand in it, searching for all his items, and eventually feeling that they were all there.

"Does your bag have food in it?" Heba asked.

Ammaar ignored her, and closed the pack, setting it down beside him. He stood up and took out both his cellular and camera to see if they have changed, and if they did how they changed.

"You have a digital camera?" Heba asked, approaching Ammaar.

Ammaar stared quietly at his left hand, which was carrying a black digital camera.

"This was a standard silver camera. I never had a black digital camera." Ammaar replied.

"Hmm... Now you do." Otazoidmon grinned.

'No wonder it felt different when I touched it from the outside. It's just like Tarek's digital camera from summer a few years back, yet I'm sure still different.' Ammaar thought.

Noticing how Ammaar's cellular had changed, Heba's eyes widened and she quickly took her own cellular out of one of her gown's pockets. Ammaar was surprised for a moment, because he didn't know that Heba's gown had pockets.

"My cellular changed to. It isn't like yours, but still similar in design." Heba shrugged.

Ammaar put his digital camera back in his left shorts pocket.

"I'll check into it later." Ammaar decided, muttering.

He stared at his Nokia cellular, and noticed how much it had changed. For one thing, the Nokia name was changed to Satuza. The parts of the cellular that were colored dark blue, were now dark green and the cellular's monitor was something totally different. There was a green sphere in the center of the cellular's monitor, with the crest of myths spinning around in the sphere, against a black background. The parts that were orange were now black.

The locations of the external connections for the cellular hadn't changed, and neither did the connections themselves change. The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the button were in light green.

"Neat." Ammaar whispered.

"Mine is blue and black, and instead of the brand's name, is the word Meric. Instead of your green sphere, I have a blue sphere with some different weird shape in it. An arched rainbow is above the word meric." Heba explained, staring at her cellular.

Ammaar glanced at Heba's cellular monitor and recognized the 'weird shape'. Moving away, he shrugged.

"It's just your crest of mulige." Ammaar muttered.

"You know about this stuff?" Heba asked, glancing up at Ammaar.

Ammaar nodded, and only then he noticed that a necklace was dangling around her neck. It was just like his own necklace, yet different. The shape was that the necklace held onto was a crescent, but from what Ammaar could tell, the crescent was blue sapphire.

'The Crescents of Myths and Mulige.' Ammaar thought, staring at Heba's necklace.

Heba noticed him staring at her, and she turned away. She shoved her cellular back into her pocket.

"Where did you get your crescent necklace?" Ammaar asked.

Heba sighed, "Take off those ridiculous sunglasses first."

Ammaar chuckled, but did as he was told. He took off his green shades, attaching it on his belt to the left. Heba turned around and stared at Ammaar in the eyes. Instantly, Ammaar noticed that there was nothing wrong with his eyesight, as it seemed that his eyesight had returned to normal, if not better. It mentally surprised him, but just as quickly as it surprised him, Ammaar quickly regained his composure about it, adapting to his normal eyesight again.

"I guess you're curious on how I got here." Heba remarked.

Ammaar nodded, "I am. You tell your story first then I'll tell mine."

"Are you going to be truthful with me?" Heba inquired.

"Haven't you known me any other way?" Ammaar replied back in question.

Heba gave a gentle smile, shaking her head.

"I guess not." She replied, whispering.

Noticing that their sailors were busy chatting with each other, both Otazoidmon and Shetamon remained at their sailor's side, yet shared a glanced, shaking their heads.

'Humans.' Both thought in unison.

"I was in Jordan University when it all happened." Heba paused.

"Maybe we should sit down for this." Ammaar suggested.

"Good idea." Heba agreed, nodding.

With that, Ammaar sat down, crossing his legs together. For a moment Heba hesitated, realizing that sitting down won't be easy for her, not to mention uncomfortable, considering what she was wearing. Noticing her dilemma Ammaar sweat-dropped and quickly stood back up straight on his legs.

"Or maybe we can stay standing." Ammaar shrugged.

"That's better for me." Heba nodded.

"... Well. Let's just say it has deal with the necklace." Upon mentioning her necklace, Heba touched it, looking down at it. "And a weird blue sphere. From what I could tell, nobody noticed what I noticed, and so while I was in the blue sphere I closed my eyes for a few moments, and the next thing I know I'm here, with Shetamon. Of course I didn't know where 'here' was at first, and I didn't know of Shetamon until she explained what was happening to me." Heba explained.

"And you still can't believe that 'here' is the Digital World." Ammaar nodded.

"You heard that?" Heba asked, staring at Ammaar.

"Starting from when you said 'I can't believe he's here with me'." Ammaar grinned.

Heba's face fell, realizing that Ammaar had heard her mentioning that she was in love with him.

"It's no big deal really. I've been expecting it for quite some time now." Ammaar shrugged.

"What about you? How did you get here?" Heba asked, changing the subject.

"Well, you'll need to know from the start and why I was where I was at the time..." Ammaar started.

Ammaar explained what had happened earlier back at his home with his mom and his argument with her; the events that happened after that, which led to Ammaar leaving the house, and heading towards his favorite secret location. Ammaar also mentioned some events that happened while he was on his way towards his spot. Heba listened patiently to everything Ammaar said, understanding it all, and not interrupting Ammaar.

"... After that I closed my eyes, and the next thing I know is that I'm here. You were the first thing I heard." Ammaar smiled, finishing his small tale.

"Your argument with your mom was rather pointless and silly." Heba remarked, folding her arms.

"I know what it was." Ammaar snorted.

"Still, without it, you wouldn't have left the house and came here. Besides if you weren't brought here, I would hate to think what might have happened if you remained in your world." Otazoidmon stated.

"How true." Heba whispered, unfolding her arms.

"... Any idea on all of this?" Heba asked, looking around herself.

"Well, we are in the Digital World, that's a fact. Apparently, things aren't going so swell here, and so we're needed somehow." Ammaar shrugged.

"Why us? Why not some other kids? I mean, we're both 19! Right?" Heba inquired.

Ammaar nodded, "yep, we are both 19, but age has nothing to do with having an adventure in the Digital World."

"How are we going to get back?! I don't want to stay here!" Heba moaned, sitting down, bending her legs towards herself and hugging herself.

"Otazoidmon?" Ammaar asked, turning to Otazoidmon. "Is the time here in the Digital World equal to the time on our Earth?"

"Unfortunately it is. Time is equal for both the Digital World, and this Earth. Which means that one minute here, is one minute on Earth; one day here would be one day on Earth, one..." Otazoidmon explained, and was going to continue on.

'We got it!' Ammaar thought, stopping Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon winced from Ammaar's thought, and stopped talking.

"That doesn't help at all." Heba sobbed.

Ammaar knelt down to Heba's face.

"We'll have to survive until we get back." Ammaar stated.

"That's it! We might never get back!" Heba exclaimed.

"Hey, with me around we'll get back one home way or another. I'm not giving up hope that easily, if I ever give up hope that is." Ammaar informed.

Heba quieted down, hearing those comforting words from Ammaar, yet she couldn't help feeling troubled and uneasy about the whole situation. She smiled slightly as she realized something.

"At least I'm not alone; you're with me Ammaar." Heba sighed, raising her head.

Ammaar nodded, "let's not forget about our Digimon partners either. If you didn't know, a sailor is a DigiDestined."

Heba chuckled, "I already figured that out; I didn't need to know."

Ammaar backed away, "Hey, I'm just clearing it up verbally."

"Are you always like this?" Heba asked, curious all of a sudden.

Ammaar shook his head, "Honestly, no. I'm much quieter company."

"I like quiet company, especially if that quiet company is with you." Heba smiled...

* * *

Ammaar and Heba were both silent for awhile, as their soul-warrior copedam (Digimon partners) stayed quiet by their sailor's (DigiDestined) sides. Heba jumped, remaining her sitting position, yet raised her head up, as the four heard a loud yell, and something rushing towards them. Otazoidmon and Shetamon both tensed, ready for action, while both Ammaar and Heba were alerted.

A human older than both Ammaar and Heba, and also a bit full and muscular, rushed pass them, who was in what appeared to be a long silver leather coat, continued on into the misty dark forest. Ammaar; Heba; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon all watched the figure pass by.

"We aren't alone? Who was that?" Heba asked, standing up onto her feet.

"Maybe a humanoid Digimon." Shetamon suggested.

However, Ammaar had a different idea.

'Patient Leaf?' Ammaar thought.

'Who?' Otazoidmon thought.

'Later.' Ammaar thought.

"Yo! Spencer!" Ammaar yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who?" Heba asked.

"If he heard me, you'll know soon insha' Allah." Ammaar replied, turning to Heba.

Patiently, Ammaar waited for a few moments, while Heba; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon waited with him. Eventually, they heard cautious noise heading towards them slowly, until the same human appeared out of the mists, yet only his dark figure showed, and not his physical features.

"Ammaar?" The figure asked, approaching closer to the four.

Coming into the light, Ammaar sighed in relief, recognizing his close friend. His friend appeared to be in the early 20s, and had long smooth thick black hair with dark brown eyes. A mustache was growing on his upper lip. Like Ammaar, his close friend's hair reached his shoulder. Heba's eyes lit up also recognizing the person, but both Otazoidmon and Shetamon were confused.

"This is Spencer?" Heba asked.

Once again Ammaar ignored her, even though he didn't want to ignore his sweetheart. It was just that he was curious on how his close friend got there, and that they weren't alone. Ammaar was about to approach the person, but the person raised up his hand in front of him, stopping Ammaar from moving.

"I'll come over." The friend, with his deep firm muscular voice, decided.

As promised, Ammaar's close friend walked even closer to Ammaar and Heba, until he was only a few inches away from Ammaar's face. Heba stood close to Ammaar, yet kept her distance from Ammaar's friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ammaar asked.

"I don't know where I am. What are you doin' here?" Ammaar's friend asked.

"Remember Digimon?" Ammaar asked.

His friend nodded.

"We're in the Digital World now." Ammaar informed.

Ammaar's close friend's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Ammaar took the quick moment to look at his close friend, whom was named Ahmad Othman.

_Ahmad was wearing a silver long leather coat. He wore a white t-shirt, with his panther soul in silver, outlined in the center front, with his crest of gralen in silver small on his shoulders. He wore blue jeans. He wore white slippers._

Ammaar shook his head when he noticed that Ahmad was wearing slippers, yet Ammaar didn't comment, because he saw Ahmad: a.k.a. Spencer Sherwood, before being outside and wearing slippers. Before Ahmad could reply to what Ammaar revealed to him, the five heard constant screaming from a certain direction.

"_Stay away!_" An innocent childish male voice yelled.

"_What? But I'm your Digimon partner!_" Another childish voice whined.

"_Digimon aren't real!_" The first voice yelled.

"Ahmad." Heba whispered, staring at the direction of the voice.

Ammaar quickly rushed towards the voices, which continued on arguing. He glanced back at the distancing figures behind him.

"Hey! Follow me! Let's stay together!" Ammaar yelled.

Heba's eyes widened, and she quickly went into a run, following Ammaar, with Otazoidmon and Shetamon quickly following behind Heba. Shaking his head a few times, Ahmad took the rear, following the others...

* * *

"Hold up Ammaar! I can't run in these clothes!" Heba exclaimed, running after Ammaar.

Hesitantly Ammaar stopped, realizing that his sweetheart did have a point. He waited for Heba; Otazoidmon; Shetamon, and Ahmad to catch up with him, and by that time the voices had already vanished. Ammaar's eyes grew wide, realizing that he left his pack behind. He moaned with slight disappointment in himself.

"Are you O.K.?" Otazoidmon asked.

'If I tell them that I'm upset because I left my pack behind, they might... never mind. Anyway, you know what's bothering me... Another thing bothering me now, is that we're lost, and that Little Moon is here in the Digital World with us.' Ammaar thought.

Silently, Otazoidmon nodded his head, understanding Ammaar. Noticing that Ammaar remained silent towards Otazoidmon's question, both Heba and Ahmad were curious about the answer, yet Shetamon knew well enough that Ammaar did answer Otazoidmon's question through telepathy, even though she didn't know what the exact answer was. Ammaar noticed his friends staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Everything's sort of fine." Ammaar shrugged.

Answering them, Ammaar glanced around him to come up with a plan. Of course the first plan he came out with was for them to split up, with Ahmad; Heba, and Shetamon heading towards Heba's younger brother, yet without his voice guiding them, Ammaar knew that it was a strong possibility that they might get lost, and to make matters worse, the mist in the dark forest didn't help at all.

For Ammaar's side on the Split Plan: he and Otazoidmon would try to head back to regain his bag, yet he knew that his chances of returning back and finding his pack was as good as Ahmad; Heba, and Shetamon finding Ahmad: Heba's younger brother. For once, Ammaar didn't feel like leaving Heba, especially since they were in a foreign world, and that Ammaar was the best one to figure things out, since he knew the most about Digimon amongst those present. 

"Sort of fine?" Heba inquired.

"I'll put it this way: for one thing, we're all lost now; for another, I left my pack behind; and last but not least, is that your brother is here somewhere and is lost just like us. There is the plan of splitting into two groups, but the odds aren't in our favor, since both groups would have a good chance in getting lost from each other, making matters worse, so that isn't an option." Ammaar explained.

Heba raised an eyebrow, "Who would be with who, and who would go where?"

Ammaar sighed, "You; Ahmad, and Shetamon for looking for your younger brother, and me and Otazoidmon for going back to my pack."

Heba nodded, "You're right; that isn't an option."

"So what's the plan now?" Ahmad asked.

"For one thing, what were you running away from?" Ammaar asked.

"Some animal." Ahmad replied.

"Did you have a good look at it?" Ammaar asked.

"Not really." Ahmad shook his head.

Ammaar shook his head slightly, annoyed with the possibility that Ahmad ran away from his own Digimon partner. Now not only was Heba's younger brother and his Digimon partner not with them, but now there were three team members missing, including Heba's younger brother.

"That was probably your Digimon partner you ran away from." Ammaar quietly informed.

"My Digimon partner?" Ahmad asked.

"Ammaar does have a point there, because I'm his Digimon partner." Otazoidmon stated.

"And I'm Heba's Digimon partner." Shetamon added.

Ahmad groaned, "Great!"

"First thing is first: we need to come up with a group name for ourselves, to distinguish ourselves from other Digimon groups." Ammaar decided.

"I'm with you on that, but I already have a feeling you thought of a group name." Heba grinned.

Ahmad remained silent, as he seemed to be confused. Ammaar understood where Ahmad was confused, but decided to ignore it for the moment. Concerning his pack, he decided to leave it in Allah's hands, as he trusted Allah with it, and that one day he would get his bag back with nothing touched in it.

"So what's the name cappy?" Shetamon asked.

"I was thinking of D-Disciples: short for Digital Disciples." Ammaar replied.

Heba smiled, "I like that name."

"Suits us just fine." Shetamon agreed.

"I have no problem with that." Otazoidmon shrugged.

"Whatever." Ahmad muttered.

"For now, we need to look for Ahmad together." Ammaar decided.

"What about your pack?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, was there anything important in it?" Otazoidmon asked.

"What pack?" Ahmad asked.

"I guess I'll just leave it in Allah's hands, and hope that some time I'd get it back somehow with nothing touched in it. Ahmad is way more important than my pack, and yes my pack did have important personal objects of mine." Ammaar replied.

"You don't need to worry about it since it's a dimensional pack, right?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Dimensional Pack?" Heba asked.

"A dimensional pack is any kind of pack: from the normal ones; to school packs; to travel packs, and so in. The only few differences is that a dimensional pack has limitless space in it, even though it might not show that from the outside, and only it's owner can open it and take whatever was in it out of it, and the owner is the only one who can put things in it also." Shetamon explained.

"That pack of mine was a dimensional pack?" Ammaar asked.

"I know a dimensional pack when I see one, as does Shetamon when she sees one. We made up a more creative term for it though, with the new term being 'Sentinel Pack'." Otazoidmon grinned.

Ammaar concluded that if both Shetamon and Otazoidmon were correct about his pack, then he really had nothing to worry about, and all his personal items in it would remain safe in it. Yet Ammaar realized that his pack could still be taken from where it was.

"What was in it?" Heba asked.

"Well... all my personal backup CDs; most of my Photo Albums; two dry green pens; one new unused film; one notebook; one comment-journal, and a cellular charger." Ammaar replied.

"That is a loss." Heba realized.

"No food?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar sweat-dropped, but noticed that Heba was also curious.

"I wasn't exactly planning to come here, because if I had planned it, or at least knew about it, I would have packed some food with me. No, there isn't any food in it." He replied.

"Great. No food in the first place." Heba muttered, turning her face away.

Realizing that Ahmad was still probably confused about what Ammaar and Heba were talking about, Ammaar quickly explained what happened to him as he did with Heba before, yet he stopped at where he vanished and said that he found himself where he was when he opened his eyes. He also explained the whole group thing in Arabic, since Ahmad's native language was Arabic. He was good at English, but he wasn't fluent in it, so he could easily get lost sometimes.

Ahmad's eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening. He explained to Ammaar and Heba what happened to him in Arabic. He said that the last thing he remembered was going to sleep on his bed in his bedroom, before waking up to see an animal's face, and with his clothes changed. Once he was done, Heba explained her tale to Ahmad in Arabic and how she got there.

Where Ammaar had stopped, Heba continued on and even more. From what Ammaar understood, Heba woke up alone with Shetamon staring at her. It turned out that the two had walked around for a bit before finding him, and that Otazoidmon first appeared to Heba when he did. Ahmad was completely speechless after hearing Heba's full tale, which finished when Ahmad rushed pass them. Heba left nothing out, and that made Ahmad suspicious of something.

"The thing is that we both understand Arabic." Shetamon started, indicating herself and Otazoidmon. "And another thing is that I and Otazoidmon split up once we sensed that you two were near, yet not together." 

"I didn't know that." Heba whispered.

Shetamon grinned, "I and Otazoidmon are exactly just like you and Ammaar."

"What? You mean you two are in love with each other?" Heba asked, staring at her Digimon.

"Hey, don't be too surprised; Digimon do feel love and there are Digimon couples, yet we're more sincere than humans." Otazoidmon replied.

"I don't want to hear it." Heba shook her head.

"O.K." Shetamon shrugged.

Ammaar rolled his eyes, as he understood why Heba commented the way she commented. Ahmad wasn't aware of the talk around him, as he was staring at his changed cellular, which was once a Motorola brand, yet now was similar to Heba's, yet different. The only difference was what was on the monitor, and the colors. Ahmad's cellular was colored silver mostly, with some whiteness in it. Ammaar noticed Ahmad staring down at his cellular, so he took a glance at it.

Ammaar noticed the silver sphere in a white background as there was a darker silver shape, which Ammaar recognized to be the crest of gralen.

'The Crest of Gralen.' Ammaar thought, gently nodding his head.

"We need to find my brother." Heba reminded.

Ahmad looked up from his cellular, nodding. Ammaar also looked at Heba, nodding as well.

"O.K. Just for the record, we might get more lost than we are, but everything would be fine just as long as we stay close together and don't lose sight of each other." Ammaar explained.

With that said, Ammaar took the lead once more, yet at a much slower pace than before, with Otazoidmon with Ammaar at Ammaar's left. Heba and Shetamon were behind Ammaar and Otazoidmon, yet side by side, as Shetamon was to Heba's right. Ahmad was last in line, shoving his cellular back in his frontal right jeans pocket...

* * *

The five friends have been walking for awhile silently, and eventually the path turned more treacherous as the vegetation became thicker, and the disciples had to be cautious and careful where they stepped. Thankfully at their slow pace, they remained together, not losing each other in anyway. Ammaar made sure of that, as he took glances now and them behind him to make sure that he could still see Heba; Shetamon, and Ahmad.

Each time he took a glance, he was satisfied to always see them within his eyesight, even though there was thick vegetation and mist around them. Ammaar hoped that the direction they were heading in was the right one towards Heba's brother and his Digimon. When he had heard Ahmad's yell, he knew he was in range, but he didn't know how far away. Ammaar came to think from time to time that they might be walking in circles.

But he quickly shrugged it off since it was negative thinking. Heba noticed every time Ammaar glanced back at her; Shetamon, and Ahmad. She remembered back when she had seen Ammaar take quick glances at her from time to time throughout their school years together as classmates.

'What's on your mind?' Otazoidmon thought.

'Nothing much, just wanting to get to Little Moon as soon as we can.' Ammaar thought.

'We're close, don't worry.' Otazoidmon assured in his thoughts.

'What? How do you know? How can you be so sure? I'm worried that we might be walking around in circles.' Ammaar thought.

'We aren't because if we were, I and Shetamon would notice and comment about it. We sense a Digimon close by, and we've been getting closer and closer since we started.' Otazoidmon thought.

'So you and Shetamon sensed this Digimon before the distant yelling was heard, or afterwards?' Ammaar thought.

'Actually, we sensed it after the yelling, and I'll tell you that it was distant.' Otazoidmon thought.

'This is nice: telepathy with you.' Ammaar thought, smiling.

'Yeah. It can be really great when any human achieves it, if any human achieves it. Through telepathy, you're thoughts can be clear with the one you're using telepathy with, not matter the distance or outside inference, because thoughts are thoughts, which don't travel by sound.' Otazoidmon thought.

With that thought, Ammaar wasn't careful where he stepped, and he tripped over an overgrown root. He fell onto his stomach unhurt. Because of that, Otazoidmon and the rest stopped behind Ammaar.

"Are you O.K.?" Heba asked.

Ammaar got up, "I'm fine."

Looking ahead of him, his eyes went wide. Noticing his eyes, Otazoidmon followed his eyesight and his eyes also went wide. Noticing their silence, Heba; Shetamon, and Ahmad looked ahead of them, and Heba gasped at what they all saw. Ahead of them was an open clearing, which was dark and misty like the rest of the forest, yet the tree didn't protect the clearing from the sky, and only surrounded it. It was there that they noticed a young teen.

Ammaar; Heba, and Ahmad quickly and easily recognized the teen. Shetamon and Otazoidmon recognized the Digimon. 

"Ahmad." Heba whispered, her eyes wide.

_Ahmad was wearing a grey coat stripped purple and white. He was wearing a purple shirt with his wolf soul in white outlined in the center front, with his crest of facts in white small on his shoulder. He was wearing purple shorts with pockets in it, as a white belt was around his waist. White wolf fur gloves were on his hands covering them; purple sport shoes made of wolf fur were on his feet._

He had light short brown hair, and was several years younger than Ammaar and Heba, being around 14. He was standing behind his Digimon fearfully, as his Digimon was protectively in front of him, acting hostile towards another larger Digimon facing Heba's brother and his Digimon.

"And Terrainmon." Shetamon and Otazoidmon whispered in unison.

_Terrainmon was Gomamon's size and Terrainmon was like him by being quadruple, though Terrainmon was five inches higher, at least. His fur was light purple with a small hill on his back with green fur. The crest of facts was on his throat's skin. He had five claws in the front and back. His tail was plated purple. He was slightly muscular for a mammal. He wore no visor, nor any pads._

"I wonder if out cellular can bring up information on these Digimon." Ammaar whispered.

"They most likely can." Heba whispered.

Ammaar took out his cellular and aimed at Otazoidmon, before he pressed the call button instinctively. A small spinning hologram of Otazoidmon appeared, and a quiet male voice, which sounded close to Ammaar's voice, spoke about Otazoidmon.

"_Otazoidmon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Otazoidmon is Ammaar's Digimon, and is capable of flying_. _Otazoidmon could easily blend in with humans because not only he looks like a human, but because of his mysterious special past which made him what he currently is - His attacks are: Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt; Divine Bolt_."

Ammaar expected nothing less from the voice's information about the Digimon. The voice spoke about Otazoidmon, yet no words showed in the hologram. Next, Ammaar was about to aim his cellular at Shetamon, but Heba beat him to it, aiming her own cellular at Shetamon and pressing the call button.

"_Shetamon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Shetamon is Heba's Digimon, and like Otazoidmon, is capable of flying_. _Also like Otazoidmon, she could easily blend in with humans, even though she didn't have a special past like Otazoidmon_. _She's sweethearts with Otazoidmon, and has limited fire control - Her attacks are: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws._"

The hologram was similar to Ammaar's own program, yet the voice was close to Heba's voice, speaking about the spinning hologram of Shetamon, which the screen imitated in 3D out of it, a few inches above. The same was with Ammaar's own cellular.

'I'm coming to think that we need to name these cellulars something.' Ammaar thought.

'We'll deal with that later. Check on Terrainmon and... Musyamon.' Otazoidmon thought.

Mentioning Musyamon, Otazoidmon snarled mentally at the Digimon that was facing Terrainmon and Heba's brother. Knowing about her Digimon, Heba shoved her cellular back into her pocket in her gown, while Ammaar aimed his cellular at Terrainmon. The 3D hologram image switched from showing Otazoidmon to showing a 3D hologram image of Terrainmon.

"_Terrainmon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Terrainmon is Ahmad Hamdan's Digimon_. _Like some other juvenile Digimon, Terrainmon has the personality and mentality has a young innocent child, yet when it comes to defending his friends, and especially his DigiDestined, then Terrainmon would do whatever he can to make sure that he can eliminate the threat, or at least make sure that his DigiDestined would be safe - His attacks are: Terrain Blast; Mammal Lightning; Plate Whip_."

Next Ammaar aimed his cellular at Musyamon, and like Otazoidmon and Terrainmon before, the 3D hologram image shifted from Terrainmon to Musyamon.

"_Musyamon - Maturity Wizard Grasl - Musyamon is a fearsome ninja, with his long blade, which he wields perfectly_. _Musyamon loves to see fear in his opponent's eyes, and would enjoy a worthy challenge from his opponent_. _Basically, Musyamon are Digimon that keep alone to themselves, and strive to survive on their own_. _Like any ninja, Musyamon has and knows the ninja's code of honor - His attacks are: Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade_."

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Musyamon questioned.

"I'll do anything to protect my DigiDestined from any threat." Terrainmon snarled.

"Any threat you say? Do you really think you can take me on?" Musyamon asked.

"I'll fight you, yet I know that I'll most likely lose." Terrainmon replied.

"Good. Let's begin, shall we?" Musyamon suggested, posing into a defensive pose, holding his sword in defense.

"Let's. _Mammal Lightning_!" Terrainmon yelled.

The purple aura of facts formed around Terrainmon, as he formed the attack. He pointed his plated tail at Musyamon and fired purple laser beams him. Like any ninja, Musyamon swiftly avoided Terrainmon's attack, and went into the offensive, rushing at Terrainmon. The aura faded away as Terrainmon finished the attack. Noticing Musyamon charging at him, Terrainmon was ready for him.

Terrainmon only wanted to provoke Musyamon, because he knew that Musyamon could easily avoid his Mammal Lightning technique. Yet by Musyamon avoiding it and charging at Terrainmon, Musyamon fell into the trap Terrainmon had in mind for him.

"Take this you ninja! _Terrain Blast_!" Terrainmon yelled.

The small hill on Terrainmon glowed light purple, while it gathered energy particles. Terrainmon lowered his head as he released the energy. The energy was launched at the Musyamon. Taking him totally by surprise, Musyamon was blasted away from Terrainmon and his human, forcing Musyamon out of his charge. Musyamon landed a few yards ahead of Terrainmon on his back.

Terrainmon wasn't sure if Musyamon was harmed or not, yet his plan was a success, even though he knew it would work only once, because he knew Musyamon won't fall into the same trip more than that. Thankfully enough, because Musyamon was more experienced and a level higher than Terrainmon, he wasn't deleted by the blast. Yet, he fell into temporary unconsciousness.

Taking the chance of Musyamon being temporarily out, Heba was the first to rush out into the clearing towards her younger brother, followed closely by Shetamon; Otazoidmon; Ammaar, and Ahmad. Reaching her young brother, Heba stopped, with Ammaar stopping beside her to her right, and Ahmad stopping beside her to her left. Otazoidmon and Shetamon quickly joined Terrainmon, as they remained alert towards Musyamon, staying close to each other.

"Ahmad!" Heba exclaimed, reaching her younger brother.

Ahmad noticed Heba, and his eyes widened in surprise, but upon noticing Ammaar, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. With Spencer though, Ahmad stared curiously at him. (I'm going to name Ahmad Othman starting from now to Spencer Sherwood, so there won't be any confusion, or anymore confusion between the older Ahmad, and the younger Ahmad).

Ammaar noticed Ahmad's glare at him, and he understood why.

"How did you get here Heba?" Ahmad asked, turning back to his older sister.

"It's a long story, which we'll explain later. We'll need to deal with Musyamon first." Heba replied.

"I would like to know what he's doing here and with you." Ahmad nodded at Ammaar, glaring at him.

Heba sighed, "We aren't on Earth anymore Ahmad. Believe or not, but we're in the Digital World now, and we'll come up upon more Digimon than we already have. Mom isn't around to tell you things. For the time being, we're the only four humans here, and until we get back, you better... Ah... I don't want to tell you what to do, because I don't have authority over you."

"Ah, yes you do. You're older than me, and that makes you my guardian while we're here." Ahmad reminded.

"Just be nice with Ammaar." Heba requested.

"... I guess I can get back to doing that." Ahmad shrugged.

"Good to hear." Heba smiled.

Ammaar decided to keep his distance from Heba's younger brother, even though Ammaar considered him to be a younger brother of his. Knowing himself, Ammaar knew he could hide his cautiousness with Ahmad, and yet act normal and himself. A soft moan was heard coming from Musyamon, and the disciples quickly turned their heads towards Musyamon. Slowly, all the disciples watched as Musyamon stood up and his feet, still holding his sword.

Terrainmon expected that Musyamon would be enraged by how he fell into the trap, but Musyamon was rather smiling at him.

"Not a bad trap. That was a good smart move from your side young one." Musyamon stated, noticing the increased number, yet wasn't unnerved by their presence.

"He isn't alone this time." Otazoidmon declared.

"That's what I see." Musyamon agreed.

"We'll fight you together." Shetamon announced.

"You three are most welcome to try." Musyamon remarked calmly.

Shetamon; Otazoidmon, and Terrainmon noticed a familiar Digimon hiding behind some trees behind Musyamon, and they knew Musyamon didn't know about him yet. Deciding to help the hiding Digimon make his appearance and take Musyamon by surprise, the three Digimon charged at Musyamon in unison. Terrainmon galloped towards him, while Otazoidmon and Shetamon rushed towards him.

"It's good to see you two again." Terrainmon whispered.

"Later." Shetamon informed.

"I thought both Otazoidmon and Shetamon could fly." Heba remarked.

"They can, but what strategy they're using now is best." Ammaar explained.

"Strategy? Digimon know about strategy?" Ahmad asked.

"How would they not? They do have to survive, don't they?" Ammaar replied with a question.

Spencer just watched silently what the Digimon were doing, and he was listening to Ammaar; Heba, and Ahmad when they talked. He tried to pick up words he understood, and through what word he understood, he tried to understand what they were talking about. He felt rejected because his Digimon wasn't with him.

'Here we go.' Otazoidmon thought.

'Our first battle with our humans around. We'll need to survive this, yet do our best.' Shetamon thought.

'This has to work.' Terrainmon thought.

Otazoidmon was the first to reach Musyamon, and Musyamon went for a diagonal slash at Otazoidmon with his sword, yet Otazoidmon skillfully avoided it, opening a chance for an attack against Musyamon, and Terrainmon was the one to take it.

"_Plate Whip_!" He yelled.

Terrainmon spun around himself quickly, as he brought his tail around, hitting Musyamon with it really hard. Musyamon was sent flying and spinning in the air, landing a few yards away from the three Digimon partners. Musyamon groaned, as he got onto his feet once more.

"Check this out. I'm on fire! _Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon's gloved hands glowed purple, as her eyes turned completely blue. She slashed her arms forward and opened, as pink flames burst through the ground heading toward Musyamon. Musyamon's eyes widened, and he quickly flipped sideways, avoiding Shetamon's attack. Otazoidmon chuckled at Shetamon's playful pun.

"Time for a stun. _Emerald Lightning_!" Otazoidmon yelled.

Otazoidmon pounced into the air as flowing electricity formed in his coat. He released green miniature bolts after each other, and it was hard for Musyamon to avoid them all. He avoided some, yet others did zap him, stunning Musyamon momentarily as he knelt down, holding onto his face, with his head lowered. His technique completed, Otazoidmon floated down unharmed onto the ground. He nodded towards the trees, and Musyamon was just starting to get back up onto his feet.

"_Acidic Beams_!" A young male animalistic voice yelled.

Spencer gasped as he recognized the voice, and Ammaar instantly knew who the Digimon was, and from how Spencer reacted, realized that it was the same Digimon that Spencer ran away from, which concluded that the mysterious Digimon was Spencer's Digimon partner. Two silver arrows zoomed out of the trees, and into the clearing, heading straight for Musyamon. He was blasted onto his back, as the mysterious Digimon ran out into the clearing, yet remained close to the trees.

"That's him!" Spencer exclaimed, pointing at the familiar Digimon.

_The familiar Digimon was a quadruple with a silver snout. He had four rear claws in each leg and five front claws in the front legs. His body was like a cat's. He's very flexible with wings on his torso. The wing was dark grey in a shape of the five edged star, which splits into two for the Digimon to fly. His eyes were dark green with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur except for his face; torso, and snout. The color of the fur was silver; strange but nice; it was like silver hair. His tail was white with silver plates on it._

"You can check him with you cellular Spencer." Ammaar smiled.

Spencer blinked at Ammaar, but quickly understanding, he took out his cellular and aimed it at the familiar Digimon. A 3D hologram image of the familiar Digimon was imitated from the cellular's monitor outside, and the voice was close to Spencer's.

"_Greemon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Greemon is Spencer's: pre-Ahmad Othman, Digimon_. _His name was short for Green Monster_. _He's a very friendly Digimon, and his solo attack comes out from his torso - His attack is: Acidic Beam/Acidic Beams_."

Musyamon flipped quickly back up onto his feet.

"I'm not out yet. Time for my own offensive. _Shogun Sword_!" Musyamon yelled.

The attack was so swift that he sent Shetamon screaming backwards through the air. Musyamon turned to Otazoidmon, who was ready for Musyamon. He had seen Musyamon's attacks before, and knew how to deal with them.

"As for you... _Ninja Blade_!" Musyamon yelled.

To his surprise, Otazoidmon skillfully avoided it. Terrainmon took the chance, and went behind Musyamon.

"_Terrain Blast_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Otazoidmon hastily flipped to his left, as the attack blasted into Musyamon's back, sending him flying face first into the ground. Otazoidmon flew over to Shetamon, to check up on her, while Greemon joined Terrainmon. Heba stared at Otazoidmon and Shetamon in worry. Eventually Otazoidmon glanced up and nodded his head, confirming that Shetamon would be fine, and that she would survive such an attack.

"That attack made me less pretty." Shetamon muttered, her head in Otazoidmon's hands.

Otazoidmon smiled, "I love you anyway."

"Thanks." Shetamon giggled.

"No sweat." Otazoidmon nodded.

"All that pounding and he isn't defeated?" Ahmad questioned.

"Hey, he is a ninja and is a level our than our own Digimon." Ammaar reminded.

"Still, our Digimon should be able to overpower him easily together." Ahmad insisted.

"True." Ammaar whispered.

"I wonder what would happen if their attacks hit us. I mean would it affect us like it would with our Digimon?" Heba asked.

"We're most vulnerable and sensitive to Digimon attacks because we're humans, so any Digimon attack would affect us much worse than it would with any other Digimon." Ammaar explained.

"What about temperature and smell?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar paled, "I don't want to even think about such Digimon or such attacks that certain Digimon are capable of."

"We're real here, and the Digimon are real, so everything that happens to us here would be real." Spencer stated.

"I'm still working on that possibility, but it's most likely true." Ammaar agreed.

"What do you say we combine our attacks?" Terrainmon asked, whispering.

"I'm fine with it." Greemon replied, also whispering.

"I'll have to handle Musyamon before Terrainmon and Greemon, to defeat him once and for all. You won't be seeing me in awhile, but I'll come back." Otazoidmon whispered.

"What? You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Shetamon asked, whispering.

Otazoidmon nodded, as he gently put her head down and stood up. He moved away from Shetamon, and faced the fallen Musyamon.

'Insha' Allah this will work.' Otazoidmon thought.

"Here goes nothing. _Divine Bolt_!" Otazoidmon yelled.

"No!" Ammaar yelled, knowing what was going to happen.

A pillar of emerald light crashed into the fallen Musyamon, making a shockwave. Shetamon closed her eyes, as she bent her head away from the shockwave, while Terrainmon and Greemon braced themselves by digging their claws into the soil. Ammaar quickly whipped his cape his face and embraced himself for the shockwave, while Ahmad; Heba, and Spencer took shelter behind Ammaar from the shockwave.

Ammaar held his position, while others kept their footing as the shockwave passed through them, before vanishing. Ammaar knew that his fellow friends took shelter behind him, and he was fearful of what he might see, as he slowly lowered his cape back into its original state behind his back. Where Musyamon once was, was a shallow wide crater, with Musyamon no where in sight, and with not data around in the air either.

Greemon and Terrainmon were fine, as was Shetamon, who was struggling to stand up. Noticing her Digimon's plight, Heba rushed over to Shetamon, helping her up. Ammaar closed his eyes noticing what was in Otazoidmon's place. It was a digi-egg completely green, with the outline of the crest of myths at the center front in gold. Slowly, Ammaar walked over towards the digi-egg, while Ahmad and Spencer went over towards their own Digimon.

Heba; Ahmad, and Spencer watched Ammaar approach his digi-egg, along with their Digimon. Reaching his digi-egg, Ammaar knelt down quietly in front of it and rubbed the narrow tip gently. Without anybody noticing it, a tear trickled down Ammaar's right eye softly and gently...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "A dimensional pack?" The flying Digimon asked itself.

- "Did you forget that I have some control over fire? For a campfire there isn't a problem, but food is the problem." Shetamon reminded, staring at Greemon.

- 'No. Yet I know when they telepath with each other, because it's obvious. Remember back when Otazoidmon asked Ammaar if he was O.K.?' Greemon thought.

- '_You know, while I'm in here, if you look around, I'll also be able to see what's happening outside my digi-egg. It would be through your eyesight that I would be able to see. I hope you don't mind._' Survivomon thought.

- "Where am I?" Aruraumon asked, whispering.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Otazoidmon - 2. Shetamon - 3. Terrainmon

**Author's Notes:** Well, how was it? The whole dimensional pack idea was inspired and is originally someone else's idea, so it basically isn't mine. It was pretty long for the beginning of the story wasn't it? That's good. I just ask Allah that the rest of the episodes are just as long. Well, until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	2. First Camp

First Camp

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 2: **_"First Camp"  
Started: _The 16th of April 2007, Monday - _Completed:_ The 17th of April 2007, Tuesday  
_Uploaded: _The 8th of July 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary: **After Otazoidmon's sacrifice, the disciples decided to set up camp somehow in the battle area. Knowing the forest, Greemon took Spencer into the forest to gather some food, yet they're jumped by Grizzmon. Back at the camp, Heba told Ahmad everything, yet their quietness was interfered as one Golemon and one J-Mojyamon emerged from the trees into the clearing, from different locations, and since Otazoidmon was already out, it was up to Shetamon and Terrainmon, yet with Shetamon's injury it won't be easy.

Back at the original location where Ammaar appeared in the Digital World, his lone Sentinel Pack was left unnoticed, and left behind. It was shortly after Alex; Ammaar; Heba; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon ran off from the location that a flying Digimon landed on one of the branches of the tree. Near the tree was Ammaar's lone Sentinel Pack, the flying Digimon didn't notice it at first, but once when he glanced down, he noticed it with his sharp eyesight.

The flying Digimon flew down the tree, landing near the Sentinel Pack, staring at it curiously.

"A dimensional pack?" The flying Digimon asked itself.

From the voice, it was easily recognized as a male.

"Humans are here... I won't be able to open, but it's for the better. I better take this with me before any other nasty Digimon come across it." The male Digimon decided.

The flying male Digimon took hold of Ammaar's Sentinel Pack and flew into the air, taking the pack away...

* * *

"Is the Digital World always dark like this?" Ahmad asked.

The disciples and their Digimon were all in a circle, still in the clearing after their battle with Musyamon. Ammaar had been silent since he saw his digi-egg, and hadn't said a word since then. It bothered the three disciples, and Shetamon understood how Ammaar felt, because she also started missing Otazoidmon. Starting a new subject, the disciples, excluding Ammaar, took their attention away from Ammaar and his digi-egg. He was also the furthest away from the others.

"Unfortunately yes." Terrainmon replied.

"There are rare places where you can see the sky now in the Digital World." Greemon muttered, glancing up at the dark sky.

"Just how much has the Digital World changed?" Heba asked.

"What do you know about basically?" Shetamon asked, shifting in her position beside Heba, and wincing in pain from her injury.

"Basically up to the DigiDestined with their elemental spirits." Ahmad replied.

"I see... well. After those, came another group, older than the rest, but apparently not as old as you all. Anyway, after that most recent group's job was done, and they went back. Things were peaceful at first, but after five years, things begun to change." Greemon sighed.

"We'll need to seek Equusmon and Denmon on this. I know that they've been around since even before the First Five DigiDestined, and they're still around... hopefully." Terrainmon offered.

"But before we get into anything further, we need to set up a camp." Shetamon reminded.

"Here?" Heba asked.

"Why not?" Shetamon replied.

"I don't think anyone of us has a lighter." Heba remarked.

"Did you forget that I have some control over fire? For a campfire there isn't a problem, but food is the problem." Shetamon reminded, staring at Greemon.

"I know the forest. Let's go and find some food Alex. This would be fun. Don't worry about getting lost with me." Greemon decided, looking at Spencer.

Spencer understood what he said and nodded. He got up onto his feet, and both he and Greemon walked out of the clearing, into the forest, leaving Ammaar; Heba; Ahmad; Shetamon, and Terrainmon to fend for themselves.

"As for us, we need to get a fire going before they come back. We need to clear up some grass, and pile up some broken branches from nearby." Shetamon explained.

"Why clear up some grass when we already have a crater?" Ahmad asked.

Shetamon sweat-dropped, as she had forgotten about the crater. She glanced towards the crater, and begun to wonder if Otazoidmon sacrificed himself to help them that way.

"O.K. then. Forget about clearing up some grass. Let's just pile some broken branched in the center of the crater. Leave the starting of the fire to me." Shetamon grinned.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked, standing up.

"Hey, I might be injured, but I'm not immobilized." Shetamon stated.

"Just asking." Heba smiled.

With that, Ahmad; Terrainmon; Heba, and Shetamon broke up the circle. Heba glanced at Ammaar, who was quietly staring at his digi-egg, oblivious to the world around him. Ahmad and Terrainmon stayed together, as they carefully searched the trees, staying in sight of the clearing. Heba joined them in searching, yet from another location. Shetamon went over to the crater and sat down, crossing her legs near the center of the crater...

* * *

Spencer was worried about communicating with Greemon, as they walked deeper into the dark misty forest. Eventually when Spencer glanced behind him, he couldn't see the clearing anymore, since the clearing was out of sight. Greemon walked briskly ahead Spencer, making sure that neither got lost. He noticed and sensed Spencer's uneasiness of being alone, and away from the others.

'Don't worry about it; you can talk with me in Arabic. I do understand it and I'm fluent in it.' Greemon thought.

Greemon stopped, and glanced behind him, noticing that Spencer was looking around in fear and confusion. He grinned, with Spencer obviously hearing his thoughts.

"It's O.K. Ahmad. I talked with you through telepathy." Greemon explained, talking in Arabic.

Spencer turned towards Greemon, blinking.

"I guess we got off at a bad start, so what do you say we start over again?" Greemon asked, again in Arabic.

"I'm O.K. with it, but how were you able to telepath with me?" Spencer asked in Arabic.

'You try it.' Greemon thought.

Spencer heard his Digimon's thought, and surprisingly understood it.

'Um... Is this safe?' Spencer thought.

'Yes. You don't need to worry about a thing. A Digimon and his or her human would always understand each other through telepathy even if the two spoke different languages. I only know of Otazoidmon and Ammaar perfecting it somehow.' Greemon thought.

'Can you hear their thoughts when they telepath?' Spencer thought.

'No. Yet I know when they telepath with each other, because it's obvious. Remember back when Otazoidmon asked Ammaar if he was O.K.?' Greemon thought.

"What? But how could you know of that? You weren't around!" Spencer remarked, speaking in Arabic.

"You only couldn't see me, but I did stay in the same area you were in always Ahmad. I have to say that you're a good runner." Greemon smiled, speaking Arabic.

"Tell me about it." Spencer muttered.

Greemon glanced around him looking at the trees. Eventually he stopped looking, and stared at a certain tree.

'Go and shake that one gently; it has eatable food.' Greemon thought. 

Spencer looked at which tree Greemon was staring at, and walked over to it.

'We need something to put the food in.' Greemon thought.

'Done.' Spencer smiled, taking off his silver leather coat.

He folded his silver leather coat neatly, and put it down on the ground, below the tree. He shook the tree gently, and some sort of fruit fell down from the high branches. A lot of it fell down onto the silver leather coat, even though fruit did fall onto the ground all around the tree.

'I'll need energy, and so will you. We can eat the fruit that fell on the ground.' Greemon thought.

'What? What about the fruit in my silver leather coat?' Spencer thought, turning to Greemon.

'They are for the others, remember?' Greemon thought.

'Of course. I guess I'm getting used to you.' Spencer smirked, starting to gather up the fruit that fell onto the ground around the tree.

He grabbed a fruit and tossed it towards Greemon. Greemon pounced into the air like a dog and caught hold of the fruit in his mouth. Greemon chewing his food and swallowed. Once done, Greemon licked his lips. Noticing that he was done, Spencer threw him two more fruit. Greemon pounced in a way that made him catch one in his mouth, and to stop the other with his body. Greemon landed; chewed, and swallowed, before picking up the other fruit.

Spencer finished gathering the fruit and set them all in his silver leather coat.

'I'll eat with the others. Lead the way back.' Spencer thought.

'Sure.' Greemon thought, smiling.

He started to take the lead, while Spencer gathered up his silver leather coat, tying it up, securing the food they gathered in it. It was only a few moments later that Greemon stopped and burped low. Greemon winced as he continued on back to the clearing. Spencer chuckled upon hearing his Digimon's burp, but restrained from commenting, as he followed his Digimon back to the clearing...

* * *

'Can you hear me Survivomon?' Ammaar thought.

'_Yep._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar smiled at the digi-egg.

'So you're all safe and warm in there?' Ammaar smiled.

'_Yes. Thanks to you._' Survivomon thought.

'You didn't have to go to such drastic measures Comet.' Ammaar thought.

'_Well, I basically wanted to give a chance for the others to evolve and to prove that they're capable of defending us. Also, I wanted to clear some grass for a camp fire._' Survivomon thought.

"Wow." Ammaar whispered, glancing towards the crater.

He noticed that the others were in the crater, and at the center Ahmad; Heba, and Terrainmon were piling up some firewood, while Shetamon sat down crossed legged near it.

'_You know, while I'm in here, if you look around, I'll also be able to see what's happening outside my digi-egg. It would be through your eyesight that I would be able to see. I hope you don't mind._' Survivomon thought.

'Not at all, but know when to look away or to close the connection between me and you, considering sight.' Ammaar thought.

'_Of course._' Survivomon thought.

"_Rose Flame_!" Shetamon whispered.

With that, Ahmad and Terrainmon settled down. Ammaar noticed Heba staring at him. The pile of firewood caught fire and started to burn, warming up the disciples and Digimon around it.

"Are you coming?" Heba asked.

'_Why not?_' Survivomon thought.

'I'm not sure.' Ammaar thought.

'_What? Now you hesitate? Since you got here you haven't hesitated with her at all in talking with her or consoling her, heck you weren't even nervous around her or shy when you're close to her. So what's different?_' Survivomon thought.

'You.' Ammaar thought.

'_Oh._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar shook his head, in answering Heba's question. Heba nodded and sat down near Shetamon.

"So what's the long tale?" Ahmad asked.

"I'll tell you what happened with me, but what happened with Ammaar and Ahmad is their business to tell you..." Heba started.

Heba explained everything to her younger brother, from when she was brought to the Digital World onwards until they rushed over to Ahmad.

"Mine was a purple sphere and it was at home." Ahmad muttered.

"By the way, Ammaar told me about what happened when he passed by our neighborhood today, when he also ran into you and Rami." Heba stated.

"Oh that. Well, Ammaar was wise to avoid us." Ahmad chuckled.

"It was fortunate that he didn't face either of you." Heba remarked.

"Fortunate for us? Just exactly why is that?" Ahmad asked.

"You and Rami, and especially Rami, are pushing Ammaar for trouble, and for what? Just because he's in love with me." Heba noted.

"Well..." Ahmad started.

"Don't even try. I have my experience with boys and from all those that I've met, Ammaar has acted the most respectful towards me. I know how he looks at me, and when he does look at me, he doesn't see a 'hot' female body, but rather a person. You don't have any idea of who Ammaar is, since you weren't his classmate for five years. I'd say I know him better than anyone else in my family." Heba explained, cutting in.

"Oh that's..." Ahmad started, starting to laugh.

But as quick as a flash, Heba slapped Ahmad hard on his right cheek, silencing him effectively. Terrainmon and Shetamon glanced in worry between their two disciples. Hearing the slap, Ammaar raised his head and noticed that Ahmad was staring surprised at Heba, while Heba was glaring at Ahmad.

'_Maybe you should step in._' Survivomon thought, suggesting.

'Yeah. We need to know more of this Digital World.' Ammaar thought, agreeing.

His mind decided, Ammaar got up onto his feet, and while carrying his digi-egg close to him, he walked over to the crater, joining the rest, who were in deathly silence. Ammaar took his seat between Shetamon and Terrainmon, with Shetamon to his right and Terrainmon to his left. Shetamon glanced at Ammaar.

"May I carry him for awhile?" Shetamon asked.

'Are you fine with it Survivomon?' Ammaar thought.

'_Shetamon holding me? Why not? Besides, your hands and arms need some rest. But please be sure that I don't always stay in Shetamon's arms._' Survivomon thought.

'I'll handle that, don't worry.' Ammaar thought.

Ammaar handed his digi-egg gently over to Shetamon, who carefully took it, and placed it onto her lap. She knelt down and hugged it. Ammaar sweat-dropped, taking off his gloves and putting his hands in front of the fire. Ammaar took quick glances at both Heba and Ahmad, noticing that neither was staring at each other anymore. Ammaar noticed that Heba seemed spaced out, staring at the fire, while Ahmad was staring away.

"So what's the mess here in the Digital World?" Ammaar asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Terrainmon asked.

"Hey, we have to know what we're up against." Ammaar replied.

"Well, most of the Digital World is conquered by evil, and this dark misty forest wasn't always dark and misty, but it's the way it is because it's now corrupted. The parts of the Digital World that aren't corrupted are protected from any evil Digimon. I know of a city where angels rule in it, yet more peaceful and civilized Digimon live there with the angel Digimon. There is also of course always Sacred Star Island." Terrainmon explained.

"If we ever leave this forest... Would we always be traveling in the dark night?" Ammaar asked.

"I'm afraid so. You all have to know that not only the Digital World depends on you, but other parallel Earths depend on you, even though they're not aware of it." Terrainmon informed.

"What?" Ahmad asked, staring at his Digimon.

"Are you saying other Earths were conquered?" Heba asked.

Terrainmon nodded, "Yes. And your Earth would be next if we can't stop the main villain."

"Who's this 'main villain'?" Ammaar asked.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that he's mate. None of us here has seen the villain. We also know that he watches over his conquered lands and worlds from here in the Digital World." Terrainmon explained.

"What about the DigiDestined, or their Digimon? I mean why hasn't the Digital World called for other humans to save it, besides us?" Heba asked.

"One of the main and first goals that the main villain made sure of was getting rid of the DigiDestined, and all their families, so no heirs would try to start a revolt in their worlds. I wouldn't say the Digital World called onto you all, but rather Allah brought you all here to fight this nemesis. We're talking about Allah choosing the four of you to battle this evil, and not the Digital World choosing." Terrainmon explained.

"The DigiDestined were real? But I thought at the end of Digimon 02, every kid had a Digimon, and I must say that it wouldn't be easy defeating all those kids." Ahmad reminded.

"Actually, if you know the kids' weakness and that they'll easily collapse under certain cases then its way easier to defeat them, and that's how the first Earth fell: the home of the First DigiDestined." Terrainmon explained.

"What about File Island? And we're on Server now right?" Ammaar asked.

"File Island has been corrupted and the primary village there destroyed. The only place in the Digital World that the Digimon are reborn now is Sacred Star Island. Yes, we're on Server now, but close to its west coast." Terrainmon replied.

"So the DigiDestined legacy is over?" Heba asked.

"It was, until you four showed up, yet with you four showing, you all have started a new legacy at the same time." Terrainmon replied.

"So concerning DigiDestined, we aren't them, but a brander... umm... branch?" Ammaar asked.

"I'd say root, or a completely new plant, because all of you are like seeds to this new plant." Terrainmon replied.

"Do you; Shetamon; Otazoidmon, and Greemon all have a common story?" Ahmad asked.

"We do actually, because we were all born in Primary Village in Sacred Star Island. The caretaker of that village: Denmon took great care of us until we became juvenile. After that, the four of us had to travel to Nexus Crystal. That's the name of the angel city. It wasn't an easy journey, and it isn't for any Digimon who head there. Not all Digimon heading there survive." Terrainmon explained.

"Where is Nexus Crystal?" Ammaar asked.

"Coming up with a plan?" Heba asked.

"It's rather destinations to head to." Ammaar replied.

"The journey from here to there won't be easy." Terrainmon warned.

"I never said it would be, but what other choice do we have?" Ammaar asked.

"We all saw some maps in Crescent Tomb, Sacred Star Island that Denmon showed to us and Nexus Crystal is in the north of Process, close to the north coast." Terrainmon replied.

"Do you all know the way there?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes." Terrainmon replied.

"Then we'll have to relay on our cellulars to know the time." Ammaar decided, taking out his cellular and pressing one of the numeral buttons.

Ammaar raised an eyebrow, noticing the time.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Its pass 7 pm on the same day." Ammaar replied.

"So it's basically night back home, or almost night." Heba muttered.

"You'll all have to know that the main villain has made up methods of enslaving Digimon. We might come across some, and to know exactly that they're enslaved is through their white empty eyes. Also a faint light blue mist would be on top of their heads." Terrainmon explained.

"Has there been any way to free them?" Ahmad asked.

Terrainmon shook his head, "No."

"This main villain could have easily combined the first Earth he conquered, with the Digital World. I don't understand why he didn't do it. The main villain is a he, right?" Ammaar asked, shoving his cellular back into his pocket.

"Yes, the main villain is male. The thing is he knows the theoretical results that might happen if he did so, and so to not be able to do it, he conquered other Earths, because you need one Earth and the Digital World, if you're going to merge the Digital World with another world together. If you've conquered more than one world besides the Digital World, then there's no possible way of merging the Digital World with any of the conquered worlds." Terrainmon explained. 

"I have a feeling we'll run into a lot of Digimon." Ammaar muttered.

"Yes." Terrainmon replied.

"So it's only the four of us?" Heba asked.

"I guess so." Terrainmon shrugged.

"So if I; Heba, and Spencer all have cellulars and they changed then that means that even if Ahmad didn't have a cellular back on Earth, then he would have one now." Ammaar stated.

Ahmad raised an eyebrow, but other than that he didn't make any other gestures of looking for a cellular that might have been with him.

"... I'm coming to think that the theory of us being here, and also back in our homeworld, like the first season we saw, isn't right, because from the way we all got here, there was no way we could have in any way stayed behind on Earth. I think Spencer also got here like us through some sphere while he was sleeping." Ammaar explained.

"So if we die here, that's it?" Ahmad asked.

"Most likely yeah, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Ammaar replied.

After such knowledge, and nothing else at the moment to mention, the disciples and Terrainmon were silent, with the only sound being of Shetamon humming gently to Ammaar's digi-egg...

* * *

Spencer grew more and more tired by carrying his tied up silver leather coat in his hands, and he was walking slowly, careful not to harm or damage the food inside. An idea inspired him and he flung his tied silver leather coat over his right shoulder, holding it securely with both hands. Content, Spencer smiled to himself, and walked a bit faster, keeping up with Greemon. The walk back to the clearing was silent, until the clearing came into sight.

Spencer quickly took the lead; passing by Greemon, all filled with relief upon returning, but just as he was yards away from entering the clearing, a low growl made him freeze in his place. The low growl came from nearby in the forest. Spencer glanced around fearfully, frozen in place, with his tied up silver leather coat over his right shoulder. From where he was standing, Spencer noticed Greemon had also stopped, looking tense and alarmed. 

'When I tell you to duck, you duck.' Greemon thought.

Spencer heard Greemon, and understood, yet he remained in his place, staring out at the clearing.

'Duck!' Greemon thought.

Quick as a flash, Spencer dropped onto his stomach, and felt the air above him blow. He heard something landing not too far from them, and Spencer quickly got back to his feet, looking towards whatever landed nearby, and his face paled.

'Keep hold on your coat. Use one hand to carry it, and take out your cellular.' Greemon thought.

Spencer did as he was told, as he let his left hand let go of his coat, and dug into his pocket to check his cellular. Having done it once before, Spencer aimed his cellular at the Digimon and pressed on the call button. Like before, a 3D hologram image of the Digimon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with the Digimon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the Digimon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Grizzmon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Grizzmon is short for Grizzly Monster_. _Like any other bears, he's a cunning hunter, and prefers to stalk his prey before jumping them_. _Grizzmon are known to work together and are peaceful_. _Yet, Grizzmon prefer to hunt on their own, and only work together to fend off a strong hostile threat - His attacks are: Maul Attack and Crescent Dawn_."

'Keep your cellular out, we might still need it.' Greemon thought.

With the Digimon identified, Greemon and Spencer both noticed a light blue mist over Grizzmon's head. Noticing it, Grizzmon's eyes widened. Also noticeable were Grizzmon's complete white eyes.

'He's friendly, and he's only attacking us because he's under control. Damn! The main villain must have found out about your arrival somehow, and this might just be a coincidence, which leads in the main villain finding out about you and your friends, but so far, he surely knows only of you.' Greemon thought.

'Can you free him?' Spencer thought.

'Your cellular might help that way, but how exactly, I don't know. I can't take him in this form, so you'll need to evolve me. After that I'll keep him distracted while you head back into the clearing; put the food away, and tell the others what has happened. Together, one of you might find a way to free these enslaved Digimon.' Greemon thought.

Grizzmon growled, and went into a pouncing position. Greemon noticed.

'Quickly, aim the cellular and me, and let it do the rest.' Greemon thought.

Noticing Grizzmon ready to pounce on him again, Spencer did as he was told and aimed his cellular at Greemon in haste. The monitor glowed silver, and Greemon was momentarily bathed in a silver aura, before going transparent silver, evolving.

"GREEMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRASLMON!

Graslmon appeared in Greemon's place and Grizzmon turned his attention towards the more immediate threat to himself. Spencer was in awe, staring in admiration at Graslmon.

_Graslmon was now bipedal, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in silver crovinze armor around his chest; arms, and legs. His snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five finger and toes were clawed in the cream color, but with silver lines across the finger and toes. He had dark green eyes like Greemon. A mane was covering his back neck and some of his back. His face; hands, and feet were covered with silver fur. Around his waist was a silver belt with a sharp knife and a sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears were covered by the crovinze armor._

Even though he was short, Graslmon seemed amazing. Spencer aimed his cellular at Graslmon, and a 3D hologram image of Graslmon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with Graslmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Graslmon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Graslmon is Greemon's maturity form_. _He could still hear perfectly, even though his ears were covered with crovinze armor_. _His nose catches scents faster and stronger than others_. _Graslmon is short for Grasl Monster, with Grasl meaning rebel_. _His eyesight was also strong like a bold eagle_ _- His attacks are: Gralen Blades; G Boomerang; Defender's Rage; Grasl's Destiny_."

Slowly, Grizzmon approached Graslmon, like a lion would approach its prey. Graslmon looked at Spencer.

'Now's your chance.' Graslmon thought.

Recovering, Spencer slowly nodded and rushed into the clearing...

* * *

At first, Spencer noticed that the other disciples weren't in the usual place where he left them, but then he glanced around and saw them sitting together in a circle, in front of a campfire in the crater. He shrugged, and rushed over to them, with his silver leather coat.

"Finally. We're starving." Terrainmon smiled.

Shetamon glanced up and giggled.

"You all better watch out for Terrainmon's tummy, because he has a big one." Shetamon giggled.

Spencer put down the silver leather coat and untied it hastily.

"What's the rush?" Ammaar asked, noticing Spencer's haste.

Spencer untied it, and the fruit appeared. Terrainmon's eyes widened and his lips turned into a wide smile.

"Fruitballs! My favorite!" Terrainmon exclaimed.

"We need to hurry." Spencer remarked, sitting down.

Every one took some fruitballs and started eating them, including Terrainmon and Shetamon. After Both Terrainmon and Shetamon had a few, they tensed up and Shetamon gave Ammaar's digi-egg back to Ammaar. Ammaar quickly finished up his fruitball and took his digi-egg.

'You know, I would feed you, but how can I feed a digi-egg?' Ammaar thought.

'_Very funny. While I was in Shetamon's arms I felt three hostile Digimon, and two were controlled. One of the controlled ones was battling with Greemon's evolved form. There are two others observing and watching us from different spots in the forest. Shetamon and Terrainmon felt them too._' Survivomon thought.

"Oh crap." Ammaar muttered.

Heba and Ahmad were confused at their Digimon reactions, and Ammaar only made them more confused, as they turned their attention towards them.

"Two hostile Digimon are watching us. One of them is controlled. A third is in the forest nearby battling Greemon's evolved form. The third one is also controlled." Ammaar explained.

Heba's eyes widened, while Ahmad paled.

"Which Digimon are they?" Ahmad asked.

Spencer listened in, and from what he understood, Grizzmon wasn't the only trouble they were having, or going to have.

"The controlled one is J-Mojyamon, and the one not controlled is Golemon, otherwise known as Rockmon. The controlled one in the forest battling Graslmon is Grizzmon." Terrainmon explained quietly, his eyes glancing around the forest.

Shetamon's eyes also glanced around the forest, but both Terrainmon and Shetamon remained seated. Suddenly, J-Mojyamon rushed out of the forest, while Golemon crashed out of the forest. Immediately Terrainmon and Shetamon got onto their feet. Their disciples followed them.

'I don't like this.' Ammaar thought.

'_Trust me, and remain seated. You'd be surprised._' Survivomon thought.

Sensing the other disciples in danger and in need of him, Graslmon abandoned his battle with Grizzmon, and quickly regrouped with the rest. Ahmad and Heba were in awe at seeing Graslmon, but Ammaar was unfazed, since he was the one who had thought up and designed Graslmon.

'What happened?' Spencer asked.

'Grizzmon was too tough. I didn't want to delete him, because he was just being under control.' Graslmon thought.

Ammaar; Heba; Ahmad; Terrainmon; Shetamon, and Spencer all noticed the light blue mist on top of J-Mojyamon's head, and his complete white eyes, which indicated that he was under control. Moments later and Grizzmon jumped out of the forest into the clearing, with the same mist above his head, and the same white eyes. The disciples moved away from the fire and grouped together, yet Ammaar remained seated, alarming the other disciples.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked.

"Leave him. He'll be fine. It us we need to worry about." Shetamon replied.

"What do you mean?" Ahmad asked.

"You'll all eventually see. Travis is more capable than you all think." Terrainmon replied.

"Travis?" Spencer asked.

'Ammaar's character name.' Graslmon thought.

"It's Ammaar's character name." Graslmon replied.

"Just like Spencer is Ahmad's character name?" Ahmad asked.

"Exactly." Graslmon replied.

"There are only three of them, so who takes on who?" Terrainmon asked.

"I'll take Golemon." Shetamon decided.

"Put you're injured." Heba complained.

"Either way, I'll have to battle one of them and I'm capable against Golemon. Don't worry about me Heba." Shetamon assured.

"Don't worry about you?!" Heba fumed. "Like at yourself! You aren't only smaller, but you're injured, while Golemon is huge in size and likely at his full strength."

"All I have to say is that the fruitballs helped me Heba." Shetamon insisted.

"What do we know about them?" Ahmad asked.

Silently, from his lone position near the campfire, Ammaar dug into his pocket where his cellular was and took it out. He knew that Spencer had probably already checked on Grizzmon, so Ammaar aimed at Golemon first. A 3D hologram image of Golemon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with Golemon spinning around. Like those times before, the voice that spoke, giving information about Golemon, was close to Ammaar's.

"_Golemon - Maturity Mineral Grasl - This large rock giant is extremely powerful, with strong defenses and offenses, yet his weakness are in speed and agility_. _If you're small and have what Golemon hasn't, still don't underestimate him, or you'll be the one deleted_. _Golemon is also known as Rockmon - His attacks are: Rock Ball; Rock Punch; Sulfur Plume; Guardian Bomb; Anti-Digi Beam; Gigantic Press_."

"I don't like this." Heba muttered.

Next, Ammaar aimed his cellular at J-Mojyamon, and the 3D hologram image blurred from Golemon to J-Mojyamon spinning.

"_J-Mojyamon - Maturity Ancient Meric - J-Mojyamon is short for Jungle Mojyamon, as J-Mojyamon is the southern cousin of the arctic Mojyamon_. _Living in the jungle has given this Digimon a brown color_. _He might be short, but don't underestimate him - His attacks are: Parameter Patch; Jungle Punch; Jungle Bone; Jungle Headbutt; Jungle Kick_."

"I'm against J-Mojyamon." Terrainmon decided.

"That leaves Grizzmon for me. Shetamon, do what you like with Golemon sense he already is evil. Terrainmon, try your best not to delete J-Mojyamon, yet keep him distracted. I'll do the same as Terrainmon. We'll leave our humans to fend for themselves, and I advise all of you to be near Ammaar, since he's more..." Graslmon started.

"Capable! We know!" Heba and Ahmad interrupted in unison.

The two siblings blinked at each other, before turning away. They went over to Ammaar, with Spencer following them.

"O.K. Digital Disciples... Charge!" Graslmon yelled, charging towards Grizzmon.

"I'll need to use ranged attacks. Now I'm really on fire. _Flaming Tornado_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon spun around herself fast at high speeds, forming a fire tornado around herself, with her at the center of the tornado, as she spun into the air and out of sight. Shetamon went behind Golemon, still spinning at the center of her fire tornado, as she went right through Golemon, penetrating his data. Shetamon landed gracefully out of Golemon, with a large open hole in Golemon.

"Fastest deletion in digital history." Shetamon smiled, watching Golemon burst into dead data.

Heba was amazed at how fast Shetamon was able to delete her opponent, and now Shetamon was free to help either Terrainmon or Graslmon. She glanced at the two to see how they were doing. She noticed that Terrainmon was handling himself fine with J-Mojyamon, and so was Graslmon with Grizzmon. Shetamon noticed that she was still injured, and in order to recover, she would need to devolve, or evolve, so she went back to the disciples to defend them.

"Wow! Shetamon deleted Golemon before he could even attack!" Ahmad exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Spencer agreed.

Heba smiled and innocently shrugged.

"_Crescent Dawn_!" Grizzmon yelled.

"_Gralen Blades_!" Graslmon yelled.

Graslmon took out his blades and crossed them together in front of him. An X formed silver beam was released from the crossed blades, colliding with Grizzmon's Crescent Dawn, and both cancelled the other out in an explosion.

"_Maul Attack_!" Grizzmon yelled.

Swiftly and hastily, Graslmon jumped back slightly into the air, and stayed there as he bent backwards, with a silver collar forming around his neck; lower arms, and lower legs. The collar in the middle front was carved in the 5 edged star with the circle around it. The mark was the same size as the collar. The mark was the crest of gralen. With him ready, Graslmon flew out of Grizzmon's attack, as being the way he was then, he was capable of flying or swimming.

Graslmon glided down to the ground, and swiftly turned around, just in time to see Grizzmon pounce on him. Reacting quickly, Graslmon pounced to his left, avoiding Grizzmon.

"_Jungle Bone_!" J-Mojyamon yelled.

"Perfect." Terrainmon grinned, galloping at J-Mojyamon.

"Say bye-bye to your bone! _Terrain Blast_!" Terrainmon yelled. 

From the energy behind Terrainmon's attack, Terrainmon himself was blast backwards. But the attack had done its purpose as it went through the bone, deleting it, before continuing on towards J-Mojyamon. J-Mojyamon was wise and quick enough to sidestep the attack, avoiding it. Terrainmon had landed a few yards away, and he was disoriented for a moment, shaking his head, with his eyes closed. J-Mojyamon rushed towards Terrainmon, taking his chance.

Unarmed, it appeared that J-Mojyamon decided in using melee attacks. Terrainmon was reoriented in time to notice J-Mojyamon rushing at him. Defending himself and reacting quickly, Terrainmon used a technique of his, which he knew wouldn't delete J-Mojyamon.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Terrainmon whipped J-Mojyamon once in his face, sending him spinning in the air backwards, away from Terrainmon. Terrainmon remained at his spot, watching J-Mojyamon fall on his face several yards away from Terrainmon, knocked out cold, which satisfied Terrainmon, knowing that he didn't have to delete J-Mojyamon after all. From where Graslmon was, he noticed how Terrainmon dealt with J-Mojyamon, knocking him out unconscious.

He decided to do the same with Grizzmon, even though it would be harder. He quickly came up with a plan, which he hoped would knock Grizzmon out.

"How did you evolve Greemon?" Ammaar asked Spencer.

Spencer shrugged, "through my cellular somehow."

"... Maybe it's through our cellular that we can free Grizzmon and J-Mojyamon." Ammaar suggested thoughtfully.

"That's an idea, but how exactly?" Ahmad asked.

"I guess our cellulars need to absorb the light blue mist on their heads, and with that we'll see what'll happen and if it'll work or not." Ammaar shrugged.

"Would we need to press a button?" Heba asked.

"I don't think so." Ammaar replied.

Heba glanced at Ahmad.

"Now's your chance to see your cellular and to use it." Heba grinned.

Ahmad sweat-dropped, "Yeah, sure."

Ahmad dug his hands into his shorts' pockets, and in his right pocket felt his cellular. Surprised, Ahmad took it out, and it was like Ammaar's cellular in shape, yet it was similar to Heba's and Spencer's cellulars in design. It was closer to Spencer's in design. It had the word Meric, and his monitor showed a purple sphere in a white background, with the crest of facts in white spinning inside the sphere. His cellular was mostly colored purple, but it did have white linings.

There was an arched rainbow above the word Meric. Ahmad stared in awe at his cellular for a few moments, before he instinctively walked over to J-Mojyamon. Terrainmon watched his human, and tensed up, ready to retaliate at J-Mojyamon if he threatened Ahmad in anyway. J-Mojyamon remained unmoving out senseless. Ahmad reached J-Mojyamon and just aimed his cellular at J-Mojyamon's head.

Looking closely Ahmad noticed that J-Mojyamon's eyes were closed. The monitor on Ahmad's cellular glowed purple, and the light blue mist was sucked into the cellular's monitor. With that done, Ahmad walked back carefully, while Terrainmon kept his eye on J-Mojyamon. J-Mojyamon glowed purple, before shrinking, devolving back into a plant Digimon. The plant Digimon woke up, opening its complete black eyes, and stood up, rubbing below it purple petals.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked.

"Did it work?" Heba asked.

"I guess it did." Ammaar replied.

Once back with the rest of the disciples, Ahmad aimed his cellular at the plant Digimon. A 3D hologram image of the plant Digimon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with the plant Digimon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving out the information about the plant Digimon, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Aruraumon - Juvenile Nature Meric - This plant Digimon's a relative of Palmon, with it being like somewhat an evil version of Palmon_. _Aruraumon has dark purple petals, instead of Palmon's pink ones_. _Aruraumon is short for Auru Monster, which was the Akkadian goddess of Earth_. _Aruraumon is also known as Alraumon in Japanese_. _Alrau was short for alraune, which is German for hot mandrake, which is a type of plant_. _Aruraumon could either be male or female - Its attacks are: Nemesis Ivy; Gloom Dust; Hungry Hand_."

"Wow." Spencer muttered.

"Where am I?" Aruraumon asked, whispering.

From its voice, the disciples and their Digimon noticed that it was a male. Graslmon noticed that the technique had worked, and that all that was left was for him to knock Grizzmon unconscious, which worked better than he though. Grizzmon noticed some threat from Aruraumon and quickly galloped at him. Aruraumon noticed, and quickly screamed.

"_Maul Attack_!" Grizzmon yelled.

Aruraumon was too terrified to try and avoid the attack; however, he didn't need to worry, as Terrainmon was on it. Terrainmon galloped towards Aruraumon, and once in range, Terrainmon grinned, ready for his assault.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Successfully, Terrainmon whipped Grizzmon away from Aruraumon, even though his tail was harmed slightly from Grizzmon's Maul Attack. Grizzmon was deflected back towards Graslmon, and Graslmon took the chance given to him by Terrainmon to knock Grizzmon out cold.

"_G Boomerang_!" Graslmon yelled.

Graslmon used his sword, and with his right hand moved it back, and then swiftly he thrashed it forward quickly, moving it in a spiral way towards the incoming Grizzmon really fast. G Boomerang clashed into Grizzmon so powerful that G Boomerang was deflected back at Graslmon; he caught it skillfully and unharmed. Success arrived as Grizzmon was knocked out on his stomach with his eyes closed. Graslmon sheathed his blades and nodded towards Spencer.

Spencer saw how Ahmad had done it, and so with confidence, Spencer approached the unconscious Grizzmon, taking out his cellular. Reaching Grizzmon, Spencer aimed his cellular at Grizzmon's head, and the cellular's monitor glowed silver. The light blue mist on Grizzmon's head was absorbed into Spencer's cellular. Grizzmon glowed silver, then devolved back into a bear cub wearing a cap...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "Thank you all for freeing me. I don't know what came of me." Aruraumon thanked.

- 'I shouldn't have tripped. I should have paid more attention... and... Survivomon!' Ammaar thought.

- '_Well, they officially named themselves 'The Mystic Brothers', if that's what you're asking._' Survivomon thought.

- "Does that mean that we can telepath with each other?" Ahmad asked.

- "This is just great." Spencer muttered, with his mouth covered with his coat.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Graslmon

**Author's Notes:** I know that J-Mojyamon isn't Aruraumon's adult form, but I decided on using some diversity, inspired from a friend of mine. I know this is shorter than the first episode, but it's still long, and full of action. Now the D-Disciples have some ideas on what they're facing in the Digital World. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	3. Journey to Nexus Crystal

Journey to Nexus Crystal

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 3: **_"Journey to Nexus Crystal"  
Started: _The 16th of April 2007, Monday - _Completed:_ The 17th of April 2007, Tuesday  
_Uploaded: _The 8th of July 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary: **With Golemon defeated, and both Grizzmon and J-Mojyamon freed, the disciples have a peaceful deep sleep. Early the next day, Bearmon and Aruraumon were the first to wake up to danger, as they woke up the disciples and their Digimon. Their plans set the night before, the disciples and their Digimon make a run for it, letting the newly digivolved Grizzmon and J-Mojyamon to fend off the danger. They journey through the Digital World, encountering numerous dangers, and meeting new Digimon friends, as they headed towards Nexus Crystal.

"_Bearmon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Bearmon is a young bear cub, with a blue hat, and standing on two legs_. _Even though juvenile, Bearmon are strong juvenile Digimon, capable of holding their own against many opponents with their melee attacks, and speed - His attacks are: Bear Fist and Bear Roll_."

The bear cub turned out to be Bearmon: the juvenile form of Grizzmon. With the battle over, Aruraumon joined the disciples and their Digimon at the campfire in the crater, while Spencer had carried Bearmon close by. The Fruitballs were all eaten up by the disciples and the Digimon. Spencer had his long silver coat back on him.

"Thank you all for freeing me. I don't know what came of me." Aruraumon thanked.

"Oh, you were just under the main villain's control. It's fine." Greemon remarked.

"Do you remember anything while you were in his control?" Ahmad asked.

"I know I haven't seen him. I wasn't in control of my body, and neither my mind, but my spirit was still there unaffected. I drifted in and out of subconscious, and so I don't know much." Aruraumon replied.

"Have you seen Golemon or Grizzmon before?" Terrainmon asked.

Aruraumon shook his head, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry of battling you Terrainmon."

Terrainmon smiled, "Think nothing of it. I don't carry grudges."

"Yeah right." Greemon muttered.

Terrainmon glared at Greemon for a few moments, before looking away. Ammaar was looking at his cellular and was trying to think of a certain name for it. It certainly wasn't a univice, or wasn't any other digivice he thought of before.

"What's on your mind?" Heba asked.

Ammaar glanced at Heba, "just thinking of some stuff."

"Care to share with us?" Shetamon asked.

"We've seen what our cellulars can do, and I've start to think that they're starting to act like some sort of digivice." Ammaar replied.

"Of course. These are similar to what the DigiDestined in Frontier had." Ahmad reminded.

"Yet different. We don't have any spirits with us for one thing, and for another we have Digimon partners." Ammaar remarked.

"Digimon partners were for the Tamers and DigiDestined. I think a new term is due for a new branch of chosen." Aruraumon stated.

(From here onwards, I'll be using newer terms like 'Codelimin' and 'Soul-Warrior Copedam', as I'll be keeping using my own terms for the evolution levels.)

"Yeah and that is Soul-Warrior Copedam." Ammaar added.

"I don't get it." Terrainmon stated.

"A soul-warrior is a companion of any type that is with their human masters or partners. There are many types of soul-warriors, and copedam is the term not for Digimon, but for Digimon partner. As for Digimon, its term is Codelimin." Ammaar explained.

"So what should we name the digivice?" Heba asked.

"Mine has written on it Satuza... It can be named The Satuza Digivice." Ammaar shrugged.

"Ours have Meric, so that means ours can be named Meric Digivice." Ahmad added.

"Just what is Meric?" Greemon asked.

"In my made up language: Twilasin, Meric means Rainbow." Ammaar replied.

"Rainbow ah? Suitable, considering the rainbow arc above the name." Heba nodded.

"What about Satuza?" Shetamon asked.

"It's also a Twilasin term, meaning Myths, or any other term close to it like legend; mystic, etc." Ammaar replied.

"So yours The Satuza Digivice, and ours Meric Digivices." Spencer smiled.

Ammaar nodded, "I was also thinking that maybe we should build a cabin or some shelter here some time while we here in the Digital World."

"But weren't we going to Nexus Crystal?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes, but later on. We're humans from Earth, and I think we need our own shelter. Of course, we'll need to build it ourselves with our soul-warrior copedam." Ammaar explained.

"But we don't have any tools." Spencer reminded.

"We'll get them from Nexus Crystal; there's no problem there. Besides, from Little House on the Prairie, I know how to deal with building a cabin at least from nature." Ammaar grinned.

"From the forest." Greemon remarked.

"Of course... Where else?" Ammaar asked.

"The question is: how long would it take for us to get to Nexus Crystal?" Heba asked.

"On water or land?" Shetamon asked.

"What's the difference?" Ahmad asked.

"On water it's faster, yet more dangerous with hostile marine codelimin; whirlpools, and hurricanes." Terrainmon replied.

"What about land?" Spencer asked.

"We came that way here. We knew that we were destined to become your soul-warrior copedam, and we followed our instinct and traveled here from Nexus Crystal, and we traveled by land." Greemon explained.

"So it's longer?" Ahmad asked.

"We're afraid so, and it isn't any less dangerous than water, because besides enslaved codelimin, there are hostile codelimin; sand storms, and heat. Land isn't any easier." Terrainmon replied.

"We'll help." An innocent childish animalistic voice announced.

The disciples and the digimon turned towards the voice, and saw it coming from Bearmon, who was awake and standing. Bearmon lowered his right paw, and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. We can help." Aruraumon agreed.

"You know? I've been wondering about these." Spencer commented, staring at his white shirt, and more specifically at the outlined silver panther.

"They're our animal souls." Ammaar replied.

"Wow... How do you know all this stuff?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar grinned, "Because I came up with it."

Ahmad chuckled.

"But what do they have to do with us?" Heba asked.

"We can change into them, but we'll need to gain them first. It's similar to Frontier, and their spirits, but in this case it's animal souls instead of elements." Ammaar replied.

Heba glanced down at her Islamic gown. For a few moments she was silent, before glancing up at Ammaar.

"So mine is a... Snow Leopard?" She asked, guessing.

Ammaar nodded, "Yes."

Heba's eye twitched, "nice."

"So is it land or sea for us?" Spencer asked.

"We advise land." Greemon suggested.

"And we'll go with it." Ammaar agreed.

"Hey! Just who made you leader?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar grinned, pointing at his goggles.

"The goggles did, and besides I know of what's going on around here better than anybody else, wouldn't you say Ahmad?" Ammaar asked.

"I guess you do." Ahmad admitted, folding his arms.

"Land it is." Heba moaned.

"For now, we all need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Aruraumon suggested.

"I agree; it's pass 10 pm." Ammaar informed.

"Exhausting day." Ahmad stretched.

"Sure was." Spencer agreed.

"Just where are we going to sleep?" Heba asked.

"We have no other choice." Ammaar replied.

Heba's eyes widened, "On the ground?!"

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Ammaar nodded, taking of his cape.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked.

Ammaar smirked, folding up his cape. He stretched it out towards Heba. Heba stared at Ammaar uncertainly.

"Take it; you'll need it more than me." Ammaar replied.

"I can handle myself." Heba snarled.

"I'm sure you can, but my cape would be a good pillow for you." Ammaar insisted.

'Figures.' Ahmad thought, rolling his eyes.

Defeated, Heba snatched Ammaar's folded cape and lied down, put Ammaar's folded cape under her head. Ammaar shoved his digivice back into his pocket.

"What about you?" Heba asked.

"I'll just cuddle up to my digi-egg." Ammaar replied.

Heba giggled, "Nice. First thing tomorrow morning I'm returning it to you."

"Fine with me." Ammaar shrugged.

One way or another, the disciples laid down on the ground, but for some smart ones, like Ahmad and Spencer, they slept further away on the grass, with their soul-warrior copedam beside them. Bearmon and Aruraumon joined Ahmad and Spencer on the grass, while Heba allowed Shetamon to share her pillow. Ammaar slept on his side, cuddling his digi-egg...

* * *

**Day 2:  
**_Dawn of the 10__th__ of April 2007, Tuesday  
Melody Forest, Server_

Early the next morning, Bearmon twitched, and sniffed. Alarmed by some smell, Bearmon woke up, with his eyes wide. Silently, Aruraumon also woke up.

"This isn't good." Aruraumon whispered.

"What?" Ahmad asked, rubbing his eyes.

Terrainmon yawned, before he sniffed, and his face paled.

"We're surrounded." Terrainmon whispered.

Ahmad's eyes widened, "What? Not again!"

His screaming woke up the others. Spencer woke up, followed by Greemon. Next were Shetamon; Heba, and then Ammaar.

"We better head back to the crater again. Now!" Bearmon advised, walking backwards towards the crater.

Quickly, Spencer and Ahmad got to their feet, and with their soul-warrior copedam taking the lead, they regrouped with Ammaar; Heba, and Shetamon. Heba handed Ammaar's cape back to Ammaar. Reluctantly, Ammaar took his folded and dirty cape back. He stared at Heba. Heba shrugged.

"What did you expect? I was sleeping on the ground." Heba reminded.

"I guess it was a bad idea." Ammaar muttered.

"Actually, we had a good sleep because of it." Shetamon smiled.

"Yeah. We needed the rest." Heba agreed.

"Sure, and now my whole body is aching. But I'm not going to complain about it." Ammaar decided.

'This is starting out a bad day, and it only will get worse.' Ammaar thought.

"What are you two babbling about now?" Terrainmon asked.

"Nothing relevant." Heba replied, glancing at Ammaar.

Ammaar put down his digi-egg, and unfolded his dirty cape. Swiftly, he put it over his shoulders and in no time, he was wearing it again. And to think, he was wearing something of his that his sweetheart slept on. Ammaar quickly shrugged that thought aside; as he knew they were in some bigger danger. He picked up his digi-egg once more and hugged it. Spencer; Greemon; Ahmad; Terrainmon; Bearmon, and Aruraumon had regrouped with them in the crater.

"Just what is it that we're facing?" Ahmad asked.

"Some new hostile codelimin. Most of them are maturity, but one of them is migration." Terrainmon replied.

"I knew it! Once that main villain found out about us, he sent more of his goons to get rid of us. This is going to be a terrible day." Greemon remarked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Spencer muttered.

"Look, you four disciples are here to bring peace back to the Digital World. We'll distract them, while you two make your escape." Aruraumon informed.

"I don't think so." A codelimin replied, coming out of the forest and into the clearing.

Since Ammaar's hands were full, Heba took her Meric Digivice out, and aimed it at the codelimin.

"Oh that's original." Ahmad muttered.

_The codelimin that appeared into the clearing was three feet taller than his lower form. The black vest was still on his chest. He was bipedal, with black fur. The fur was like a lion's. A black chain was around the codelimin's waist. His mane was black on his head. He had a lion's tail with black gangster gloves. His eyes were menacing red._

A 3D hologram image of the codelimin was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Heba's.

"_Gangamon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Gangamon was the leader of any Gangstermon gang_. _Gangamon was short for Gang Monster_. _Gangamon's natural evolved form was Callismon, but he could also evolve to Strife Wolfmon - His attacks are: Fist of Crime and Chain of Theft_."

Ammaar knew he might have had limited amount of photos that he was able of taking in his new digital camera, and yet its storage could be limitless. So, either way, while the disciples were informed about Gangamon, Ammaar had taken his black digital camera out and took photos of everything once. He took one photo of Bearmon; Aruraumon; Gangamon; Terrainmon; Shetamon; Greemon; Spencer; Heba; Ahmad, and his digi-egg.

"Nice. If we get out of this, I'll take photos of you... Of course if you'll let me." Heba grinned.

Ammaar shrugged, "I would let you."

He shoved back his black digital camera into his pocket, "that is of course if we get out of this, like you said."

"Of course." Heba nodded.

"This definitely isn't that time for it." Ahmad stated.

"And don't think the photo chances are over yet." Greemon added.

Ammaar took Greemon's word for it, and quickly took out his digital camera once more. At that moment, out of the forest, from all around them, more codelimin appeared of the same type, and it appeared that they easily outnumbered the soul-warrior copedam and their codelimin friends.

"They're too many of them." Bearmon gasped, taking a step back.

"Are you afraid little cub?" Gangamon asked.

"We'll take you down." Aruraumon stated, taking a step forward.

Ammaar didn't waste his chance and took some photos of the codelimin that surrounded them. Once again Heba used her Meric Digivice to check out the codelimin that outnumbered them vastly.

_The codelimin that outnumbered the codelimin in the crater appeared to be the lower form of Gangamon. They were as tall as Lobomon. They had the looks of Were Garurumon, but with no clothes, and brown bristled fur. The only clothes on them were black gangster vests, with black front armguards. Their tails were black and like a wolf's. Their eyes were menacing black._

The 3D hologram image of Gangamon shifted to the codelimin that outnumbered them, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Heba's.

"_Gangstermon - Maturity Mammal Grasl - Gangstermon were usually in groups or 'gangs'_. _Gangstermon was short for Gangster Monster_. _Their leader was usually Gangamon_. _They could evolve into Lust Garurumon; Shadow Were Garurumon; Gangamon; Shadow Garurumon or Lykamon_. _In special cases, Gangstermon could matrix evolve to Strike Wolfmon_. _Their attacks are: Crime Slash and Crime Victory_."

Before anyone could act, a blurry figure rushed out into the clearing, and sliced through one of the Gangstermon, bursting it into data, deleting it. Gangamon and his gang, along with Aruraumon and Bearmon, including the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam, all turned their heads towards the assaulter who was behind the Gangstermon that was deleted. Gangamon reacted quickly, as he absorbed his minion's data.

The disciples and their soul-warrior copedam were shocked to see Musyamon. Heba quickly shoved her digivice back into her pocket.

"Is... Is he the same one?" Ahmad asked.

"He is." Terrainmon muttered.

"But how could he survive Otazoidmon's technique?" Shetamon inquired.

'That's what I'd like to know!' Survivomon thought.

"Wait... Musyamon wasn't even enslaved, so maybe he's paying us back." Ammaar suggested.

"Why would he pay us back?" Greemon asked.

"Yeah, and besides didn't we try to delete him?" Heba asked.

"Questions later. The thing is I avoided the direct assault." Musyamon explained.

"We need to evolve and help Musyamon." Aruraumon decided.

Aruraumon glowed purple, and grew.

"ARURAUMON SHINKA!"  
"... J-MOJYAMON!"

"I'm with you!" Bearmon agreed, and he glowed silver.

"BEARMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRIZZMON!"

"Now we'll fight them, while the rest of you make a run for it." J-Mojyamon whispered.

J-Mojyamon rushed towards the Gangstermon, while Grizzmon galloped towards one of the Gangstermon, before pouncing on it. Musyamon jumped at Gangamon. Gangamon easily avoided Musyamon slash by stepping back. Ammaar quickly took photos of J-Mojyamon; Grizzmon, and Musyamon. When he was done, he hastily shoved his digital camera back into his pocket.

"Let's get out of here." Ammaar whispered.

The disciples and their soul-warrior copedam used the confusion and the chaotic battle to escape into the forest...

* * *

"We might never see them again." Terrainmon muttered, galloping deeper in the forest.

"Yeah. They were easily outnumbered, even with Musyamon. They'll be deleted." Greemon sighed.

"Did you see how Gangamon absorbed his comrade?" Ahmad asked.

"Just keep running. For Gangamon, his gang was just minions for him: his minions." Ammaar remarked.

Ammaar wasn't looking were he was going, and for the second time, he tripped over an overgrown root, which appeared above the surface, and he fell flat on his face. He tried to get up, but because the others were running like him, they fell onto them, starting with Heba; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Spencer. Ammaar groaned, being in a pile. He was glad that his digi-egg fell out of his hand when he tripped, or it might have been squashed if it stayed with him.

From being flat on the ground, Ammaar did see his digi-egg ahead of him safe. He did notice that Heba was above him, but he quickly shrugged that thought away.

"You know, even though this is comfy, I'd hate to break us up, but PLEASE WHOEVER IS ON TOP, GET OFF!" Ammaar roared.

Greemon and Terrainmon were safe away from the pile, yet they were amused by what they saw. Spencer quietly got off, followed by Ahmad. Next was Shetamon, and only Heba and Ammaar were left, and for some reason Heba didn't get off of Ammaar too quickly.

"Heba?" Ammaar asked.

Heba blushed, hastily getting to her feet. Ammaar got back to his feet and when he turned around, Heba slapped him on the left cheek, even though Ammaar was also blushing. The intensity of the slap, forced Ammaar to move his face to the left momentarily. It also left a red mark on Ammaar's left cheek, and with it, Ammaar's blush vanished.

"What was that for?" Ammaar asked, looking back at Heba.

"What you said!" Heba hissed.

Ammaar chuckled, "I thought you liked that!"

Heba snarled, "Yeah right!"

She lowered her head, and smiled slightly.

"Here we go again." Greemon whispered.

"What?" Ammaar asked.

He glanced around him and noticed that their soul-warrior copedam formed an outer circle around them.

"We're surrounded?" Ahmad asked.

"I'm afraid so." Terrainmon replied.

"Man, it seems this main villain wants us gone badly." Spencer stated.

"He just despises humans." Shetamon informed.

"Just what is surrounding us?" Heba asked, over the whole pile incident.

"Nasty werewolves." Terrainmon shivered.

Heba paled, "we... werewolves?"

"I'm afraid so. What are surrounding us are relatives to Garurumon, yet nasty relatives." Shetamon added.

"Oh my god." Spencer whispered.

'I shouldn't have tripped. I should have paid more attention... and... Survivomon!' Ammaar thought.

He glanced towards where he last saw his digi-egg on the ground, and noticed it still there. Ammaar quickly rushed out of the protective circle, heading over to his digi-egg, and just when the werewolves appeared. Ammaar recognized all of them, but everything happened too fast. Numerous and various werewolves jumped out at the disciples who were circled, and some jumped at Ammaar.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled, whipping a werewolf away.

"_Acidic Beams_!" Greemon yelled, as he blasted two werewolves away.

"_Triple Lightning Claws_!" Shetamon yelled, digging her left hand into a werewolf, stunning it with internal black lightning.

Ammaar held tighter onto his digi-egg, and flipped backwards at the right time. His legs connected with a werewolf's stomach, and Ammaar's somersault sent the werewolf flying into a tree, knocking it out. By flipping backwards, Ammaar avoided the other werewolves that jumped him. Ammaar quickly got to his feet.

"_Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

Ammaar noticed the attack heading towards him, and he quickly understood. The attack wasn't aimed at him, but was rather to clear a path towards him, so the disciples could regroup with him. Ammaar side-stepped the flames to the left, and he felt the intense heat imitating from the Shetamon's technique. The disciples and their soul-warrior copedam hastily regrouped with Ammaar, with their soul-warrior copedam once again forming a defensive outer circle.

"Are you O.K.?" Heba asked.

Ammaar nodded, "just fine."

'Are you O.K. Survivomon?' Ammaar thought.

'_I knew you won't abandon me._' Survivomon thought.

"I'll check them out." Ahmad decided, taking his Meric Digivice out.

Ahmad aimed his digivice towards the nearest werewolf, as the werewolves begun to surround them. From the looks of it, it appeared that there were a dozen werewolves. With a free hand, Ammaar took the chance to take out his digital camera and to take photos of the werewolves around them. A 3D hologram image of the nearest were wolf was imitated out of Ahmad's digivice monitor, with the werewolf spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the werewolf, was close to Ahmad's. Once done with the photos, Ammaar kept his digital camera with him, and he didn't put it back in his pocket, because he sensed he would be needing it soon. Every time Ahmad went to another codelimin, the 3D hologram image shifted from the previous one to the next one.

"_Lust Garurumon - Migration Mammal Grasl - One of many relatives of Garurumon, Lust Garurumon is one of the nasty relatives_. _With his Blood Claws, he could easily puncher skin_. _Lust Garurumon are most effective in packs, and even though they have a single attack, they're most dangerous - His attack is: Blood Claws_."

_Lust Garurumon was like Were Garurumon, but instead of Were Garurumon's whiteness, Lust Garurumon was purple. Instead of Were Garurumon's light blue, Lust Garurumon was red. Lust Garurumon also had two sabers in their jaws._

"_Shadow Garurumon - Migration Mammal Grasl - One of many relatives of Garurumon, Shadow Garurumon was like Lust Garurumon, as being one of the nasty relatives_. _Unlike Lust Garurumon, Shadow Garurumon prefer to hunt their preys on their own, and at night_. _Like Lust Garurumon, Shadow Garurumon has one technique, but it's a powerful technique - His attack is: Shadow Ghost_."

_Shadow Garurumon was like Were Garurumon, but instead of white, Shadow Garurumon was brown. Where Were Garurumon was blue, Shadow Garurumon was black._

"_Lykamon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Similar to Callismon, Lykamon was created by Arkadimon adding its DNA to other codelimin, in this case, it is a mutated Garurumon_. _He was amongst three codelimin that were altered or created by Arkadimon_. _Lykamon could be found be the ringleader of a band of werewolves_. _Now years later, there are numerous Lykamon - His attacks are: Liking Bonds and Howl Blade_."

"_Shadow Were Garurumon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Shadow Were Garurumon was a close relative of Shadow Garurumon, but neither were alike, and there was differences between the two. Like any were wolf, or his Garurumon relatives, Shadow Were Garurumon uses his speed and melee techniques to defeat his opponents. Like Shadow Garurumon, Shadow Were Garurumon hunt at night, yet unlike Shadow Garurumon, Shadow Were Garurumon would prefer to hunt in packs - His attacks are: Shadow Claw; Full Moon Kick; Kaiser Nail._"

Where there appeared to be more than one Lust Garurumon; Shadow Garurumon, and Shadow Were Garurumon, there was only one Lykamon, which apparently made Lykamon the leader of the hunting pack that was now surrounding the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam.

"I don't like this." Heba shivered, staring at one of the Lust Garurumon in fear.

She bumped into Ammaar, and quickly turned around, with fear in her eyes. Ammaar quickly shoved his digital camera back into his pocket and with one hand, brought Heba closer to Heba, which Heba instantly accepted. Ahmad glanced at them, and quickly looked away, with a slight smile forming on his lips. Spencer noticed and wondered how Ahmad would react.

"So I see our backup worked." A voice stated.

"No." Ahmad whispered.

From behind the circle of werewolves, Gangamon and his own gang of wolves appeared, making a second circle around the D-Disciples. Lykamon grinned, and nodded at Gangamon. It was easily noticeable that Gangamon's gang had been reduced in numbers, but even alone, they were a dangerous threat to the D-Disciples, and combined with Lykamon's own band of werewolves, the D-Disciples couldn't see any way out. 

"You see, our master thought that your little new Digimon friends would want to help you all out considering that you're all the Digital World's last hope, so my werewolves and I was the backup plan. I'll hand it to you, you disciples are strong." Lykamon admitted.

"Luckily for two of your Digimon friends, the master still has use for them, so we just enslaved them once more, but as for your third friend: Musyamon... well, let's just say none of us will be seeing him anytime soon, if not ever again." Gangamon informed.

"For the Digital World and the Disciples!" A voice yelled out.

"_Energy Cannon_!" Multiple voices yelled.

"_Mud Ball_!" Multiple voices yelled.

The werewolves and wolves were quick enough to avoid all the attacks, coming from all around them, and since the D-Disciples were at the center, they weren't harmed. Giant brown moving snow codelimin crashed out of the forest around them, numbering in the 20s, while gorillas with cannons affixed to their arms jumped out, also in the twenties. A bull like codelimin with a cannon being his left hand walked out.

A quadruple codelimin with twin leaves for a tail followed the bull out. Immediately, the wolves and werewolves, including their leaders: Gangamon and Lykamon turned towards the intruders. Gangamon looked frightened, but Lykamon wasn't fazed. Ammaar and Heba let go of each other.

"Big deal." Lykamon shrugged, with his arms folded.

"Big deal you say? We'll show you big deal! _Dark Side Quake_!" The bull yelled.

"_Liking Bonds_!" Lykamon yelled.

"_Fist of Crime_!" Gangamon yelled.

A chaotic battle ensued, with the D-Disciples and their soul-warrior copedam withdrawing away from the battle, dodging and avoiding stray attacks. Reaching a safe distance, Ammaar took out his black digital camera and took photos of the codelimin that appeared to rescue them, while Spencer used his Meric Digivice to looked up information on them. A 3D hologram image of the bull codelimin was imitated out of Spencer's digivice monitor, as Spencer aimed at it.

The bull codelimin was spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the werewolf, was close to Spencer's. Every time Spencer went to another codelimin, the 3D hologram image shifted from the previous one to the next one.

"_Minotarumon - Migration Mythical Jerebi - From the legend of the minotaur, Minotarumon is short for Minotaur Monster_. _Even though he's big, he's agile with his body, and he's excellent in melee battle, not to mention that dangerous to face in one - His attacks are: Dark Side Quake and Bull Fighting Attack_."

"_Jagamon - Migration Nature Jerebi - Jagamon is an excellent cook, or an assistant chef_. _He uses his techniques not only in battle, but mostly in cooking_. _He doesn't like other codelimin telling him how to cook, or to pressure him with food, or he'll snap at them and use one of his techniques against them, and he won't care if they stormed out - His attacks are: Fried Potato and Potato Smash_."

"_Gorillamon - Maturity Mammal Meric - Gorillamon is also known as Gorimon_. _His name is short for Gorilla Monster, for both of his names_. _Since Gorillamon has a short temper, he'd use his cannon in anger to avenge those who dare mock or tease him_. _While excellent on land, they're weak in water, and especially against serpent codelimin - His attacks are: Energy Cannon and Power Lifting_."

"_Mud Frigimon - Maturity Mutant Meric - Mud Frigimon is a relative of Frigimon, who is also known as Tsuchidarumon and Chuchidarumon. Unlike their Frigimon cousins, Mud Frigimon prefer jungle or forest climates_. _Even though they look like a chocolate snow man, Mud Frigimon can surely pack a punch, even though when they aren't in battle, they're peaceful and very gentle - His attacks are: Heavy Punch; Armor Coating; Mud Ball; Mad Rocker; Piece of Earth_."

Jagamon rushed over to the disciples, while the others kept on battling. Jagamon dodged and avoided attacks, heading towards the disciples' safe spot.

"_Howl Blade_!" Lykamon yelled.

Minotarumon hissed in pain, as Lykamon's sword struck Minotarumon left arm, which had the hand that was a cannon.

"_Bull Fighting Attack_!" Minotarumon yelled.

Lykamon was sent yards away from Minotarumon. Minotarumon glanced at his injury and saw how bad it was, with blood coming out of it. Turning around swiftly, he slammed his cannon hand into a Shadow Garurumon, sending it spinning away from him. Jagamon stopped once he reached the disciples.

"Hi. I'm Jagamon, and we're here to rescue you all, and escort you all out of this forest. It can be really nasty if you aren't careful, or if you're alone." Jagamon smiled.

"That's great." Spencer sighed.

"Finally! We have been in enough trouble already. We're really getting tired of all these battles." Heba remarked.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to say that many more battles await you disciples." Jagamon informed.

"Here in the forest?" Ahmad asked.

"We'll make sure no one who's the main villain's slave or minion would dare come our way. So hopefully no, this should be the last battle you have here in this forest." Jagamon replied.

Both Lykamon and Gangamon noticed that they were easily losing, even thought Lykamon's werewolves were a level higher than most of the assaulting Digimon, yet the assaulting Digimon were winning. It was harder on Gangamon because his own gang of wolves were losing several and hard casualties, being easier to defeat since they were mostly maturity.

"... Withdraw!" Lykamon decided, yelling it out.

"... Withdraw!" Gangamon added, agreeing.

Their orders called out, the surviving wolves and werewolves rushed back into the forest, followed by Lykamon and Gangamon. Minotarumon; Gorillamon, and Mud Frigimon didn't pursue, as Minotarumon didn't give such an order out, and nor did he want to give such an order out. He glanced around at the remaining Gorillamon and Mud Frigimon, noticing that both of them had suffered loses, but not as high as their enemies they were just facing.

Their rescue mission done, it was to their escort mission now, as Minotarumon walked over towards the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam.

"Greetings disciples." Minotarumon greeted.

"..." The disciples remained silent.

Minotarumon turned to Jagamon, "were they quiet with you?"

Jagamon shook his head, "on the contrary, they were social with me."

"... Thanks for rescuing us." Heba thanked.

Minotarumon smiled, "Your welcome."

"How did you all know about us being here?" Ammaar asked.

"Rumors from yesterday came to us that the chosen disciples have come, to return the Digital World to its former peaceful harmony, like the chosen before them. I'm Minotarumon, the leader of this group and of a village nearby. Earlier I sent out a search group of Koemon to locate you all. They found you all in the dilemma you were all in, and they rushed back to the village to inform me." Minotarumon explained.

"Minotarumon assembled as many Digimon there for help as quickly as possible to come and save you." Jagamon added.

"You're hurt." Greemon noted.

Minotarumon shrugged, "It's nothing. I've been in battles before, and I like to have a scar from time to time, which would show that I'm a veteran combat leader, and that I deserve my position in the village as leader. Besides our doctor in the village can handle this scar."

"... Where's your fourth Digimon?" Jagamon asked.

"Right here." Ammaar replied, lifting his digi-egg.

"... I see." Minotarumon whispered.

"We're sorry that you all lost some of your brethren from the village." Ahmad apologized.

"Think nothing of it. All of my brethren knew that they'd eventually be deleted. We rest assured that they'd be reborn in Aisnap Village in Sacred Star Island, and eventually find their way back here. You eight however, are needed to survive to free many dimensions and worlds." Minotarumon explained.

"So we were told." Spencer nodded.

"We're going to escort you to the edge of the forest and from there two brothers would be escorting you eight through the desert towards Nexus Crystal." Minotarumon announced.

Jagamon turned to Minotarumon, "I didn't know of that."

"There was no need for you to know." Minotarumon remarked.

"But I thought we were going to go through the desert on our own." Terrainmon remarked.

"Not anymore. Shall we start moving?" Minotarumon asked.

'Alhamdullah.' Heba thought.

The disciples nodded and their soul-warrior copedam nodded. Minotarumon and Jagamon took the lead, with the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam behind them. To the disciples' sides and behind them were the surviving group of Mud Frigimon and Gorillamon following them closely...

* * *

The trail through the misty dark forest was in silence, and was long, but the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam pushed on with nothing to fear, as Minotarumon and his escort were there to protect them. It took time, but eventually the D-Disciples and their soul-warrior copedam reached the edge of the misty dark forest and Greemon sighed, knowing where they were, as did the rest of the soul-warrior copedam.

The disciples took the lead, with Minotarumon and his escort taking the rear. Stepping out of the forest and into the desert, Minotarumon's escort stopped. The D-Disciples and their soul-warrior copedam stopped, and turned around facing their escort.

"We'll be leaving you all here now." Minotarumon informed.

"And we'll take over." A firm animalistic voice added.

The disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and Minotarumon's escort all turned towards the voice and saw two quadruple mammals.

"Ah, the brothers I mentioned: Atom Spacemon and Centermon. These two will escort all of you for the rest of your journey to Nexus Crystal." Minotarumon introduced.

Ammaar took out his digital camera and took a photo each of Atom Spacemon and Centermon. Ahmad took out his Meric Digivice and aimed it at Atom Spacemon. Since both were brothers, it was apparent that both were male. A 3D hologram image of Atom Spacemon was imitated out of Ahmad's digivice monitor, as Atom Space was spinning around. Atom Spacemon was to the right.

The voice that spoke, giving information about Atom Spacemon, was close to Ahmad's.

_Atom Spacemon was Garurumon's size. He was totally white. He had five claws on the front legs with green armored Crovinze around his lower legs. He had four claws on the back legs. He had a green short mane, up to his shoulder blades. He was quadruple. His tail was white stripped green and a few inches longer than his lower form's tail. His dark brown eyes were revealed._

"_Atom Spacemon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Atom Spacemon is the close brother of Centermon_. _His lower form is Galactic Sonarmon_. _Atom Spacemon is friendlier than his brother_. _Born at the same time, Atom Spacemon and Centermon were never separated from each other at all, and neither had any secrets from the other_. _Both brothers have high tolerance, as both can travel for days without rest or food - His attacks are: Atom Bomb; Atom Grenades; Atom Explosion_."

Ahmad shifted his digivice towards Centermon, aiming at him, once his digivice was done analyzing Atom Spacemon. The 3D hologram image shifted from Atom Spacemon to Centermon.

_Centermon was in the form of a grown muscular lion. He was quadruple like his brother. His fur was light green, as he had a black mane behind his head: a long smooth one. His eyes were brown. His legs were thin, but powerful and swift. His tail was black. His claws were razor sharp and black, as his teeth were like those of a lion's. His paws were padded as they were lion like, with the claws being extracted or kept in the pads. Two black pads were on Centermon's front legs on his ankles. A small circular black pad was on his forehead. He's as large as Garurumon. His tail was as tall as an average lion's tail. His legs were furred._

"_Centermon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Where Atom Spacemon was closer to a wolf, Centermon is closer to a lion, yet both are brothers. Through his black pads on his front legs he used one of his techniques and with its help used another technique. The black pad on his forehead is used for one of his techniques and with its help used another technique. Centermon is the quieter one of the brothers - His attacks are: Atom Strike; Atom Split; Atom Center._"

Once Ahmad's Meric Digivice was done, the 3D hologram image vanished, and Ahmad shoved his digivice back in his shorts pocket. It was apparent now that the one who spoke before was Centermon. The disciples turned to Minotarumon's escort, only to find that they left. Heba snorted, folding her arms.

"We've heard that two of you were siblings. I'm curious which two?" Atom Spacemon asked, his voice being gentler than Centermon's.

Ahmad pointed at himself and Heba.

"Me and her; she's my older sister." Ahmad replied.

"Figures." Centermon muttered.

"Is he always like this?" Ammaar asked.

"I'm afraid so." Atom Spacemon sighed. "You all better get used to it. Now I and my brother have decided beforehand that each one of us would carry two disciples each so... Which two want to get on me?"

Instantly, both Ahmad and Heba decided. Heba stuck her tongue out at Ammaar, heading towards Atom Spacemon.

"I'll just stay on the ground." Terrainmon decided.

"As well I." Greemon agreed.

"Better." Centermon muttered, turning his attention towards Ammaar and Spencer. "I guess I'll be carrying you two."

Ammaar and Spencer glanced at each other, and shrugged at each other in unison. Carrying his digi-egg, Ammaar took the lead, heading towards Centermon.

'I don't think he's too bad.' Ammaar thought.

'_Centermon is quieter, but we'll be fine on him. Comparing the two brothers, it's safer and securer to be on Centermon._' Survivomon thought.

'... Interesting. Umm... I was wondering, once you hatch, you won't be able to talk like this, right?' Ammaar thought.

'_Correct. I'll be like most embryos, only capable of speaking my name._' Survivomon thought.

'So I guess we'll continue communicating like this even after you're born.' Ammaar thought.

'_Certainly._' Survivomon thought, agreeing.

Atom Spacemon knelt down on his four legs, allowing his two disciples to mount him. First was Heba, with Shetamon following, sitting in front of her disciple. Ahmad was last, riding behind his sister. Terrainmon stayed on the ground, beside Atom Spacemon. Like Atom Spacemon, Centermon knelt down on his four legs, allowing his two disciples to mount him. Spencer allowed Ammaar to mount Centermon first, with his digi-egg with him in his arms.

Spencer followed, mounting onto Centermon, behind Ammaar. Like Terrainmon, Greemon stayed on the ground, beside Centermon.

"We'll walk for a few miles until we stop, because it's night now." Atom Spacemon announced, carefully getting back onto his legs.

Ammaar glanced up into the sky and noticed that the sky didn't change from when they were in the clearing.

"How do you Digimon know?" Ammaar asked.

"We've gotten used to it, and we've been aware of the time flying, so we know when it's day or night, even if the sky is always dark and night." Atom Spacemon replied.

Centermon carefully got back onto his four legs, and together, both Atom Spacemon and Centermon trotted away from the dark misty forest, and into the desert. Ammaar took his Satuza Digivice out, and checked the time, discovering that it was nearing 7 pm. He put his digivice back in his pocket and took out his digital camera. He aimed it at Atom Spacemon; Heba; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon.

Shetamon and Terrainmon noticed, and both smiled, staring at the camera. With them ready, Ammaar snapped the photo, catching both Heba's and Ahmad's attentions, startling them. Atom Spacemon knew of Ammaar taking the photo and smiled to himself. Heba reached to take Ammaar's digital camera.

"Time for a photo of you." Heba smiled.

"Be sure though that you have me; Spencer; Centermon; my digi-egg, and Greemon all in it." Ammaar requested.

Heba nodded, and Ammaar threw his digital camera over to Heba with Heba capturing it in ease. She aimed Ammaar's digital camera at Ammaar; Spencer; Greemon; Ammaar's digi-egg, and Centermon. Ammaar; Spencer, and Greemon were all smiling at the digital camera. With them ready, Heba snapped the photo, taking it. Done with it, Heba threw the digital camera back to Ammaar, with Ammaar catching it barely, unlike Heba.

Heba giggled at how barely Ammaar caught it. Ammaar snorted, looking away and putting his digital camera away. Centermon was aware of the photo taken of him being in it, but remained neutral, not minding himself being in the photo.

"You three can sleep on me and I won't mind. If we travel through the night, or when you're tired, any of you can just nap on me." Atom Spacemon allowed.

"Same here." Centermon agreed.

"We appreciate it." Ahmad nodded...

* * *

The wind howled cold, and Heba shivered mounted on Atom Spacemon. It was so dark that she couldn't see Centermon and his group around. Heba knew it was past midnight and that it would be below zero in the desert at night, since she was experiencing it first hand for the first time. Even though they weren't in eyesight, Heba knew that Centermon was still near them. To her, it was like they were in a blizzard, even though there wasn't any snow blowing blindly in every direction.

'We'll stop here. The disciples are tired.' Centermon thought.

'Not to mention their Digimon.' Atom Spacemon thought.

'That's decided then. We'll come close together and stop to let the disciples and their Digimon sleep, while we stand guard all night.' Centermon thought.

Heba felt Atom Spacemon changing direction, and at first she was frightened that Atom Spacemon was heading in a wrong direction, yet soon enough she saw Centermon heading cautiously towards them with Ammaar; Spencer; Ammaar's digi-egg, and Greemon on him or near him. Heba closed her eyes momentarily and nodded contently with herself. Once close enough, the two brothers stared at each other, before kneeling down on all four together.

"We'll stop here for the night. I and my brother would stand guard. We'll wake you all up early in the morning." Atom Spacemon explained.

Heba was the first one to dismount followed by Shetamon; Ammaar; Ahmad, and Spencer. Even though he was cold himself, Ammaar sat down on the sand crossing his legs together, and took off his cape. Heba wondered what he was going to do. With his cape off, Ammaar glanced at Centermon.

"Would you mind if I knelt myself onto you?" Ammaar asked.

"Not at all." Centermon replied.

Ammaar nodded and knelt his back onto Centermon's soft warm fur, while he cuddled his digi-egg in his cape, covering it up.

'_Thanks._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar smiled. Heba realized that she wasn't going to use Ammaar's cape again, but she didn't mind. She glanced at Atom Spacemon. Atom Spacemon nodded his approval. With his approval, Heba knelt herself back onto Atom Spacemon. Terrainmon cuddled up with Ahmad, and Ahmad quickly dozed off to sleep, with his back on Atom Spacemon's warm fur. Heba glanced at Ahmad and smiled. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Shetamon cuddled up to her disciple, who made Heba smile, because even though her eyes were closed, she knew it was Shetamon and she didn't mind it at all. With Greemon by his side like an obedient dog, Spencer tucked his coat around himself tighter to keep himself warmer. He knew it would be a bad idea to take off his coat in such a cold night, and so he kept it on.

Like Ammaar, Spencer had his back relaxed on Centermon's fur. Centermon didn't mind. Both Centermon and Atom Spacemon were side by side, and the disciples were across from each other. Hugging his digi-egg close to him on his lap, Ammaar was the last of the disciples to close his eyes, while Atom Spacemon and Centermon stayed awake throughout the night guarding.

Atom Spacemon enjoyed other creatures being physically close to him, and remained in a happy content mood throughout the night...

* * *

**Day 3:  
**_Dawn of the 11__th__ of April 2007, Wednesday  
Desert of Awe, Server_

Ammaar was the first to wake up early at dawn the next day. He quickly realized that it was the third day they had been in the Digital World, and he knew what date it was. He glanced at Centermon and Atom Spacemon, and noticed that both were sleeping peacefully.

'_Awake so soon?_' Survivomon asked

'I'm still a bit tired, but it's a new day today. Don't you sleep?' Ammaar thought.

'_I do, and I had a good deep sleep with your cape giving me warmth._' Survivomon thought. 

'Man, I'm thirsty. My throat is dry.' Ammaar thought.

'_From what it looks like, the brothers are leading us to an oasis, where you all can drink and eat to your full. We'll be there in a few hours, considering that the brothers keep going in the same direction they are going in._' Survivomon thought.

'Are they named only 'The Brothers' or is there something else?' Ammaar thought.

'_Well, they officially named themselves 'The Mystic Brothers', if that's what you're asking._' Survivomon thought.

'Yep, that's what I was wondering about. Anyway, I'll be leaving you for awhile to take some photos.' Ammaar thought.

'_You never stop, do you?_' Survivomon thought.

'Hey, I've got to take photos when I have the chance and now while everybody is asleep is a good chance as any.' Ammaar thought.

'_Go ahead then, I'll be fine._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar took his digi-egg out of his lap, and carefully onto the sandy ground. He stood up, careful not to disturb Centermon. He took out his digital camera and took photos. He took a photo of Spencer sleeping alone; then of Greemon alone, then of Spencer and Greemon. After that, he took a photo of Centermon and his covered digi-egg. Next was Heba sleeping alone; then Shetamon alone, then both Heba and Shetamon.

Next was Ahmad sleeping alone; then Terrainmon alone, then both Ahmad and Terrainmon alone. He took a photo of Atom Spacemon. He moved away, and took a photo of all of them sleeping, with Centermon's and Atom Spacemon's snouts facing him. Ammaar noticed that every time he took a photo, there was the date and time on it. He went back between Atom Spacemon and Centermon. 

He put his digital camera away and smiled staring at Heba sleeping peacefully for a few moments. He was reminded of a dream he had in the past in which he saw her sleeping in a couch peacefully, like she was now, only this time it wasn't a couch. With other things to do, he looked away from Heba and knelt down in front of his digi-egg. Quietly Heba opened her left eye barely, noticing Ammaar. 

She had sensed Ammaar taking photos, and afterwards staring at her, and surprising herself she enjoyed it. She watched Ammaar take his cape off of his digi-egg and quietly dust it off as best as he could. Comparing the recent night she had with the night before, both were special to her and both were different, with the sleep she just had being more relaxing and comforting, while the one before it was less comforting and not as deep. Besides, now they were with an escort. 

The night before she slept using Ammaar's cape as a pillow, and this dawn she consciously woke up sensing Ammaar taking photos, and then afterwards staring at her.

"You're awake?" Ammaar asked.

Heba realized that she was staring at Ammaar while she had space off, and so she opened both her eyes. She nodded silently, noticing that Ammaar had his cape on him, with his digi-egg in his hands. Heba enjoyed watching Ammaar taking care of the digi-egg. Now fully awake, she stood up and dusted herself off, before staring at Ammaar smiling brightly. Ammaar sensed her joyous mood and he raised his right eyebrow.

"How long have you been awake?" Ammaar asked.

"Some time after you woke up." Heba replied.

"Were you awake when I was taking the photos?" Ammaar asked, whispering.

Heba grinned, nodding. Ammaar sweat-dropped, realizing that Heba knew that he had stared at her.

"Since you took some photos, I can take a photo of you now." Heba offered.

Ammaar nodded, and freeing one hand from holding his digi-egg, he took out his digital camera and gave it to Heba. From the night before, Heba had noticed the time and date on the digital camera. She got into position where Ammaar and him holding his digi-egg were in the frame and she took the photo. Once done, she gave it back to Ammaar, and Ammaar silently put it back in its pocket.

Spencer yawned and stretched, making both Ammaar and Heba to glance at him, before moving away from each other. Soon afterwards Ahmad; Terrainmon; Greemon; Shetamon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon all woke up.

"Where to now?" Ahmad asked.

None of them noticed the incident between Heba and Ammaar, except Heba; Ammaar, and Survivomon in his digi-egg.

"We're a few hours away from an oasis; we're heading there." Ammaar was the first to reply.

It surprised the Digimon around them.

"How do you know?" Atom Spacemon asked.

"Have you been here before?" Greemon asked.

Ammaar chuckled, "Of course I haven't been here before, but Survivomon told me."

"Survivomon?" Shetamon asked.

Ammaar grinned, "The one and only."

"How? He's still a digi-egg." Terrainmon stated.

"We can telepath, and we have been using telepathy with each other since the beginning of this all." Ammaar replied.

"Yep, I and Spencer can do it also." Greemon informed.

"Really? When?" Shetamon asked.

"When we left two nights ago to gather food, before the whole battle between J-Mojyamon; Golemon, and Grizzmon. It was the first time I evolved to my maturity form." Greemon boasted.

"You what?" Terrainmon asked.

"You heard me." Greemon nodded.

"And I missed the photo chance." Ammaar groaned.

Heba and Spencer glanced at Ammaar, and Heba shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Does that mean that we can telepath with each other?" Ahmad asked.

"Apparently only the disciple and his or her Digimon can between each other. That's natural. The DigiDestined before you were capable of doing it, yet never realized it or tried it with their Digimon. But telepathy can also be capable in other ways, other than just between the disciple and his or her Digimon." Atom Spacemon smiled.

"Soul-Warrior Copedam. That's what our Digimon are called." Ammaar corrected.

"If Ammaar and Spencer have already started with their soul-warrior copedam, then I and Heba are left... That is of course if Heba is already capable of it with Shetamon." Ahmad remarked, glancing at his older sister.

"Me and you are left." Heba confirmed.

"Shall we start moving?" Atom Spacemon asked.

"Yes." Spencer replied.

Atom Spacemon and Centermon remained knelt down on their legs, letting their disciples mount them once more. Once they were all ready, Atom Spacemon and Centermon galloped in the direction towards the oasis. Mounted on Centermon, Ammaar unbuckled his green shades from his belt, and put them on his eyes...

* * *

A few hours later and they had reached the oasis. It was simply magnificent, and unlike the environment around it, it seemed pure, with the noon sky showing. Before Atom Spacemon or Centermon could kneel down, their riders jumped off of them. Ahmad rushed towards the lake with Terrainmon; Greemon, and Shetamon, while Heba; Spencer, and Ammaar held back. Atom Spacemon and Centermon remained with Heba; Spencer, and Ammaar. 

Ammaar still was carrying his digi-egg.

'_Wow! This oasis never seems to amaze me._' Survivomon thought.

'Does it have a name?' Ammaar thought.

'_Two actually: The 5th Oasis, and the Cleansing Oasis._' Survivomon thought.

'The 5th Oasis? So this is it?' Ammaar thought.

'_Yep. It's pretty large and wide isn't it?_' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar nodded.

"What's the name of this oasis?" Heba asked.

"It has two names: The 5th Oasis and the Cleansing Oasis." Atom Spacemon replied.

"Why cleaning?" Spencer asked.

Atom Spacemon laughed, "Cleansing. Well, because it can't be corrupted like Sacred Star Island. It's a real sanctuary for those who have been too long here in Desert of Awe. Unlike Sacred Star Island, villains and corrupted Digimon can come into this oasis, but can't corrupt it or destroy it."

"This desert is called Desert of Awe?" Ammaar asked.

"Yes." Atom Spacemon replied.

"What about the forest we were in?" Spencer asked.

"Forest of Melody." Centermon replied.

"Our escort out of that forest had a village in there, right?" Heba asked.

"Mammilla Village." Atom Spacemon nodded.

"So this is our last resort or stop for quite some time?" Ammaar inquired.

"Yes. This won't be the last water resource we'd come to on our trail to Nexus Crystal, but we'd reach the next water recourse in three days from now non-stop... That is after our stop here." Atom Spacemon replied.

"So we should have our fill here." Heba concluded.

"Yeah, and take baths. We all need them." Ammaar added.

"What about soap?" Spencer asked.

Heba blinked, "I can't take a bath without soap."

"None of us can, but we must do without soap." Ammaar shrugged.

"Actually, soap isn't needed." Atom Spacemon informed.

"And why is that?" Heba asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because that's another reason why Cleansing Oasis is named Cleansing Oasis; because it cleans the body the way water; soap, and other cleaning objects would." Atom Spacemon replied.

Heba blinked, lowering her hands from her hips.

"Time for some photos." Ammaar grinned, taking out his digital camera.

"Who'll go first?" Heba asked.

"For a bath? Ladies first." Spencer replied.

"I'm with him." Ammaar agreed.

"There are fruits in these trees, and we could forge for some while you and Shetamon take a bath." Atom Spacemon offered.

"O.K." Heba shrugged.

She turned to Ammaar.

"Don't you dare sneak in and take photos of me." She warned.

Ammaar blinked, "What?! Now why would I do that to my sweetheart?"

Heba grinned, "Girlfriend is more like it."

Before Ammaar could ask her about what she meant, Heba rushed off towards the lake.

"Isn't Mammilla Latin for Mammals or something like that?" Ammaar asked.

Centermon nodded.

"Figures." Ammaar muttered, and went back in taking photos.

Eventually, Ammaar stopped taking photos and put his digital camera back. He had taken seven photos of the 5th Oasis. One was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the lake, with Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Greemon. The second one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the lake, with Shetamon. The third one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Spencer.

The fourth one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Heba. The fifth one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Atom Spacemon. The sixth photo was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Centermon. The seventh and last photo was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Heba and Atom Spacemon.

"You don't want one?" Spencer asked.

Ammaar glanced at Spencer, and understood what he meant. Ammaar took his digital camera out and gave it to Spencer, who took a photo of him, making it the eighth photo of the 5th Oasis. Ammaar was smiling slightly and was facing the digital camera. Spencer was sure to have Ammaar's digi-egg show in it. It also showed the oasis, and the trees around the oasis.

It was the first time Spencer had used it, and he noticed the date and time of the photo, realizing that it was the same time and the same date then. Spencer gave Ammaar his digital camera back, and Ammaar put it back in its pocket. Ahmad saw Heba heading over to them and went over to his older sister.

"Do you think you can give your sister some privacy for her and Shetamon's bath?" Heba asked.

"Sure, but what about me?" Ahmad asked.

"Go with Ammaar; Spencer; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon. Terrainmon and Greemon are going with you, to gather up food to continue our journey." Heba explained.

"O.K. but be sure that you and Shetamon are out before we return. Then you'll both need to give us guys privacy for our baths." Ahmad grinned.

Heba shrugged, "fine with me."

Shetamon smiled, while she and Heba watched Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Greemon run off towards Atom Spacemon; Ammaar; Centermon, and Spencer, who were departing from the lake...

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Greemon yelled.

Ammaar; Spencer; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon had walked away from the lake, so that both Heba and Shetamon would have their privacy. Hearing Greemon from behind them, they all stopped and waited for Greemon; Terrainmon, and Ahmad to catch up, and the three eventually did.

"Now, we'll need to gather up food, and we'll need large amounts, considering how far we still have to go. We'll need to pack food and to do that, we'll use the leaves." Atom Spacemon explained.

"How will we get up there?" Ahmad asked, staring upwards into the high trees.

"By climbing of course. These trees are special like the oasis. Look closer." Atom Spacemon replied.

Ahmad; Ammaar, and Spencer took a closer look at each tree and saw stairs carved out of the tree trunks.

"Bipedal creatures could easily go up there, but as for the rest of us..." Atom Spacemon glanced around at the quadruple. "We'll climb."

Centermon sniffed the air.

"Carrying the food to Nexus Crystal won't be a problem." Centermon informed.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

Atom Spacemon sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.

"Everyone up the trees immediately." He urged.

Ammaar; Ahmad, and Spencer didn't argue anymore. Spencer climbed the stairs of one tree upwards, while Ammaar let Ahmad climb another. With Ahmad up ahead of him, Ammaar followed from below, cradling his digi-egg safely in his hands.

'Do you know what it is?' Ammaar thought.

'_I do and you'll need to see for yourself. By the way, I'll be hatching any moment now!_' Survivomon thought.

Terrainmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon took different trees and climbed them, clinging their claws into the trunk of the tree and slowly climbing upwards. Spencer noticed that Greemon hadn't started climbing.

'What are you doing? Come on up!' Spencer thought.

'Evolve me and I can fly up.' Greemon thought.

'... That's an idea, and also it'll give Ammaar a chance to take a photo of you as Graslmon.' Spencer thought.

'Yes.' Greemon thought.

'Hold on.' Spencer thought.

'There isn't any time!' Greemon thought.

Spencer growled and took out his Meric Digivice, aiming it down at Greemon. Spencer held onto one of the trunk's stairs with his other hand. Spencer's digivice's monitor glowed silver, and Ammaar noticed. Ahmad had reached the end of the stairs and sat on one of the overgrown branches. Greemon went transparent silver.

"GREEMON SHINKA..."  
"... GRASLMON!

With his evolution done, Graslmon quickly updated himself to fly. Ammaar hurried up the rest of the stairs carefully. He took another overgrown branch and watched. He used one of his hands and took out his digital camera. Like once before, Graslmon jumped back slightly into the air, and stayed there, as he bent backwards, as a silver collar formed around his neck; lower arms, and lower legs.

Ready and prepared, Graslmon flew into the air, with Ammaar taking a photo of him flying upwards. Graslmon passed Spencer, who put his digivice away and continued on climbing. Everyone was safe in the trees, and in position, when a dust field appeared in the horizon. Ahmad was closer to it and so he bent his head to his right, while Ammaar took off his green shades and buckled them to his belt.

He safely put his digi-egg on the branch, and aimed his digital camera at the dust cloud heading towards them.

"I don't like this." Ahmad muttered.

"It's probably just some herd passing through." Ammaar assured.

"Yeah, but they're heading to the oasis." Ahmad reminded.

"... And Heba's there." Ammaar whispered, his eyes widening.

Ahmad turned his head, glancing at Ammaar, while Ammaar lowered his eyes and stared back at Ahmad, both with worried and concerned eyes.

"Shetamon's with her." Ammaar assured.

"I don't know if she can handle them." Ahmad whispered, staring back at the dust cloud.

"Let's just hope they're not hostile then." Ammaar remarked.

"What if they aren't?" Ahmad asked, whispering.

"Heba will be fine." Ammaar growled, glaring at Ahmad's back.

Ahmad sensed his glare, and a chill went down his spine, while he stared at the ever approaching dust cloud. Quietly, Ahmad shook his head from side to side slowly.

'I shouldn't have left my sister alone.' Ahmad thought.

'_There was nothing you could do, even if you were there._' A voice thought.

Ahmad's eyes widened, and he gasped. He glanced at Ammaar, who stared curiously back.

'Terrainmon?' Ahmad thought.

'_Who else?_' Terrainmon thought.

'Where are you?' Ahmad thought.

'_I'm up safe in one of the trees. Don't worry about me. Trust your sister and Ammaar; Heba will be fine._' Terrainmon thought.

'I hope so.' Ahmad thought.

Up so high in the trees, it was cool and shady, with the sunlight going through the spaces between the leaves, giving off a nice shade and light in the trees. The dust cloud reached the oasis, and galloping figures could be seen inside. Ammaar took out his Satuza Digivice with his other hand and aimed it at the dust cloud. A 3D hologram image of a young camel was imitated out of Ammaar's digivice monitor, as the young camel was spinning around.

"_Anchormon - Juvenile Mammal Meric - Anchormon are shy young camels, yet curious_. _Because of their shyness they didn't talk with strangers, and very rarely with the rest of the herd_. _Anchormon could be found in the common camel herd in Desert of Awe_. _Anchormon could either be male or female_. _Anchormon was short for Anchor Monster - Its attack is: Sand Pile_."

_Anchormon was a young camel child with his hump slightly showing. Its eyes were hazel. Its fur was white. The difference between the male and female Anchormon is that female Anchormon had a darker shade of white fur. Anchormon had a tail, but it was short._

Ammaar didn't change his aim, and the 3D hologram image shifted from Anchormon to another Digimon. When one Digimon was done analyzed by Ammaar's Satuza Digivice, it would shift to the next 3D hologram image automatically, without Ammaar changing his aim.

"_Humpmon - Maturity Mammal Meric - Humpmon are the maturity form of Anchormon_. _Like Anchormon they could both be male and female_. _Other than the Anchormon, male and female Humpmon are the most members of any camel herd in the Desert of Awe_. _Humpmon could carry heavy loads on their back around the desert_. _The mother Humpmon were protective of their young Anchormon, yet knew when company was hostile or not_. _Humpmon was short for Hump Monster - Its attacks are: Hump Twister and Water Rotator_."

_For the male Humpmon, their eyes were green and their fur was dark brown, while the female Humpmon had blue eyes and their fur was light brown. Humpmon had one fully grown hump. Humpmon have tails like any other camel, and it was the same size and length as any other camel._

"_Herdmon - Migration Mammal Meric - Herdmon was the migration form of Anchormon and was only always male_. _Male Humpmon could and would evolve to Herdmon, but then they'd have to find their own camel herd, and for each camel herd there's only one Herdmon_. _Like Humpmon, Herdmon could carry heavy loads on their back around the desert, and they could carry heavier loads than any Humpmon alone since Herdmon were stronger than Humpmon_. _Herdmon were usually found leading a camel herd in Desert of Awe_. _Herdmon was short for Herd Monster_. _Herdmon were usually hostile to any company outside his herd and would harm any male Humpmon that would flirt with any female Humpmon, because to Herdmon, any and all female Humpmon in his camel herd were only his - His attacks are: Camel Rage and Twin Humps_."

_Herdmon had black fur and green eyes, with two humps on its back. Herdmon had black grown camel tails._

Ahmad glanced up at Ammaar, "you were saying?"

"... I guess I was wrong." Ammaar muttered, putting his digivice away.

The dust cloud appeared, and the camel herd appeared. Taking his chance, Ammaar quickly took photos of the herd.

"We'll need to wait for them all to pass completely before going back down." Ammaar remarked, finished with taking photos.

Ammaar put his digital camera away, and grabbed hold onto his digi-egg, putting it safely back into his hands. He glanced down towards the ground. Ahmad stared at Ammaar.

"What about the food?" Ahmad asked.

"We can do that later. I understand what Centermon meant though, if that camel herd is willing to help us, they'll be of great assistance." Ammaar replied.

"... Don't tell me you're going to jump." Ahmad gasped.

"Do you know a quicker way down?" Ammaar asked.

"But it most be over 30 feet!" Ahmad exclaimed.

Ammaar grinned, "You can come back down the way you like, and I'll go down the way I like. Besides the sandy ground would break our fall."

"Talk about yourself." Ahmad snorted, folding his arms.

Ammaar chuckled and jumped downwards. Ahmad gasped, unfolding his arms and watching Ammaar fall downwards. Ammaar fell the rush of air passing by him as he fell, but only for the first few moments. Ammaar's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the same green transparent sphere surrounding him once more. However, he did continue on falling, he just didn't feel the outside pressure.

Just before reaching the ground, Ammaar rolled in on himself, shielding his digi-egg and the sphere burst, with Ammaar reaching the sandy ground. Ammaar rolled over his back once before stopping and sitting up straight. He was panting, yet he noticed that he was still alive, and he didn't feel any injury in his body. Ammaar glanced around and was in time to see Spencer reach the sandy ground just as Ammaar.

Instead of Ammaar's green sphere, for Spencer it was a silver sphere, which burst before Spencer reached the ground. Unlike Ammaar, Spencer was somehow able to stop himself from falling onto the sandy ground, and remained floating in the air above the sand a few inches. Ammaar remembered Ahmad and gasped. He quickly let go of his digi-egg; stood up straight on his legs, turning around.

He noticed Ahmad falling in a purple sphere. Ammaar rushed over to the spot where he would fall, and the purple sphere burst just as Ahmad fell into Ammaar's safe and protective arms. Ammaar lost his footing for a moment, but quickly regained, preventing from his and Ahmad's fall. With him safe from the fall, Ammaar let go of Ahmad, letting him down on the ground. Ahmad was speechless from what Ammaar did.

Ammaar glanced towards where Spencer once was, but he saw that Spencer was rushing over to them, along with Atom Spacemon; Graslmon; Terrainmon, and Centermon. Graslmon was carrying Ammaar's digi-egg. When Graslmon reached Ammaar, he handed Ammaar's digi-egg back to Ammaar, who took it happily and thankfully.

"We need to get to the oasis and fast." Atom Spacemon reminded.

Not needing to be told any further, the three D-Disciples and the Digimon with them rushed towards the oasis...

* * *

Ammaar; Spencer; Ahmad; Greemon; Terrainmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon all rushed back towards the oasis. They reached the oasis and stopped, noticing that Heba and Shetamon seemed actually friendly towards the camel herd. Both Heba and Shetamon were fully dressed like before, but Ammaar noticed freshness from Heba. Heba was giggling and rubbing one of the snouts of a female Humpmon.

Defensively Graslmon and Terrainmon took the front, while Atom Spacemon and Centermon took the rear. Ammaar knelt down quietly and put down his digi-egg, staring at Heba. He quickly took out his digital camera and took the photo of Heba giggling and rubbing the snout of a female Humpmon. From the flash, Ammaar got the camel herd's attention, along with Shetamon's and Heba's.

Instantly Herdmon took the front, facing the D-Disciples; Graslmon, and Terrainmon. Atom Spacemon and Centermon turned around to face the Humpmon that were forming a circle around them. The Humpmon covered up Heba and Shetamon behind them, with their young Anchormon with Heba and Shetamon. Slowly and quietly, Ammaar returned his digital camera to his pocket, and picked his digi-egg up, standing up straight on his feet.

"Heba, what happened?" Ahmad asked.

"... I'll tell you guys later, but they're really friendly." Heba assured.

"Then why are they hostile towards us and covering you?" Ammaar inquired.

Heba blinked, "I guess they think you all are threatening, and that since I'm friends with them, they ought to protect me."

Just then, in a cloud of green smoke, Ammaar's digi-egg hatched, and Ammaar no longer felt his digi-egg, but rather felt a head. The cloud vanished and with it gone, the digi-egg wasn't in sight anymore, but Ammaar was holding a baby Digimon instead.

"Sur-survivomon." The Digimon muttered.

With its green eyes, Survivomon glared at the Herdmon.

'How?' Ammaar thought.

'I told you I was about to hatch any moment. Sensing you in danger only encouraged me to hatch, and so here I am.' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar hugged his baby soul-warrior copedam.

'I'm glad to have you back Survivomon.' Ammaar thought happily, closing his eyes and hugging Survivomon.

_Survivomon was Botamon's size, as he was only Otazoidmon's head, though his skin was dark green. His eyes were still green._

Ahmad took out his Meric Digimon, and aimed it at Survivomon. A 3D hologram image of Survivomon was imitated out of Ahmad's digivice monitor, as Survivomon was spinning around.

"_Survivomon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Survivomon hops around, but he also could float around_. _He's Otazoidmon's embryo form_. _He was still sweethearts with Shetamon_. _He could only speak his and Shetamon's name only_. _At this stage or in this form, he's in love with Ringmon: Shetamon's embryo form - His attack is: Emerald Shock_."

With the digivice's analysis done, Ahmad put his digivice back in his shorts' pocket. Ammaar let go of Survivomon, and Survivomon remained floating in the air. He floated up to Ammaar's head, and landed on his right shoulder. Ammaar took out his digital camera and gave it to Ahmad. Ahmad took it.

"What?" Ahmad asked.

"Take a photo of this." Ammaar replied.

"Oh." Ahmad nodded.

He aimed the digital camera at Survivomon and Ammaar. Ammaar didn't move his head, but Survivomon smiled at the digital camera, with his eyes closed, and Ahmad took the photo. It was the first photo Ahmad took, but he did notice the date and time on the digital camera. Ahmad gave the photo back to Ammaar, and Ammaar took photos of the Humpmon and Herdmon around them, as well as his own teammates.

Ammaar took a photo of Herdmon in front of them; another was of the Humpmon surrounding them; the third was of Terrainmon and Graslmon in front of them, protecting them; the fourth was of Atom Spacemon and Centermon; the fifth was of Ahmad and Spencer, and the sixth was of his own Satuza Digivice. With his photos done, Ammaar put his digital camera back into his pocket, as well as his digivice.

Ammaar knew he had to stop this, especially with all the tension between the Digimon. Ammaar stepped forwards carefully, and since Survivomon sensed what he was going to do, Survivomon left his right shoulder, and remained floating in the air. Graslmon and Terrainmon glanced back at Ammaar approaching them, and they gave way for Ammaar. Quietly, Ahmad and Spencer watched silently. A few inches away from Herdmon, Ammaar stopped.

He stared at Herdmon, while Herdmon glared back at him. Ammaar gulped, and remembering some of his past memories, he turned confident.

"Hi. My name is Ammaar Al-Jallad. That's my birth name, but my character name is Travis Jaacto. Me and my teammates, including that young lady and her Digimon there, are here to fight against the main villain, whoever that is. We aren't here to fight your herd, or to harm it, but to free the Digital World and other worlds." Ammaar explained.

The D-Disciples waited, and Ammaar noticed that Herdmon's eyes turned from hostile to soft. Herdmon smiled.

"You could've said so from the beginning. Stand down Humpmon! They're friends, and the chosen disciples!" Herdmon announced in his muscular firm voice.

The tension eased, the Humpmon surrounding the D-Disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and the Mystic Brothers broke up and went to the oasis. The Humpmon behind Herdmon also broke up and went to the oasis to drink. The D-Disciples relaxed, as did the Mystic Brothers; Terrainmon, and Graslmon. Heba rushed over to Ammaar and hugged him close, taking Ammaar by surprise. She put her head on Ammaar's left shoulder, with her arms behind his neck.

Her eyes were closed.

"Not bad and thanks for avoiding any fight." Heba whispered.

"No problem." Ammaar smiled, returning the embrace.

Ahmad cleared his throat from behind Ammaar and Heba, and the two lovebirds let go of each other. Survivomon floated over to Ammaar, and took his seat on Ammaar's right shoulder. Heba saw him.

"Oh! This is your Digimon?" Heba asked.

Ammaar nodded, "Yep. This is Survivomon. He hatched and he's Otazoidmon's fresh form."

Survivomon and Shetamon glanced at each other, and both smiled at each other, while Shetamon blushed and lowered her head. Survivomon giggled and looked away. Atom Spacemon and Centermon approached Ammaar.

"Nice job." Atom Spacemon stated.

"Yes. Do you think you can talk Herdmon into helping us?" Centermon inquired.

"Maybe. Why?" Ammaar asked.

"Well, we'll need their help to get us to Nexus Crystal and we'll need to carry food. We'll spend the night here." Atom Spacemon decided.

"That's good to now." Spencer muttered.

"There goes our baths." Ahmad whispered.

"Hey! I had barely started being in the oasis when this camel herd appeared, so I didn't have a good bath either." Heba remarked.

Ammaar smirked, "I bet it was embarrassing to dress up with the camel herd around you and Shetamon."

Heba blushed, "Well, I was wearing a bikini and that was the first time I knew of it, so I wasn't completely naked."

"I've talked with the rest of my herd. I've heard you all talking about us helping you to Nexus Crystal, and we all will gladly help in any way we can. We'll only take you all near Nexus Crystal, and then leave you all." Herdmon announced, trotting over to the D-Disciples.

"That's good to hear." Graslmon nodded.

Ammaar took out his digital camera and took a photo of Graslmon; a photo of Anchormon drinking from the Cleansing Oasis; a photo of Humpmon drinking from the Cleansing Oasis, and of Herdmon drinking from the Cleansing Oasis. Ahmad; Spencer; Terrainmon; Graslmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon went over to the oasis and drunk from it. Ammaar took photos of them drinking, while Survivomon remained on his right shoulder.

Heba and Shetamon also remained near him, watching their friends drinking from the oasis. Ammaar was tempted in taking photos of Ahmad; Spencer; Terrainmon; Graslmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon drinking, but refrained himself from doing so.

"That's Graslmon?" Heba asked, pointing at Graslmon.

Ammaar nodded, "Yep."

"Aren't you thirsty?" Shetamon asked.

"... I am." Ammaar nodded, handing his digital camera to Heba.

Heba took it and watched Ammaar rush towards the oasis. Heba smiled to herself, and refrained herself from using Ammaar's digital camera. Ammaar; Ahmad; Spencer, and Graslmon all washed their faces from sweat and dirt. Survivomon just hopped into the oasis, and let himself float on the oasis surface, drifting away from Ammaar. Terrainmon; Herdmon; Humpmon, and Anchormon all licked the water into their mouths.

Spencer and Graslmon stopped drinking for a moment, and Graslmon glowed silver, and devolved back into Greemon. Back as Greemon, Greemon went on drinking the oasis' clean and cool water, by licking it...

* * *

"Oh look at the stars." Heba whispered.

It was nighttime and both Ammaar and Heba were lying on their backs, staring up at the stars. Survivomon was on Ammaar's stomach sleeping. Around them the camel herd was sleeping also. Ahmad; Spencer; Greemon; Terrainmon; Shetamon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon also were all sleeping. Only Ammaar and Heba were awake beside each other, stargazing.

"Yeah. The stars are beautiful. We couldn't see them before now, and I haven't seen them back home." Ammaar whispered.

"Really?" Heba asked, turning her head to the left, at Ammaar.

Ammaar turned his head to his right, at Heba and he nodded. It was peaceful silence, and romantic for both Ammaar and Heba. They weren't alone, yet they knew that they won't be disturbed. Both returned to stargazing. Ammaar had his hands behind his head.

"You said earlier today that you were more like my girlfriend... What did you mean by that?" Ammaar asked.

Heba smiled, staring at the stars.

"I'll tell you later, some time when we're truly alone. I have a question to ask you." Heba informed.

"Yeah? What?" Ammaar asked.

"Do you mean what you said back then?" Heba asked, glancing at Ammaar.

Ammaar glanced back at Heba, "When?"

"On the stairs." Heba reminded.

Ammaar blinked, "You mean..."

Heba nodded. Ammaar smiled.

"Of course. You should already know that." Ammaar replied.

"About both things?" Heba inquired.

"You mean about my inquiry in proposing to you and that I love you?" Ammaar asked, whispering.

"Yes. Those two." Heba nodded.

"Heba... For one thing, I was and still am serious about both. For another, believe it or not, but I feel like I'm your husband, even though we aren't literally married or physically your husband, but I feel that emotionally and spiritually I'm your husband." Ammaar explained.

Heba blushed, returning to stargazing.

"I feel the same way towards you... I feel like I'm your wife, even though we're aren't married literally, or physically your wife, but I feel close to you emotionally and spiritually." She confessed.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? That's what being in love is all about." Ammaar stated, returning to stargazing.

"... You know, when I was depressed or sad in anyway, I would always think of you and my mood would rise, and I would be happy and joyful again. I could really confuse my siblings and parents sometimes that way. In one moment I'm depressed and sad, and the next I'm smiling and giggling." Heba smiled.

"I thought you would." Ammaar giggled.

"... What do you see in my Ammaar?" Heba asked, glancing at Ammaar worriedly and curiously.

Ammaar blinked and glanced back at Heba, "What?"

"I mean considering my past, it wasn't very good..." Heba started.

"Hold on." Ammaar interrupted. "Stop right there. I know about you going out with other guys and stuff. I'm aware of things about you that you don't know I know. Your past is in the past, and it doesn't matter to me."

"But still, that doesn't explain how you're interested in me." Heba remarked.

Ammaar sighed and closed his eyes temporarily. He opened them, and returned to stargazing. Heba kept staring at him, curious about his answer.

"... Back when we were classmates, from the beginning in 5th grade, when I first saw you... I guess for me it was love at first sight, and since then I've only grown deeper in love with you, and closer in a strange way. I fell in love with your true personality, but what you've done recently wasn't you, because I just sensed it. It appeared to me like you hid your personality deep inside yourself: the personality I feel in love with.

"Your beauty; care; intelligence; shyness, and creativity is a few things to name of why I'm interested in you and am in love with you. It was hard at times, but I kept my hold on you and didn't let go, no matter what, even though there were times when my hold on you was weak, I still held onto you." Ammaar explained.

Heba blushed, smiling.

"Shyness and creativity? I have those?" Heba asked.

Ammaar turned his head to look at his sweetheart. He raised his eyebrow.

"I think it takes creativity to handle all the guys you've handled. Shyness? Well, I did notice it from time to time from you." Ammaar replied.

"Wow. I made sure to have a social reputation, yet it's like you saw right through my shell." Heba smiled, closing her eyes.

"Well, considering how close we are, you can't hide your true personality from me. Maybe from others, including your own family, but not from me." Ammaar informed.

"I realize that now." Heba nodded.

"So what happened when we left you and Shetamon alone?" Ammaar asked, whispering, returning to stargazing.

Heba chuckled, "Well... It started from when Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Greemon were out of our sight and the oasis was all ours..."

Heba explained to Ammaar what happened when she and Shetamon were left alone near the oasis up until when Ammaar and the others returned. Ammaar laughed once Heba was done.

"What's so funny?" Heba asked, sadly.

"You." Ammaar laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" Heba exclaimed. "You don't know how embarrassing that was, especially when Herdmon sniffed me."

Ammaar laughed louder, to the degree that he had to cover his mouth, and Heba narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I bet that you were more embarrassed then, than you were in your bikini that one time in the mixed local pool back in Jordan." Ammaar grinned.

Heba's eyes widened, "How... How did you know about that?"

"Like I said before, I know and am aware about stuff about you that you don't know I know about." Ammaar replied, calming down from his laughing.

"That was only once." Heba whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry for laughing." Ammaar apologized, smiling brightly.

Heba folded her arms, and for the rest of the night, both were silent, just stargazing, and eventually both went to sleep. Unconsciously Heba's head fell onto Ammaar's shoulder, and both slept the rest of the night peacefully in that position...

* * *

**Day 4:  
**_Dawn of the 12__th__ of April 2007, Thursday  
Cleansing Oasis, Desert of Awe_

Heba and Ammaar slept through the dawn of the next day, and so Ahmad; Spencer, and the Digimon saw them in the position they were. Ahmad didn't have the heart to wake them up, since they looked so peaceful together, and not to mention cute. Spencer smiled, happy for his friend. Like his disciple, Survivomon also slept through the dawn of the next day.

Spencer noticed that Ammaar had left his digital camera out the night before and took a photo of Ammaar; Heba, and Survivomon all sleeping in the position they were in. Shetamon noticed her disciple with Ammaar, and smiled happily for her disciple. After taking the photo, Spencer returned the digital camera back onto Ammaar's heaving chest.

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Herdmon asked, whispering.

"No. Let's let them sleep. They must have been talking all night. Let's give them their rest and wake them up when we're ready to go." Ahmad decided.

"So what do we do now?" Greemon asked.

"We'll gather food and eat. Afterwards we'll gather more food and water with us for our journey." Atom Spacemon announced.

While Ammaar; Heba, and Survivomon all slept, Ahmad; Spencer, and the rest of the Digimon went to work at gathering food. Ammaar; Heba, and Survivomon slept through breakfast, and they only started to wake up when Ahmad; Spencer, and the Digimon were packing, getting ready to go. Ammaar felt Survivomon on his stomach; his digital camera on his chest, and Heba on his shoulder.

'Survivomon? Are you awake?' Ammaar thought in inquiry.

Survivomon opened up his eyes and stared at Ammaar. He smiled and giggled.

'Now I am. You're comfortable, you know that?' Survivomon thought in inquiry.

'You're not the only one who thinks that.' Ammaar thought, smiling and grinning.

Survivomon blinked and glanced at Heba, before giggling some more.

'Off you go Survivomon; time for us to get up.' Ammaar thought.

Survivomon floated off of Ammaar's stomach and Ammaar took his digital camera off of his chest. Ammaar carefully moved away from Heba, as not to disturb her. He gently held her head and caringly put it down gently onto the ground. Ammaar put his face over her head, and brought his mouth close to where her ear was, because it was covered by her headscarf.

"Feather Snow? Time to wake up Hebita." Ammaar whispered into Heba's ear.

Ammaar moved his head away, and smiled as Heba opened her eyes and glanced at him. Heba smiled back.

"Hey! Good morning." Heba greeted.

"Um... It's past morning Heba. You guys missed breakfast." Shetamon announced.

"But there's time to wash up, right?" Heba asked, sitting up.

Shetamon nodded, "There is, but do it quickly. We'll be leaving soon."

Both Heba and Ammaar glanced around them and saw everyone busy one way or another. The Humpmon were being loaded with leaf packs full of food, while Terrainmon and Greemon were playing in the oasis. Ammaar looked around for Survivomon and saw him floating with his eyes closed in the oasis. Ammaar took his digital camera and took a photo of the Humpmon being loaded; a photo of Terrainmon and Greemon playing in the oasis, and of Survivomon in the oasis.

Heba got up and walked over to the oasis to wash up. Ammaar stayed in his position and looked through the photos of his digital camera. He wasn't surprised to see the photo of him; Survivomon, and Heba together sleeping. He smiled when he saw it and was glad that the photo was taken. He figured that Ahmad or Spencer might have taken the photo at dawn while they were still sleeping.

Ammaar stood up straight and stretched his body. He put his digital camera away and took out his digivice. He checked the time and noticed that it was after 11 am. He put his digivice back into his pocket, just as Spencer walked over to him and gave him a Fruitball, while Spencer munched on his another fruitball that he had with him. Ammaar took the fruitball, and with his other hand, he put back his green shades on.

He munched his fruitball and took out his digital camera. He scanned through the photos until he reached the photo of him; Survivomon, and Heba sleeping together.

"Did you take this photo?" Ammaar asked, showing the monitor to Spencer.

Spencer took only one glance at it and nodded. Ammaar finished up his fruitball and went over to the oasis. Heba was done washing up and Shetamon brought her some fruitballs.

"Where did you get these?" Heba asked.

"They grow on the trees." Shetamon replied.

"Like when we were in the Forest of Melody." Heba nodded.

"Yep." Shetamon nodded.

"We're all ready. The chosen disciples are welcome and allowed to ride on any Humpmon, just as long as you and the Humpmon are the same gender. Your soul-warrior copedam are welcome to join you, but on another Humpmon that is their own gender." Herdmon announced.

Ammaar took off his shades and put them aside with his digital camera. He washed his face, washing the tiredness out of it. Once finished washing up, Ammaar put his shades back on, and looked around. He noticed the entire camel herd ready to leave. The disciples were just being mounted on the Humpmon. Heba and Shetamon were on female Humpmon, yet on separate ones. Ahmad was on his own male Humpmon alone, as was Spencer on his own Humpmon alone.

Both Heba and Shetamon yelled when their Humpmon got back onto its feet. Ammaar quickly took photos of the Humpmon with their riders. Ammaar noticed Survivomon was with him beside him. He took a photo of Heba on her female Humpmon, first with the female Humpmon getting up, then with it standing up. The same was for the rest. Even Terrainmon and Greemon were on their own male Humpmon. 

Spencer; Herdmon, and the other were staring at Ammaar and Survivomon.

"Come on onto me." Herdmon offered.

Ammaar quickly refused, shaking his head.

"No thanks. I'd prefer to ride on Centermon. Are you with me Survivomon?" Ammaar asked, turning to Survivomon.

Survivomon nodded, smiling. Herdmon shrugged. Ammaar started to record the herd camel moving out, as he went over to Centermon. Centermon knelt down, and Ammaar mounted onto Centermon. Survivomon landed on Ammaar's right shoulder. Ammaar made sure to have his digital camera tape the whole surrounding, including the Digimon and Survivomon on his shoulder. Centermon stood up back onto his feet and trotted over to the camel herd's side.

"Why did you chose me?" Centermon inquired, while Ammaar kept his digital camera on.

"I feel safer and securer on you Centermon." Ammaar replied truthfully.

'I guess this digital camera has limitless space then.' Ammaar thought.

"Well thanks." Centermon thanked.

"Don't mention it. Besides I've been on a camel before back in my world and it was a nice experience basically. The only downside to it was when the camel stood up. The rider would feel or sense that he or she would fall off of the camel because of the way the camel bent and knelt to stand on its legs. I'll never forget that experience." Ammaar explained.

"So that's why the girls screamed." Centermon muttered.

"I guess its Heba's and Shetamon's first experiences on camels. Both Ahmad and Spencer had ridden on camels before, so it isn't new to them, even though one humped camel might be new to them, but the whole experience of riding a camel isn't new." Ammaar agreed.

Centermon made sure that he kept near the Humpmon that had the disciples and the soul-warrior copedam mounted on them. After awhile Ammaar glanced back and noticed that the oasis was out of sight. With the Cleansing Oasis out of sight, Ammaar stopped the recording of the digital camera, and put it away...

* * *

"I miss mom and dad." Ahmad muttered.

"A few days have passed since our disappearance by now." Heba agreed.

"By now they must have noticed our disappearance, or that we're missing." Ahmad remarked.

"They'll notice that you two aren't the only ones who are missing." Spencer reminded.

"Rami can be a pain sometimes but... I do miss him." Ahmad muttered.

"Like I miss Nora." Heba agreed.

"... What about you Ammaar?" Heba asked, turning to Ammaar.

Ammaar shrugged, "My mom would have noticed my disappearance by now, and I know she's missing me and is also worried for me."

"You said your character name was Travis Jaacto, right?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Ammaar nodded.

"Well, I came up with my own character name. It's only the first name, but it's Tracy." Heba announced.

Ammaar smiled, "Travis and Tracy... Actually, I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Heba nodded.

"So from now on we can call ourselves or introduce ourselves by our character names. I prefer to keep my birth name and use it as my character name. Name's Ahmad Hamdan." Ahmad stated.

"Since I don't come up with a surname yet, I guess my character name is Tracy Hamdan here in the Digital World, and I want to be addressed as that and known as that." Heba decided.

"Spencer Sherwood and that's it." Spencer informed.

"I introduced myself before but it's Travis Jaacto." Ammaar greeted.

"So Ahmad; Tracy; Spencer, and Travis. Now we'll know how to pass the message around that you're all here." Herdmon remarked.

"You know, I've noticed that we haven't got into any trouble with any of the main villain's minions since our last encounter with them in the Forest of Melody." Greemon noted.

"And we like to keep it that way Greemon." Ahmad informed.

"It is easier on us without any minions chasing us or surrounding us." Tracy agreed.

"Don't any of you tempt fate." Travis warned.

That silenced everyone, and a few moments later a sandstorm erupted all around the camel herd. Immediately, Travis took off his shades, and buckled them to his belt. He lowered his goggles, putting them over his head. He took out his digital camera and started taping a new clip. The camel herd all knew what to do, as did both Atom Spacemon and Centermon. They all stopped and gathered around each other.

The D-Disciples all had their eyes and mouths closed. Travis was the only who had his eyes open. Spencer used his coat to cover his mouth and nose.

'You shouldn't have said anything Greemon.' Spencer thought.

'How would I know a sandstorm would erupt?' Greemon thought in inquiry.

"The thing about this sandstorm is that it isn't natural. It's artificial for some reason!" Atom Spacemon announced.

"Of great! Another villainous plan." Tracy moaned.

"Just stay close to each other." Herdmon reminded.

Travis kept his digital camera taping. He took out his digivice and checked for any other new Digimon around them and when Travis had his digivice aimed at a certain direction, to his horror, a 3D holographic image did imitate from the digivice's monitor. He recognized the holographic image.

"_Skull Mammothmon - Mate Ghost Jerebi - Skull Mammothmon stands for Skull Mammoth Monster, and is the evolved form of Mammothmon_. _Skull Mammothmon is the skeletal Mammothmon, and is of the strong and quiet type_. _If Mammothmon was to die naturally, then Skull Mammothmon would be the result - Its attacks are: Spiral Bone Crusher and Dash_."

Fearfully, Travis aimed his digivice elsewhere and the 3D holographic image shifted from Skull Mammothmon to another Digimon.

"_Skull Scorpiomon - Migration Insectoid Meric - Skull Scorpion stands for Skull Scorpion Monster. Skull Scorpiomon isn't Scorpiomon, but is a close relative of Scorpiomon_. _If Scorpiomon dies naturally, then Skull Scorpiomon would be the result_. _Skull Scorpiomon love to live in deserts under the sand where it can burrow rapidly underground, and underground in graveyards - Its attacks are: Blackout and Poison Pierce_."

The camel herd; D-Disciples; soul-warrior copedam, and the Mystic Brothers all stared at Travis' digivice. Yet again Travis aimed his digivice at a third location and Skull Scorpiomon's 3D holographic image shifted from Skull Scorpiomon to yet another Digimon.

"_Dokugumon - Maturity Insectoid Grasl - Dokugumon is a giant black widow spider with a poisonous attitude_. _Like any other or most other spiders, these black widows just love to make webs of their own making to capture their prey, and if Dokugumon is forced into attacking her opponent then she would releases a net prison web towards the opponent to pin it down_. _Dokugumon prefer cavern environments - Her attacks are: Poison Cobweb; Poison Thread; Poison Ride; Worm Venom_."

Travis and the others around him knew the numbers because with the 3D holographic image, those was also a number near it. For Skull Mammothmon it was only one; for Skull Scorpiomon it was three, and for Dokugumon it was seven. Travis aimed his digivice around, but it didn't pick up anymore Digimon. Travis put his digivice back, and his digital camera kept on rolling.

"This is just great." Spencer muttered, with his mouth covered with his coat.

"I'll take the Dokugumon." Greemon announced.

"What? They heavily outnumber us, and not to mention that those Skull Scorpiomon or Skull Mammothmon would help their comrades out." Shetamon reminded.

"Skull Mammothmon must be enslaved, because this isn't their nature." Herdmon informed.

"But Skull Scorpiomon would gladly help any villain out." Centermon snarled.

Spencer sighed and with his free hand took out his digivice. Greemon jumped off of his Humpmon, landing onto the sandy ground. Spencer aimed his digivice at him. He glowed silver, turning transparent and changing.

"GREEMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRASLMON!

And Travis caught it on his digital camera.

"_Poison Cobweb_!" Two Dokugumon yelled.

Graslmon was pinned onto his back in a sticky spider's web. The second forced Spencer off of his Humpmon, and onto his back on the sand. Spencer's digivice fell out of his hand. Both Spencer and Graslmon yelled in agony as the poison entered their bodies. And just like that all of a sudden, both Graslmon and Spencer were swallowed into the sand. The D-Disciples, and the Digimon around them were speechless.

"Got off." Centermon warned.

Hastily, Travis instantly applied, and dismounted Centermon, moving away from him. He went over to where Spencer's Meric Digivice was and scooped it up into his pocket.

"_Poison Cobweb_!" One Dokugumon yelled.

Travis turned his head towards Centermon and noticed him being pinned down on his stomach. Centermon glanced at Travis and silently nodded his snout bye. With that, just like Spencer and Graslmon before him, Centermon was swallowed into the sand. The sandstorm reduced and the camel herd; Travis; Tracy; Ahmad; their soul-warrior copedam, and Atom Spacemon were all alone.

"... We better continue on." Herdmon sadly announced.

Travis quietly stopped his taping and put his digital camera away. He put his goggles back in their previous position and put back his green shades on. Tracy glanced at Travis, as the camel herd continued on towards Nexus Crystal. Atom Spacemon stopped by Travis, and Travis mounted onto him securely...

* * *

**Day 7:  
**_The 15__th__ of April 2007, Sunday  
Outskirts of Nexus Crystal, Desert of Awe_

Just like Atom Spacemon had promised before, the camel herd; the three disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and Atom Spacemon reached into Nexus Crystal's sight after three days. Travis took out his digital camera and silently started rolling. It was non-stop without any other events happening throughout the passed three days. The disciples had their sleep; their food, and water while the camel herd was moving.

The camel herd stopped near the entrance to Nexus Crystal, and the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam all dismounted. Travis stopped recording and put his digital camera away. Survivomon remained on Travis' shoulder throughout the journey, with Travis feeding him. With their mission done, Herdmon turned his camel herd around and left the outskirts of Nexus Crystal, while Atom Spacemon remained...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- 'It'll take more than a cobweb to take me down.' Greemon thought, giggling.

- "Showdown Coliseum... This definitely isn't good." Zonemon muttered.

- "Elecmon and Leormon... I never thought I would ever see a Leormon." Greemon muttered.

- "This is going to be delightful." Raiamon muttered.

- "Enough Beelzemon! I'll do anything, just... spare us." Spencer pleaded, as he knelt down onto the sand.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Gangamon - 2. Gangstermon - 3. Lust Garurumon - 4. Shadow Garurumon - 5. Atom Spacemon - 6. Centermon - 7. Anchormon - 8. Humpmon - 9. Herdmon - 10. Survivomon

**Author's Notes:** How was that for a long episode? I think this is the longest episode I have ever written. I could've easily turned it into two parts, but I decided against it and continued on. This episode would definitely top the episode of 'Digital Disciples' for awhile. About Lykamon, he's an unreleased Digimon, and only his attacks are mine, but I still consider Lykamon a canon Digimon, so he isn't mine in anyway, besides his attacks. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia! 


	4. Showdown Coliseum

Showdown Coliseum

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 4: **_"Showdown Coliseum"  
Thought of:_ The 24th of April 2007, Tuesday_  
Started: _The 23rd of May 2007, Wednesday - _Completed:_ The 6th of July 2007, Friday  
_Uploaded:_ The 6th of July 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** With both Spencer and Greemon separated from the rest of the disciples, Spencer found himself in a cell, with Greemon and Zonemon. The episode was all about what happened with Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon after being separated from the others, as Spencer's character was explored more. Tragedies happened, and abilities were to be discovered before Spencer joined evil, but Spencer didn't join evil alone.

**Day 5:  
**_Dawn of the 13__th__ of April 2007, Wednesday  
Dungeon Cells, Showdown Coliseum_

Spencer twitched, and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blurriness and darkness. Spencer shook his head and the blurriness was gone, but the darkness was still there. Spencer moaned quietly, and sat up straight against the wall. He noticed that he was in some sort of cell, with one small window; too small to escape through, and the cell was made out of stones and rocks, but there was vegetation around on the walls; ceiling, and floor.

Through the small window, Spencer still saw darkness concluding that it was still night or that he was in some part of the Digital World that was covered by darkness. He noticed that he was still wearing his uniform, but he searched for his Meric Digivice and couldn't find it. He quickly realized that whoever imprisoned him took away his Meric Digivice, but then he remembered that his digivice fell from him when he was attacked.

So it wasn't with whoever imprisoned him, yet hopefully was safe with one of the other disciples. He remembered Graslmon being captured with him and he glanced around the cell, hoping to see Graslmon imprisoned with him. Instead of seeing Graslmon, Spencer saw Greemon with him, knocked out unconscious in the cell with him. Spencer quietly glanced at the cell's gate and saw that it was black irons, which were too close to each other, so that he couldn't squeeze out from it.

Neither could any other codelimin Spencer thought.

"I see you're awake also." A familiar male voice remarked.

Spencer glanced to his right and saw a cat on two legs with light green fur. His eyes narrowed, as he was sure that the familiar voice was from the cat.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"_I'm Zonemon; Centermon's juvenile form, or a level lower_. _I'm Mammal Jerebi_. _My name stands for Zone Monster_. _I'm an ancient copedam_. _My attacks are: Power Spin and Mane Pads_."

_Zonemon was a cat on two legs with the same height as Lucemon's. His fur was light green as he had a white mane behind his head: a short, smooth one. His eyes were brown as he had dark green circular soft pads that weren't spiked on his shoulders; elbows, and knees. A white belt was around his waist, as white tight bracelets were around his wrists. His hands were padded, as they were cat like, with the claws being extracted, or kept in the pads. His feet were different though, as he claws were sharp and white. The crest of myths was on his chest, covered by his fur. The crest was colored dark green._

"Where are we?" Spencer asked.

Zonemon didn't reply instantly, as he took his time glancing around the cell. Once done, he turned his attention back to Spencer and shrugged.

"In some dungeon cell I guess." Zonemon replied.

"But where?" Spencer asked.

"Where is this dungeon cell located in the Digital World? Underground for one thing, and for another... I don't know." Zonemon shook his head.

"So we're on our own?" Another familiar voice asked.

Spencer turned his head towards Greemon, and saw him awake and standing on his quadruple feet. Spencer smiled; got up, and walked over to Greemon. He caringly rubbed Greemon's head.

'I'm glad you're O.K.' Spencer thought.

'It'll take more than a cobweb to take me down.' Greemon thought, giggling.

"Apparently we are." Zonemon replied.

"What I want to know is how come you are here with us?" Greemon inquired.

"My guess is as good as yours." Zonemon replied.

"What happened?" Greemon asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Zonemon inquired.

Greemon took a few moments to recall the last thing he remembered before waking up in a dark cold cell. He remembered the Dokugumon capturing him in their cobwebs, pinning him into the sand, and he remembered screaming in agony from with the poison from the cobwebs entering their bodies. After that... Waking up in a cold dark cell. Greemon concluded that after he felt the poison spreading in his body, he went unconscious somehow and ended up where he was.

"Poison spreading in my body." Greemon whispered his eyes wide. 

Zonemon nodded his head.

"After that both of you were swallowed into the earth." Zonemon informed.

"'Swallowed'?" Spencer asked.

"Literally swallowed. I don't know how to put it any other way." Zonemon shrugged.

"What about you? Did they capture you the same way they did with us?" Greemon asked.

Zonemon nodded, "Yes. Like you both, I felt the poison spread in my body, before I went unconscious and when I woke up, I found myself here with both of you."

"Is the poison still in our bodies?" Spencer asked, standing up.

Slowly, Zonemon shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied.

"This isn't good." Spencer muttered.

"It gets worse." Greemon whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked, turning to his copedam.

"You three, follow us... Now!" A mischief voice demanded.

Spencer turned towards the cell gate, and he instantly paled, noticing three devilish looking codelimin.

"What are those?" Spencer asked his voice shaky.

Greemon back up a step, "I know what they are, but check your digivice."

Spencer sweat-dropped, "When I fell, it dropped from my hand."

Greemon gasped, "You mean we're defenseless now?"

"That's exactly what he means." Zonemon confirmed.

"Come along!" One of the three codelimin ordered.

"We'll have more answers with following them." Zonemon decided, stepping towards the codelimin.

Instantly, once he was close enough, one of the three codelimin grabbed onto Zonemon's arms and held onto it.

"Move along you two!" Another codelimin demanded.

"You go first Spencer." Greemon whispered, behind Spencer.

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed.

'I'm terribly scared of those codelimin. They have given me nightmares countless times throughout my life. You go first please.' Greemon thought, pleading.

Spencer sighed, 'Like I'm not afraid of them either! Just great! Fine I'll go.'

Spencer walked towards the open gate, and Greemon fearfully followed him. One of the three codelimin tried to grab onto Spencer, but Spencer shrugged it off, walking along with the three codelimin without being held back. Zonemon was in front of Spencer, while Greemon was behind Spencer, also not being held by any of the codelimin. The three devilish short codelimin escorted their three prisoners out of the dungeons...

* * *

Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon all walked with their hostile escort through the dungeons, and up narrow long stairs, heading up to the surface. Spencer glanced around him and saw only darkness. He saw their escort, as the one holding Zonemon was in the lead, and the remaining ones were in the rear behind each other. That left Greemon behind Spencer. Spencer knew he had a chance to escape but to where?

He couldn't jump off the stairs because he sensed that it would lead to his death, and he didn't want to risk that, not like that any way. He wanted to know where he was and what was going on. He was also worried about the poison, if there was any remaining in their bodies that is. Light appeared up ahead, and one by one, they all stepped outwards...

* * *

Zonemon; Spencer, and Greemon all stopped to glance at their surroundings, but the two escorts behind them pushed both Spencer and Zonemon to continue on, while Greemon willingly followed. Behind them an iron gate slid downwards, shutting the entrance into the dungeons. The hostile escort left Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon all alone. Having a good look around, Zonemon realized where he was.

"Showdown Coliseum... This definitely isn't good." Zonemon muttered.

"What?" Spencer asked, approaching Zonemon.

"This is one of three coliseums that I know of in the Digital World, and this one is deep in Process. We're deep in the jungle of Process. This coliseum is one of two coliseum owned by the Demon Lord of Gluttony." Zonemon explained.

"... Mmm... O.K... So... Who are those? And what are those?" Spencer asked, noticing the reddish guards at the numerous exit or entrance tunnels.

"_Those, my friend, are Vilemon, also known as Evilmon, because they're so evil_. _It's really neat, because if you play the words of Vilemon or Evilmon, then you would get their second name_. _Alone they are easy maturity Digimon, but in packs, they are deadly_. _They're attacks are: Nightmare Shocker and Scratch_."

Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon all noticed the audience in the large roman coliseum turn towards who spoke and bowed their heads. Even the guards bowed their heads from their positions without turning. The audience was made up of white ghost codelimin, along with numerous Vilemon. The coliseum looked like any roman coliseum back in Earth, but the only difference was that this was black in color and vegetation covered its walls and seats in numerous places.

"Speaking of the demon lord." Greemon muttered.

There was a large throne like seat on the upper deck of the coliseum, which looked down into the coliseum. A three red-eyed codelimin wearing a black leather suit, carrying a large rifle was in front of the seat about to sit down.

"_Allow me to introduce myself_. _I'm Beelzemon: One of the Seven Demon Lords, and the Lord of Gluttony_. _I'm also known as Beelzebumon_. _I'm mate level, grasl type_. _I'm the master of this coliseum: Showdown Coliseum_. _I'm known in Earth as Beelzebub or 'Lord of the Flies' - My attacks are: Double Impact; Darkness Claw; Primal Orb. That's me_.

"_As for my loyal coliseum guards... Please welcome the feared and nightmarish Digimon from Digital Hell! The maturity of devils... Boo-Boogeymon! They're gladly grasl type Digimon and their loyalty to their villainous masters comes first for them_. _They are merciless and strict Digimon_. _Their attacks are: Death Crash and Ruby Eyeeeee_.

"_Last but not least, please welcome the attending audience of Bakemon! These are weak maturity Digimon, but their spooks in groups strikes fear into even the hardiest of souls_. _Like many evil villainous Digimon, Bakemon gladly are grasl type Digimon_. _Be careful, because if you are successful enough to take off their white cloaks, then you'd be in for a heart attack. Their attacks are: Dark Claw; Evil Charm; Ghost Chop_."

With that done, Beelzemon sat down smiling, holding his gun in right hand over the throne seat's right arm.

"Bring in the gladiator opponents!" Beelzemon announced.

"'Gladiator'?" Zonemon asked, with wide eyes.

"Of course! This is like in roman times when human gladiators in Earth clashed with roman guards or beasts, and the gladiators themselves were just criminals in the eyes of the Romans." Greemon noted.

"Well, I see that some one has done his homework... Where are the opponents?!" Beelzemon exclaimed.

One of the closed up tunnels that two Boogeymon were guarding opened up on the opposite side of where Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon were. One by one, their three opponents walked out, and the tunnel slid down shut behind them. Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon noticed that all their opponents were enslaved. The first facing Greemon was what looked like a stripped rabbit. The one facing Spencer looked like a young yellow lion cub with a golden necklace around his neck.

The one facing Zonemon was too familiar, with it being Bearmon. All of them had empty white eyes and faint blue mists on top of their heads.

"I recognize Bearmon, but who are the other two?" Spencer asked.

"_Elecmon - Juvenile Mammal Meric - Normally, Elecmon are gentle codelimin, but if they are enslaved or their friends threatened then they're vicious_. _In the past, Elecmon were known to be caretakers of Primary Villages around the Digital World, but with the primary villages all destroyed, the Elecmon were hunted and most were deleted, except for several Elecmon which were enslaved - His attacks are: Super Thunder Strike; Body Attack; Nine Tails; Lightning Knife; Sparkling Thunder; S-Thunder Smack_."

"_Leormon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Leormon are dangerously scarce codelimin, and his existence was only confirmed in recent years_. _His territoriality was very strong and even among codelimin of the same species; he won't pardon those who enter his territory_. _The fur on his head carried a trace of static electricity when he's alert, and it was said to produce a menacing sound_. _His attacks are: Leo Claw and Critical Bite_."

"Elecmon and Leormon... I never thought I would ever see a Leormon." Greemon muttered.

"Neither did I." Zonemon agreed.

"Even now they're even scarcer than before." Beelzemon remarked.

"Why are there three?" Spencer asked.

"Why, of course each one would be facing each one of you. My master has ordered to kill any humans that enter the Digital World, not that any could from Earths that the master has conquered, but from ones he hasn't yet. You're a threat to my master and I will kill you human, but not directly. This is my game. Even if any of you survive somehow, I'll kill you myself." Beelzemon grinned.

Spencer snorted, 'We shall see about that belly brain, one way or another.'

Greemon eyes bulged, and he held back his laughter, hearing what Spencer thought. Spencer realized it and sweat-dropped, turning to his opponent, which was Leormon.

"Let the gladiators begin! Evolve Strelones!" Beelzemon bellowed.

One by one, Elecmon; Leormon, and Bearmon all glowed light blue.

"ELECMON SHINKA!"  
"... CENTARUMON!"

"LEORMON SHINKA!"  
"... RAIAMON!"

"BEARMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRIZZMON!"

"Worse." Zonemon whispered.

"Yeah. I can't evolve without Spencer's digivice. Talk about bad luck." Greemon whispered.

Beelzemon heard it and smiled in a mischief happy way. He thought that Spencer had his digivice for his copedam, but apparently he was wrong, and so it might be less exciting, but still interesting to watch and witness.

"I don't have that problem... Twi Shinka!" Zonemon yelled, turning transparent dark green.

"ZONEMON SHINKA!"  
"... CENTERMON!"

"Showoff." Greemon muttered.

'I wish I really had my Meric Digivice.' Spencer thought helplessly.

'Really. It might be of some use for you against Raiamon in defending yourself.' Greemon agreed.

"I know both of them anyway." Greemon offered.

"_Centarumon - Maturity Mythical Meric - Centarumon is modeled after the common centaur--half man, half horse_. _He's a close relative to Sagittarimon_. _The known Centarumon was once the guardian of the Digivice Temple, and after becoming a guardian, he became a copedam to one of the DigiDestined of America in the same Earth as the other DigiDestined - His attacks are: Solar Ray; Jet Gallop; Heat Uppercut_."

"_Raiamon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Raiamon already radiates the personality of a king_. _The surviving Raiamon were a little more than Leormon, and he has come to have an "illusionary" existence_. _He likes to catch prey that's stronger than himself, and has been repeatedly witnessed challenging the unfaltering techniques of even migration codelimin - His attacks are: Critical Strike and Thunder of King_."

"I don't like this, but I guess I'll have to face two codelimin a level higher than me, as if one isn't enough." Greemon decided, stepping in front of Spencer.

"Hey! I can handle myself." Spencer remarked.

Greemon glanced at Spencer, 'Really? Do you think you can handle Raiamon's Critical Strike? I know where he'll attack with that technique of his, and from what I know, believe me, it isn't pretty.'

Spencer paled, "O.K. Both are yours."

'Maybe there's another way to get out of this without having to fight.' Spencer thought, glancing up at Beelzemon.

Grizzmon charged Centermon, as Centermon charged back. Both pounced into the air and met in midair, clenching onto each other. They fell to the ground, and Grizzmon was the one who fell on his back, with Centermon on top of him. Centermon instantly let go of Grizzmon, leaping away from him, with his paws hurting from the fall. Grizzmon growled as he got back up on his feet.

"To make matters worse, we can't free them without your digivice." Greemon realized.

"... What are you saying?" Spencer asked.

"... We might need to delete them Centermon." Greemon informed.

"You deal with your opponents your way and I'll deal with mine my way." Centermon stated.

"That means he won't delete Grizzmon... I wonder if there's another way of freeing them." Greemon muttered.

"There isn't little cub." Beelzemon remarked from his throne.

Greemon growled in his throat, staring at Raiamon and Centarumon. Raiamon was cautiously heading towards Greemon like a predator would do sneaking up behind a prey. Centarumon held his cannon aimed at Greemon and slowly walked towards him.

"This is going to be delightful." Raiamon muttered.

"_Solar Ray_!" Centarumon yelled.

"_Acidic Beams_!" Greemon retaliated.

One beam collided with Solar Ray, but Solar Ray went through it, continuing on its way towards Greemon and Spencer. The other beam headed towards Raiamon, who was extremely alert to it, and at the last moment dodged the beam skillfully. Noticing that both Greemon and Spencer dodged Centarumon's Solar Ray through leaping in opposite directions, Raiamon stopped, and decided to go after his opponent from the start, which was Spencer.

'I need to end this, or... Greemon might get hurt defending both of us and I don't want that... What to do?' Spencer thought, with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes closed.

Noticing that Raiamon headed towards Spencer, Centarumon took Greemon and slowly walked towards him. Knowing that his disciple was in danger, and that there was nothing he could do about it, Greemon felt helpless, but as for himself, he wasn't going to give up easily. If by some way Spencer could hold off Raiamon while Greemon finds away around Centarumon back to Spencer, then Greemon would fight to do that.

"_Jet Gallop_!" Centarumon yelled, lowering his cannon.

He galloped towards Greemon, with sparks igniting with his hooves pounding onto the floor. Inches away from Greemon and Centarumon stopped, the light blue sparks leaping ahead and upwards, forming a circular light blue horizontal tornado, which was aimed at Greemon. The horizontal tornado released a strong ripping pulse towards Greemon. Greemon's eyes widened, noticing the strength behind such a technique.

Spencer's eyes widened in terror, watching the dangerous attack heading towards Greemon. He gritted his teeth. He glared up at Beelzemon.

"Enough Beelzemon! I'll do anything, just... spare us." Spencer pleaded, as he knelt down onto the sand.

Beelzemon grinned, 'Even more interesting is when they surrender.'

He hastily stood up, "Enough! Centarumon holt your attack! Devolve Strelones!"

Centarumon's attack vanished before reaching Greemon. Greemon glanced back at his disciple. Centarumon; Grizzmon, and Raiamon all stopped fighting. They all glowed light blue and shrunk to their previous forms of Elecmon; Bearmon, and Leormon.

'Spencer... No... I'd rather be deleted than be his slave!' Greemon thought.

'We'll have to rejoin the others and there's no way we're going to rejoin them if I lost you. If as a slave, I'll find a way to free you.' Spencer thought.

"Spencer." Greemon whispered.

Centermon held his ground and glanced around at his opponents.

"This was unexpected. Things are going way out of proportion." Centermon whispered, tense and alert.

"With surrender comes a price. Are you willing to take it disciple?" Beelzemon asked, with his mischief grin.

"Whatever it takes. We are yours Beelzemon." Spencer sobbed, keeping his head lowered.

"The price is your soul-warrior copedam and... the deletion of that codelimin." Beelzemon announced, staring at Centermon.

Spencer glanced towards Centermon, who braced himself, taking a step back. Spencer's eyes widened.

'No. You'll have to survive and escape somehow, and I'll help.' Spencer thought, sighing.

"Very well." Spencer decided, standing up and turning towards Centermon.

Centermon's eyes widened, 'He can't be serious!'

"Let's get this over with Greemon." Spencer informed, his face emotionless.

A black sphere of light appeared in front of him, hovering in the air. Spencer let his hands out and grabbed the black sphere of light. The light faded away, revealing a Meric Digivice, and Spencer knew it was a Meric Digivice because of the word 'Meric'. It was very similar to his previous digivice, but this digivice had its differences. Spencer's digivice was now all completely black, with only the writings and some outlines being silver.

"Interesting." Beelzemon muttered, sitting back down in his throne.

There was an outline of a panther's face above the monitor, and in the monitor, below the spinning crest, was the words 'Disciple of Gralen'. The crest of gralen was outlined above the monitor on the outline which was the panther's snout.

'I hope this works. Now what?' Spencer thought.

Coming to him like it was forgotten, but then returning, Spencer aimed his Meric Digivice horizontally at Greemon.

"Shadow Flash!" Spencer announced.

Greemon gasped shaking his head, "No..."

He turned transparent light blue, evolving.

"GREEMON DICRENOL!"  
"... YAMI GRASLMON!

"Excellent." Beelzemon muttered, standing up again.

Black energy ropes came out of the ground of the coliseum and pinned Yami Graslmon down. They glowed light blue, forcing Yami Graslmon to glow light blue as well. Once done, the ropes let go of Yami Graslmon, fading away. Yami Graslmon stood up, and Spencer noticed the white blank look in his eyes, along with the faint blue mist above his head.

'Was it worth this? I've never seen Greemon in this form before. I just hope I'm doing the right thing, the right thing that would eventually have us rejoin the others.' Spencer thought.

_Yami Graslmon was now bipedal, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in red Crovinze armor around his chest; arms, and legs. His snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five fingers and toes were clawed in the cream color, but with red lines across the fingers and toes. He had dark green eyes. A mane was covering the back neck and some of the back. His face; hands, and feet were covered with black fur. Around his waist was a black belt with a sharp knife and sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears were covered by the Crovinze armor._

"_Yami Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Grasl - Yami Graslmon is Greemon's other maturity form, but is his grasl maturity form_. _He is basically the same as Graslmon, but with more determination and being more menace_. _Being enslaved, he's even more dangerous than he normally is_. _Like any other meric or jerebi form of his, Yami Graslmon is stronger than Graslmon_. _He also has a different attack, but only one attack he has he shares with Graslmon - His attacks are: Black Line and G Boomerang._"

Beelzemon laughed menacingly when he heard Spencer's new digivice's analysis of Yami Graslmon.

"This soldier would proof worthy of following and being part of my master's cause." Beelzemon muttered.

"Oh no." Spencer muttered, his eyes narrowed in sadness.

"_Black Line_!" Yami Graslmon yelled.

Yami Graslmon extended his sword, and held it backwards. He slashed it forward horizontally and a thing but still seeable black wave went towards Centermon. Centermon's eyes widened in fright, and he tried to gallop away, but the attack still followed. Suddenly, Centermon came up with an idea, which he would and could survive through to head back and warn the other disciples, but it was risky. Yet Centermon would still take it.

Centermon closed in near the wall of the coliseum and leapt upwards, landing safely above, and like he expected as he glanced back at Black Line, it followed him upwards. Centermon pounded up, heading towards the top of the coliseum. He was quickly tiring, and that was obvious due to him slowing down, and Black Line quickly catching up to him.

'Maybe Black Line would continue on for me.' Centermon thought, as he collapsed on the seats.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the incoming explosion. Black Line collided with the fallen Centermon and exploded, resulting in it blasting Centermon up and ahead, over the coliseum, passing it. Centermon gently smiled, falling down into the jungle.

"You didn't finish the job." Beelzemon noted.

Spencer watched as Yami Graslmon devolved back to Greemon. The same whiteness and the light blue mist were still there.

"Yami Graslmon's attack weakened him severely so he's as good as deleted." Spencer replied, not wanting to believe himself but hoping Beelzemon would.

"You are correct. Centermon is as good as defeated out there alone. Now, you shall head out nearby with your slave and reclaim your animal soul that's nearby, after that, I'll take you to meet my master personally." Beelzemon smiled.

'Animal Soul? I guess I'll know it when I see it.' Spencer thought, as he walked towards the gates...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "Was there supposed to be a welcoming committee in the first place?" Tracy questioned.

- "It's truly an honor to have the disciples here in my restaurant." Nursewomon smiled.

- "Are you all heading up so soon? I have something to give to the disciple of myths." A voice informed.

- "This part of this room's floor is metallic; the only part that is metallic in this room. At least for the floor." Travis replied.

- "But it is little one." Chaos Otamon grinned. "Finish them Yami Graslmon!"

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Zonemon - 2. Yami Graslmon

**Author's Notes:** Well, the shortest episode so far. The information I put down for Leormon; Raiamon, and from some other canon Digimon isn't my own words, as it's from a Digimon fan site, so I don't claim it. This episode didn't exactly go as planned and there were some events that just popped in my head while I was writing and I wrote it down as part of the episode. Thanks to some of the events, I have some new ideas to have to the storyline of this story. This is getting more and more exciting. One last thing, this is the episode that splits the story into two; this is where it starts. From this episode onwards 'Shadow Gralen' and 'Digital Disciples' won't be alike in their storyline. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	5. Night of the Panther

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 5: **_ "NIGHT OF THE Panther"  
Thought of:_ The 6th of July 2007, Friday_  
Started: _The 7th of July 2007, Saturday - _Completed:_ The 21st of July 2007, Saturday  
_Uploaded:_ The 21st of July 2007, Saturday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** The three disciples arrive in Nexus Crystal, but no one is there to welcome them. Atom Spacemon takes them to their home in Nexus Crystal, and on the way, the three disciples meet up with their escorts, with Travis' escort handing his sentinel pack back. The disciples explore their home and in one room both Travis and Tracy are knocked unconscious along with their soul-warrior copedam and escort. Later on during the night Yami Graslmon attacks with his disciple, and Spencer meets up with his escort.

**Day 7:  
**_The 15th of April 2007, Sunday  
Outskirts of Nexus Crystal, Desert of Awe_

Just like Atom Spacemon had promised before, the camel herd; the three disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and Atom Spacemon reached into Nexus Crystal's sight after three days. Travis took out his digital camera and silently started rolling. It was non-stop without any other events happening throughout the passed three days. The disciples had their sleep; their food, and water while the camel herd was moving.

The camel herd stopped near the entrance to Nexus Crystal, and the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam all dismounted. Travis stopped recording and put his digital camera away. Survivomon remained on Travis' shoulder throughout the journey, with Travis feeding him. With their mission done, Herdmon turned his camel herd around and left the outskirts of Nexus Crystal, while Atom Spacemon remained.

"Where is everyone?" Travis muttered, glancing around.

"Was there supposed to be a welcoming committee in the first place?" Tracy questioned.

Atom Spacemon sighed, "This was thought of beforehand. I was informed that if there wasn't to be anyone to welcome you all here, then I'll escort you all to your home here in Nexus Crystal."

"We have a home here?" Ahmad inquired, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, and one of the most comfortable ones." Atom Spacemon replied.

"Now follow me and I'll take you all to your home." Atom Spacemon offered.

"Better than staying out here." Shetamon decided.

"Yeah, just lead the way." Terrainmon agreed.

Atom Spacemon nodded, and quietly continued on walking towards the entrance of the city. The entrance to the city wasn't too far away since it was in sight when they all stopped. What they didn't see was the two guards at the entrance. Atom Spacemon stopped in front of the entrance.

"I'm Atom Spacemon: one of the Mystic Brothers, and I've brought the disciples with me." Atom Spacemon introduced.

"_Butter Digralmon - Maturity Angel Jerebi - Butter Digralmon are known angel codelimin that guard important entrances, like palaces, or sacred places_._ Butter Digralmon are also known to be escorts or personal guard to the leader of the city they live in_._ Like most angel codelimin, Butter Digralmon have their foreheads covered so that it won't allow other angels to real their minds - His attacks are: Star Impulse and Angel Feathers._"

_Butter Digralmon was as tall as Lucemon Falldown Mode. His skin was white fur. He had three pairs of feather wings like angels, only colored golden. Half a helmet covered his upper face, but not his brown eyes. His arms were the same as his previous form, only a little longer. His hair was brown and long._

Travis took out his digital camera and took a photo of the two Butter Digralmon, with Survivomon on Travis' shoulder. Ahmad put his Meric Digivice away once it completed Butter Digralmon's analysis. Silently, the two angel guards turned their heads towards Atom Spacemon, and then towards the three disciples and their soul-warrior copedam. They noticed their state and nodded quietly. They stepped aside and clapped their hands once.

The hand clap sounded so quiet, but the entrance opened up also amazingly quietly. The whole city seemed to have some dark green wall protecting it, while the entrance was a gate that opened inwards, also colored dark green.

"Step in and welcome to Nexus Crystal." The Butter Digralmon on the right welcomed, returning back to his position.

Atom Spacemon walked in through the open entrance into the city, and Travis was the first to follow, with Tracy; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon behind him...

* * *

Just passing through the entrance and entering the city, the disciples glanced backwards and noticed the gates closing shut.

"Well, it seems we'll be stuck here for awhile." Tracy muttered.

"Maybe but you'll all have to stay a few days before the citizens of Nexus Crystal trust and believe in you all." Atom Spacemon assured.

"What are you saying?" Travis inquired.

"That you'll all be free to move around, to remain in Nexus Crystal, or to leave it, after the citizens come to trust and believe in you all." Atom Spacemon explained.

"That's good to know." Ahmad nodded.

"We were residents here just before we headed out towards Melody Forest." Terrainmon informed.

"Yeah, and Melody Forest is Greemon's home; it was where he was born in this Digital World." Shetamon added.

"'This' Digital World?" Tracy asked.

"Oh my... The Council of the Angelic Trio has more to explain than I thought." Atom Spacemon muttered.

"'The Council of the Angelic Trio'?" The disciples repeated in inquiry.

"You'll all find out soon enough." Atom Spacemon assured.

"No problem here." Travis nodded in confidence.

"Hey... Just what's up with you?" Tracy asked, eyeing Travis.

Travis blinked, glancing at Tracy

'What is up with you?' Survivomon thought, inquiring.

'It's just that I know myself to be extremely patient and from time to time my patience paid off alhamdullah.' Travis thought, informing Survivomon.

'I see. Why don't you tell Tracy and the others this?' Survivomon thought, questioning.

'Because she won't believe me.' Travis thought, replying.

'Really? I find that hard to believe because of that night you two spent together stargazing alone during the night.' Survivomon thought, noting.

'What?' Travis thought, surprised.

'You know what I mean.' Survivomon thought.

'Yeah sure.' Travis thought.

'Try her.' Survivomon thought, urging.

'Later.' Travis thought, deciding.

"Hey Foximon! Come back! We only have two legs!" A young feminine voice yelled.

"Yeah and they aren't normal!" Another young feminine voice yelled.

Tracy grinned, "Saved by a Digimon girl."

Travis blinked, "Oh, you've got to be jokin'."

Tracy only raised her eyebrow, before looking back towards the direction of the voices. They were all in some street, but oddly enough the street was covered with grass and the breeze was cool and refreshing. There were what appeared to be leaf sidewalks and numerous buildings all around, with all the streets being covered with grass, and all the sidewalks being of leaves. The building were built out of numerous building material of numerous sizes.

Inside the city the sky was blue with some clouds floating overhead, where as outside it was dark as night. The disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and Atom Spacemon glanced at a small narrow street where the voices were coming from. A small quadruple shadow appeared, before a small fox ran out into the open. She glanced behind her, while continuing on running and smiled happily.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into something, or rather somebody. The fox glanced up, only to be met with Tracy smiling back down at her. Realizing who she was, the fox quickly got back to her feet, and backed up a feet steps, noticing the other disciples and codelimin. The codelimin chasing the fox stopped, noticing that the fox stopped, and the codelimin noticed the disciples and the other codelimin with them.

Tracy took out her Meric Digivice and aimed it first at the fox codelimin, while Travis took a photo of the plant codelimin that were chasing the fox. He had a feeling that the fox wouldn't want to have its photo be taken... not yet at least. The 3D hologram image of the fox was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the fox spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the fox, was close to Tracy's.

"_Foximon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - She was rumored to be linked to the crest of loyalty because like Cunomon, Foximon is also legendary_._ Besides that, information of about this Digimon is limited - Her attack is: Hurricane Blaster_."

Tracy then aimed her digivice at the two plant codelimin, and the 3D image of Foximon shifted to the plant codelimin, with the plant codelimin spinning around. Like always before with her digivice, the voice that spoke, giving information about the plant, was close to Tracy's.

"_Floramon - Juvenile Nature Meric - Floramon are known as one of the many beautiful codelimin of the Digital World_._ They are peaceful and loving plants, which could naturally make a soup dish, and they are known to work with Mushroomon to preserve natural vegetation of the Digital World_._ Floramon's pollen paralyze their opponents. Floramon was short for Flora Monster, with flora being plant - Her attacks are: Rain of Pollen and Stamen Rope_."

Tracy smiled, "Both codelimin are females."

"Well you just need to remember that gender isn't how codelimin classify each other." Atom Spacemon informed.

"Are they the ones we think they are?" One Floramon questioned.

"I haven't seen any other humans before." The second Floramon answered.

Tracy put her Meric Digivice away after she was done analyzing the two codelimin. Foximon backed away, with her head lowered, backing towards her two friends. The two Floramon stepped forwards, and passed Foximon, who raised her head up surprised, noticing her two friends welcoming the disciples. She lowered her head, and walked away sadly. Tracy noticed and her face dropped.

"Wait... Who's Cunomon? Sis' digivice mentioned it." Ahmad noted.

"Who? Me?" A voice inquired.

The disciples; their soul-warrior copedam; Atom Spacemon, and the two Floramon turned their heads towards the voice and noticed a blue dragon with yellow spikes smiling at them from the entrance of one of the building. It waved and the building seemed to be made out of stone. Ahmad quickly took out his Meric Digivice and aimed it at the blue dragon. The 3D hologram image of the blue dragon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the blue dragon spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the blue dragon, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Cunomon - Juvenile Dragon Jerebi - This blue dragon was a self absorbed Digimon_._ Cunomon is a loveable Digimon and a true friend_._ Don't let his first impressions fool you_._ His name was short for Cuno Monster, with Cuno being short for the Pokèmon Articuno_. _He was rumored to be linked to the crest of compassion because he's legendary_ _- His attacks are: Rolling Spines and Knuckle Spikes_."

"You're Cunomon?" Ahmad questioned, putting his Meric Digivice away.

"Yep. At your service. I'm taking a wild guess and assuming that you three humans are the D-Disciples, am I correct?" Cunomon asked.

"Yeah." Ahmad nodded.

"Whoopee!" Cunomon yelled, jumping into the air. "I knew it!"

"What's the big deal?" Tracy asked.

Cunomon blinked, staring at Tracy. He noticed something then.

"Hey, weren't there supposed to be four of you from what I heard?" Cunomon questioned.

"Well apparently you haven't been up-to-date now have you? I don't know about them, but I don't want to talk about it." Travis replied.

"You're obviously the leader: the disciple of myths I presume." Cunomon concluded.

"Yeah so what is it to you?" Travis questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Cunomon glanced at Ahmad and Tracy, "Is he always like this?"

"Actually he's much nicer." Tracy informed.

"Way nicer." Ahmad agreed.

"Atom Spacemon, do you know where we could get something to eat?" Travis asked.

Atom Spacemon blinked, "I-well... I..."

"Oh stop babbling mystic one! Who doesn't know about Delicacy Restaurant?" Cunomon asked.

"Apparently I do, and I've been living here... Wait... Oh... I just forgot... Wait... I need to take the six of you to your home." Atom Spacemon reminded.

"It can wait until after we eat." Travis informed.

"Yep. We haven't had a decent meal in days." Shetamon agreed.

"Follow me all then disciples and friends. I'll lead the way towards Delicacy Restaurant." Cunomon decided, walking into the street and away from the disciples.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ahmad yelled, following Cunomon with Terrainmon.

"I guess a meal could do for awhile." Atom Spacemon decided.

Travis smiled, "I knew you'd come around. Let's go."

Atom Spacemon returned to walking down the grass covered street, with the other behind him. The two Floramon walked away, but not before they promised to see Tracy and Shetamon again. Survivomon was still on Travis left shoulder, and Tracy was to his right, while Shetamon was to Tracy's right...

* * *

It wasn't long and Travis took a photo of Cunomon, then he started taping, glancing around. Tracy didn't meet his eyes when he glanced at her, because she didn't want to stare directly in the digital camera.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked.

"I'd prefer to see our home here." Tracy replied.

'Yeah! Me too. I'm with Heba.' Survivomon thought.

Travis sweat-dropped, "So you're saying you aren't hungry?"

Tracy shook her head, "No, but it's just that there might be food at our home."

"'Might' is the keyword. Besides I'd like to have a decent meal and going to a restaurant is the best place for one." Travis remarked.

"Not all restaurants have good meals." Tracy muttered.

"But I assure you, this one certainly does have such meals." Cunomon assured.

"Stay out of this." Tracy warned.

"Sis, we're here." Ahmad announced.

Tracy blinked, and noticed that they all have stopped in front of a leave made building.

"The restaurant is like the sidewalks!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" A voice asked.

The disciples and their accompanying codelimin turned towards the entrance and saw another plant codelimin standing there, wiping its hands. Travis raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head slightly. Tracy took out her Meric Digivice and aimed it at the attractive plant codelimin. A 3D hologram image imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the plant codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the plant codelimin, was close to Tracy's.

"_Petamon - Maturity Nature Jerebi - Petamon was Floramon's true maturity form_._ Petamon's uses her crane for her attacks. Petamon stood for Petal Monster_._ She's a popular waitress in Delicacy Restaurant in Nexus Crystal - Her attacks are: Daisy Net; Flower Storm; Petal Sphere_."

_Petamon was the same height as Rosemon. Her skin was green in color, furry with grass covering it. A large jasmine petal covered her forehead and head. Her hair was short; smooth, and blonde. Her eyes were green and her ears were long and pointed, like an elf's. Jasmine petals were on her shoulder; knees, and elbows. She wore a green fur coat, covered with green leaves. She wore a yellow tulip bra, covering her breasts. She wore green boots, covered by grass, up to her knees. She held a crane, with a large jasmine flower at the top. Her hands were colored green and no grass covered the skin, with the nails being long and green. The crane was wooden, but entangled with some green leaf branches, ending just before the large jasmine flower._

Tracy shyly put her Meric Digivice back and guiltily glanced up at Petamon. Petamon was wearing light pink washing gloves and a light pink apron around her waist.

"I'm sorry Petamon but I was taken by surprise." Tracy apologized.

Petamon smiled, "Think nothing of it dear. This isn't my restaurant, so you don't need to apologize even if it was. Step in; you're all welcome in Delicacy Restaurant, that I know."

Petamon stepped aside, letting the disciples and their accompanying codelimin in. Petamon nodded at Cunomon's familiar face, and smiled pleasantly at the new faces.

"Change your mind?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Tracy nodded.

The light seemed to always be dim in the restaurant, and the air in the restaurant was cool and fresh, seemingly because of some air conditioning. Like the streets outside, the floor for the restaurant was grass. The restaurant was barely full. Numerous codelimin were there, from plant codelimin, to dinosaur codelimin, to insect codelimin. It was an interesting site, and none of the three disciples bothered to have their digivices analyze all the codelimin there.

But Travis still had his digital camera keep taping, and somehow his digital camera turned into infrared taping when he entered the restaurant. Tracy noticed two Floramon waiting on codelimin and serving them, being extremely busy and she wondered if it was the two same Floramon or not. She noticed one of the two Floramon dancing in her spot and delightfully singing.

It was only a few moments, and when she was done, she poured out some yellow liquid into some bowl for the customer. It wasn't noticeable at first but the two Floramon were wearing green aprons around their waists. Tracy looked away and noticed Foximon alone at one of the tables. Travis and Ahmad also noticed, along with their soul-warrior copedam; Shetamon, and Atom Spacemon.

"I'll just go and met up with some acquaintances of mine here. I'll be keeping my eye on you three for when you three want to leave." Atom Spacemon informed, walking away from the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam.

Petamon noticed them staring at Foximon and her being at the almost empty table, and she nodded towards it, encouraging them to go.

"We need to take this one easy." Travis whispered, stopping his taping.

He put his digital camera away.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Tracy agreed.

With that decided, the two disciples walked towards Foximon and her table with their soul-warrior copedam, excluding Survivomon, since he was always on Travis' right shoulder, have a ride. Ahmad and Terrainmon split away from his two comrades and went in another direction with Cunomon and Terrainmon. Travis' and Tracy's shadows fell over Foximon, and she glanced up, but then quickly lowered her head.

"We're friendly Foximon and we understand if you're shy." Travis assured.

"You won't believe how Dr. Shades here is shy." Tracy giggled. "Would you mind if we sat down with you?"

Without looking up, Foximon shook her head and the disciples took that as a negative, which meant that they could sit down with Foximon, and that she wouldn't mind. Shetamon was the first to go in, since it was like a semi-circle table. Next was Tracy, and last was Travis with Survivomon on his right shoulder, but Travis made sure that he didn't sit too near Tracy. Tracy noticed and nodded in thankfulness.

Petamon approached them carrying four menus. She put the menus in front of them on the table. One in front of Foximon; one in front of Shetamon; one in front of Tracy, and one in front of Travis. Shetamon; Tracy, and Travis all picked up their menus, while Petamon walked away. Survivomon looked over at the menu with Travis. Foximon wanted to pick up her menu, but she was too shy with strangers being around her.

Travis was the first to notice soon enough, and then Tracy noticed, but Shetamon was too into knowing the menu that she didn't notice.

"Hey. My name is Travis Jaacto, but you may call me Travis, or Trav. That's just my character name, and I'm the disciple of myths, with my Digimon partner here, Survivomon." Travis greeted.

"Yeah. I'm Tracy Hamdan, but you can call me Tracy, or C. That's just my character name like Travis. I'm the disciple of mulige, with my Digimon partner, Shetamon." Tracy greeted.

"You all know me." Foximon whispered.

"Enjoying your time?" A gentle patient feminine voice asked.

Travis; Tracy; Survivomon; Shetamon, and Foximon all glanced up at who was standing over their table. Foximon seemed to recognize the codelimin and she quickly lowered her head. Tracy took out her Meric Digivice and aimed it at the codelimin. A 3D hologram image of Nursewomon was imitated out of the Meric Digivice's monitor, with Nursewomon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Nursewomon, was close to Tracy's.

"_Nursewomon - Migration Mammal Meric - Nursewomon is the owner of Delicacy Restaurant and is one of a kind_._ Her name is short for Nurse Woman Monster_._ She's an expert in the medical field, both on codelimin and humans_._ Considering her name and her personality, Nursewomon are known to be gentle and kind to their patients. Her attacks are based on medical medicine - Her attacks are: Medical Herb; Dosage of Vaccinate; Bills of Recovery; Shot of Immunity._"

_Nursewomon had white skin fur. She was as tall as Were Garurumon. She had purple eyes with a wolf's face. She wore white chest armor, covering her breasts. A green miniature crescent was on the central front of the chest armor. White armor was around her waist and a little around her thighs. She wore a white coat with the kestian symbol on the central back, outlined green._

"Umm... Yes." Travis nodded.

"It's truly an honor to have the disciples here in my restaurant." Nursewomon smiled.

"Umm... Our third comrade is there." Tracy informed, pointing at Ahmad.

Nursewomon nodded, "I know. I know all of you. Any personal friends of the disciples, no matter who they are, are always welcome in Delicacy Restaurant, and whatever they have is free, but it's only for you all."

Foximon heard, and didn't dare to glance up.

"Yes Foximon, you're one of the disciples' personal friends... Right disciples?" Nursewomon asked.

"Of course." Tracy nodded, smiling.

"... Are those two Floramon friends with Foximon?" Tracy asked.

Nursewomon turned her head towards the two Floramon, and smiled.

"Yes, they are. Foximon comes in here from time to time to meet up with them." She nodded.

Nursewomon turned back to the disciples.

"Once you've all ordered and have had your meals, you're all allowed to come into the kitchen and meet our staff." Nursewomon offered.

"We'll do that." Travis nodded.

"Just one question." Tracy requested.

"Yes." Nursewomon nodded.

"How do you handle all this business?" Tracy asked.

Nursewomon giggled, "It really isn't that hard. If the customers are too anxious to get their meals then I'd approach them and give them some medicine. I'd tell them that they'd have two choices: either have my _Dosage of Vaccinate_ and leave, never to return. It's known in Nexus Crystal that it has a horrible taste. Or be patient and wait for their meals. Knowing about Dosage of Vaccinate, the customers choose to be patient and wait."

"Oh. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be patient." Travis nodded.

"Good to hear." Nursewomon remarked.

Nursewomon bid farewell and walked off.

"Wow. She's the owner? This was the first time I met her personally." Shetamon muttered.

"Really?" Tracy asked.

Shetamon nodded, "I've been here before, but I never met her personally until now."

Foximon remained silent. Petamon was about to walk over to them to ask for their order, but she noticed that Foximon wasn't looking at her menu, and concluded that she didn't pick it up, so she decided against it. She went over to one of the Floramon, which was Foximon's friend.

"Kimani?" Petamon asked.

The Floramon named Kimani glanced up, "Yes Petamon?"

"Your friend is here and she's really shy with the disciples. Maybe you could head over there and help the disciples out, and help Foximon out in relaxing. If you have to I don't think Nursewomon would mind if you took some time off with them." Petamon suggested.

Kimani glanced towards the disciples' table where Foximon was, and noticed her friend's shyness. She nodded her head. Petamon smiled and walked away. Kimani walked over to the disciples' table and sat down next to Foximon.

"Are you O.K. Foximon?" Kimani asked.

Foximon nodded, "Just fine Kimani."

Travis and Tracy noticed the exchange, and through that Tracy was sure that at least one of them was the two Floramon that she met earlier. All four felt like they were intruding on Foximon, so Travis decided on excusing them. He stood up, making everyone at the table turn their attention towards him.

"We're sorry to intrude anything on you Foximon, so we'll just get another table for ourselves." Travis excused.

"Yeah. You do seem uncomfortable with us." Tracy added.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt, or be an obstacle for you to eat." Shetamon agreed.

Foximon silently stared at all of them. Kimani was surprised, and she started getting impressed by the two disciples. Without any further words, Travis; Tracy, and Shetamon all walked away from Foximon's table, leaving Foximon and Kimani behind. Survivomon was still on Travis' right shoulder. Travis; Tracy, and Shetamon all brought their menus with them, and the other Floramon, including Petamon, watched them leave Foximon's table.

Travis and Tracy glanced around the restaurant to look for an isolated and empty table, and they eventually found one. They walked over to it carefully and quietly, avoiding bumping into any codelimin. They reached their table all alone and Travis was the first to go in. The table was similar to the one they were at before. Tracy went in next, followed by Shetamon. Tracy made sure to keep her distance from Travis, and Travis noticed, but didn't react.

Instead, he glanced back into his menu, with Tracy and Shetamon doing the same. None of them glanced up when they felt three others joining them. They had already figured that Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Atom Spacemon joined them. After deciding what he would have, Travis put down his menu and glanced around the table. He noticed Ahmad and Terrainmon, but the third wasn't Atom Spacemon.

He took out his Satuza Digivice and aimed it at the third codelimin. A 3D hologram image imitated out of the Satuza Digivice, with the third codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the third codelimin, was close to Travis.

"_Galactic Sonarmon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Galactic Sonarmon was the juvenile form of Atom Spacemon, one of the two Mystic Brothers_._ Galactic was of or relating to a galaxy, and sonar was a device that detected the presence and location of submerged objects by reflected sound waves_._ Galactic Sonarmon was now more quiet than his evolved form - His attacks are: Mystic Spin and Sonar Pads_."

_Galactic Sonarmon was Lucemon's height. He was like Gatomon in appearance except for his green mane on his back, from the back of his head to the middle of his spinal cord. He had fingerless emerald leather gloves with the crest of myths on the palm on the front. He had five claws, on his fingers and toes. His tail was stripped white and green. He had green crovinze armor on his chest with the crest of myths on it. Shoulder pads were on his shoulders. Knee pads and elbow pads were there, colored green. His eyes were brown in color, with three green bangs over his eyes slightly. A sculpture of a cat was on his forehead._

Travis raised an eyebrow and put his Satuza Digivice away, back into his shorts' pocket. He took out his digital camera and took a photo of Galactic Sonarmon. Travis took several photos inside the restaurant, with the flash on. He handed it to Tracy and Tracy took a photo of him and Survivomon. She handed Travis' digital camera back to him, and Travis put it away. Petamon came over to their table.

"What did you all move?" Petamon asked quietly.

"We sensed that Foximon wasn't comfortable with us being there, so I decided that it would be best for both of us to move." Travis explained.

"Yeah and also we were holding her back from ordering, which meant that we were intruding on her eating, so we left." Shetamon added.

Petamon smiled, "And you three?"

"Well. I just saw them come to an empty table for themselves and I decided to join them with Terrainmon." Ahmad replied.

"I came in with them, and it's wise to stay with them." Galactic Sonarmon explained.

"I understand. May I take your orders now?" Petamon inquired.

"One question first." Travis requested.

"Yes." Petamon nodded.

"How is the food of our home country known here?" Travis asked, holding up his menu.

"That's what I was wondering." Tracy agreed.

"Same here." Ahmad nodded.

"I thought you might all notice it. We have codelimin agents in your world and some were in your country and that's how we know about it. You'll all need to talk with the Council of the Angelic Trio to know more." Petamon replied.

"That again?" Travis groaned.

Tracy giggled. Kimani went over to the table.

"Foximon feels guilty for having you all leave her table. She would like some company and she requested both Tracy and Shetamon." Kimani explained.

Tracy raised an eyebrow, "This ought to be interesting. I'll have a rolling sandwich, with beef and some 7up."

"I'll have what she's having." Shetamon informed.

"And we'll be at Foximon's table." Tracy decided.

Galactic Sonarmon got off, and made way, followed by Terrainmon and Ahmad, to let Shetamon and Tracy out. Shetamon was the first one out and Tracy was the next. They gave their menus to Petamon and walked towards Foximon's table.

"I'll have a few slices of pizza and a cup of green ice tea." Ahmad decided.

"Same here." Terrainmon agreed.

"I'll have the Eggplant Rice dish and a cup of apple juice." Travis decided.

'I'll have the same.' Survivomon thought.

'You can share the dish with me.' Travis thought.

"Survivomon would be eating with me and he'll also have some apple juice." Travis added.

"I'll just have Carrot Salad and some mineral water." Galactic Sonarmon decided.

Petamon nodded, writing down all their orders in her pad. Kimani took all the menus, bid the disciples farewell, and went back to work. Petamon bid them farewell, and walked away with their orders...

* * *

"I'm sorry for scaring you all off." Foximon apologized, once Tracy and Shetamon were seated with her.

"It's just that I'm not used to strangers who approach me, especially of the male type, and that's why I've asked only you and Shetamon over." Foximon explained.

"Oh. We don't have to be strangers to you. Some codelimin need to be approached, when it's noticed and obvious that they won't approach others. That's what I and Travis did." Tracy explained.

"I understand that... C." Foximon muttered, glancing at Tracy.

Tracy smiled in return, assuring Foximon that she was fine with it. Tracy was in the middle between Foximon and Shetamon. Shetamon was to her left, while Foximon was to her right.

"You did order right?" Shetamon asked.

"Yes. Kimani and Kiwana know what I have and I told Kimani that, before she went over to the table you were at." Foximon replied.

"Kiwana is your other Floramon friend?" Tracy asked.

"Yes C." Foximon nodded.

"Do you have only two friends?" Shetamon asked.

"Before now yes." Foximon replied.

"And now?" Tracy asked.

"Four, if it's O.K. with the two of you." Foximon stated.

Shetamon giggled, and covered her mouth. Tracy smiled.

"Of course it's O.K. with us Foximon." Tracy assured.

"Yeah. The three of us with Kimani and Kiwana would be the best of girlfriends... Umm... is that right Tracy?" Shetamon asked, glancing at her disciple.

Tracy nodded, "It is."

"I'd like that, but I have a feeling that I'm distancing more and more away from Kimani and Kiwana. So it might just be the three of us." Foximon informed.

"I don't mind that." Shetamon stated.

"Is it because of them working here?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. We do spend time together, but before Kimani and Kiwana started working here, the three of us spent most of our time together. Now we barely see each other, much less spend time together. When we do spend time together, it's a rarity." Foximon explained.

"What about when we saw the three of you back in the streets?" Shetamon asked.

"That was one of those rarities." Foximon replied.

"Oh... We're sorry about that. You walked away from us for the same reason that you don't approach codelimin?" Tracy asked.

"Don't be. Partially yes. I did walk away because of that, but I'm not the one who approaches some codelimin, much less human, and I bumped into you... Both Kimani and Kiwana approached me and offered me their friendship. Both are sisters, with Kimani being the older sister." Foximon explained quietly.

Tracy nodded quietly. Kiwana went over to their table carrying a tray. She put the tray down and put the dishes in front of their owners. Once the tray was empty, Kiwana took it off and stared at Foximon.

"Are you O.K. Foximon?" Kiwana asked sweetly.

"Yes Kiwana and thanks." Foximon nodded.

Kiwana smiled, "My pleasure."

She walked away, and the three present at the table started to silently eat their meals...

* * *

Travis; Survivomon; Terrainmon; Ahmad, and Galactic Sonarmon all got their dishes and drinks. They all ate up and Travis fed Survivomon. Travis gave his digital camera to Ahmad, and Ahmad first took a photo of Travis feeding Survivomon, then a clip of all of those present at the table eating. Once done with his digital camera, Ahmad returned it to Travis, and Travis put it away in his shorts' pocket.

Due to him eating, Survivomon turned transparent dark green and grew. Travis was about to give him another spoon of his dish, but stopped when he noticed Survivomon.

"SURVIVOMON DICRENOL!"  
"EMERALDMON!"

Emeraldmon appeared in Survivomon's place, and he momentarily caught the attention from everyone in the restaurant. He noticed and blushed embarrassed, lowering his head. Kimani and Kiwana looked on with interest. Foximon stared with interest, and Petamon and Tracy smiled. Shetamon blushed and lowered her head for a few moments.

'I can feed myself now.' Emeraldmon thought.

Travis nodded, 'O.K.'

Emeraldmon had his seat to Travis' right. Travis took out his digital camera and took a photo of Emeraldmon, before he quickly put it back in his shorts' pocket. Emeraldmon had his dining utensils with him from the start, and he shared Travis' dish with Travis. Travis didn't mind and he allowed it. Travis was glad that Comet was Emeraldmon. Ahmad was the one who took out his Meric Digivice and aimed it at Emeraldmon.

A 3D hologram image imitated out of the Meric Digivice, with Emeraldmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Emeraldmon, was close to Ahmad's.

_Emeraldmon was Otazoidmon in miniature form. He didn't have his cape, as his shirt and pants were shorter and smaller, so they could fit him. He didn't have a belt, but he still had the gloves on. His eyes were still green, as his hair was still brown: short and smooth._

"_Emeraldmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Emeraldmon was Otazoidmon's caterpillar form_._ He could speak normally now_._ At first he's very shy, but when he gets used to the codelimin or humans around him, then he becomes himself as being wild and social_._ His favorite dish is milk pudding and Emeraldmon came to love it while he was Emeraldmon_._ He's close friends with Travis, and he's the closest to him_._ Anyone nearly close to him as Travis was, was Shetamon - His attack is: Emerald Bubbles_."

Everyone in the restaurant went on with their business and the disciples, along with their soul-warrior copedam and friends, finished up eating their dishes and drinks...

* * *

Once they were all done, Kiwana was the one to collect all their dishes, heading to the back where the kitchen was. Petamon went over to them.

"Nursewomon told me that none of you need to pay, and that once you were done with your meals, she allowed you all and you all accepted to meet the cooking staff in the kitchen." Petamon whispered.

"Really?" Ahmad asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Travis nodded.

"If you'll all follow me, I'll take you there. You're welcome to come along Galactic Sonarmon, with Cunomon and Foximon." Petamon informed.

Travis and Ahmad stood up from their seats, while Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon, and Cunomon all joined them. All together, they all followed Petamon from behind, being careful and cautious not to accidentally bump into any customer. Foximon glanced at Kiwana and Kimani as she passed them, and both smiled back at her in return. Foximon was a little assured, and she was getting more and more comfortable with Tracy and Shetamon.

Petamon moved the bead strings that formed the door of the kitchen aside as she stepped in. The disciples and the codelimin accompanying them went in behind Petamon. Petamon continued on walking, but the disciples and their accompanying codelimin stopped to glance around the kitchen after they took a few steps inside. A sweet aroma was in the air in the kitchen and it was steamy hot inside due to all the cooking.

Petamon continued walking towards another door, but which was made of tree branches and knocked on it gently.

"_Come in._" Nursewomon's voice allowed.

Petamon opened the door and stepped in. The disciples noticed that all the cooks were staring at them. The disciples all recognized Jagamon there, but there was some difference. Travis was the one to take out his Satuza Digivice and aimed it at one of the codelimin. A 3D hologram image imitated out of the digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Travis'.

"_Burgemon - Maturity/Juvenile Food Jerebi - Burgemon are one in few codelimin that love to cook and serve others food_._ They are excellent skilled chefs in the kitchen_._ His attacks might be delicious, but they can be dangerous - His attacks are: Delicious Patty and Spicy Onion_."

"_Ebi Burgemon - Juvenile Food Meric - Ebi Burgemon are the previous form of some maturity Burgemon_._ Like any Burgemon, these codelimin love to cook and serve others food_._ They're polite; patient, and very innocent_._ Ebi Burgemon are only codelimin who are being trained in cooking_ - _His attacks are: Fresh Shrimp and Hot Cutlet_."

"_Digitamamon - Migration Perfect Meric - Digitamamon might be only an egg with legs and an opening for the eyes, but he loves to cook and serve food, even though his behavior isn't always polite, and is most of the time rude_._ Digitamamon could handle himself fine with cooking, even with no hands, and it's a wonder to all who witness it_._ Digitamamon could be one of the evolved forms of any maturity Burgemon - His attacks are: Nightmare Syndrome and Hyper Flashing_."

With the analysis done, Travis put his Satuza Digivice away and took out his digital camera and starting taking photos. There were maturity Burgemon, along with one juvenile Burgemon; one Ebi Burgemon; one Digitamamon, and one Jagamon.

"Wait... Why are there two Burgemon?" Tracy asked.

"That's a silly question." Cunomon remarked.

"What? Why?" Tracy asked, turning to Cunomon.

"It's the Burgemon Family. One of the maturity Burgemon is the dad and the other is the mother, while the juvenile Burgemon is one of their kids, and Ebi Burgemon is their other." Cunomon replied.

"Codelimin have families?" Ahmad asked.

"You better believe it." Terrainmon replied.

"This won't be the only family we meet." Emeraldmon commented.

"You all must be the disciples. Welcome. Nursewomon allowed you all in here, didn't she?" The male Burgemon questioned.

"Yes she did." A voice replied.

They all turned towards the voice and saw Nursewomon standing at the entrance to what appeared to be her office. Petamon was right beside her. Travis took a photo of them and put his digital camera away.

"I'll introduce you all. First we have the Burgemon Family. The father is Tsunami; the mother is Storm; the son is Breeze, and the daughter is Hurricane. You all know Digitamamon and Jagamon. This Jagamon is female and her name is Suliyaw. As for Petamon here, her name is Beaulpa. And you two probably already know Kimani and Kiwana: the Flora Sisters." Nursewomon introduced.

Once she introduced each codelimin, the codelimin she introduced nodded its head.

"For the disciples we have... umm... Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Nursewomon inquired.

"Travis Jaacto: disciple of myths and leader of the disciples." Travis greeted, nodding his head.

"Emeraldmon, but you can all call me Comet. I'm in my caterpillar form now and I'm Travis' soul-warrior copedam." Emeraldmon greeted.

"I'm Tracy Starden: disciple of mulige and I'm his sister." Tracy greeted, pointing at Ahmad.

"I'm Shetamon, but you can all call me Starlight. I'm Tracy's soul-warrior copedam." Shetamon greeted, bowing.

"Name's Ahmad Hamdan and that's my real name, unlike these two buffoons here. Yes, I'm Tracy's younger brother. I'm the disciple of facts." Ahmad greeted.

"I'm Terrainmon. I'm Ahmad's soul-warrior copedam." Terrainmon greeted.

Before Foximon; Cunomon, or Galactic Sonarmon could introduce themselves, Nursewomon held up her hand stopping them.

"We know all of you too well Foximon and Cunomon. We also know you Kaluchi." Nursewomon informed.

Galactic Sonarmon nodded, while the disciples glanced back at Galactic Sonarmon in curiosity. Galactic Sonarmon just shrugged in return.

"So you're all the one who is keeping us on our toes. It's a nightmare meeting you. I say a nightmare!" Digitamamon exclaimed, staring at Cunomon.

Cunomon winced, and his eyes twitched.

"O.K." Cunomon whispered.

"It's not O.K. I say if I was the owner of this restaurant I would've kicked you out long ago and never let you return!" Digitamamon remarked.

"Watch it Digitamamon. Remember who your superior is." Nursewomon gently reminded.

"Of course milady." Digitamamon replied, returning to his job.

"Well... Enough with the introductions. Time for me to bring you all to your home here in Nexus Crystal." Galactic Sonarmon reminded.

"May we go to dad?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah dad, please..." Hurricane pleaded.

"Storm? What do you think?" Tsunami asked.

Storm shook her head, "No darlings. We need your help here."

"What about me? May I be pardoned ma'am?" Suliyaw inquired.

"... For now no, but ask me again later on. Come again some time soon." Nursewomon bid the disciples and their accompanying codelimin farewell, before she herself went back into her office.

"I better be returning to work." Petamon muttered, rushing out of the kitchen.

"That goes for the rest of us!" Tsunami remarked.

Quietly the disciples left Delicacy Restaurant, with Galactic Sonarmon leading them out and towards their home. Their soul-warrior copedam accompanied them, along with Foximon and Cunomon. Foximon bid Kimani and Kiwana farewell before she left. Once outside, Galactic Sonarmon evolved into Atom Spacemon, and started walking towards the direction of the disciples' home, with the disciples; their soul-warrior copedam; Foximon, and Cunomon following behind him...

* * *

Atom Spacemon took them to their residence, as they all walked there. There was no hurry and it took around 15 minutes for Atom Spacemon to stop. When Travis stopped with the others, he glanced at where Atom Spacemon was glancing. There was a gate and a sign that was arched over the gate with 'D-Disciples' Home' on it carved in green emerald. There was a stunning yard and garden. Atom Spacemon was glancing at the sign for a few moments.

"... Well... We're here." Atom Spacemon announced.

He devolved back into Galactic Sonarmon.

"Would you mind if we called you Kaluchi?" Travis asked.

"Not at all." Galactic Sonarmon replied.

"Are you going to show us around?" Tracy asked.

"That reminds me. Where did you come up with your character surname?" Travis asked, turning to Tracy.

Tracy grinned, "From reading your stories on the internet stupid. You can call me C... Trav."

Travis raised an eyebrow, but he quickly shrugged, turning back towards the gate. There was a fence around the gate that seemed to be made out of outgrown grass. The gate itself was made out of grass from its touch, since Emeraldmon and Travis touched it. There was a pathway towards the entrance of what appeared to be some sort of mansion. It seemed to be made out of the green emerald gemstones... or at least that's the way it looked from the outside.

The huge grass gate slid open, allowing the disciples and their accompanying codelimin in. It was then when they saw the stunning yard and garden. The pathway was made out of leaves, like the rest of the sidewalks of Nexus Crystal. Tracy and Shetamon remained in the rear to have a good look at the garden, as they all walked on the pathway towards the mansion.

Kaluchi was the first to enter the mansion. He only stopped in front of the entrance and the door automatically slid open. He stepped in, followed by the disciples and their accompanying codelimin. Inside was so... breathtaking, with the cool air and the furnished rooms. Not to mention the decorative ceilings and walls. The entrance closed behind Tracy and Shetamon. Kaluchi stopped at the bottom of the stairs, which led upwards towards the second floor.

"Do you all want a tour, or do you all want to look around yourselves?" Kaluchi asked, staring at the disciples.

"I'll do it alone." Travis decided.

"I'm with my disciple." Emeraldmon informed.

"I and Shetamon are coming up with you two." Tracy added.

"Hey I'm coming too." Foximon remarked.

"Are you all heading up so soon? I have something to give to the disciple of myths." A voice informed.

Everyone present turned towards the voice and saw an owl. The owl was carrying a very familiar pack and Travis' eyes widened once he saw it. He first took out his digital camera and took a photo of the owl with the pack, and then he took out his Satuza Digivice. He aimed it at the owl and a 3D hologram image imitated out of the digivice, with the owl spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the owl, was close to Travis'.

_The owl was an owl on two legs. He was humanoid in figure. His armor was smooth and tight around his body, but emerald in color. His arms were white human; his hands were paws of a lion's. Owl wings were on his back, green in color. A long lion's tail was attached to his lower backbone. His legs were human, his feet were of horses' hooves. He had whiskers like a cat and his eyes were green, his face was humanoid. His skin was white in color like a dolphin's. The crest of myths was on his upper right shoulder carved in green. His half upper face was that of an owl, with an upper beak, with the lower half of his face being that of a human._

"_Ememon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Ememon was a quiet Digimon and also an intelligent one_._ When he's around electronics he's in his field_._ Since he's like an owl, he's nocturnal most of the time, but he does appear during the day when he really needs to, or he'd rather sleep through the day and be active at night_._ He's a careful excellent scout and sentry_._ His name was short for Emerald Monster, like Emeraldmon - His attack is: Hexagonal Crystal_."

"How did you get it?" Travis asked, putting his digital camera and Satuza Digivice back in his shorts' pockets.

Ememon smiled, and he walked over to Travis. He handed Travis the sentinel pack he kept, and Travis took it quietly.

"Questions later. For now, I'll be in the living room taking my day rest." Ememon announced.

After that Ememon walked away and disappeared into another room. Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Cunomon followed him. Kaluchi nodded.

"Very well. I'll be in the living room if my help is needed." Kaluchi informed, before walking away.

Travis; Tracy; Shetamon; Emeraldmon, and Foximon were all the ones left. They all glanced at each other, and each one grinned. Tracy and Foximon were the first to dash towards the stairs. Shetamon quickly followed, along with Travis and Emeraldmon, racing each other up the stairs. Foximon laughed all the way up, hastily running a few steps at a time, and quickly taking the lead...

* * *

"There's something all of us forgot about." Travis muttered, as he reached the top of the stairs.

Tracy; Shetamon, and Foximon were all waiting at the top for Travis and Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon was having a difficult time, and Travis was slower than he should have been, only to let Emeraldmon keep up with him. The second floor was no different from the first floor. There were several doors on either side of the hallway. And there was one gate straight ahead. But one door to their right caught everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Tracy inquired.

"Prayer." Travis replied.

Tracy raised an eyebrow, "... True. We did forget about that, but we aren't on Earth; we're in the Digital World, so where would we face when we pray?"

Travis shrugged, "I remember asking my dad something similar. Back then I was thinking about Meric Land and praying there. My dad told me that it doesn't matter which direction you pray in just as long as you pray for Allah. So if you don't know the direction, any direction would do."

"... I guess we'll need to get back to that then." Tracy whispered, staring at the beautiful door.

"What is this 'prayer'?" Emeraldmon asked.

"I was wondering that to." Shetamon agreed.

"We'll explain it to you two later on. How about that?" Travis questioned.

"Just as long as you don't forget." Emeraldmon replied.

"I won't." Travis remarked.

The five of them approached the room that caught their attention. Tracy opened up the door and they all stepped in, with Travis closing the door behind him. The room they were in was completely black, with stars scattered around it, and with a few nebulas here and there. They were all in awe and silent, taking a few steps into the room while they all glanced around it.

The whole room appeared like it was in space, and they all felt like they were in space, or walking in space, at least for Tracy and Travis. They all stopped in the middle of the room. Travis had his sentinel pack around his back and his shades were off, but his goggles were still on. Remembering that he had Spencer's Meric Digivice with him still, Travis took it out and to his shock, it somehow deleted itself right in his hand.

Tracy; Emeraldmon; Shetamon, and Foximon all noticed. The data vanished in the room.

"How did that happen?" Tracy asked.

"Why did that happen?" Travis inquired.

"The only reasonable answer is that maybe he has some other digivice with him." Shetamon muttered.

"What? But how?" Travis questioned.

"Don't look at me." Shetamon shrugged.

"We'll ask Spencer when we see him the next time about it." Tracy decided.

"Yeah." Travis nodded.

Travis took off his pack and dropped it on the floor. He took out his digital camera and took a clip of the room, with Tracy; himself; Shetamon; Foximon, and Emeraldmon all in it. When he was done, he put his digital camera into his pack. He kept his hand in the pack, searching for all the items that were supposed to be in there, and Travis eventually felt all of them and was relieved. He closed his pack and stood back up straight onto his feet.

Loud noise below the pack was heard after Travis stood up and all five of them glanced down. Travis and Tracy knelt their knees towards Travis' pack, while Emeraldmon; Shetamon, and Foximon all gathered around it. Because of the loud noise, both Travis and Tracy concluded that under that particular part of the room was empty space or a hidden room of some sorts, because there wouldn't be a loud noise if there wasn't a hidden room or empty space.

Travis felt the floor with his right gloved hand, and from what he felt, it was touching what felt like metal of some sort. Travis quickly opened his pack again and put his digital camera into one of his shorts' pockets. He closed it then, and felt other parts of the floor of the room, and found that no other parts of the floor felt metallic. Once he realized that, he just stared at the floor, which felt metallic. The others stared at him.

"... Well?" Tracy inquired.

"This part of this room's floor is metallic; the only part that is metallic in this room. At least for the floor." Travis replied.

He quickly took out his digital camera and started taping again.

"We need to find some sort of handle to open the door." Travis remarked.

Once he said that, he had his digital camera aimed at the metallic floor. Surprisingly the screen that Travis was staring at lighted his sight on the metallic door, and had it stand out from the rest of the floor. Travis pointed towards the metallic door.

"It's there." Travis remarked.

Tracy quickly felt her hands over the area Travis pointed at, and surely enough soon found the door, which was the same place that his digital camera lit up. Tracy pulled the handle backwards, and to her surprise the door easily slid backwards into the floor, rather than being lifted or falling. Tracy stood up as what was under the door was revealed. Travis stepped closer with his digital camera still taping, and looked underneath, with the rest.

Tracy; Shetamon, and Foximon were all disappointed as they couldn't see the bottom because it was all dark for them, but thanks to Travis' digital camera, he was able to see the bottom, and due to that Emeraldmon was able to also. Travis got his friends attention, and they all looked into the digital camera. What they all saw amazed them all. The bottom was dark green sand. What was more interesting was that there was no ladder leading down, but rather a smooth slide.

Without warning, a dark green mist and a blue mist rose from the bottom and lifted upwards into the room. Travis; Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon, and Emeraldmon all sniffed in the mist unwillingly, and there eyes were suddenly drowsy. Travis and Emeraldmon sniffed in some dark green mist, while Tracy; Shetamon, and Foximon sniffed in blue mist.

"What's going on?" Tracy questioned, swaying back and forth.

"Don't know." Foximon muttered, before collapsing and instantly falling asleep.

Shetamon; Emeraldmon, and Travis were the next to follow. Unknowingly to them, the digital camera recorded it all, as it mysteriously floated out of Travis hand and into the air, taping them all. Holograms appeared on everyone of them, but vanished as soon as they appeared. The Crescent of Myths around Travis neck floated off of his neck gently. The two digivices fell out from their owners pockets.

The Crescent of Mulige also slipped itself off of Tracy's neck gently. The Crescent of Myths glowed dark green and went towards the Satuza Digivice, while the Crescent of Mulige glowed blue and headed towards Tracy's Meric Digivice. The metallic door slid close. The dark green and blue mists vanished, while the two crescents still glowed. The Crescent of Myths let out a dark green mist from the crescent into the Satuza Digivice, and it turned transparent green.

When it became visible it had changed. The Crescent of Mulige did the same with Tracy's Meric Digivice, letting out a blue mist at it, and it turning transparent blue. Like Travis' Satuza Digivice, it had changed when it became visible. The Crescent of Myths let out a dark green mist onto Travis and Emeraldmon, which they peacefully slept through it, and breathed it in. The Crescent of Mulige did the same, letting out a blue mist onto Tracy; Shetamon, and Foximon.

They all peacefully slept through it, and breathed it in. Both necklaces then glowed brighter slightly and changed. Both changed into a circular locket. For Travis' locket, it was emerald green in color. It had a small outline of an owl's face on it. It stopped glowing and dropped beside Travis' new Satuza Digivice. For Tracy's locket, it was sapphire blue in color, and the outline was of a snow leopard's face.

It stopped glowing and dropped beside Tracy's new Meric Digivice. The digital camera stopped tapping and vanished inside Travis' sentinel pack somehow. Travis' new Satuza Digivice had a few extra minor differences. For one thing the whole cellular was black in color now and the writing were all dark green. The monitor hadn't changed, except with the title 'Disciples of Myths' spinning below the sphere. Above the Satuza title was an outlined crest of myths in dark green.

An outlined dark green crescent was diagonal under the diagonal triangle on the right. An outline of the face of the animal soul of the owl took up the whole head of the cellular, above the monitor. There was a narrow slot on the right, as it was used for slashing cards. Tracy's new Meric Digivice also had a few extra minor difference. For one thing the whole cellular was black in color now and the writing were all in blue.

The monitor hadn't changed, except with the title of 'Disciple of Mulige' spinning below the sphere. Above the Meric title was an outlined crest of Mulige in blue. An outlined blue crescent was diagonal below to the crest's left. An outline of the face of the animal soul of the snow leopard took up the whole head of the cellular, above the monitor. With those changes, the two disciples and their accompanying codelimin slept peacefully.

Travis was sleeping on his stomach, while the others were on their backs, except for Foximon, who was also on her stomach...

* * *

"_Tracy! Travis!_"

"_Emeraldmon! Foximon! Shetamon!_"

Slowly, all five opened their eyes. At first their sight was blurry as they sat up. They closed their eyes once more and opened them, with their sight now clear.

"That sounded like Ahmad." Tracy whispered.

"And Terrainmon." Shetamon added.

"Something's up." Emeraldmon remarked, standing up.

"How long were we out?" Travis inquired.

Tracy noticed her necklace and digivice weren't with her. She glanced around her and saw them nearby. She gasped as she picked both up, noticing how both her necklace and digivice changed. Travis glanced at her and noticed her necklace and digivice also. Travis' eyes widened and he quickly glanced around the room for his digivice and necklace, only to find them near him. They also had changed and the differences were noticeable.

"We'll have to figure this out later on." Travis decided, getting onto his feet.

"Yeah." Tracy agreed, getting onto her feet.

They both put their changed necklaces around their necks, and their digivices back in their pockets. Shetamon was the first to the door and she opened it up, and Foximon was the first one out. Travis was the last one out and the door closed behind him. They all saw Ahmad and Terrainmon walking away towards the stairs.

"Ahmad!" Tracy yelled.

Ahmad stopped and turned around with Terrainmon, only to notice their missing comrades behind them. Ahmad laughed and ran towards them, along with Terrainmon. Ahmad stopped in front of Tracy.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ahmad asked.

Tracy blinked, "Asleep I guess."

"What time is it now?" Travis inquired.

"It's pass 11 pm at night." Terrainmon replied.

"What?!" The five exclaimed.

"We've been asleep that long?!" Shetamon gasped.

"What's up? Why were you calling us?" Tracy questioned.

Ahmad shrugged, "I don't know. I was just told by Kaluchi to come and find you."

"It's obvious. Follow me disciples and you all shall know. Let me warn you though, what you'll experience and see won't be pleasing." A familiar voice remarked, coming up the stairs.

The disciples and their accompanying codelimin turned their heads towards the stairs, and saw Kaluchi; Ememon, and Cunomon appearing. It was obvious that Ememon was the one that spoke. There was a moment of silence as they all stared at each other before Ememon turned around and walked down the stairs, followed by Kaluchi and Cunomon. Silently the disciples quickly followed with their accompanying codelimin.

They all followed Ememon out of their mansion and into the city. They all kept going and Travis took a glance towards the sky, noticing it being night and the stars being out. Somehow the stars lit up the city from above, and even though it wasn't like the light during the day, it was enough for the residents to see where they were going and to move around in their city. When their legs started to ache, Ememon stopped and they all stopped behind him.

They all seemed to be in a circle, which was the center of the city. And they weren't alone. Tracy took out her new Meric Digivice and aimed it at one of the codelimin there besides them. One of the codelimin had a blue mist over its head and its eyes were white blank. Tracy aimed it at that codelimin and a 3D hologram image imitated out of the digivice, with the enslaved codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Tracy's.

"That's what you shall all see, and it isn't pleasing." Ememon remarked.

"_Yami Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Grasl - Yami Graslmon is Greemon's other maturity form, but is his grasl maturity form_._ He is basically the same as Graslmon, but with more determination and being more menace_._ Being enslaved, he's even more dangerous than he normally is_._ Like any other meric or jerebi form of his, Yami Graslmon is stronger than Graslmon_._ He also has a different attack, but only one attack he has he shares with Graslmon - His attacks are: Black Line and G Boomerang._"

"_Mideromon - Nerdis Mammal Demon - Mideromon is the first form, which is nerdis, of the animal soul of the panther_._ Only the disciple of gralen could harness the animal soul of the panther_._ Like any panther, Mideromon appears only during the night - His attacks are: Chaos Claw and Chaos Tackle_."

_Yami Graslmon was now bipedal, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in red Crovinze armor around his chest; arms, and legs. His snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five fingers and toes were clawed in the cream color, but with red lines across the fingers and toes. He had dark green eyes. A mane was covering the back neck and some of the back. His face; hands, and feet were covered with black fur. Around his waist was a black belt with a sharp knife and sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears were covered by the Crovinze armor._

_Mideromon was a black panther. He wore silver armor. His claws were red in color. He had black fur all over his body, as his tail was panther like and black. He wore pads on his joints, silver colored. His face was panther like._

Speechless, Tracy stared at the two codelimin in front of them, while she put her digivice away.

"That's Greemon?" Shetamon questioned, staring at Yami Graslmon.

"This can't be." Ahmad muttered.

"But it is little one." Mideromon grinned. "Finish them Yami Graslmon!"

"We'll handle this." Ememon stated.

He stepped forward, along with Foximon and Cunomon.

"Wait... Do you have another digivice? Because the one I retrieved after you were captured was..." Travis paused.

"Deleted? Not surprising. I do have a new digivice, and it's improved. I call it D-Meric." Mideromon informed.

"Prepare for deletion!" Yami Graslmon exclaimed.

"Never!" Ememon; Foximon, and Cunomon yelled in unison.

Emeraldmon; Terrainmon, and Shetamon remained in front of their disciples, behind Ememon; Cunomon, and Foximon.

"Let's do this! _Hexagonal Crystal_!" Ememon yelled.

'That can't be Spencer.' Travis thought.

'Something must have happened to him after he was captured.' Emeraldmon thought.

'I know but what?' Travis thought.

'We'll have to find out about that later.' Emeraldmon thought.

Yami Graslmon took out his dagger and slashed through Hexagonal Crystal, deleting it. Mideromon sensed something nearby and he turned his head towards it. He grinned. Peeking out from a building nearby, the codelimin gasped as it noticed Mideromon noticing it. Without warning black energy ropes came out of the ground of the city and pinned the helpless codelimin down. It glowed light blue, forcing the codelimin to glow light blue as well.

Once done, the ropes let go of the codelimin, fading away. The codelimin stood up once more and stepped towards Mideromon, letting the others notice him. Travis took his new digivice out and aimed it at the codelimin, which had white blank look in its eyes, along with a faint blue mist above its head. A 3D hologram image imitated out of the digivice, with the enslaved codelimin spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the enslaved codelimin, was close to Travis'.

_The enslaved codelimin had a head like Deramon's, but gold in color and he didn't have a beak. He was as tall as Palmon. His arms and Legs were like those of Blossomon's. His body was gold in color with light brown fur. His hands were like Floramon's with golden petals. Five human fingers in each hand, one on the left arm and the other on the right arm, coming out. His feet were covered in gold crovinze, but he had three digging claws in each foot, white colored. His side had golden clawed shaped wings; they're light and strong._

"_Soil Earthmon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Soil Earthmon moved his golden clawed shaped wings up to make them in a straight line, so he could fly_._ He had healing powers and abilities in all forms. Soil Earthmon was an outgoing, cheerful codelimin and always willing to meet new creatures, unless if they're hostile and are enemies_._ Soil Earthmon is always truthful, and he doesn't back down from defending any helpless creature - His attacks are: Spring Blossom and Clear Frost_."

"Oh this digivice has got to be wrong." Travis moaned.

"Maybe that's how Soil Earthmon truly is, before he was enslaved." Ahmad suggested.

"_Chaos Claws_!" Mideromon yelled.

Travis and all those present gasped as they witnessed Mideromon attacking Soil Earthmon. Once the attack was done, Mideromon jumped backwards and watched at the smoke cleared away. A new codelimin was in Soil Earthmon's place, and it too was enslaved. Travis aimed his digivice at it. A 3D hologram image imitated out of the digivice, with the enslaved codelimin spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the enslaved codelimin, was close to Travis'.

_The new enslaved codelimin was quadruple, the size of Garurumon. He had no wings, the front claws were like the rear ones and the tip of the tail had brown hair instead of the Blossomon head. The rest he was the same, except for his blade. It was like Raidramon's, but instead of silver and gold, it was gold and green. His fur color was dark blue with light blue strips._

"_Gral Griffomon - Maturity Mythical Jerebi - Gral Griffomon is the maturity form of Soil Earthmon_._ He looked similar to his relative, Gryphonmon, but with numerous differences_._ He's truly fast_._ Griffo was short for Griffon_._ Stay away from his Cold Storm - His attacks are: Bolting Gralen and Cold Storm_."

Travis quickly took photos of Yami Graslmon; Gral Griffomon, and Mideromon. Mideromon noticed.

"Souvenir?" Mideromon questioned, grinning.

"For now." Travis replied, narrowing his eyes.

He put his digivice and digital camera into his sentinel pack quickly, as he sensed that he needed to.

"Hmm... I got what I came for... My escort. Finish them Gral Griffomon!" Mideromon ordered.

"_Cold Storm_!" Gral Griffomon yelled.

"Oh no." Ahmad whispered.

Ememon; Foximon, and Cunomon all returned back to the disciples, and the soul-warrior copedam stayed by their disciple's sides. Tracy hurried over to Ahmad, along with Shetamon and Foximon. Yami Graslmon withdrew back to Mideromon and Gral Griffomon. Energy was gathered from Gral Griffomon's dark blue fur and was risen above him. A dark blue cloud appeared in the night sky. Eventually the cloud was released and headed towards the disciples.

Freezing winds were released as snow fell onto the disciples. Mideromon smirked.

"We're done with them." Mideromon remarked, getting onto Gral Griffomon.

"... Let's head back to base." Mideromon decided.

With that, Gral Griffomon turned around and galloped away into the night, followed by Yami Graslmon...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "You had the dream too? A blue and green aura were in it?" Travis questioned.

- "To meet some codelimin in this city's only park." Galactic Sonarmon replied.

- "_I'll appear to others when I know the time is right_. _I would appreciate it that this encounter between us is kept secret_. _I know I can trust you two_." Valhallamon explained, always whispering.

- "It's great to be back. I missed this form of mine." Otazoidmon grinned.

- "There's some stuff I want to share with all of we since we're all here. May I Saint Slash Angemon?" Wiz Angemon asked.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Butter Digralmon - 2. Petamon - 3. Nursewomon - 4. Galactic Sonarmon - 5. Emeraldmon - 6. Ememon - 7. Mideromon - 8. Soil Earthmon - 9. Gral Griffomon.

**Fandom Digimon that aren't mine, yet I have gotten permission to use:**

1. Cunomon: © Shelli-Jo Pelletier: ® Galaxy of 2: Cunomon and Lexxy Website - 2. Foximon: © Jennifer Morton.

**Author's Notes: **I can't believe I finished this! Unlike 'Digital Disciples' this episode is only one part. It didn't end the way I wanted it to, but this was well enough. Numerous codelimin appeared in this episode, including Cunomon and Foximon. I had different other ideas for this episode, but... it didn't turn out that way, so it doesn't matter. After this, I'll finish with the last part of 'Digital Disciples'. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	6. The Wizard's Tale

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 6: **_"the wizard's tale"  
Thought of:_ The 6th of July 2007, Friday_  
Started: _The 18th of February 2008, Monday - _Completed: _The 19th of March 2008, Wednesday  
_Uploaded: _The 23rd of March 2008, Sunday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** Travis recalled the previous night's events, but was puzzled to find himself the next day in his room with Survivomon and some other codelimin, yet familiar codelimin. Kaluchi entered, and with the two other disciples, along with their soul-warrior copedam and escorts, they all headed to the city's only park, where the Council of the Angelic Trio was waiting for them. In the park, everything is explained to them and a few surprises were waiting for them. An appearance of a powerful codelimin sent them all in awe.

_Tracy hurried over to Ahmad, along with Shetamon and Foximon. Yami Graslmon withdrew back to Mideromon and Gral Griffomon. Energy was gathered from Gral Griffomon's dark blue fur and was raised above him. A dark blue cloud appeared in the night sky. Eventually the cloud was released and headed towards the disciples. Freezing winds were released as snow fell onto the disciples. Mideromon smirked._

_"We're done with them." Mideromon remarked, getting onto Gral Griffomon._

_"... Let's head back to base." Mideromon decided._

_With that, Gral Griffomon turned around and galloped away into the night, followed by Yami Graslmon. Tracy; Ahmad; Travis and their codelimin all shivered in the freezing cold. Travis held his arms around his body and no one could see outside the cloud. His energy fading, Travis bend down on his knees, with the cold storm still freezing them. Travis was surprised that none of them quickly got frozen._

_However, he quickly felt numb all over his body. He knew the others were the same or worse._

_"It isn't going to end like this... It can't... Ya Allah!" Travis whispered, before fainting._

_Moments later, the others also collapsed from the extreme cold. But once they were out, a green aura formed around Travis, warming him up, with Travis' necklace glowing. The glowing released green beams towards Ememon and Emeraldmon, protecting them and warming them up. As for Tracy, her necklace glowed blue, and from it a blue aura formed around Tracy, before spreading to Ahmad; Shetamon; Terrainmon; Foximon, and Cunomon._

_The two necklaces released their respective colorful beams towards each other and exploded, destroying the cold storm, and fading the disciples and their copedam out of sight..._

**Day 8:  
**_The 16th of April 2007, Monday  
Outskirts of Nexus Crystal, Desert of Awe_

Travis woke up early the next day alarmed. He blinked and found himself back in his bedroom in the disciples' home in Nexus Crystal. Travis glanced under the covers and saw that he was still fully clothed. On the blanket with him were his devices. Travis easily recalled his dream, and after fainting, he understood how he was back in his home now, after being slightly puzzled of being able to wake up. He was sure from the dream as well that his fellow friends were safe as well.

Travis glanced around the room, and found both Survivomon and some other familiar sleeping deeply. Their soft breathing was reassuring to Travis, since it told him that they were only sleeping. Travis knew the other form was Ememon, but one of his lower forms. Travis glanced at his changed necklace and smiled at it. Comforted, Travis let his head fall back down onto the pillow.

"Alhamdullah..." Travis whispered, with his eyes closed.

Silence fell in the bedroom, with Travis relaxing from the experiences from before. And with his eyes still closed, without knowing it, he drifted off to sleep once again. A soft caring and loving touch caressing his hair woke up some hours later. Travis opened his eyes, and was met with Tracy's smiling face. Her left hand was caressing Travis' hair gently and slowly. She was in her Ankios uniform.

Travis felt something at the end of his bed, and he sensed both Survivomon and the other codelimin. They were both there, and sensing their constant movement, Travis knew both were awake. Travis stared into Tracy's eyes, as Tracy was also staring into Travis' eyes with love.

"How long have you been here?" Travis asked.

"Half an hour to an hour." Tracy replied.

"How are you?" Travis asked.

"... I had a weird dream this morning, but other than that I'm alright... Which is kind of weird, considering what happened last night." Tracy replied.

"You had the dream too? Blue and green auras were in it?" Travis questioned.

Tracy nodded, "yes. Blue aura protected me and Ahmad, as well as my copedam, while the green aura protected you and your copedam."

"I think that's what actually happened after I fainted." Travis whispered.

"That also happened after I fainted." Tracy informed, removing her hand from Travis' hair.

Travis was slightly disappointed that Tracy removed her hand from his hair. He enjoyed her gentle touch. Travis sat up in his bed and glanced around his bedroom. He noticed that besides him, only Tracy and his copedam were present in his bedroom.

"... Shetamon and Foximon aren't with you?" Travis inquired.

"They were sleeping when I woke up; I didn't want to disturb them." Tracy explained.

Travis nodded. He looked at his copedam.

"What about you two? How are you two doing?" Travis asked.

"We're alright." The other codelimin replied.

Survivomon nodded silently in agreement with the other codelimin.

"Who are you?" Travis asked, blinking.

"I'm Corismon." The other codelimin replied, shocked.

Tracy was on Travis' bed on his right, while Travis' devices were on his left on the bed's blanket. Travis picked up his D-Satuza and aimed it at Corismon. A 3D hologram image of the codelimin was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Travis'.

_Corismon codelimin was Bukamon's size. He was furry with black hair. His skin was dark green. The divine crest of myths was on his forehead in dark green. He had whiskers like a cat. His armor was smooth and around his body, but emerald in color. Owl wings were on his back, green in color, small for his size._

"_Corismon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Corismon is Ememon's caterpillar form_._ He could hop and float around_._ Corismon was short for Coris Monster, with Coris a Twilasin term and word meaning cute - His attack is: Trick Collapse_."

'Weren't you two in your evolved forms last night?' Travis questioned, through telepathy.

Survivomon blinked, 'we were, but I don't know how to explain this. Galactic Sonarmon isn't with us either. I wonder if he withdrew after he had led us to Spencer.'

A few moments of silence passed by, and the door to Travis' bedroom opened up. Galactic Sonarmon entered. He stopped momentarily; surprised in seeing Tracy there, but he quickly shrugged it off.

'So this is where she is...' Galactic Sonarmon thought.

"The others are all awake and waiting for the rest of you down... Was I intruding on anything?" Galactic Sonarmon questioned.

Tracy hastily shook her head, "no... You weren't intruding."

Galactic Sonarmon nodded. Since Travis was already in his uniform under the covers, he didn't hesitate to jump out of the bed. Travis grabbed his devices and collected the things he wanted. Survivomon jumped towards Travis, and Travis caught him in his open arms. Holding Survivomon in his arms, Tracy and Corismon followed Travis out the door, with Corismon floating in the air.

Galactic Sonarmon shook his head, smiling, and he was the last to leave Travis' bedroom, closing the door shut behind him...

"What took you guys so long?" Ahmad asked, tapping his foot at the bottom of the stairs.

Tracy just grinned and folded her arms.

"You won't be interested little brother." Tracy replied, walking downstairs.

Shetamon; Foximon; Terrainmon, and Cunomon were with Ahmad. The copedam and Ahmad moved aside, letting Travis pass with Survivomon in his arms. Travis stopped and let Survivomon up to his shoulder. The others were surprised to see Survivomon and Corismon, as the other codelimin hadn't devolved.

"Who's he?" Cunomon inquired, nodding towards Corismon.

"I'm Corismon: Ememon's caterpillar form." Corismon replied.

Cunomon nodded. Travis took out his digital camera and prepared to take some digital photos.

"Are you all O.K. with it?" Travis asked, aiming his digital camera.

They all nodded in approval. Travis took several photos and then they all left the mansion, with Survivomon still on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Ahmad questioned.

"To meet some codelimin in this city's only park." Galactic Sonarmon replied.

It turned out that the park was nearby the Central Ivory Palace, and Travis was puzzled at why they were so close to the palace. He inquired about it, and Galactic Sonarmon told him that the park was next door to the palace. It only took around 10 minutes for the three of them to reach the park. Galactic Sonarmon stopped in front of the park's entrance. Travis took out his digital camera.

"The codelimin waiting for us are in there?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes." Galactic Sonarmon replied, nodding.

From what the disciples and their copedam could see from the entrance, the park was stunning. Travis started taping the park, with him and all the others in it, as they all started walking into the park. The park was shielded from the daylight with a canopy of apple trees shading the park in numerous and random areas, making the park have a cool soothing breeze to it.

Poppies; white and red roses; tulips; jasmines, and numerous other flowers were around the park in small gardens. Sometimes it was one kind together, and other times it was two or more types of flowers together in one flowerbed. Somehow the apple trees imitated falling white snow from their numerous branches, yet they never hit the ground, and they never stopped falling. The trails in the park were grass trails.

"The grass here in Crystal Park, along with all the flowers and the falling snow from the apple trees is all from enchanted spells. The flowers never wilt and they're always open. They also always keep the scent and smell, regardless of time. The grass remains always at a certain height, never growing taller. As for the falling snow, well... that's a spell in itself." Galactic Sonarmon explained, as they all walked down a grass trail.

"This is so beautiful." Tracy whispered, glancing around the park while she walked.

"Crystal Park is a rare peaceful place codelimin come to in order to relax." Foximon informed.

There were numerous benches around, which were under apple trees and the falling snow, or some where around some flower beds. To the disciples' surprise, the benches were all made out of what seemed to appear like leafs of trees. Sunray did come through the canopy where the apple trees failed to cover the light. It was delightful to walk in such a place.

'I've never been here before.' Survivomon thought, wide-eyed in awe still on Travis' shoulder.

"What about the fruit of the apple trees?" Travis asked.

"Delicacy Restaurant and Crystal Park that attracted or attracts the numerous codelimin of this Digital World to Nexus Crystal, yet what attracted them they might never have seen or visited, even though they've been living here for some time. Did any of you ever have Fruitballs?" Galactic Sonarmon questioned.

They were all talking while they kept moving through the grass trail.

"Yeah. When we first got here in the Digital World. It was the first food we had, back when we were all together." Shetamon nodded.

"Good then. That's the fruit of these apple trees. It is also spelled in the way that if you pluck one, another would take its place, and they're always ripe while they're hanging on the trees' branches, and they never rot or fall, also due to some spell." Galactic Sonarmon informed.

"Just who enchanted the trees; grass, and flowers?" Travis asked.

"Well Wiz Angemon enchanted the trees, but I don't know about the grass or flowers. There's still more to see." Galactic Sonarmon smiled.

They all continued on walking with Galactic Sonarmon through the beautiful park. Travis kept his digital camera taping. Galactic Sonarmon led them through a few other trails, as he didn't always walk straight. He led them towards a shaded place with a table made out of leafs and seats made out of leafs around the table. Seated on three seats were three angels. One of them had a pair of silver wings with blue armor and blue hair slightly apparent.

Another codelimin had four pairs of angelic wings and it was wearing a white coat, with a blue belt tightened and securing the coat around the codelimin's waist. The third and last was the only female of the trio, and she had five angelic wings and was wearing a blue robe and yellow armguards.

"Sorry for not meeting you outside Nexus Crystal yesterday. Please be seated." The angel in blue armor politely requested.

The entire group took seats around the table, except for Travis and Survivomon. He stopped recording, and started taking photos of them all, while Survivomon kept his position on Travis' shoulder. None minded Travis taking the photos, and Travis decided against taking photos of Foximon. After taking several photos, Travis was about to put his digital camera away, but Tracy stopped him and requested the digital camera. Travis gave it to her.

Tracy took a photo of Travis with Survivomon on his shoulder and then gave it back to Travis. Travis put it away in his pocket. Travis took a vacant seat and Survivomon jumped down onto Travis' lap.

"Let us introduce ourselves. _I'm Slash Angemon or Guardi Angemon_._ I'm the leading angel here and the 'mayor' of this great city_._ I'm mate and you all can guess what my attributes are_._ I'm the leading member of this Council of the Angelic Trio_._ My attacks are: Heaven's Ripper; Holy Espada; Sacrosanct Starburst._" The angel in blue armor greeted.

"Pleasure to meet the new legacy of disciples._ I'm Wiz Angemon_._ I'm migration and I'm like my two angel friends here_._ If you two have known about this world's exploits in the past, you'll all have known me in my previous maturity form as Wizardmon: Gatomon's close friend_._ Using my staff here I summon my techniques_._ My attacks are: Angelic Sorcery and Wizard's Revenge_." The angel with four angelic wings greeted.

_Wiz Angemon was one of Wizardmon's natural migration forms. Wiz Angemon was Mystimon's height. His cap was gone, as was his scarf. Wiz Angemon's blonde hair was now in a ponytail. His eyes were green and his mouth wasn't covered. Wiz Angemon had four pairs of angelic wings on his back. A white coat covered his body, while a blue belt tightened and secured the coat around his waist. Below the coat, Wiz Angemon was shirtless, but he was wearing green leather pants, from his waist all the way down to his feet. Wiz Angemon's staff was a green emerald pearl at the top end, instead of a sun. The rest of his staff was pure white ivory. His gloves were of thin pure white silk, reaching to his wrists. White miniature angelic wings were on the sides at the tips of the gloves, close to the wrists. Wiz Angemon wore white pure leather boots._

"_My name is Magna Adoramon. I'm also known as Holy Adoramon. My name is short for Magna Adorable Monster. Like almost all angel Digimon, I'm skilled more in my telepathic ability, more than my previous maturity form. My attacks are: Angel Immunity; Power of Telepathy; Eternal Entrance._" The female angel smiled, staring caringly at the three disciples.

_Magna Adoramon was Adoramon's same height and was the same as Adoramon, with a few differences. She wore a blue robe around her with her wings now five pairs. Yellow armguards were around her forearms. Shoulder pads were on her shoulders. Her hair was the same: short and yellow as was the eyes: blue. Her voice was as soft as an angel's with the tone only a whisper, even when she yelled._

"I'm Travis Jaacto: the disciple of myths. This is my soul-warrior copedam Survivomon." Travis greeted.

"Tracy Hamdan and I am the disciple of mulige. My soul-warrior copedam is Shetamon." Tracy greeted.

"So Galactic Sonarmon were talking about you three. I see what he meant when he mentioned you Wiz Angemon. I'm Ahmad Hamdan. I'm Tracy's younger brother and Terrainmon is my soul-warrior copedam." Ahmad greeted.

"What about Cunomon; Foximon, and Corismon?" Wiz Angemon inquired.

"We're just friends." Foximon replied.

Slash Angemon shook his head, "on the contrary, you aren't 'just' their friends. You three are something more."

"There's a reason why you three are with the disciples and their Digimon. Did any of you notice us not objecting the three of them coming with you?" Magna Adoramon questioned.

"It didn't cross our minds actually." Travis admitted.

Slash Angemon smiled, "Cunomon likes Ahmad; Foximon likes Tracy, and Ememon likes Travis... Did you know that they're your Digimon escorts?"

"What about us?" Shetamon questioned.

"Cunomon; Foximon, and Ememon are to stay with their assigned disciples and they'd act as reinforcement or backup. When it would get too much for you Digimon, the escorts would help you out, or would join you from the start in your coming battles. Shetamon; Terrainmon, and Survivomon are all going to remain the disciples' soul-warrior copedam." Slash Angemon explained.

"... How did your battle go last night?" Magna Adoramon asked.

"Not good." Ahmad replied.

"Galactic Sonarmon came to fetch us, but when we got to the battlefield, there wasn't any hint of a battle taking place, and none of you were around. We looked for you all, and only found you back in your home. Seeing that you were all safe, we left you all alone. What happened?" Wiz Angemon inquired.

"Our friend trashed us and he's got a new Digimon now. It was surprising when he had Soil Earthmon evolve to I think Gral Griffomon through Spencer attacking him. Gral Griffomon attacked us and in the attack we fainted. The next morning we all found ourselves in our rooms." Travis explained.

"It seems that Soil Earthmon is Spencer's escort. This path you disciples have taken has gotten much more difficult. I'd have to admit though; Spencer being on the bad side now would be helpful to all of us when he's back on our side." Slash Angemon informed.

A cool breeze blew through the park, soothing everyone at the table.

"_Ammaar_." A voice in the wind whispered.

Travis glanced around him and checked to see if anyone else heard it. He glanced down at Survivomon, and saw Survivomon glancing back up at him.

'Did you hear that?' Travis thought.

'I sure did. It sounded like the wind was speaking to you.' Survivomon thought.

"_And to you Survivomon_. _We need to talk Ammaar_. _Excuse yourself and I'll show myself when we're alone_. _Just take Survivomon with you_." The voice in the wind whispered.

'I don't know about this, but it seems that many things that don't happen back on Earth happen here. At least it's more adventurous than Earth. Trust or not, we'll check this out. What do you say Survivomon?' Travis thought.

'I'm with you all the way disciple.' Survivomon thought.

Travis nodded and put Survivomon back on his shoulder. Travis stood up, and everyone at the table turned their attention towards him.

"Where are you going? This meeting isn't over yet." Slash Angemon remarked.

"I know, there's just something I need to do. I won't be going far and it won't take long." Travis explained.

"And you're taking Survivomon?" Magna Adoramon asked.

"Yes." Travis replied, nodding.

"Corismon'll stay with us. Be careful." Slash Angemon nodded.

Travis nodded and glanced at Tracy. She looked worried, and Travis couldn't help but smile when he sensed her concern for him.

"I'll be fine, and I'll be back before you all know it." Travis excused himself, walking away with Survivomon on his shoulder.

They all watched Travis leave with Survivomon, heading into the forest.

"We won't wait for him, as we don't know when he'll return. We'll continue on as if he hasn't left." Slash Angemon decided...

Travis strayed off from the grass trails, and went deep in the forest, between the apple trees. Survivomon was quiet on his shoulder, just glancing around him as Travis continued walking.

"_I'm glad you made it Ammaar_." The familiar voice whispered.

Travis stopped and glanced behind him. Leaning on a tree was a most magnificent codelimin he had ever seen until then. Survivomon's mouth was open in complete awe. The codelimin seemed to be completely made of white intense light and it had hollow eyes that imitated whiteness.

"_Assalamu Alaikum_. _It's an honor to finally meet you two in person Ammaar and Comet_. _I'm Valhallamon_." The codelimin greeted.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Travis replied, blinking.

After a few moments, Travis took out his digivice and aimed it at Valhallamon. A 3D hologram image of the codelimin was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with Valhallamon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Travis'.

"_Valhallamon - Mate Angel Jerebi - Valhallamon was short for Valhalla Monster_._ Valhalla was part of Norse mythology_._ It was a place where the Vikings thought their warriors would be after death_._ Valhallamon is a myth in the Digital World_._ It is said that he existed even before the Digital World ever existed_._ He could travel between dimensions and through time_._ Valhallamon's sight wasn't normal, as he could see straight through the soul of any codelimin or human - His attacks are: Guardian Defense; Light of Growth; Light of Death; Light of Freedom._"

_Valhallamon was as tall as Seraphimon in Digimon Frontier. Valhallamon was completely made out of pure white intense light. He had a pair of white angelic wings. The only thing on him that wasn't pure white intense light was white leather boots on his feet. His eyes were hollow, but yet still imitated whiteness._

"Allah!" Travis whispered, after knowing about Valhallamon.

He put his digivice away.

"Is it fine with you if I took a photo of you?" Travis inquired.

"_No_. _I'd mind_. _There are some things I need to share with you two_. _But before that, would you get off of Ammaar's shoulder please Comet_?" Valhallamon requested politely.

Survivomon blinked, and without hesitance jumped off of Travis' shoulder, landing beside him on the ground unharmed. Valhallamon nodded.

"_I'm going to use one of my techniques to evolve you back to Otazoidmon_. _Are you ready for that_?" Valhallamon inquired.

Survivomon glanced up at Travis, while Travis was glancing down at Survivomon.

'I'm ready.' Survivomon thought.

Travis nodded, and turned his head towards Valhallamon.

"He's ready." Travis informed.

"_Very well_. _Light of Growth_!" Valhallamon whispered.

Valhallamon released pure white light from his form towards Survivomon. Survivomon smiled, keeping his eyes opened. The light hit Survivomon, but it didn't harm him, but rather energized him. Survivomon turned transparent green and evolved.

"SURVIVOMON DICRENOL!"

Emeraldmon appeared transparent, yet he remained transparent, as he evolved once more.

"... OTAZOIDMON!"

Otazoidmon turned visible smiling. He sighed.

"This is so much better." Otazoidmon muttered.

He looked at Valhallamon, "I thank you for it."

Valhallamon nodded, "_your quite welcome Comet_. _Now to share some things with you two_... _I rarely allow myself to appear before anyone_. _I'm only heard of and was never sighted, until now_. _I come to Crystal Park occasionally to reflect on its nature and beauty_. _Other beings know little of me, only except that I'm an angel codelimin, yet not like other angel codelimin_. _You see? This is why I mind you taking a photo of me_.

"_I'll appear to others when I know the time is right_. _I would appreciate it that this encounter between us is kept secret_. _I know I can trust you two_." Valhallamon explained, always whispering.

"What should I tell the others when I return, and they'd be wondering about Otazoidmon." Travis reminded.

"_Indeed_. _For what you'll tell the others is that you headed into the forest, which is true, to look around Crystal Park_. _The Council of the Angelic Trio might criticize you on that, so be ready for it_. _As for Otazoidmon_... _You'll need to have a convincing excuse, as the Council of the Angelic Trio isn't easily convinced in things_... _Say that your necklace powered up Otazoidmon to what he is_." Valhallamon informed.

Travis rubbed his chin, "I think that'd do it."

Travis didn't need to ask Valhallamon things like how he knew Travis birth name, because Travis already understood such things. When Travis understood things, he won't usually ask about them, especially when he's alone with someone else.

"_Before you start your questioning, I'd like to share something else_... _About your and Heba's dream this morning_." Valhallamon whispered.

"What about it?" Travis asked, not surprised that Valhallamon knew her name.

"_You're confused about Corismon and Survivomon, and why they devolved_." Valhallamon whispered.

"Yes." Travis confirmed, nodding.

"_Well, Gral Griffomon's cold storm weakened them_. _Your auras protected them from being deleted; not devolving_. _When you were transported away from the site, they were weakened to the degree that they devolved to their lower forms_. _As for Heba's copedam, they were still strong enough to survive and maintain their forms, even after being transported away_." Valhallamon explained.

"That's reasonable, and it does explain it." Otazoidmon agreed.

"... Corismon? I mean, when he's seen Otazoidmon had evolved..." Travis paused.

"_I see what you're getting at_. _I was waiting for you to think of that_. _I already have a solution_. _Forget what I told you on how you evolved Otazoidmon_. _Instead_..." Valhallamon paused.

Valhallamon's hollow eyes released a white beam, and it stopped, floating in front of Travis. Valhallamon's hollow eyes were back to their normal state, and a white energy sphere was what was floating in front of Travis. It slowly lowered into Travis hand. It was an interesting feeling, how the white energy sphere felt.

"_You can tell them you found two of these energy spheres, and that you already used one on Otazoidmon_. _The other you can use on Corismon, for him to evolve to his juvenile form_._ The energy sphere is a sort of power sphere, which would allow any codelimin to evolve to any higher form, but I think you already figured that out_." Valhallamon explained.

"Doesn't this take away some of your energy and strength?" Travis questioned.

Valhallamon shook his head, "_not at all_. _Angel codelimin, or at least me, have a source of limitless strength, so to speak_. _Don't worry about me_. _However, I did use some of my energy to release that energy sphere, and that energy I lost returned to me_. _The energy was small_."

"This would also be like evidence of me going into the forest, and would explain why I'm late." Travis reasoned.

"_Precisely_." Valhallamon whispered, nodding.

"Do you want to share anything else with us Valhallamon?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"_Indeed little one_. _I've sure how you two have noticed that I've been always whispering_. _Well, this is my voice, and no matter how loud or how low I speak, it would always be like whispering_. _I'll tell you now that I've existed before any Digital World came to be_. _I can see the future, but the thing is I only see some selective events that'll happen, and not everything or any details of what'll happen_." Valhallamon whispered.

"What about Spencer? What happened with him that he turned against us?" Travis asked.

"_He temporarily joined the villainous side to keep Greemon save and alive_." Valhallamon whispered.

"But I would think Greemon would prefer to be deleted than to become anyone's slave." Otazoidmon stated.

"_That's true_. _Since Greemon is Spencer's copedam, only Spencer has control over him_." Valhallamon whispered.

"Did Spencer think he got rid of us?" Travis asked.

Valhallamon nodded, "_indeed he thought so_. _Deep inside though, when he finds out you're all still well and alive, he'll be relieved_."

"... _Now to get down to serious business_. _Did you two see a palace of some sorts on your way here_?" Valhallamon questioned.

"You mean Central Ivory Palace?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"_The one and only_. _The palace is sacred to codelimin and if you ever get in it, be silent and always walk_. _When you need to talk, whisper_. _The palace is sacred to codelimin because not only was it the first building ever to be started or completed here in Nexus Crystal, but also because the two angelic codelimin: Seraphimon and Ophanimon, constructed it on their own, with their own powers before they became corrupt_." Valhallamon explained.

"You mean Seraphimon that was Takeru's and Ophanimon that was Hikari's?" Travis questioned.

"_Yes, them_." Valhallamon nodded. "_Sadly, they are responsible for their deaths as well_. _They were the ones to murder their partners in their current corrupted forms of Daemon and Lilithmon_. _Daemon is the fallen Seraphimon, and Lilithmon is the fallen Ophanimon_. _Takeru and Hikari weren't aware that it was their copedam that killed them, no thanks to their corrupt forms_.

"_Kaluchi and the Council of the Angelic Trio would be telling your friends this, but don't worry, when you get back, you'll return before anything new is told_. _This Digital World is the Digital World parallel to your Earth, and because of that more codelimin exist here: ones you would call 'Fandom Digimon'_. _The Digital World for the DigiDestined was the first to be conquered and then the DigiDestined World itself was invaded_.

"_That's where the main villain, who's Gran Dracmon, came from; the Digital World that's parallel to the DigiDestined's Earth_. _After invading the DigiDestined's Earth and wiping out all the threats there, which were any DigiDestined and their copedam, humanity was enslaved there_. _With his far and wide capabilities, he was able to find out about the Tamer's Digital Plane and their Earth_.

"_After he had complete control over the Digital World and the DigiDestined's Earth, next came the Digital Plane and the Tamers' Earth_. _The fandom codelimin only exist codelimin only exist in this Digital World_. _Gran Dracmon is the main villain, but he isn't the only villain you'll have to deal with_. _The Digital World is huge and so there are more villains now than there ever was_. _Many of the villains are fandom codelimin_.

"_This would be the last card to be drawn, because once you and your friend all defeat all the villains, the Digital Worlds and Digital Plane would truly be peaceful for decades_. _ After these villains, no other villain would dare rise and the only threat would be humanity itself, but looking on how things are going in your world, I'd say they're centuries away from unlocking technology that would lead them here_.

"_The Digital Plane is the term coined for the Tamers' Digital World_. _Your locket was first your black necklace_. _Remember it_?" Valhallamon asked.

Travis eyes wondered and he took out his locket, staring at it.

"I'm glad it is." Travis muttered.

"_The Council of the Angelic Trio have some agents of theirs monitoring and are actually in your world now_. _They report back to the council every few days with global news of the events in your world, so they're well aware of what's going on in your world_. _They aren't seen because if they were to be seen, the secret of codelimin being real and actually existing would be out_.

"_The council does have technology to hide their agents from any preying eyes, including those satellites in orbit around your world_. _Heba's locket was first the necklace one of her boyfriends gave to her_... _You can ask her about that later on_... _The council had an agent for each one of you disciples, watching over you to see if you were rightfully chosen to become the next new generation of the DigiDestined Legacy_.

"_Your journey and adventure won't be limited to this Digital World, as you'll travel to other Digital Worlds, and some other dimensions even_. _This Digital World was the hardest to invade for Gran Dracmon because it has three hard places to invade, with two of them being impossible for codelimin like Gran Dracmon to invade_. _The two place are the Fifth Oasis and the second is Sacred Star Island_.

"_Eventually though Gran Dracmon would tire of trying to invade this Digital World, which codelimin here passionately name Companion 075_. _Another reason why it's hard for Gran Dracmon to invade this Digital World is because of the presence of other villains just as powerful as him in this Digital World_._ Sooner or later though when Gran Dracmon tires of trying to complete his invasion of this Digital World, he'll set his eyes on your Earth_.

"_You are all rumored and prophesized to be 'The Final DigiDestined' for the Digital World_... _Now it's time for you to head back_. _This won't be the last time you see, as I'll come to you to tell you other things later on_. _Hurry back now you two_. _Assalamu Alaikum_." Valhallamon instructed.

"Thanks for all the help and knowledge Valhallamon. Wa alaikum assalam." Travis nodded.

Valhallamon nodded, and turned into a small firefly, with a permanent white glow. The firefly flew away.

"Time to head back." Otazoidmon muttered.

"Yes. This was nice. Let's return, and remember what Valhallamon told us on how to deal with them." Travis reminded.

"Of course." Otazoidmon nodded.

Both headed back towards the others...

Travis and Otazoidmon eventually reached the others, and once Travis heard what Magna Adoramon was talking about, he smiled. He showed himself along with Otazoidmon, just as Galactic Sonarmon finished mentioning that they were the Final DigiDestined.

"You're back. What took you so long? And why did you go?" Slash Angemon asked.

"I wanted to explore more of Crystal Park, and that led me to find two of these." Travis replied, showing them all the white energy sphere.

"But that's only one." Corismon remarked, glancing at Otazoidmon.

"Yes. I used the other to have Survivomon evolve to Otazoidmon." Travis informed.

"I'm glad to see you back." Shetamon smiled.

"It's great to be back. I missed this form of mine." Otazoidmon grinned.

The three angels were satisfied with Travis' explanation and were convinced of it, as they didn't have any doubts and they didn't ask anymore questions.

"You missed out on a lot of info." Ahmad stated.

Travis shrugged, "it doesn't matter."

Travis joined them all at the table, and Otazoidmon took a seat all to himself. Travis noticed Tracy staring at him smiling, before Tracy turned her head away, still smiling.

"Do you want to evolve to Ememon again?" Travis asked, turning to Corismon.

"Of course!" Corismon exclaimed.

"Then take this sphere, but be on the ground first." Travis advised.

Corismon floated down to the ground and stared up at Travis. Travis took out his digital camera and started taping. Travis released the white energy sphere towards Corismon, and the sphere floated towards Corismon. Corismon closed his eyes, and the sphere sucked itself into Corismon's body. Corismon gasped, with his eyes still closed, and he turned transparent green.

"CORISMON DICRENOL!"  
"EMEMON!"

Ememon appeared, and he looked at himself smiling.

"That was some power boost." Ememon remarked.

Travis chuckled, and stopped taping. Ememon went back to his seat that he was on while he was Corismon.

"Thanks Travis." Ememon thanked.

"Don't mention it." Travis replied.

"... Are Gran Dracmon and these other villains at war with each other?" Ememon questioned.

"Do you know what we're talking about?" Slash Angemon asked, staring at Travis.

Travis shrugged, "it doesn't matter. Besides, I might ask my friends here about this later on. I'll just listen and find out what I know."

Slash Angemon nodded, "very well. That's a good question Ememon, and the simple answer to it is... yes."

"We'll say this now, your four, with Spencer, would all have a unique and an adventure different from any and all of your predecessors." Magna Adoramon stated.

"What about the DigiDestined or Tamer Digimon?" Otazoidmon inquired.

Slash Angemon blinked, staring curiously at Otazoidmon.

'Careful there Comet.' Travis advised telepathically.

'It's cool.' Otazoidmon assured telepathically.

"... Those that didn't fall to Gran Dracmon's corruption were deleted long ago, but from what I hear from Sacred Star Island, they're all reborn in this Digital World." Slash Angemon replied.

"Do you have any agents in the other Digital Worlds or Earths that Gran Dracmon has invaded?" Terrainmon asked.

"Yes. You all probably know of Guilmon, Takato's Digimon? Well, he's our agent in the Digital Plane. Since he's virus type, he was an excellent candidate for the job. Like the rest of his comrade Digimon, Guilmon was deleted when the Earth that was parallel to the Digital Plane was invaded. Yet some months ago Guilmon was reborn in this Digital World in Sacred Star Island." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Are the rest of the DigiDestined and Tamer Digimon safe in this Digital World?" Shetamon inquired.

"Yes. The ones that hadn't fallen to Gran Dracmon's corruption are now safe in Sacred Star Island." Magna Adoramon assured...

"There's some stuff I want to share with all of we since we're all here. May I Saint Slash Angemon?" Wiz Angemon asked.

Slash Angemon nodded, "yes, you may."

"Well... To start off, I've experienced some difficult hardship, and because of that, I've been in some bad conditions as the result in the past. It was when I and Angewomon were together, and before we had our daughter. We settled in Lake Amarito when I was Wizardmon and she was Gatomon. It was after all the adventures with the DigiDestined. Of course it was in this Digital World when we settled in Lake Amarito.

"We met Nursewomon in Lake Amarito, and I was roughed up, so to speak, so Nursewomon prepared her Dosage of Vaccinate and I had it. It was refreshing and it healed my wounds and injuries, including Gatomon's, but the taste! It was awful!" Wiz Angemon complained, shuddering at the memory.

"I never get bored with this tale of his." Slash Angemon smiled.

"You just never tasted that medicine." Wiz Angemon remarked. "That wasn't the only time I had it though; I had it afterwards. It can even repair torn clothes of any sort. None of you may know this, but my name is Shahar. It's the name I chose for myself. I knew of other Wizardmon, and they had their own names to distinguish between themselves. Shahar means sunrise, but it's still considered a wizard's name. Gatomon knows all about it."

"... I never really did need Dosage of Vaccinate..." Slash Angemon agreed.

"... To go way back I'd have to start when I was born in Aisnap Village. This is going to be short. I stayed in Aisnap Village until I became juvenile where I helped Denmon out. Denmon was and still is the caretaker of Aisnap Village. It's the most peaceful place I've ever been to. I eventually ventured out of Aisnap Village, and met Salamon as Selfmon, and we became friends back then." Wiz Angemon explained.

'Wizardmon's origin in Digimon was never shown, so he might have been born in this Digital World before he ventured out and into another Digital World without knowing it.' Travis thought.

"I met Salamon before we met Myotismon, and Salamon was the one to meet him before me. After leaving Sacred Star Island in the other Digital World I was born in, I arrived in Server and settled there. I built a hut in Anca Swamps and lived there even after I met Salamon. But I left it to meet Myotismon, and I've never been back since." Wiz Angemon informed.

Travis blinked, 'I guess I might be wrong in that.' He thought.

"It was in your home in Anca Swamps that you evolved from Selfmon to Wizardmon then." Travis concluded.

"Yes. Selfmon is a rare juvenile form of mine, yet it isn't the only juvenile form any Wizardmon would be. Wizardmon could be Candlemon; Demi Devimon; Gabumon; Keramon; Palmon, or Tapirmon. I guess I'm fortunate enough to be Selfmon in my juvenile form." Wiz Angemon nodded.

"It's going to be hard, but I guess I'll do my best not to delete Lilithmon." Tracy sighed.

"... Do it if you have to. I'd prefer to have Gatomon back, whether she's deleted and reborn, or if she could turn back to herself with your help disciples." Wiz Angemon stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Angewomon move apart?" Cunomon inquired.

Wiz Angemon stared at Cunomon, and Cunomon gulped.

"I do mind you asking, as I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to even remember it." Wiz Angemon replied.

'That bad? Wow.' Travis thought.

'Easy. You don't know what happened.' Otazoidmon thought.

'Hey! With humans, the one time that they don't want to talk about their beloved mates is when they had a terrible memory together.' Travis thought.

'On again with the humans... Well, I guess you'd know, considering...' Otazoidmon started.

'Stop. Magna Adoramon is listening in.' Travis thought, noticing.

From her place Magna Adoramon coughed, not staring at them. Otazoidmon glanced her way, and realized that she was listening in.

'She's knows and understands better, or has a better idea about what Wiz Angemon meant now.' Travis thought.

'Let's just stop telepathy with each other for the moment.' Otazoidmon thought, remarking.

'I agree.' Travis thought, nodding.

'I wonder what her story with Patamon is.' Travis thought, grinning.

To that, Magna Adoramon turned towards Travis and glared at him. Travis chuckled to himself.

'That'll teach you not to listen in other private talks.' Travis thought.

Angered, Magna Adoramon looked away. After awhile, she calmed down to mention something.

"... Most, if not all, codelimin have names. Mine is Kamino and it's Twilasin for Gem." Magna Adoramon informed.

"What about Kimani and Kiwana?" Foximon inquired.

"Who?" Tracy questioned.

"Two friends of mine." Foximon replied.

"Those two Floramon... hmm..." Wiz Angemon paused thoughtfully.

"I'd like to meet them, and I guess that they are like their names. Kimani is Twilasin for Rose, and Kiwana is Twilasin for Daisy." Travis replied.

"What? How do you know Twilasin?" Magna Adoramon asked.

Travis shrugged.

"Both Floramon are sisters and Kimani is older than Kiwana. They didn't know what their names meant." Foximon explained.

"Then maybe the next time you see them, you could tell them." Magna Adoramon suggested, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Foximon nodded.

"Could we address you by your names?" Shetamon inquired.

"As Kamino or Shahar? Yes." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Yay! Mine is Starlight and Otazoidmon's Comet." Shetamon informed.

"Mine is Prince. I chose it myself." Ememon announced.

"What about Gatomon? What is her name?" Travis asked.

Wiz Angemon's face fell, "Sadenre."

"What does Sadenre mean?" Tracy inquired.

"Revived Beauty." Travis replied.

"Wow! That's a beautiful name." Tracy whispered.

"Yes. She chose it for herself when she and Kamino were friends long ago, but I don't know the whole story." Wiz Angemon shrugged.

"She was still Snow Botamon back then, and it was just two days after I and Dretana found her digi-egg and took care of her. She hatched when I was around and I was the first thing she saw." Magna Adoramon explained, smiling thoughtfully at the memory.

"Dretana?" Ahmad asked.

"A friend of mine. She's a Renamon and Dretana means Eternity in Twilasin. I haven't seen her in the longest time." Magna Adoramon replied.

"Was the names all that you wanted to tell us?" Cunomon inquired.

"Yes, but first there's something I want to share with you." Wiz Angemon decided.

It seemed that both Magna Adoramon and Slash Angemon knew what Wiz Angemon was talking about, because they were staring at him questioningly. Wiz Angemon noticed.

"It's fine. I'd like be the one to tell them. I mentioned earlier that I and Angewomon had a daughter, and well, she's in her juvenile form of Belovedmon now and her name is Sarnie. Angewomon chose it for her and I accepted it." Wiz Angemon explained.

"What does Sarnie mean?" Terrainmon questioned.

"It's Twilasin for Flowerbed." Wiz Angemon replied.

"What else is there?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes. Well, there is Tyrant Devimon and he's a villain, but not a main villain. He's more like the left wing of one of the villains." Magna Adoramon explained.

"Where did he come from?" Cunomon asked.

"From where I and Sadenre once were, from Lake Amarito. It was such a beautiful place, but from what is told now... It's a cracked barren wasteland." Wiz Angemon informed.

"Who is the villain that Tyrant Devimon is working for?" Emeraldmon questioned.

"A volcanic fire type codelimin by the name of Surturmon." Wiz Angemon replied.

"Surturmon?" Ahmad asked, repeating.

"What's Surturmon?" Ememon asked.

"Surtur is the current volcanic god for the Icelandic nomads back in Earth." Travis replied.

"Again, how did you know? We didn't know that." Magna Adoramon remarked.

"It does give us a better idea about him." Wiz Angemon nodded.

"I knew about it from reading a book about continents." Travis explained.

"O.K. What else is there?" Shetamon asked.

"Ivory Towers." Magna Adoramon replied.

"What?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Ever wondered what kept it always dark?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"Actually yeah." Travis replied, folding his arms.

"Well, Gran Dracmon erected towers in each strategic position in every region he's conquered. It's those Ivory Towers that keep the region in darkness. If destroyed then the region would turn back into normal time. However, every Ivory Tower is heavily defended and would be hard for any codelimin, whether alone or in groups, to destroy the tower, even for you disciples, so if you're thinking of attacking the one in this region, forget it." Wiz Angemon explained.

"We have other stuff to worry about, so don't worry about it. We aren't strong enough to face heavily defended locations. We need to get stronger, and I'll let that happen naturally and through time. Besides, we have more things to worry about." Travis assured.

"Yeah, like Spencer." Tracy agreed.

"Now, you all need to know that Nexus Crystal isn't the only surviving city that has avoided Gran Dracmon's attention." Wiz Angemon informed.

"Really?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Where else?" Cunomon inquired.

"There is Olympus Castle for one thing, where the Olympus Twelve reside. I'm not sure if they're on our side or villains." Magna Adoramon replied.

"Olympus Twelve? I've never heard of them." Travis remarked.

"Well, we know of six only." Wiz Angemon stated.

"The remaining six are a mystery to us. The six we know are: Apollomon and Dianamon. Both are twins and we know them the most. We know of Apollomon's evolved line, down from caterpillar and he's the roman or Greek god of the sun; medicine; light; truth, and music. We also know of Dianamon's evolved line, down from caterpillar and she's the roman or Greek goddess of the hunt and moon. Dianamon has complete control over water and ice. All Olympus Twelve are mate.

"The third of the Olympus Twelve that we know of is Marsmon. Marsmon is the roman god of war. I bet your digivice would have more on him and any of the Olympus Twelve. It might tell you things about them that we probably already know, and maybe even some things we don't know. Of course you'll all have to meet them personally and I know Dianamon the most of the Olympus Twelve. The fourth is Mercurimon. We don't know much about him.

"No one knows much about him, including his own Olympus Twelve and he is never sighted. He never stays in Olympus Castle. He's one of the mysteries of Olympus Twelve. We know of his name, but nothing else except he's mate. The fifth is a bitch! You all know Medusa? I'm sure you all do. Well the fifth is named Minervamon, and even though we don't classify ourselves in gender, you could say that Minervamon is female, like Dianamon.

"Minervamon is the roman goddess of wisdom and war. After Dianamon, I know Minervamon the most. I also have only met Dianamon once personally and alone, but I never met Minervamon." Magna Adoramon lectured.

"What?" Wiz Angemon inquired, turning to Magna Adoramon. "You never told me that."

"I never have told anyone that. I promised Dianamon to keep our encounter a secret. I know for sure she'll be on our side, but I can't guarantee it... Since I broke my promise, I don't know how Dianamon would react... I sort of admire her a lot! I could keep rumbling on about Dianamon and tell you stuff that you digivices won't probably know about. But there's one left. I leave him to you Wiz Angemon." Magna Adoramon decided.

"Very well. The sixth is named Neptunmon. He lives nearby Olympus Castle deep underwater in his own palace. His palace is known as the Abyss Sanctuary. He's one huge codelimin. He's named after the roman god of the seas. And that's what we have about six of the Olympus Twelve." Wiz Angemon finished.

"None of the main villains dare attack Olympus Palace or Abyss Sanctuary, for they are well aware of Olympus Twelve's power here in this Digital World. They probably also know of the six just as much as we do, or maybe less than I know of Dianamon and Minervamon. Also they're fearful enough of meeting any of the other six unknown and mysterious Olympus Twelve personally." Magna Adoramon explained.

"A city I would like to visit and maybe even live in is Arcanage. The name is a combination of arcane and mage. It's where all wizard type codelimin dwell and it's well hidden, so only the residents of Arcanage know of its location. They never leave the city, but it is known that it is some where in Process in Anca Swamps. Besides Anca Town, Arcanage is the only other inhabited place in Anca Swamps. I would love to see that city." Wiz Angemon sighed.

"We might find it sometime." Tracy remarked.

"Maybe. Venturing into Anca Swamps is very dangerous and risky. There are creatures residing in Anca Swamps that aren't human or codelimin. Arcanage is impossible to be seen from the sky. There's another place I would love to see and visit and it's Manas Muzo, which is Twilasin for Angel City. However that city was the first to fall and be destroyed by Gran Dracmon and his minions when he first entered this Digital World." Wiz Angemon closed his eyes.

"Olympus Palace and Abyss Sanctuary aren't the only places where Gran Dracmon is wise enough to avoid. There is also Puperial. It's a combination of Pure and Imperial. It's where the ten Royal Knights reside. It's a nice place to visit and I've been there before with... No matter." Magna Adoramon shook her head.

"Something you don't know of is the Digital Nether. It's like the Dark Ocean, but where the Dark Ocean was once part of the Digital World, the Digital Nether was never part of the Digital World. It's like a Digital Hell, where all evil codelimin villains head to once they're defeated for good, and tormented forever there. Also it could be a place of rebirth for some evil codelimin villains. I've never been there myself and no one knows how to get to it." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Unless you're evil and deleted. If the deleted codelimin return, then they'd have experiences of the Digital Nether. Even if the Dark Ocean was to return, and it was called Vibrant Ocean when it was part of the Digital World, there would still be a place for villains to be reborn." Magna Adoramon explained.

"What about Surturmon and Gran Dracmon? We know so little about them and there must be a lot to know about them." Ahmad remarked.

'That's some stuff to inquire that angel about.' Travis thought, glancing at Magna Adoramon.

Thankfully though it seemed Magna Adoramon wasn't listening to Travis' thoughts, but Travis preferred to not mention Valhallamon's name while Magna Adoramon was around.

"You mentioned Tyrant Devimon and him being a left wing for one of the villains. Are there any other villains we need to know of? Also, do the Great Demon Lords have their own 'wings', so to speak?" Travis asked.

"Excellent questions." Slash Angemon remarked, folding his arms.

"Yes. The seven terrors, and that's what we call them, do have their own 'wings'. You all must know of Mistmon from now. You might eventually encounter him, and you watch out for him especially Comet. You all know of Gran Dracmon; Surturmon; Tyrant Devimon, and the seven demon lords. There is also Medusamon, who's Surturmon's mistress and his right wing.

Six of the seven demon lords have their own loyal close minions like Tyrant Devimon and Medusamon with Surturmon. For Lilithmon, her right wing is Lady Devimon and her left wing is Persiamon. You'll have to defeat them first Tracy before getting to Lilithmon, because it would be easier. It's because of Lady Devimon's and Persiamon's influence over Lilithmon that she is the way she is now. It won't turn her back to her true self, but it would help greatly." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Daemon, or Creepymon, who you'd be facing Travis has only one close loyal minion: his right wing Murmuxmon. You'll have to defeat him before getting to Creepymon, because his condition is like Lilithmon's. Belphemon Rage Mode doesn't have any close loyal minions to him, as he bids his own requests. Barbamon has none either. Surturmon; Tyrant Devimon, and Medusamon have their own foot soldiers and they're Coilmon." Slash Angemon explained.

Ahmad was relieved to know that he didn't have to go through anyone first to get to his opponent.

"What about Arkadimon?" Magna Adoramon inquired.

"It's best the disciples don't know about him now Magna Adoramon." Slash Angemon informed.

'Arkadimon? That's something else to ask about.' Travis thought.

Magna Adoramon intentionally asked about Arkadimon as to let the disciples at least know of his name, and she did hear Travis' thought about it, and it made her glad that he showed interest in it. Tracy explained her idea about prayer and having a mosque in Nexus Crystal. She also told them of the female codelimin needing to wear certain clothes in a certain way for them to pray. Both Magna Adoramon and Wiz Angemon looked quite interested by the time Tracy was finished.

Once the Council of the Angelic Trio accepted Tracy's idea and assured her of mentioning it to the residents of Nexus Crystal later on, nighttime had arrived, as the time passed by quickly without anybody noticing. The disciples and their copedam and escorts gathered up, preparing to leave, while the three angels remained seated. The disciples noticed but didn't question them and headed back towards their home. Galactic Sonarmon remained with the three angels...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "There is some stuff I need to ask you." Travis informed.

- "Spencer, Master Gran Dracmon. Here's Spencer master." Beelzemon informed.

- "I think we need to withdraw." Ahmad muttered.

- "We didn't destroy it!" Tracy exclaimed.

- "Someone is helping us." Galactic Sonarmon noted.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Corismon - 2. Wiz Angemon - 3. Magna Adoramon - 4. Valhallamon.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was quick to finish, as I needed to only gather some information from Digital Disciples' Fountain of Serenity Trilogy. Then again, this is still late. Not everything is mentioned, and there are some nice differences in this chapter that the Fountain of Serenity doesn't have. The next chapter is going to take long to write. Stuff not mentioned here, but mentioned in Fountain of Serenity trilogy might be mentioned in the beginning of the next episode. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	7. Counterassault

The disciples and their copedam and escorts safely returned to their home in Nexus Crystal. They all went to their bedrooms to sleep the rest of the night away. Travis remained awake in his bedroom and he was under the covers on his bed. Otazoidmon was with him and he was also having a hard time to sleep, but Ememon was deep asleep nearby in the bedroom. Both were quiet and both were in their thoughts.

Travis was thinking about some of the things Magna Adoramon had mentioned earlier at the park. Travis became curious about Arkadimon and he remembered one of the digivices mentioning Arkadimon when they were together and were facing Lykamon back in some forest. The window was closed in their bedroom. Something bright glowed into the bedroom, and Otazoidmon was the first to notice. He got off of Travis' bed and walked over to the window.

Otazoidmon saw a bright glow flying around behind the closed window. He recognized it from earlier in the park. Otazoidmon opened the window and let the cool breeze in along with the bright glow flying in. The sudden cool breeze brought Travis to his senses and he turned his head towards the window and saw Otazoidmon near it. A glow brightened and changed into the familiar Valhallamon. Valhallamon nodded.

"_Assalamu Alaikum Ammaar_." Valhallamon whispered.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Travis replied.

Ememon remained asleep, and Otazoidmon kept the window open to let in the cool night breeze. He walked over to Travis' bed and sat down on the edge, in front of Valhallamon. Travis got out from under his covers and went over to Otazoidmon's side.

"Are the others here sleeping?" Travis questioned.

"_Yes_. _No need to worry there_. _They'll remain asleep until tomorrow morning_." Valhallamon replied.

"There is some stuff I need to ask you." Travis informed.

"_I sensed that and that's why I'm here now_. _You have some unanswered questions from earlier today from the meeting in the park_. _Please don't hesitate to ask_." Valhallamon assured.

"First, why did you ask me and Travis to meet you; why not only Travis?" Otazoidmon asked.

"_I'm aware of you two sharing a strong mental link between each other, and so I know of the telepathy between you two_. _In time that bond would grow and you two would find out new mental stuff you haven't known about until you start experiencing them_." Valhallamon replied.

"O.K. I guess that was a stupid question to ask." Otazoidmon muttered.

"Not at all. I didn't know that our mental bond would strength and grow. That's something new. Magna Adoramon had mentioned Arkadimon and one of our digivices have mentioned him also. Just who is this Arkadimon?" Travis inquired.

"_Arkadimon is a powerful mastermind codelimin_. _He has forms from caterpillar up to muzon, but no one has seen his muzon form_. _I've discovered that his muzon form is a fandom codelimin form and not a canon one_. _Arkadimon lives in Ķasynar Canyons_. _Ķasynar is Twilasin for Death_. _Any codelimin that ventured in there was never seen again_. _Deleted data of defeated codelimin cover the air in those canyons_.

"_Arkadimon is known to use data and change it to his own liking_. _One of his pets is Lykamon_. _He's a very dangerous codelimin that you and Comet would eventually face_." Valhallamon whispered.

"How do we defeat him?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"_That you'll have to discover on your own_." Valhallamon replied.

"Do other villains in this Digital World fear Arkadimon?" Travis questioned.

"_Yes_. _They acknowledge his power and domain, so they leave him alone to do his own will and bidding_. _However, he would be defeated... or already has been defeated and some of his documented knowledge on changing codelimin data would be stolen and used elsewhere with some other villain, I can't say who though_." Valhallamon explained.

"How was Arkadimon defeated? And would he return?" Otazoidmon asked.

"_Arkadimon's opponents only thought they defeated him, but they only had him devolve to his caterpillar form_. _Arkadimon has watched his opponents steal his documented knowledge and he had vowed to return the stolen knowledge and delete his opponents once he would gain his muzon level_. _The thing is he never would fulfill that vow, as you two would defeat him for good and defeat those who stole the knowledge from him_." Valhallamon replied.

"Magna Adoramon has mentioned Dianamon..." Travis paused.

"_Yes_. _Magna Adoramon has met the goddess of the hunt and moon only once and it was in Crystal Park_. _She'll meet her again in the future in Crystal Park, and you'll personally meet her then as well_. _Dianamon is the only one of the Olympus Twelve that would help you and support you, while the other Olympus Twelve won't_." Valhallamon explained.

"Are we forgetting anything?" Travis inquired, glancing at Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon shrugged, staring at his disciple and friend. Travis sighed; closed his eyes, and opened them again, looking at Valhallamon.

"I guess that's it. Thanks again for you sharing your information." Travis thanked.

"_No need_. _It was my duty, and it was my pleasure to share such information with you_. _There is something I do need to tell you_. _For one thing, I'll allow you to take only one photo of me_. _As for the other_... _The form I'm in when I fly around is Firebirdmon, which is my juvenile form_. _You can take a photo of me in my juvenile form as well_. _Once I change back into Firebirdmon, I'd wait for you to take my photo_.

"_From now, Assalamu Alaikum Ammaar_." Valhallamon whispered.

Travis quickly retrieved his digital camera and took a photo of Valhallamon.

"Could you take a photo of the two of us here?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"_Of course_." Valhallamon replied.

Travis handed Valhallamon his digital camera and waited for Travis to get in his position. Travis took his position on his bed beside Otazoidmon. Valhallamon took a photo of both of them, and then handed Travis back his digital camera.

"_We'd be seeing each other again_. _When you need me, I'd know and I'll come as soon as I can_. _There'll also be times when you don't need me, yet I'd still come_. _Again, assalamu alaikum Ammaar and Comet_." Valhallamon whispered.

A white glow bathed the bedroom, with Ememon still thankfully sleeping. Valhallamon regressed into his juvenile form of Firebirdmon. Travis quickly took a photo of Firebirdmon. Travis quickly retrieved his Satuza Digivice and aimed it at the small glowing codelimin. A 3D hologram image of Firebirdmon was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with Firebirdmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Travis'.

"_Firebirdmon - Juvenile Pixie Jerebi - Firebirdmon was short for Firebird Monster_. _Firebirdmon was like a firefly, with its wings always flapping at high speeds_. _Small as it was, it was a very fast flier_. _It guided others through difficulties_. _It expressed itself through flying in the air in different ways_. _It was thought that Firebirdmon could be Valhallamon's juvenile form_. _Firebirdmon had no known attacks, if any attack at all_**.**"

_Firebirdmon was as small as a firefly and its white bright glow was permanent_**.**

"It sure does guide." Travis muttered, looking up at Firebirdmon.

Firebirdmon made a few flying movements around the spot he was hovering in, and then it flew out of the open window. Travis and Otazoidmon watched him leave. Travis stared out at the night from the open window.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Travis whispered.

He put his digivice and digital camera away. Otazoidmon didn't move from his spot on his disciple's bed. Travis went back to his bed and he went under the covers to get some sleep. Otazoidmon was in his thoughts. Travis had gotten the answers he wanted, but he still couldn't sleep. Otazoidmon turned his head towards Travis, and Travis sat up in bed.

"There's something that's been on my mind." Otazoidmon whispered.

"Yeah? What is it?" Travis asked, whispering and looking at Otazoidmon.

"You know how you dubbed me Comet? Well, I was wondering what you dub yourself." Otazoidmon requested.

Travis smiled, "at first it was Young Owl, but then a friend of mine suggested Chief Owl, so I'm Chief Owl. Yet I still do use Young Owl."

Otazoidmon grinned, "Chief Owl? That suits you. I can address you as 'chief' instead of anything else."

Travis shrugged, "fine with me; I don't object to it."

Otazoidmon got off of Travis' bed and walked towards the open window. Travis saw what he was doing, and he understood what he was going to do.

"Wait Comet. Let's keep the window open for tonight." Travis whispered.

Otazoidmon turned his head towards Travis and nodded, walking away from the open window. Otazoidmon got under covers with Travis, and Travis only momentarily felt that it was weird with the two of them sleeping in the same bed. But that feeling quickly went since Travis felt like Otazoidmon was a long close dear younger brother that he had never had. Travis had always felt that Otazoidmon was there for him.

Relaxing, Travis went deeper under the covers and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off to sleep with Otazoidmon by his side...

That night, Travis had an odd dream. At the beginning of the dream, with the first scene in the dream, Travis saw himself in a frozen snow wasteland, with an ice crystal fortress in front of him. He was in his Satuza Ankios. A blizzard was howling in the frozen wasteland. Oddly enough Travis didn't feel cold, but then the scene shifted to the second scene.

Travis fell into water, and he held his breathe, quickly swimming to the surface, and Travis didn't know how to swim. Travis gasped in fresh air once he reached the surface, and opened his eyes, since he had them closed underwater. Instantly he coughed, and Travis felt a soar throat. Tears involuntarily came to his eyes. Travis glanced around him and saw that he was in some sort of lake, but the lake was oddly green in color.

Ash and smoke suffocated the atmosphere around him, and behind the lake was a black dried, cracked wasteland. A muscular figure appeared on one of the sides of the shore of the lake, but his figure wasn't apparent, as he was too far away. Without warning, Travis was thrown into the air, spinning around in the green cyclone. It reduced and Travis fell back first into some swampland.

He stood up and tried to clean himself up, but only grossed himself out by getting his hands dirtier. Travis glanced around him, and noticed that he wasn't there. He realized then that Ememon and Otazoidmon weren't with him. In the distance he noticed a battle, and the two other disciples. Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon; Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Cunomon were the only ones that were there.

Travis noticed Terrainmon and Cunomon evolve to their higher maturity forms, but Travis didn't recognize them. They were battling the mate codelimin, which Travis recognized as King Etemon. Travis watched quietly as the battle went on, but against the disciples. Travis realized that he was in a dream and that he wasn't there. At that moment, the mud started to drag Travis underneath. Travis didn't resist and just closed his eyes, wondering where he was heading to next.

Just as the swamps dug him underneath, he vanished from the swamps, through a wave splashing over him. He opened his eyes and saw himself in some sort of Coliseum. Spencer was there with Centermon and Greemon. They were fighting some codelimin. Travis witnessed Centarumon about to defeat Greemon with his attack, but Spencer yelled out something and Greemon was spared.

'So that's what happened!' Travis thought.

Afterwards, Travis witnessed the odd change of events, which frightened even him.

While Travis watched Spencer and some darker Graslmon chase Centermon out, bricks of the coliseum flew towards Travis from all around him, and he shut his eyes, bracing himself. But nothing came, as the next thing he heard first was familiar crying and people talking in Arabic. He opened his eyes, and they went wide as he recognized himself being back in Earth. He was familiar with his surroundings, and Travis knew that he was in the family room back in his home.

In the next room, with the slide door open, Travis glanced in and saw his mother crying on the couch, wearing Islamic clothing, which was an Islamic black gown and a black headscarf, which covered all her hair. She had her face in her hands. A young lady, who Travis presumed was around his age, dressed in white Islamic clothing, including a white face cover, was there with some other friends trying to consult his mother.

A few cops were also there. Travis understood the sadness, and his face fell, realizing and understanding that was how it was back home. The floor suddenly swallowed him and he saw himself in Petra, which he was familiar with. It was during the day and only Travis; Otazoidmon, and Ememon were there, on the route between the Treasury chamber and the museum. Travis saw himself prepare himself for battle for the mad charge that Triceramon was.

A few tourists were there witnessing the battle, but giving the disciple of myths; his soul-warrior copedam, and escort some space to battle Triceramon. A sandstorm erupted, blinding Travis, as he covered his face with his arms. The sandstorm subdued and he saw himself in some valley, with skeletons and skulls all around it. There was a battle occurring with Travis recognizing himself as Scentomon, where he easily defeated his enemies, but then the master attacked.

And knowing his weakness, the master defeated Scentomon, only for Travis to witness himself rise again and mode change to a more humanoid form, with a pair of owl wings. Just then a tornado of black owl feathers swirled around Travis...

Footsteps echoed through the dark chilly fortress. The walls; ceiling, and floor of the fortress seemed to be made of strong thick transparent ice, with crystal protecting it. With enough light, one could see their own figure reflecting off of the crystal. The crystal was so smooth that without careful steps, one could easily slip and fall down. It was dark in the hallways, but there was light from the crystal surfaces, and the hallways were more than wide enough.

One would think that they were walking through a wide room instead of a hallway, and that's what Mideromon thought of while he was walking with Yami Graslmon; Gral Griffomon, and the demon lord of gluttony to somewhere in the Dragon Fortress. Deep down inside both of them, Mideromon and Yami Graslmon had hoped their friends had survived somehow. Even though Yami Graslmon was enslaved, Mideromon still gave him more than enough freedom.

Considering what Spencer did for him, Yami Graslmon had decided to stick with Spencer through thick and thin, regardless of what they might need to do. Yami Graslmon knew that they'll eventually rejoin their friends. But for now, they'd discover and learn things about their enemies and opponents that would prove useful later on after they rejoin their friends. As for Gral Griffomon, Mideromon didn't know him much, and had totally enslaved him.

Mideromon was in the center a little bit ahead, with Gral Griffomon flanking his left, a little behind him, and Yami Graslmon flanking his right, also a little behind him on equal lines with Gral Griffomon. Ahead of the three of them Beelzemon was walking. Beelzemon suddenly stopped, and gestured for Mideromon; Gral Griffomon, and Yami Graslmon to move to the wall. They did as they were told and Beelzemon was ahead of them.

With their backs hugging the smooth crystal wall, Mideromon hadn't felt such smoothness on his back ever and it was slightly cold. Mideromon wondered why Beelzemon had stopped them and had them move towards the walls, but then he got his answers. He soon felt the whole hallway shaking from something walking through it. The codelimin eventually appeared and it was huge. Mideromon's jaw dropped in total shock. Yami Graslmon's eyes were wide.

The huge codelimin had a live serpent tail and it hissed at Mideromon after the codelimin had passed them. Behind the huge codelimin were two female codelimin and one of them was beautiful with a sexy outfit, while the other was uglier in his opinion. The beautiful stopped and turned her head towards Mideromon and winked with her left eye at him, before catching up with her two fellow codelimin and vanishing from the hallway. Mideromon blinked.

For some reason Beelzemon shuddered.

"The Wits Patrol. That Lordessmon always takes my breathe away. You're fortunate enough she winked at you, yet you need to keep watch now with she had acknowledged you just now. Lordessmon never glanced at me, much less wink! You better watch out for Duodramon. That huge beast definitely has its eyes on you three. As for Marajamon... It's as usual for her; she doesn't give a damn about anything. I'd have to admit: they're one strong trio.

"I could take on Duodramon, but Marajamon and Lordessmon would give me some time, and I wouldn't want to fight Lordessmon anyway. I still have no idea why Gran Dracmon recruited them, but I'm glad he recruited Lordessmon, and I'm glad he's stronger than three of them combined." Beelzemon explained.

Mideromon made a mental note of checking out their information from his Meric Digivice later on. With the three out of sight, Beelzemon moved away from the crystal smooth wall carefully and continued on his way. Mideromon; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon followed closely behind him just like they were before. Yami Graslmon had noticed the dazed look from his disciple when Lordessmon winked at him, and he vowed to protect his disciple from her.

"Before you meet Gran Dracmon, you better change back to your human form. And now would be the best time." Beelzemon advised.

Mideromon did as he was told and he glowed silver. He changed from Mideromon back to his human-self. Spencer was in his animal uniform. Beelzemon nodded, and they kept on walking. Beelzemon took them through the fortress, with Beelzemon taking turns when it was needed and Spencer, along with his copedam and escort, following him. Beelzemon eventually stopped. There was a wide open entrance near them ahead.

Moments later a small black dragon with a green belly came out from within the open entrance, heading away from them ahead of them. Spencer and Yami Graslmon glanced at each other. Beelzemon gestured quietly with his right arm for them to follow him in. Beelzemon was the first one in, with Spencer; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon behind him. Beelzemon had made them move in front of him.

Once the three were in front of Beelzemon, Beelzemon stood up straight.

"Spencer, Master Gran Dracmon. Here's Spencer master." Beelzemon informed.

Spencer's eyes widened when he saw Gran Dracmon. Gran Dracmon was taller than them, but still level with their size. Gran Dracmon turned around and smiled at them.

"So we finally meet disciple of Gralen." Gran Dracmon greeted...

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 7: **_"COUNTERASSAULT"  
Thought of:_ The 9th of July 2007, Friday_  
Started: _The 25th of March 2008, Tuesday - _Completed: _The 10th of April 2008, Thursday  
_Uploaded: _The 19th of April 2008, Saturday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** The three disciples try to assault the Ivory Tower in their region. It backlashes at them though with a continuous sandstorm around the tower's perimeter, along with strong enslaved or evil codelimin. The disciples barely escape alive with their soul-warrior copedam and escorts. However, a counterassault from an angel sends the region out of permanent darkness.

Spencer was speechless, as was Yami Graslmon, while Gral Griffomon remained silent. Gran Dracmon looked at Beelzemon.

"Take my newest recruits to their room. They'll need their rest from what they've gone through, and for the coming training they'll go through." Gran Dracmon decided.

Beelzemon nodded, "yes master."

Spencer didn't have the time to look around, and neither did Yami Graslmon. Beelzemon moved around them, and took them out of the large chamber. Once they were out and walking away from the huge chamber, Spencer glanced back and saw a huge shadow appearing close to the open entrance of the huge chamber.

'Training? What training?' Spencer thought, while Beelzemon led them towards their room...

**Day 9:  
**_The 17th of April 2007, Tuesday  
Disciples' Mansion, Nexus Crystal_

Travis stirred, and eventually opened his eyes completely. He yawned, and quickly covered his mouth.

"You're awake." Ememon's voice noted.

Travis blinked and sat up in his bed. He glanced around the room, and eventually saw Ememon behind the foot of his bed, supporting his arms on the foot's frame. Travis glanced beside him and saw Otazoidmon still sound asleep.

"What time is it?" Travis inquired, remembering the dream.

He was able to connect some information with the dream he had, like what Valhallamon had told him about Arkadimon, with the last scene in his dream. Through the dream, Travis knew that not only they would all return home, but also the battles would eventually start and happen back home.

"Around 8:30 am." Ememon replied, smiling.

"Are the others up?" Travis asked.

Ememon nodded, "yes. I ran into Tracy when I got up and she went straight towards the bathroom, with Shetamon and Foximon following her, to take baths. I'm not quite sure about Ahmad and his copedam and escort though. I mean I didn't see them, but they could've woken up by now."

Travis nodded and nudged Otazoidmon with his elbow. Otazoidmon was unfazed, as he remained sound and deeply asleep. Travis grinned mischievously, with an idea on how to wake Otazoidmon up.

'YO COMET!' Travis yelled in telepathy.

Otazoidmon's eyes snapped open in total surprise. He turned his head towards Travis, glaring at him and yawned. Travis chuckled and got out from underneath the covers. Otazoidmon quickly followed. Just then Travis came up with a plan for them for the day.

"Do you know where the maps of this region are in this mansion?" Travis asked Ememon.

"Of course. Do you have a plan?" Ememon inquired.

"Yes. Please go get as many maps of this region as there are, and meet us back downstairs in the kitchen." Travis informed.

"Very well disciple." Ememon nodded, leaving the room.

"What do you have in mind chief?" Otazoidmon asked, while Travis got fully prepared in his uniform.

"You'll see when we're all together downstairs." Travis replied, grinning.

Once he had everything on, and everything with him, Travis made his bed and with Otazoidmon, left his bedroom. With his stuff, including his locket, in his sentinel bag that was around his back, Travis made his way downstairs with Otazoidmon following him...

"What in the world?" Spencer inquired.

One moment he had been dozing to sleep and the next morning he found himself in some huge crystal chamber. Spencer glanced at himself and gasped, only finding himself wearing only shorts.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh... You'd like to know that won't you?" A feminine voice questioned.

Spencer blinked, but remained quiet, staring in front of him. A flickering flame formed out of no where in front of him and what he assumed was Marajamon was on some sort of other codelimin riding it. Spencer narrowed an eye.

"You!" Spencer snarled.

"Yes me. Who else would you expect? The Mahdi? I summoned you here to greet you in person. I'd like you to meet my pet. This is Sphinxmon. He's the only loyal codelimin that I can trust." Marajamon introduced.

Spencer glanced at Sphinxmon and saw that he was clawing his front claws on the crystal surface.

"I just wanted to tell you in person that just because you're Gran Dracmon newest pet, I won't ever trust you. There's something about you that seems familiar to me... Something I hate. You better stay out of my and Sphinxmon's way, but if we come across you, you better watch your back. Be careful around Lordessmon. Humans, especially male humans, easily fall to her. It was easy to deal with those blasted DigiDestined, with Lordessmon controlling the guys.

"Whatever Lordessmon is planning for you I don't know, but whatever it is, I won't like it if I were you. Consider this our one and only uneventful encounter. See ya around dark disciple." Marajamon grinned, vanishing along with Sphinxmon in a flame of smoke.

"Gran Dracmon's newest pet? For now..." Spencer snarled, with the dream fading...

Travis quickly found the kitchen and both he and Otazoidmon went to the refrigerator. They both took out a dish of milk pudding and they both got themselves spoons to eat it with. They had closed the refrigerator door after they got their dishes. The two started eating the milk pudding and from the start Travis kept his mouth closed, but Otazoidmon had his mouth open when he chewed. He noticed Travis' mouth closed when he chewed and eventually did the same.

Ememon returned quicker than Travis had thought he would. Ememon put down some folders on the table where Otazoidmon and Travis were eating their dishes. Ememon got some milk and he put honey in it instead of sugar. He joined Otazoidmon and Travis at the table. While eating his milk pudding, Travis brought the folders closer to him for him to see.

"Honey?" Otazoidmon asked.

Ememon nodded, "yep! I prefer honey as a sweetener over sugar. Honey was and always would be my favorite 'food'."

Otazoidmon grinned, "Just like milk pudding became my favorite food from when I was in my caterpillar form. This is my favorite dish and it always would be."

"In Earth, it isn't a meal but rather a dessert that's served after a meal. I mean milk pudding is... Forget I mentioned anything." Travis remarked.

"No... Please. At least I'm interested in knowing more about Earth, especially if it has something to do with milk pudding..." Otazoidmon paused. "I might tell you my past some day chief."

Travis chuckled, "as you like Comet."

"Chief?" Ememon asked, repeating. "Where did that come from?"

Tracy walked in with Shetamon and Foximon. All three seemed fresh and they all smelled nice. Tracy was drying her hair with a towel. She smiled when she saw Travis up and eating. She noticed Travis before Travis noticed her. Shetamon was all dressed up as always and she went straight to Otazoidmon and pecked him on left cheek. Tracy just stood there for a few moments, before rushing back upstairs. Shetamon and Foximon watched their disciple leave.

Ahmad was on his way down when he saw his sister rushing up. He chuckled, and continued on his way down with Terrainmon only. They saw Shetamon; Foximon; Travis; Otazoidmon, and Ememon all there, with the last trio having some stuff to eat or drink.

"Assalamu Alaikum." Ahmad greeted.

Travis glanced up, "wa alaikum assalam." He went back to studying the maps of the region.

There was one map that Travis was specifically studying and Otazoidmon was studying it with him. Otazoidmon felt Shetamon kiss him, but he decided to not react to it for now. Ahmad got himself and Terrainmon some stuff to eat. Foximon was the first to notice that Cunomon wasn't with them.

"Where's Cunomon?" Foximon inquired.

Ahmad and Terrainmon shared a glance. Ahmad shrugged, turning to Foximon.

"We tried waking him up, but he seems to be too deep in sleep." Ahmad replied.

Foximon sighed, "I'll deal with waking that lazy dragon up."

Foximon walked away and went back upstairs. She met Tracy halfway up. Tracy was wearing her Hijab. The two shared a look and both had stopped.

"Cunomon. I'm going to wake him up." Foximon explained.

Tracy nodded, and Foximon continued upwards, while Tracy continued on downstairs. She saw Ahmad and Terrainmon having something to eat, as Shetamon was also having something to eat. She was thinking of kissing Travis, like the way Shetamon greeted Otazoidmon, but then she decided against it. She also realized that Travis didn't see her before, which was fine with her, and she wouldn't have mind if he did see her.

"Assalamu Alaikum." Tracy greeted.

This time around most of those around the table answered Tracy. Tracy sweat-dropped.

"O.K." Tracy whispered, slowly heading to the refrigerator.

Moments later they all heard something hit the wall upstairs, and next was Cunomon's angry voice. Ahmad sweat-dropped and chuckled, understanding what happened. Soon afterwards, Foximon was rushing down the stairs with Cunomon not far behind. Foximon rushed over to her disciple and once Cunomon saw where Foximon was, he stopped chasing her, muttering something, heading over to Ahmad. Ahmad finished up his dish.

"I'll go take a bath now." Ahmad decided, walking away.

Travis had seen Tracy rushing back upstairs, but he decided to remain silent about it for the time being. He finished his dish, while Cunomon got himself his own dish. Travis had finished studying the maps, as Otazoidmon had also finished both his dish and studying the maps. He put his and his disciple's dishes away, and got himself another milk pudding from the refrigerator.

"We forgot to eat yesterday, so I might have a lot of milk pudding this morning." Otazoidmon grinned.

Soon after Otazoidmon sat down, they all heard something being washed. They glanced at the sink and saw the dishes Otazoidmon put in them being washed and cleaned somehow. They all shrugged and turned away.

"What happened up there?" Terrainmon asked.

"Foximon attacked me with her Hurricane Blaster." Cunomon replied, glaring at Foximon.

Foximon giggled, keeping her eyes away from Cunomon's glare.

"Are you going to take a bath?" Tracy questioned, staring at Travis.

"Not now, but later on today." Travis replied.

Travis glanced around the table, looking at everyone there for a few moments. He smiled to himself and took out his digital camera. Tracy noticed him looking around and smiling to himself.

"I'll take a photo of you, after you take your photos." Tracy remarked.

Through that, all the attention went to Travis. Travis blinked, and slowly nodded his head. He took several photos, and then handed it over to Tracy, who took a photo of Travis. She handed it back to Travis when she was done. Travis took it and put it away.

"I like this." Travis muttered.

"Me too." Tracy nodded, agreeing. "I haven't been this good for so long!"

Travis raised his eyebrow. Tracy grinned in return and shrugged. Once Shetamon finished with one sandwich, she got herself and her disciple a sandwich. Tracy accepted it, and started having it. Travis got himself another milk pudding dish, and Otazoidmon was on his third dish. Both Travis and Tracy did really feel oddly good. Not only were they together, but they were with their own copedam. What else more could a codelimin fan want?

Travis had studied the maps and had came up with a plan. He was waiting for Ahmad to return to tell it. Travis; Tracy; their copedam, and their escorts ate and drank to their full. By the time Ahmad got back, they were all full. Ahmad got himself something to eat and since everyone was present, Travis begun explaining his plan for the day.

"When I got up this morning, I came up with a plan for today." Travis begun. "All of us in this room would head out to assault the Ivory Tower in this region. From the maps, I've found out that the tower is dubbed 'Nexus Ivory Tower' or 'Ivory Tower NC0'. All of our copedam and escorts might evolve to their maturity forms, but we might still be defeated. There's a strong codelimin force defending the tower. Some are enslaved and most aren't.

"Freeing the enslaved ones is too risky because when we do, the ones that aren't enslaved would overwhelm us and the free ones, so it would be best to leave them enslaved for now. Some of the enslaved codelimin might be familiar to us, and we'd be heading there alone, without any backup or any help. From the maps, they also mention of continuous sandstorms in the area around the Ivory Tower, so we'd need to be prepared for that.

"Our success would be low, and when we fail, news would travel fast to our enemies about our defeat. Possibility of success is extremely low, while failure is high. I'd understand if none of you would want to come with me, but either way I'm going with both Otazoidmon and Ememon." Travis finished.

"How far is it?" Tracy asked.

"It can be seen from the highest point in Central Ivory Palace." Ememon replied.

"It's like 5 miles from here." Travis added.

"I'm not sure about this." Ahmad muttered.

"I'm not sure either. I just took a bath this morning." Tracy moaned, putting her head down on the table.

"That's why I decided to take a bath when we come back... Then again... Comet, Prince, are you two ready to go?" Travis questioned.

"Yes, but just one question." Otazoidmon requested. "Does this 'mission' have a name chief?"

"Operation Sunshine." Travis replied, smiling.

"I'm in." Ememon grinned. "I don't know if I'll evolve or not, but I'm itching for a battle, and I've been itching for one for awhile."

"There isn't any water near it, is there?" Cunomon inquired.

Travis blinked, "no."

Cunomon nodded, "I'm going then."

"I'm going too." Foximon decided.

Terrainmon glanced at Ahmad, and Shetamon glanced at Tracy.

"Ahmad and Tracy would need to accept you two coming with me." Travis remarked.

"Cunomon can go." Ahmad nodded.

"As can Foximon." Tracy allowed.

"... I guess I'm staying with Tracy then." Shetamon sighed.

"As I'm staying with Ahmad." Terrainmon nodded.

"It's decided then. Let's go." Travis decided.

He took out his digital camera; locket of myths, and green shades. He put on his green shades over his eyes, and put his locket on around his neck. His digital camera went into his pocket, along with his D-Satuza. Once he was ready, Travis put his pack down on the floor and left the disciples' home with his copedam; escort; Cunomon, and Foximon. He didn't need to take any map, as his D-Satuza was his guide. Tracy and Ahmad shared a glance...

'That was one strange dream.' Spencer thought, waking up in his room in Dragon Fortress.

His bed was one single bed and it had silver blankets, with silver pillow case, and black bed sheets. Unlike the rest of the fortress, the floor wasn't covered in crystal and ice, but was carpeted with furniture in it. It seemed to be prepared especially for him and his copedam. Spencer glanced at Yami Graslmon and saw him staring back in return. He saw Gral Griffomon fast asleep on his cushion. He made his decision then to have a word with Gral Griffomon.

A word with Gral Griffomon with him being free. Spencer took out his D-Meric and freed Gral Griffomon. Gral Griffomon turned transparent silver and shrunk. He devolved back into Soil Earthmon. Soil Earthmon blinked and looked around him, starting to panic.

"WH-Where am I?" Soil Earthmon asked.

He glanced at Spencer and saw both him and Yami Graslmon staring at him.

"What's going on? Who are you two?" Soil Earthmon inquired.

"Calm down. We aren't going to harm you. I'm Spencer Sherwood: the dark disciple of Gralen, and this is my copedam Yami Graslmon. You're in Dragon Fortress in my room." Spencer replied.

"Dragon Fortress?" Soil Earthmon repeated. "This isn't good. What happened? How did I get here?"

"Once I found out you were my escort, I went to Nexus Crystal to get you and I... well, and I enslaved you against your will. I guess you don't remember what happened since I first enslaved you." Spencer explained.

"Enslaved? A disciple? No... I don't understand. Is your copedam enslaved too?" Soil Earthmon asked, pointing at Yami Graslmon.

Spencer nodded, "yes, but I was the one to enslave both him and you, so both of you are in my control and no one else's. Yami Graslmon has some freedom, where as you didn't. Now I want to talk with you about that. I'd need your cooperation while we're all in here. Would I get it, or should I enslave you completely?"

"I see I have no choice." Soil Earthmon sighed. "I'll cooperate with you."

"Good. Our enemies here are surely going to notice any difference in you, especially Beelzemon or Gran Dracmon. Do you think you could act completely like my slave without showing any emotion to anything you see?" Spencer asked.

Soil Earthmon slightly opened his mouth when Spencer mentioned Beelzemon and Gran Dracmon. He thought about what Spencer asked him for a moment, and even though he didn't remember how he acted, he decided that he would do his best.

"I'll do the best I can." Soil Earthmon decided.

"I expect nothing else." Spencer nodded.

One moment his sight was clear, and the next it became blurry for a few moments, and it was clear again. Soil Earthmon realized that he had evolved and he was enslaved again, but he had some freedom. He also remembered what had happened when he was enslaved moments before, but remained silent about it. Spencer understood Gral Griffomon by looking at his eyes and he nodded satisfied. Yami Graslmon also nodded with his arms folded.

With his memories as a slave back, Gral Griffomon was sure he could act like one again...

"Without Tracy or Ahmad, the two of you won't be able to evolve." Travis remarked, while they were all walking in the desert.

Travis had his D-Satuza out, and his eyeglasses were still over his eyes. Due to the darkness, there was no sunlight and so there was no heat to make them uncomfortable. From time to time, Travis would glance at his D-Satuza to make sure they were heading in the right direction. The D-Satuza was displaying a holographic map of the area they were in and it showed where they were, and how much they had to go.

"It doesn't matter; we just want to fight." Foximon stated.

Cunomon nodded in agreement, gazing up at the dark sky. "Are we sure we want to do this? I mean in other places in the Digital World this isn't good, but in the desert? It's more comfortable to travel like this. Maybe I rushed in deciding to come along too fast."

"Maybe, but you want to fight just like me." Foximon reminded.

Cunomon grinned. "And maybe get back at you from the rude way you woke me up."

Foximon blinked. "What?"

"Your disciple and Shetamon were there to protect you but now I don't see anyone." Cunomon explained.

Foximon giggled. "You're too slow to catch me anyway."

"Am not! I'll catch you quickly!" Cunomon declared.

"Oh yeah? Come and get me then." Foximon requested.

With that, Foximon ran away, with Cunomon chasing after her. Travis; Otazoidmon, and Ememon all paused momentarily. Travis glanced at the holographic map being displayed from his D-Satuza, and at the retreating Foximon and Cunomon. He shrugged.

"At least they're heading in the right direction." Travis muttered.

"Shouldn't we catch up with them?" Otazoidmon inquired.

Travis shook his head. "No need. Their location appears on the map here."

Feeling somewhat tired from all the walking, Travis stopped and sat down on the smooth sand. Otazoidmon and Ememon stopped with him.

"On second thought, maybe you should go ahead and watch over them Comet." Travis suggested.

"Right on it chief." Otazoidmon nodded.

Otazoidmon took to the sky and flew ahead, while Ememon remained behind. Travis rested his feet and legs for awhile from all the walking. Ememon sat down next to his disciple.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Ememon informed.

Travis turned his head to his right, looking at Ememon. "Yeah? What is it Prince?"

Ememon chuckled. "... Well, I've been meaning to ask you about the whole 'chief' thing. I mean: why does Comet address you like that?"

"He asked me last night what I dubbed myself and I told him. First I had dubbed myself Young Owl, but then a friend of mine suggested Chief Owl, and I accepted it. Comet calls me chief as short for Chief Owl." Travis explained.

"I see." Ememon nodded, understanding. "May I also address you as chief?"

Travis shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Great!" Ememon exclaimed. "Thanks... Chief."

"No problem." Travis grinned. "You know something Prince? This is a good time to take a few shots."

"Shots?" Ememon repeated.

"As in taking photos with my digital camera." Travis explained, taking out his digital camera.

He handed it over to Ememon, and quickly taught him how to use it, without taking any photos. Once he had learned all about it, Ememon took a photo of Travis. Travis lied down on the smooth sand, with his hands behind his head. Ememon took another shot. He handed it back to Travis, and Travis took it with his right hand, while he only had his left hand behind his head.

"Now a photo of me." Ememon requested.

Travis nodded. He aimed his digital camera at Ememon. Ememon waved with his right paw and smiled. Travis gestured for Ememon to stop waving his paw, and Ememon did stop, holding it in midair. Travis took a photo of him like that. He put the digital camera in front of both him and Ememon, and took a photo of both of them, and then he closed it, and put it back in his pocket. Travis closed his eyes for a few moments. What he saw surprised him.

He saw a continuous sandstorm several feet ahead of him and it was staying in place. Looking down, he saw that he wasn't in control of whoever he was seeing through. He also saw Cunomon and Foximon sitting on the ground beside each other looking at the sandstorm in front of them. Travis eventually realized that he was seeing what Otazoidmon was seeing. He smiled and opened his eyes. He saw he was still in his same place. He closed his eyes again.

Again, he saw what Otazoidmon was seeing. Travis shook his head slightly and giggled.

"What's funny?" A feminine voice questioned.

Travis opened his eyes and saw Tracy; Ahmad; Shetamon, and Terrainmon all in front of them. The four of them were standing and were looking at Ememon and Travis.

"How did you four get here?" Travis asked.

Tracy shrugged. "Through one of our digivices' capabilities. We just thought of you and where you were, and here we are."

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Neat."

"I'd say." Ahmad agreed, nodding.

"Where are Foximon and Cunomon?" Terrainmon inquired.

"Not to mention Otazoidmon." Shetamon added.

"They are ahead of us, waiting for us in front of the sandstorm." Travis replied, standing up on his feet.

Ememon followed him.

"So you two decided to join in?" Travis asked, smiling.

"Well, we figured we're disciples and we should stick together." Ahmad shrugged.

"Besides we knew you'd need our help, whether we would succeed or fail." Tracy added.

"And without them, Foximon and Cunomon can't evolve." Shetamon noted.

"It's not too uncomfortable with the darkness here." Terrainmon finished.

"I've been thinking and I think I found a way to deal with us not being harmed by the sandstorm." Travis remarked.

"What? How?" Terrainmon asked.

"Do you two remember the spheres that sent us here?" Travis asked.

Tracy blinked. "Of course."

"I figured we could use them to shield us from the sandstorm, not to mention, travel there quicker." Travis explained.

"It's worth a shot." Ahmad agreed.

"Shot?" Ememon asked, whispering.

"Try." Travis replied.

Ememon nodded. Travis took out his D-Satuza, while Tracy and Ahmad already had their D-Merics in their hands.

"Like before?" Shetamon questioned.

"This would be different, but still, like before." Tracy nodded.

Shetamon held onto Tracy, while Terrainmon remained close to Ahmad. The three disciples moved away from each other, with their copedam close by their side. Each one concentrated on his or her sphere, and the D-Satuza and D-Merics vibrated. The holographic map that was displayed by Travis' digivice remained. Travis' locket and Tracy's locket glowed brightly in their respective colors, and the disciples didn't see it because they had their eyes closed.

In a blur, the green sphere was around Travis and Ememon; the blue sphere was around Tracy and Shetamon, while the purple sphere was around Ahmad and Terrainmon. The vibrating stopped, and the glow around Travis' and Tracy's lockets faded away. The disciples opened their eyes, just as the spheres rose into the air.

"It worked!" Ahmad exclaimed.

"Traveling has just got a lot easier." Shetamon smiled, letting go of her disciple.

The three spheres rose high into the air, and soared away towards the sandstorm, with the disciples and their copedam safe and secure in their own spheres...

First was Yami Graslmon; next was Spencer, and the last was Gral Griffomon. They were all sliding down through some tunnel, heading towards their training. Both Yami Graslmon and Spencer were on their backs, while Gral Griffomon was on his belly. Yami Graslmon was the first out of the tunnel and when he was thrown out into the air, he flipped around and landed unharmed. He stood up straight and glanced around him, moving backwards.

Spencer was next and he was spitted out of the tunnel. He landed on stomach. Spencer glanced what he landed on, and his face paled, as he slowly got back up to his feet. He had forgotten about Gral Griffomon though, as he was thrown out of the tunnel and right into Spencer, knocking him back onto his stomach, with his face being thrown into the ground. Fortunately, Gral Griffomon landed on his belly away from Spencer, and not on top of him.

"Disgusting!" Spencer spat, quickly getting back to his feet.

He took off the dead bones from his arms, and took a moment to glance around him. Yami Graslmon was near him, with his blades ready. Gral Griffomon rejoined Spencer and Yami Graslmon. They were all in some underground chamber. The chamber was small and not so high. Spencer could stand up straight without any trouble. The ground was filled with numerous different dead bones. It didn't matter where they stepped; they always stepped on bones.

The chamber was a little dark and the only way in, from what the three could see, was through the tunnel they came through. What disturbed them the most though was seven long snakes with red skin and yellow eyes. At first they were busy eating something on the other side of the chamber, but once they were done, they turned their attention towards Spencer and his copedam and escort, moving towards them slowly.

"You call this training?" Spencer inquired.

Yami Graslmon hastily took his position in front of Spencer.

"It's either them or us dark disciple." Yami Graslmon noted.

"Yeah I know." Spencer nodded. "What are they anyway?"

Yami Graslmon shook his head. Spencer took out his D-Meric and aimed it at one of the approaching snakes. A 3D hologram image of the snake was imitated out of Spencer's D-Meric's monitor, with the snake spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the snake, was close to Spencer's.

"_Basimon - Maturity Reptile Grasl - Basimon was short for Basilisk Monster_. _Basimon understood snake language; codelimin language, and some human language_. _He was the evil brother of the two brothers_. _Basimon took pleasure in killing and eating their victims_._ Spiders of any kind fear them and flee before them_. _Basimon were one of the most deadly known codelimin of any kind_ - _His attacks are: Serpent Whip; Serpent Guard; Serpent Death; Serpent Squeeze; Serpent Petrify; Arachnid Acid_."

_Basimon was a large snake with yellow eyes. Its snake skin was colored red._

"I think we're in for some trouble." Spencer gulped.

"Harness dark disciple! Quickly!" Yami Graslmon urged.

Spencer nodded. "I don't know if it's night or not outside, but either way... Right!"

"Soul Harness!" Spencer yelled.

Biovesto instantly covered Spencer up, and underneath the biovesto, Spencer changed, with the changes apparent from the outside. Once completed, the biovesto wilted. The black panther appeared.

"Mideromon!" The panther announced.

"We aren't only in for some trouble, but also for some hard training." Yami Graslmon stated.

Basimon hurried towards their victims.

"_Cold_..." Gral Griffomon paused, with one Basimon jumping at him.

"_Serpent Squeeze_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon had twirled himself around Gral Griffomon, and squeezed his body on Gral Griffomon. Gral Griffomon was large, but Basimon was able to squeeze all of him, only allowing his face to show. Gral Griffomon gasped for air.

"Hang in there Gral Griffomon!" Mideromon exclaimed.

"I don't think so. _Serpent Petrify_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon released red energy from his twin yellow eyes towards Mideromon. Mideromon saw them coming, and he rolled out of the way in time. The attack hit the wall without harming it.

"That was a bit too close." Mideromon muttered.

Another Basimon was quickly loaming over Mideromon, who gulped.

"Say goodbye dark disciple." Basimon hissed.

Mideromon blinked. "Goodbye."

"_Serpent Whip_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon whipped his tail at Yami Graslmon, who was sneaking up from behind to help his disciple. Yami Graslmon was thrown back into the wall. Yami Graslmon fell to the ground, a little disoriented. He shook his head and stood back up, holding his blades ready. Yami Graslmon had given the opportunity Mideromon needed, and he could've used it against the Basimon that was over him, but he didn't.

"_Chaos Claw_!" Mideromon yelled.

The attack was aimed at the Basimon that was holding Gral Griffomon. It blasted against Basimon's head accurately, forcing him to release Gral Griffomon. Gral Griffomon fell to the ground, and turned transparent silver. Mideromon gasped. Gral Griffomon regressed to Soil Earthmon, who fell unconscious onto the ground. Soil Earthmon was still enslaved though. With their most dangerous threat dealt with, the Basimon moved on towards Yami Graslmon and Mideromon.

"_Serpent Death_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon went for a bite at Mideromon, but Mideromon rolled away and quickly got back to his feet. Missing his victim, the Basimon withdrew his face.

"_Chaos Claw_!" Mideromon yelled.

"_Serpent Guard_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon's eyes turned red, and a red energy serpent was summoned in front of Basimon, and twirled around itself, forming a red serpent shield with the serpent's head at the front. Chaos Claw slammed into Serpent Guard, and was nullified. The shield faded away, and Basimon moved towards Mideromon.

"This definitely can't be good." Mideromon muttered.

Surprising Mideromon, Basimon stopped. Mideromon blinked in confusion.

"_Serpent Squeeze_!" Basimon hissed.

A Basimon from behind twirled himself around Mideromon before he could react, as he squeezed his body on Mideromon. Mideromon struggled but it was useless, with his arms bound on his side. Only Mideromon's face showed. Three Basimon moved towards Yami Graslmon. Yami Graslmon noticed his disciple in danger, and he saw Soil Earthmon out of the battle for the moment at least.

"_Black Line_!" Yami Graslmon yelled.

Yami Graslmon extended his sword and held it backwards. He slashed it forward horizontally and a thin but still seeable black wave headed towards one Basimon.

"_Serpent Guard_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon's eyes turned red, and a red energy serpent was summoned in front of Basimon, and twirled around itself, forming a red serpent shield with the serpent's head at the front. Like Chaos Claw, Black Line slammed into Serpent Guard, and was nullified.

"Blast!" Yami Graslmon yelled.

"_Serpent Squeeze_!" Basimon hissed.

"Oh nuts." Yami Graslmon muttered, throwing his blades onto the ground.

'I guess this is it for us.' Yami Graslmon thought.

One Basimon twirled himself around Yami Graslmon, and squeezed his body on Gral Griffomon. Yami Graslmon's face only showed, and he could see both Chaos Otamon and Soil Earthmon. He stared at Soil Earthmon.

'If we ever get out of this, we'll need you.' Yami Graslmon thought...

The spheres reached the sandstorm, and they stopped. Otazoidmon saw them, and was surprised momentarily to see the others with Travis. Otazoidmon flew towards Travis' green sphere, and he went right through the sphere, entering it.

"When did they show up?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"Several minutes ago after you left." Travis replied.

"Will we be safe in this?" Otazoidmon asked.

"That's my theory. We're going to find out." Travis replied.

Tracy's blue sphere and Ahmad's purple sphere lowered behind Foximon and Cunomon.

"Foximon." Tracy remarked.

Foximon turned her head behind her, and raised her ears when she saw Tracy and Shetamon, but she titled her head slightly. She was confused at seeing them in a blue sphere. The same was with Cunomon. Cunomon noticed Ahmad and Terrainmon in the purple sphere before Ahmad could say his name. Both Ahmad and Tracy gestured for Cunomon and Foximon to enter their sphere. After a few moments of reluctances, Foximon went to Tracy's blue sphere and entered it.

Cunomon did the same, as he went to Ahmad's purple sphere and entered it. The two spheres rose up again and joined the green sphere in the air.

"Should we go in?" Shetamon questioned.

Even being inside their spheres, the disciples and the codelimin could hear each other clearly. Travis nodded.

"Our copedam and escorts would have to go out instantly though after we enter it." Travis informed.

"What?!" Cunomon exclaimed.

"We can't fight in that!" Foximon exclaimed.

"It's good training, and besides, that's where the battle is." Travis reminded.

Foximon lowered her ears. "This isn't going to be easy."

"We'll do it though." Cunomon decided.

The three spheres went straight into the sandstorm, and once in the sandstorm, it was difficult, if not impossible to look around. The spheres held though against the fearsome continuous sandstorm. The disciples and their codelimin were safe, for now.

"We can fight by sensing the other codelimin inside. I'm already sensing a lot." Otazoidmon stated.

"We all do." Terrainmon agreed.

Terrainmon was the first to jump out of the purple sphere, and instantly the winds from the sandstorm picked him, and begun throwing him around.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." Travis muttered.

"Now you tell us." Cunomon remarked.

Cunomon jumped out of the purple sphere with himself rolled up. He fell to the ground unharmed and without the sandstorm harming him. Cunomon kept his eyes closed and using other senses, he searched for the defending codelimin. Red beams headed towards Cunomon, and he instantly moved away from them.

"My attack is still useless here." Foximon noted.

"Is that going to stop you?" Shetamon asked, before jumping out of the blue sphere.

Foximon shook her head. "No!"

She followed Shetamon out of the sphere. Both landed unharmed near each other. Travis and Tracy knew that the sandstorm could've picked them up, but somehow it didn't, maybe because the defending codelimin did something to it. Silently, both Ememon and Otazoidmon jumped out of the green sphere, and the sandstorm left them alone. They both landed unharmed beside each other. The three spheres lowered to ground level.

"I wonder if the digivice could identify the codelimin in here even in this sandstorm." Travis muttered, staring at his D-Satuza.

A 3D hologram image of the codelimin was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the snake, was close to Travis'.

"_Devidramon - Maturity Dragon Grasl - Devidramon were nasty demons that could impersonate statues and attack at a moment's notice_. _They could hypnotize their opponents into submission_. _Their names were short for Devil Dragon Monster_. _They could fly_ - _Their attacks are: Crimson Claw; Red Eyes; Dark Gale_."

"_Basimon - Maturity Reptile Grasl - Basimon was short for Basilisk Monster_. _Basimon understood snake language; codelimin language, and some human language_. _He was the evil brother of the two brothers_. _Basimon took pleasure in killing and eating their victims_._ Spiders of any kind fear them and flee before them_. _Basimon were one of the most deadly known codelimin of any kind_ - _His attacks are: Serpent Whip; Serpent Guard; Serpent Death; Serpent Squeeze; Serpent Petrify; Arachnid Acid_."

"_Bakemon - Maturity Ghost Grasl - Bakemon was short for Bake Monster_. _Bakemon could take form of anything and he's extremely stupid_. _Bakemon were one of the most numerous ghosts in any Digital World, and they always served evil, one way or another_. _They had an evil cousin named Soulmon_ - _His attacks are: Dark Claw; Evil Charm; Ghost Chop_."

"_Soulmon - Maturity Ghost Grasl - Soulmon was short for Soul Monster_. _Soulmon were similar clones to Bakemon_. _The only difference was Soulmon wearing a hat_. _Soulmon were more talented in magic than their cousin Bakemon, and they weren't stupid as Bakemon_ - _His attacks are: Necro Magic; Soul Cry; Finishing Trance; Energy Drain_."

"_Murmuxmon - Mate Demon Grasl - Murmuxmon was short for Murmux Monster_. _Murmuxmon could shift into numerous other forms of his desire and fool his enemies_. _He was Creepymon's right wing, and his most trusted minion_. _Murmuxmon led the defense force of Ivory Tower NC0 as he was a dangerous codelimin_. _His Gehenna Flame literally meant 'Hell Flame' or 'Misery Flame' -_ _His attacks are: Gehenna Flame and Necro Interrogation_."

"Mate?" Travis questioned. "Murmuxmon is amongst them. I don't believe this."

"No enslaved codelimin were mentioned." Ahmad noted.

"Now we know we won't win." Tracy muttered.

A snake with red skin and yellow eyes appeared in front of Cunomon without any warning. Cunomon gasped.

"_Serpent Petrify_!" Basimon hissed.

Basimon released red energy from his twin yellow eyes towards Cunomon. Cunomon froze in place, unable to move away from the threatening attack. The attack hit him and he was instantly petrified.

"Cunomon!" Terrainmon exclaimed. "_Terrain Blast_!"

The small hill on Terrainmon glowed light orange, while it gathered energy particles. Terrainmon lowered his head as he released the energy. The energy was launched at Basimon and it took him by surprise, as it deleted him. Terrainmon rushed over to Cunomon, and stopped in front of him, staring up at him. Cunomon was completely motionless. Terrainmon growled, turned to his side and keeping his position in front of Cunomon.

"Cunomon." Ahmad whispered.

"It isn't the end yet Ahmad. Get Cunomon safe in your sphere so that Terrainmon could battle freely. We'll deal with recovering him later on." Tracy informed.

Ahmad nodded. The purple sphere moved down towards Cunomon and Terrainmon. Terrainmon moved a little ahead, so he would stay out of the sphere. Ahmad made sure that Cunomon was completely in his sphere, before Ahmad pulled his purple sphere back up, joining the two other spheres once more. A familiar form approached Ememon from behind. Ememon was the first to notice it, even through the sandstorm and his eyes widened. He rushed over to the codelimin.

"Sapmon!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You could be easily fooled after all." The codelimin laughed.

Ememon blinked. "What?"

The codelimin shifted its form into the form of Murmuxmon. Ememon gasped, backing away.

"This is all they got? The disciples finally assault this tower and all they have and bring are bloody juveniles! Where is the challenge?!" Murmuxmon exclaimed.

Murmuxmon grasped Ememon by his neck and pulled him up easily into the air. Murmuxmon snarled.

"I won't waste my effort with you all. I'll let my force deal with you all." Murmuxmon snorted.

"What have you done with Sapmon?!" Ememon growled in Murmuxmon's grasp.

Murmuxmon laughed. "What would I want with that bitch? I haven't touch her, and she won't be worth it either."

"You'll pay for that!" Ememon growled.

Murmuxmon snorted, throwing Ememon behind him. Travis quickly lowered his green sphere and Ememon entered it, landing on his back in it unharmed. Ememon clenched his paws.

"I'll show that shape shifter!" Ememon hissed, ready to jump back into the sandstorm.

Travis stopped him. "You'll have your chance with him later on. For now, concentrate on decreasing the forces. Murmuxmon is way too powerful for even all of us together to handle."

Ememon sighed, nodding. "As you wish chief."

Ememon went back into the sandstorm, but he didn't try to look for Murmuxmon. He remained close to Otazoidmon. Travis rose his sphere back to Ahmad and Tracy. Ahmad was hugging the petrified Cunomon. Interesting enough, with his green shades, Travis could see clearly what was happening in the sandstorm, but only after his D-Satuza had analyzed the codelimin. Travis took out his D-Satuza and took some photos.

His digital camera was adjusted to take photos in such conditions. Once he was done taking photos, he put his digital camera back in his pocket. No one noticed him taking photos.

"_Emerald Bolt_!" Otazoidmon yelled.

Otazoidmon stayed on the ground as he put his gloved hands to his right side as his left gloved hand was on top with his right hand on the bottom. In the space between the two hands, green energy gathered. Otazoidmon eventually fired a huge green bolt from the space between his hands towards one of the Bakemon. The Bakemon was hit and it was instantly deleted. The D-Satuza gathered up its deleted data.

"_Hexagonal Crystal_!" Ememon yelled.

Particles formed around Ememon's wings while Ememon launched the particles into his right fist. Ememon released an energized hexagonal shape crystal from his right fist that was colored green. It burned one of the Bakemon, but it didn't delete it. Foximon couldn't do anything as she was always dodging and avoiding any attack her way. She was completely alert, not wanting to end up like Cunomon. Shetamon covered Foximon when it was needed.

Both Shetamon and Foximon remained close to each other like Otazoidmon and Ememon.

"_Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon's gloved hands glowed purple as her eyes became completely blue. She slashed her arms forward opened as pink flames burst through the ground heading towards a Basimon that was getting too close to Foximon, without Foximon noticing. Basimon hissed, backing away from the attack.

"_Triple Lightning Claws_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon attacked with her right hand as she jumped at a Basimon, digging her claws in him as black lightning was sent throughout his body. Basimon hissed in pain and fainted. The attack was strong enough to knock the Basimon out, but it wasn't strong enough to delete a codelimin like Basimon. Shetamon knew of one her techniques being the strongest, but she refused to use it in such a battlefield, so she resorted to her remaining techniques.

"_Dream Fear_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon fired a strong air bubble through her mouth, stronger and bigger than Patamon's. The attack collided with a Basimon and Basimon shook it off quickly. Shetamon moaned.

'That technique is useless in this.' Shetamon thought.

Devidramon were attacking the disciples and their codelimin from the sky. The attacks hit the spheres, but the disciples were safe inside, with their sphere protecting them. Otazoidmon; Ememon; Shetamon; Foximon, and Terrainmon avoided the attacks as best as they could.

"_Mammal Lightning_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Terrainmon pointed his plated tail into the sky randomly and fired orange laser beam into the sky, hoping that he would hit a Devidramon at least. Terrainmon strained to hear anything and he smiled when he heard some of his beams hitting some target. Terrainmon was also continuously dodging attacks Soulmon threw at him skillfully.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Terrainmon spun himself quickly as he brought his tail around, and hit a Soulmon with it really hard sending him flying a few meters away while spinning in the air. The hit was like a huge rock thrown at him. The remaining Soulmon that were floating around Terrainmon avoided it.

"This is getting boring. Finish them off my minions!" Murmuxmon yelled.

"_Dark Claw_!" The Bakemon floating around Otazoidmon and Ememon yelled in unison.

Otazoidmon and Ememon tried their best to dodge all the attacks, but some grazed both codelimin, and both fell onto their backs. Otazoidmon's cape was torn, and Ememon's right wing was torn through. Ememon couldn't fly in such a condition.

"_Serpent Whip_!" The Basimon around Foximon and Shetamon hissed in unison.

Shetamon and Foximon didn't have a chance as they were continuously whipped.

"_Soul Cry_!" The Soulmon around Terrainmon yelled in unison.

Terrainmon shut his eyes and shook his head violently. Shetamon turned transparent blue and regressed to her caterpillar form. Foximon also turned transparent blue and regressed to her caterpillar form. Ememon; Otazoidmon, and Terrainmon survived the brutal assault, but they were severely weakened. Travis quickly took out his digital camera and took some photos, before putting it away. Once again no one noticed. Murmuxmon was laughing.

The three spheres were lowered towards the codelimin. Tracy's blue sphere took in the caterpillar forms of Shetamon and Foximon, while Ahmad's purple sphere took in the weakened Terrainmon, and Travis' sphere took in the weakened Otazoidmon and Ememon.

"I think we need to withdraw." Ahmad muttered.

Travis nodded in agreement. Quietly, the spheres flew out of the sandstorm with no one left behind. Murmuxmon growled.

"This might be the only chance I'd get to defeat them for good. They're not getting away!" Murmuxmon exclaimed.

He shape shifted into Hippo Gryphomon and flew out of the sandstorm. He saw the fast retreating spheres and realized that he won't be able to catch up with them. Murmuxmon flew back into the sandstorm and shape shifted back to his original form...

On another side of the sandstorm, a codelimin standing 6.2 feet high, stared at sandstorm. The codelimin had his arms folded on his chest. His fingers and toes were oddly made out of ice spikes. It had witnessed the three disciples and their codelimin going in, but then leaving again, weaker. The codelimin was out of sight.

"We'll meet soon enough disciples." The codelimin spoke, his voice hollow and cold.

The codelimin sensed angels landing nearby on another side, away from him.

"Two angels? I wonder what they could do." The large codelimin muttered...

Valhallamon and a white knight with eight wings landed near the sandstorm. The two angels nodded at each other and entered the sandstorm, with the sandstorm not harming them. Valhallamon had foreseen the disciples defeat and decided that he and his assistant would finish things. The two angels entering the sandstorm took the defending codelimin completely by surprise. It was moments before that they defeated the disciples.

The sandstorm didn't affect the white knight or Valhallamon in any way. Murmuxmon saw Valhallamon and gasped, knowing of his power. The white knight was familiar to Murmuxmon as well, and he was weaker than Murmuxmon and Valhallamon.

"Aldiyamon." Murmuxmon muttered. "What do you two angels want?"

"_Just to finish what the disciples came here to do_." Valhallamon replied, whispering.

"What?!" Murmuxmon exclaimed. "I won't allow it. We forced the disciples to withdraw, and we'll kick both of you out as well!"

Aldiyamon chuckled.

"_Arrogant as any other villain_. _You know the plan Aldiyamon_." Valhallamon reminded, whispering.

Aldiyamon nodded and flew into the sky, towards the flying Devidramon.

"_Radiant Faith_!" Aldiyamon yelled.

Aldiyamon punched a Devidramon and Devidramon was instantly deleted. Aldiyamon stopped in midair and glanced around him, as all the Devidramon gathered around him, forming a circle.

"_Red Eyes_!" Devidramon yelled.

Aldiyamon flew to his side, avoiding the attack. The attack hit another Devidramon, and it was instantly deleted. Aldiyamon shrugged.

"_Crimson Claw_!" Devidramon yelled.

Aldiyamon avoided the attack, and he quickly grasped hold of the Devidramon's arm. Devidramon gasped. Aldiyamon pulled Devidramon towards him.

"_Radiant Faith_!" Aldiyamon yelled.

Devidramon burst into data. Murmuxmon and Valhallamon just stared at each other, not moving, while Aldiyamon was busy dealing with the Devidramon in the sky.

"_Gehenna Flame_!" Murmuxmon yelled.

"_Guardian Defense_!" Valhallamon whispered.

An impenetrable force field was formed around Valhallamon, protecting him from the attack. Gehenna Flame collided with Guardian Defense, and without harming his shield in any way, the attack was nullified. Murmuxmon growled. With the attack gone, Valhallamon's shield faded away.

"_Light of Death_!" Valhallamon whispered.

Valhallamon's wings glowed and white spheres were released towards Murmuxmon. Murmuxmon gasped, knowing of the fatal threat such attack had. He didn't waste any time and he rushed out of the sandstorm. He shape shifted into a Neo Devimon and flew away, leaving his minions behind to fend for themselves. The sandstorm turned white and it suddenly vanished. Valhallamon turned to Basimon, which were staring at him in fear, and slowly moving away from him.

"_Light of Death_!" Valhallamon whispered.

The white spheres were released towards all the Basimon and none of them had a chance, as each white sphere collided with one Basimon. They were all deleted. Valhallamon let the scattered data fly away. He turned towards Bakemon, and they floated away in fear.

"_Light of Death_!" Valhallamon whispered.

Once more the white spheres were released towards all the Bakemon and none of them survived, as they were all deleted. Valhallamon repeated the same thing with the Soulmon and they were all deleted as well. Aldiyamon landed beside Valhallamon, having just finished the Devidramon in the sky. Both angels stared at the tower in front of them.

"_This one is yours Aldiyamon_." Valhallamon whispered.

"_Radiant Faith_!" Aldiyamon yelled.

Aldiyamon punched the tower, and the tower shook. Moments later it shattered into deleted data. A white pillar of light was released into the sky, and it cleared the dark clouds from the sky in the region. Sunshine returned to the area.

"_This is the first tower to fall_. _Others shall follow soon enough_. _This place would be a remembrance to any villain of any kind that'll try to invade this Digital World and its parallel Earth_. _Light of Growth_!" Valhallamon whispered.

Valhallamon released pure white light from his form towards the tower's desert area, fertilizing it.

"_Soon this place would be special and an oasis will appear in the tower's place_." Valhallamon whispered.

Finished with what they wanted to do, both Valhallamon and Aldiyamon took to the sky and flew away. Not so far from them, the large codelimin saw everything.

"Valhallamon? This is interesting." The large codelimin muttered, walking away...

The three spheres landed in front of the disciples' home in Nexus Crystal. The three spheres lowered, and the spheres vanished. The disciples were unharmed, but their copedam and escort were in terrible shape. Tracy knelt down in front of Shetamon's caterpillar form and Foximon's caterpillar form. Both caterpillars stared up at Tracy. Tracy took out her D-Meric and aimed it at Shetamon's caterpillar form.

A 3D hologram image of the caterpillar was imitated out of Tracy's D-Meric's monitor, with the caterpillar spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the caterpillar, was close to Tracy's.

"_Crownmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Crownmon was short for Crown Monster_. _Crownmon was Shetamon's or Scarfmon's caterpillar form, and there was a male Crownmon_ - _Her attack is: Rose Bubbles_."

_Crownmon was Shetamon in mini size like Demi Veemon or Emeraldmon._ _A sapphire crown was around her head._ _She had blue eyes with yellow short hair._ _She was human in figure, human baby form._ _She was wearing a blue shirt; blue pants and blue shoes below it._ _The darkness crest of mulige was on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._ _It was in dark blue._

"_Junumon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Junumon was short for Junu Monster, which meant Flower Fox Monster_. _Junumon was Foximon's caterpillar form_. _Information about this codelimin is limited - Her attack is: Bubble Blow_."

_Junumon had bright blue-green eyes. They were topped with bushy black eyebrows, and a long bushy tail trailed behind it._

Tracy sighed, and shook her head, putting her D-Meric away.

"I think they all need to have some rest for now." Travis noted.

"For sure." Tracy agreed.

"What about Cunomon?" Ahmad asked.

"I don't know Ahmad. We can ask about this." Travis replied.

"Our first failure and defeat. I'm sorry for disappointing you Tracy." Crownmon apologized.

"Me too." Junumon agreed.

"What?" Tracy asked. "Crownmon, Junumon, you two did the best you two could. If anything, I'm proud of you two. I'm not one bit disappointed in either of you."

"Really?" Junumon inquired.

Tracy nodded. "Yes."

"That's nice." Crownmon muttered.

Weak as he was, Otazoidmon still walked over to Crownmon. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to fine Crownmon." Otazoidmon assured.

Crownmon lowered her eyes. "Easy for you to say. You're still in your juvenile form."

"Did you so easily forget about Musyamon and what I did back then? I know how it feels Crownmon." Otazoidmon informed.

Crownmon kept her eyes lowered, nodding. She turned around and started walking towards the disciples' home. Junumon followed her, as did Ememon.

"What will we do with Cunomon?" Ahmad inquired.

"I'll stay with him until he's normal again." Terrainmon offered.

"Thanks Terrainmon." Ahmad's lips trembled.

The door opened up and the disciples glanced towards their home, watching Crownmon; Junumon, and Ememon all go in.

"Somehow I don't think they believe me." Tracy muttered.

"I'll talk with Crownmon." Otazoidmon assured.

"Then I'll do my best with Junumon." Tracy decided.

"Disciples!" A familiar voice yelled.

The three disciples; Terrainmon, and Otazoidmon turned their heads towards the gate and saw Atom Spacemon galloping towards them. Atom Spacemon stopped in front of Tracy and Otazoidmon. Atom Spacemon was panting, and the disciples waited patiently for him to catch his breathe. Atom Spacemon glanced around him and when he saw Cunomon, his eyes widened.

"How did that happen?!" Atom Spacemon exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Otazoidmon replied.

Atom Spacemon glanced at Otazoidmon and saw that some of his cape was torn.

"Were you all in some battle?" Atom Spacemon asked.

"Can you do anything to help Cunomon?" Ahmad asked.

"Not me, but I do know of someone who could help us, but first... Disciples, we need to head towards the Central Peak Tower." Atom Spacemon explained.

"Central Peak Tower?" Tracy repeated.

"No time to explain. Follow me now please." Atom Spacemon urged.

"May we ride on you?" Tracy inquired.

Atom Spacemon nodded. "Yes. I see that there are some others missing, but I won't ask about that."

Ahmad was the first one on Atom Spacemon. Travis was next, with Otazoidmon on his lap. Tracy was last, being behind Travis.

"Terrainmon is going to stay here with Cunomon." Ahmad informed.

"Off we go then." Atom Spacemon decided, galloping away from the disciples' home...

"Travis, you have your digital camera with you, right?" Tracy asked.

Travis turned to Tracy, nodding.

"May I have it for a few moments?" Tracy questioned.

"Of course." Travis replied, handing his digital camera over to Tracy.

Tracy took a few photos, and she asked Ahmad to turn around, and he did, so she took a photo of him. Once she was done, she handed the digital camera back to Travis. Travis kept it in his hand for the moment. Atom Spacemon galloped through the streets of Nexus Crystal, and Travis started taking a clip when a palace came in sight. Travis; Otazoidmon; Tracy, and Ahmad all realized that it was Central Ivory Palace. Atom Spacemon stopped in front of the gate.

Two angels were guarding the gates and Travis stopped taping, as he took a photo of them. Tracy took out her D-Meric and aimed it at one of the angels. A 3D hologram image of the angel was imitated out of Tracy's D-Meric's monitor, with the angel spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the angel, was close to Tracy's.

"_Butter Digralmon - Maturity Angel Jerebi - Butter Digralmon were known angel codelimin that guard important entrances, like palaces, or sacred places_._ Butter Digralmon were also known to be escorts or personal guard to the leader of the city they live in_._ In this case, Slash Angemon_._ Like most angel codelimin, Butter Digralmon had their foreheads covered so that it won't allow other angels to read their minds - His attacks are: Star Impulse and Angel Feathers_."

_Butter Digralmon was as tall as Lucemon Falldown Mode. His skin was white fur. He had three pairs of feather wings like angels, only colored golden. Half a helmet covered his upper face, but not his brown eyes. His arms were the same as his previous form, only a little longer. His hair was brown and long._

Once noticing Atom Spacemon, the guards nodded and opened the entrance to the palace. Atom Spacemon stepped into the palace and someone was waiting for them. Atom Spacemon stopped in front of the codelimin, while the gates behind them closed. What was waiting for them was a cat like codelimin with a dark pink coat, carrying a staff, with the crest of light on the top. Once she saw Tracy, the cat smiled delightfully.

"It's great to meet you disciples finally in person. My dad has told you all about me. I'm his daughter Belovedmon." The cat greeted.

Once again, Tracy took out her D-Meric and aimed it at Belovedmon. A 3D hologram image of Belovedmon was imitated out of Tracy's D-Meric's monitor, with Belovedmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Belovedmon, was close to Tracy's. Ahmad would have done it, but he was too worried with Cunomon on his mind.

"_Belovedmon - Juvenile Wizard Jerebi - Belovedmon was Wizardmon's and Gatomon's daughter, with Wizardmon currently being Wiz Angemon_._ Her name was short for Beloved Monster_._ Without her staff, she's completely defenseless_._ Wizardmon and Gatomon had her when Wizardmon was, and still is, Wiz Angemon and when Gatomon was Angewomon_._ Since Ophanimon was corrupted and became one of the seven demon lords, Wiz Angemon had been taking care of their daughter_._ She's a sweet caring codelimin, which was sensitive and emotional_._ She adored the disciple of mulige and wishes to be her soul-warrior copedam - Her attacks are: Light Sphere and Twi Spear_."

_Belovedmon was as tall as Renamon and her form was that of Gatomon with white fur and a long tail like Gatomon. She wore gloves like Wizardmon's, and a dark pink coat covered her body, except for her cat face and gloved hands. Like Wizardmon's the fingers of her hands were five. Her feet were like Gatomon's. The staff she carried was made out of white ivory and the top was the crest of light. A dark pink mask was around her eyes, trailing behind her head and reaching her shoulders. She had innocent blue eyes._

"I'm here to escort you all towards the Central Peak Tower, where I'd join up with my father. Please follow me." Belovedmon requested, walking away.

Travis had took a photo of Belovedmon from the front, and he took another one from behind. Once done, he put his digital camera away. Tracy noticed but she remained silent. Quietly, Atom Spacemon followed Belovedmon...

Belovedmon took them through the palace and Travis was taping the inside of the palace with his digital camera. Ahmad; Otazoidmon, and Tracy all were looking around in awe and wonder. They all remembered what they were told, so they remained silent. Belovedmon eventually stepped into some place, and Atom Spacemon followed her in. The disciples noticed that it was some sort of elevator, with the door closing behind Atom Spacemon.

Atom Spacemon snatched his tail away just in time, before the door could catch it. He snickered. The circular platform moved upwards slowly. Belovedmon sat down, with her legs bent. She stayed away from the walls. She kept her staff in her hand. The disciples looked upwards with the platform getting closer and closer to the top. The platform eventually reached the top and stopped. The chamber was circular and slightly large. There was one large window, being open.

Three familiar angels were staring outside. Belovedmon moved towards her father. Travis stopped taping.

"Dad." Belovedmon greeted.

Wiz Angemon turned around, and noticed his daughter and the disciples with her. He noticed some absence, but said nothing of it. Wiz Angemon smiled and knelt down to pick Belovedmon up. Travis took a photo of that and then he took a photo of the three angels with Belovedmon. Atom Spacemon approached the three angels, and the angels moved away to let them all look outside. Otazoidmon got off of Travis' lap, and afterwards Travis got off of Atom Spacemon.

Ahmad and Tracy also got off of Atom Spacemon. Travis took a photo of Atom Spacemon and he handed it over to Tracy, who took a photo of Travis and Otazoidmon. She handed it back to Travis and he took a photo of a worried Ahmad looking outside. Once done, he put his digital camera away. Travis looked out the window, along with Tracy; Otazoidmon, and Galactic Sonarmon. Atom Spacemon had regressed to his juvenile form after Travis took a photo of him.

"Just what are we looking at?" Travis questioned.

"The sunshine." Magna Adoramon replied, smiling.

Tracy blinked. "What?"

"Did you disciples do something with the Ivory Tower in this region?" Slash Angemon asked.

"We didn't destroy it!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Most curious. Whoever did it did us all a favor." Slash Angemon stated.

"That's the first tower to fall." Magna Adoramon noted.

"You disciples would deal with the rest when you're ready to." Wiz Angemon decided.

"Since the disciples didn't do it, then who did?" Belovedmon inquired.

"Someone is helping us." Galactic Sonarmon noted.

'Valhallamon.' Travis thought.

'... There's something I want to tell you later on Comet.' Travis thought.

'O.K. Chief.' Otazoidmon thought.

Fortunately, Magna Adoramon wasn't paying attention, so she didn't hear Travis' and Otazoidmon's thoughts...

Travis relaxed his body in the tub and closed his eyes, enjoying the tickly sensation from the tub's bubbles. It was nighttime and Travis was in the bathroom in the disciples' home on the second floor. The door was white marble. It was large with marble shelves high above the ground. Travis was in the large circular bathtub, as it was similar to a Jacuzzi. There were numerous different toilets; sinks, and the numerous towels on the numerous shelves.

Before getting in, Travis had discovered that his underwear was dark green silk. His clothes were on a nearby shelf, while he wasn't wearing his green shades. There were some soap bars nearby. The tub was nearly full. Travis was in the water up to his chest. Travis left his devices and his stuff back in his bedroom, where both Otazoidmon and Ememon were sleeping. Before Ahmad had talked with Slash Angemon about Cunomon in Central Peak Tower.

Slash Angemon told him that he'd talk to someone about it. It was Wiz Angemon who helped bring Cunomon into the disciples' home with his magic. Cunomon was in Ahmad's bedroom, while Ahmad; Terrainmon; Tracy; Crownmon, and Junumon were downstairs having some things to eat and drink. Travis had went straight to the bathroom, after he put his stuff away in his bedroom and he found out where the bathroom was.

Travis didn't realize that he dozed off until he woke up some time later. He decided to take a shampoo later on, and he got out of the tub and dried himself. He got dressed and left the bathroom. The home was dark. Travis looked around, but he eventually found the codelimin; Ahmad, and Tracy all sound asleep in their rooms. Travis quietly head back to his bedroom and saw that the window was still open from the night before.

Otazoidmon was still fast asleep on Travis' bed, while Ememon was at the foot of the bed also fast asleep. Travis put the towel down and decided to put it away later on.

"_Assalamu Alaikum Ammaar_." A familiar voice whispered.

Travis jumped, spinning around, only to see Valhallamon and a white knight. Travis got his digital camera and D-Satuza. Travis aimed his D-Satuza at the white knight. A 3D hologram image of the knight was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with the knight spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the knight, was close to Travis'.

"_Aldiyamon - Migration Angel Jerebi - Aldiyamon was short for Aldiya Monster, with Aldiya being an Arabic term meaning The Light_. _Not much was known about this codelimin, except that he was associated with the Legendary White Digi-Sphere, and that he was Valhallamon's assistant - His attacks are: Deistic Guard; Radiant Faith; Heavenstar Gladius; Solaris Firebird; Final Purification_."

"Aldiyamon." Travis blinked. "Since he's your assistant, why do I see him only now?"

"_I've asked Aldiyamon to not come with me when I was going to meet you and your copedam those two times_." Valhallamon replied.

"Is it O.K. if I took a photo of you and then of you two together?" Travis questioned.

Both Valhallamon and Aldiyamon nodded their approval. Travis took a photo of Aldiyamon first, then of both Aldiyamon and Valhallamon. Once done, he put his D-Satuza and digital camera back in their drawer underneath Travis' desk.

"_I've come to let you meet Aldiyamon, and to also share some information_." Valhallamon explained.

"Does this have anything to do with Ivory Tower NC0?" Travis questioned, sitting down on the edge of his bed facing Valhallamon and Aldiyamon.

"_Actually it does_. _Ivory Tower NC0 was also known as Nexus Ivory Tower, considering it was near Nexus Crystal_. _NC0 stood for Nexus Crystal 0_. _After you disciples withdrew in defeat from the tower, both I and Aldiyamon entered and dealt with the guarding codelimin_. _Murmuxmon escaped, but the rest of the force we deleted, and then Aldiyamon took down the tower_. _I fertilized the ground around the tower, to make it in an oasis_..." Valhallamon paused.

"... _I didn't see that before_..." Valhallamon muttered. "... _Wintmon_... _He was watching your battle, and then he watched ours_. _I'm not surprised that me and Aldiyamon didn't see him_. _I know more of him, but I'll let him introduce himself to you all when he wants it_. _He's somewhat a complicated matter_. _The Basimon that you saw in the battle are also numerous in Dragon Fortress in Sorrow Continent_. _That's where Gran Dracmon resides and was his base_.

"_Through the years since he entered this Digital World, he had recruited other villains in this Digital World to his aid_. _Three of them are Marajamon; Duodramon, and Lordessmon_. _You'd know more about them when you meet them_. _They're fandom codelimin like many codelimin here, but they are dangerous and strong villains_. _Basimon were the guards of Dragon Fortress_. _That's all I've wanted to tell you Ammaar_.

"_Until we meet next time, assalamu alaikum_." Valhallamon nodded.

"Assalamu Alaikum." Aldiyamon nodded.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Travis replied.

Valhallamon shrunk into Firebirdmon and flew out of the open window. Aldiyamon followed close behind him. Travis decided to leave the window open. He got under the covers beside Otazoidmon, and dozed off to peaceful sleep, but peaceful only for awhile...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "I had a dream last night, which I think was one of your memories." Travis informed.

- "Well done. You were almost a goner there, but you've proved yourself that you deserve to be part of Master Gran Dracmon's forces." Beelzemon stated.

- "Let me introduce you all to the weave family." Galactic Sonarmon smiled.

- "There's something I need to share with you." Magna Adoramon whispered.

- "Training?!" Otazoidmon moaned.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Firebirdmon - 2. Basimon - 3. Crownmon - 4. Butter Digralmon - 5. Belovedmon.

**Fandom Digimon that aren't mine, yet I have gotten permission to use:**

1. Junumon: © Jennifer Morton - 2. Aldiyamon: © Alforce Zero.

**Author's Notes: **Well, some stuff in here was inspired from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It was difficult to write a battle in a sandstorm, and as far as I know, I didn't read any fanfics, at least codelimin fanfics, which had some battle in a sandstorm. I guess this might be the first. This comes in second after Journey to Nexus Crystal. This episode was fun to write, and there was a lot of action in it. Some codelimin mentioned, yet not analyzed appeared in this episode that aren't mine, yet I have permission to use them. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	8. The Weave Family

"How is my little Cometris?" A young woman with long black hair and brown eyes asked.

Eyes stared at the young woman's face, and it started cooing and grabbing out towards the young woman. The young woman smiled. The vision blurred away and something new was heard, which sounded like thunder. A baby was crying all alone in the dark. Green lightning flashed in the sky outside the closed window. A green lightning bolt appeared in the baby's room, and zipped downwards towards the crying baby. The baby wasn't aware of it.

It seemed that the baby had somehow absorbed the lightning bolt and a green aura momentarily surrounded him, slightly lighting up the room a bit, before quickly vanishing. A green energy funnel appeared next heading downwards towards the baby. Like before, the baby had somehow absorbed the funnel. The vision blurred away, and a new one appeared. The baby was crying once more, and it felt like it was being held in its mother's arms. There was some yelling.

A man's voice was yelling, and the young woman yelled back, while carrying her baby. The baby didn't understand anything except that there was hostility between its parents. A young man with a black mustache appeared in front of the young woman and slapped her on the face. The baby quieted down, with wide eyes. Uneasy calm returned. The young woman was shocked, with her mouth wide open, being speechless. Her husband had never hurt her in anyway before.

That was the first time it happened, but the baby didn't know that. The young man lowered his face, apologized, and left the home. The baby felt its mother sitting down, and wet tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes onto the baby's face. The baby blinked silently, and the vision faded away. It was night again outside and the baby opened up its eyes to see its father's face, with his black mustache. The baby smiled and held its arms out towards its father.

The baby could see and sense that its father was sad. The father grabbed the baby, along with its dark green soft blanket with black clouds in it, and held it in his arms protectively. The father started talking to the baby, but the baby just stared at its father, not understanding a word from him. When the father had stopped talking, he left the room, carrying the baby with him. The baby just stared wide eyed at its father, as its father took them out of the house, and into the night.

The father walked for quite some time, until he stopped in front of something. He put down the baby, with its blanket covering it, and knocked on the door. He quickly rushed away before the door was open...

* * *

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 8: **_"THE WEAVE FAMILY"  
Thought of:_ The 14th of July 2007, Saturday_  
Started: _The 24th of April 2008, Thursday - _Completed: _The 3rd of May 2008, Saturday  
_Uploaded:_ The 4th of May 2008, Sunday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** The disciples meet a new family through Galactic Sonarmon. The family took the disciples'; Otazoidmon's, and Shetamon's sizes and start weaving new clothes for them. Magna Adoramon informed Tracy of some interesting news, and training starts underway for the disciples to become stronger.

**Day 10:  
**_The 18th of April 2007, Wednesday  
Disciples' Mansion, Nexus Crystal_

Travis' eyes slowly opened the next morning. The dream he just had was odd and unusual. He sat up in his bed and touched his forehead with his right hand. Travis glanced beside him, and Otazoidmon was still sleeping.

'Cometris? That's close to Comet. Could it be I had a memory that's Comet's somehow?' Travis thought, questioning himself while he stared at his copedam.

Otazoidmon remained asleep. Since he was asleep he couldn't hear Travis' quiet thoughts. One moment Otazoidmon was peacefully sleeping and the next he started to move around uneasily in his sleep. He woke up in a jerk with sweat on his face. His eyes were wide and he was sitting up in his disciple's bed, unaware yet of his disciple being awake. Otazoidmon clenched his right fist tightly, and he clutched his teeth.

But he quickly started sobbing, with tears dropping down his eyes and cheeks. Travis was surprised, since it was the first time he had ever witnessed Otazoidmon crying in front of him. Travis knew that Otazoidmon wasn't aware of him yet, and he could feel Otazoidmon numerous emotions, suddenly appearing and just as quickly vanishing, but it was settled now on extreme sadness.

'Comet.' Travis thought.

Otazoidmon gasped, and glanced to his left, noticing his disciple was awake. Travis was suspicious of what Otazoidmon was dreaming about, but he decided to remain quiet about it for the time being. Before any more thoughts could be transmitted between them, Travis' bedroom door was opened, and both Tracy and Crownmon rushed in. There weren't aware of Otazoidmon's condition and Travis' quietness at first, but when they did, they quieted down.

Tracy's and Crownmon's rush into the bedroom had awakened Ememon. Ememon's eyes slowly opened, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Ememon inquired.

Crownmon pointed behind him, since Ememon was looking at Tracy and Crownmon. Tracy and Crownmon were near the bed and from that angle they could both see both Travis and Otazoidmon. Ememon glanced behind him and saw tears and sweat on Otazoidmon's face, with both Travis and Otazoidmon staring seriously and quietly at each other. Ememon's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Ememon asked, gasping.

Crownmon rushed over to Otazoidmon's side, hopping onto Travis bed. The sudden weight snapped both Travis' and Otazoidmon's stare from each other, as both turned towards Crownmon, who looked worried, staring at Otazoidmon.

"What's wrong?" Crownmon asked quietly.

Otazoidmon blinked. He sniffed and dried his tears. He got out from underneath the blanket and got off of the bed. He walked towards the open door, and Travis' eyes widened as he noticed that Otazoidmon's coat was repaired somehow. Otazoidmon silently left the bedroom, without looking back. Tracy stared at Travis in inquiry, and Travis shrugged. He knew what was bothering Otazoidmon, but he knew that Otazoidmon wouldn't want anyone to know.

He wondered if that was the past Otazoidmon had mentioned before. Travis glanced at Ememon, who had his back towards him. His eyes widened as he saw that Ememon's wing was now good, as there was no sign of any hole or damage to it.

"I'll talk with him." Travis muttered, getting out of bed and leaving his devices behind...

* * *

Travis found Otazoidmon downstairs at the table having some milk pudding all alone. The extreme sadness from Otazoidmon was still there, but it wasn't as apparent as it was earlier. Otazoidmon sensed Travis being there, and he only had taken a quick glance at Travis, acknowledging his presence. Travis quietly took a vacant staring silently at Otazoidmon as he ate his milk pudding. Travis was only silent momentarily as to figure out how to explain some stuff.

"I had a dream last night, which I think was one of your memories." Travis informed.

Otazoidmon stopped eating, but his head remained lowered. Travis waited for a response, and when he realized he won't get one, he decided on saying something that would definitely get a response from his copedam.

"Cometris..." Travis muttered, whispering.

Otazoidmon gasped, and with wide eyes, he looked up at Travis. Travis smiled.

"That's one of things that you might have told me, right?" Travis inquired.

Still Speechless, Otazoidmon nodded.

"Tell you what?" Travis questioned. "The others would be down any moment. What do you say we talk about this in the room that has that space stuff in it?"

Otazoidmon realized what Travis was talking about, and so he nodded in agreement. He stood up along with Travis.

"Bring your dish along with you." Travis remarked.

Otazoidmon grabbed his dish, and followed Travis upstairs. They met the other coming downstairs, but neither stopped. Crownmon stopped on the stairs and glanced back up at Otazoidmon in worry. She could still see that something was bothering him, but decided that somehow Travis was helping him. She continued down in a hurry when she noticed that Tracy had passed her...

* * *

The room was as the two remembered it before, and it was Travis who reached it and opened up the door. After both entered Travis closed the door behind him, with them being left all alone in the nebula room. Otazoidmon turned towards his disciple.

"How did you know about that name?" Otazoidmon inquired.

"... You were one cute and adorable baby." Travis smiled.

Otazoidmon narrowed his eyes. "Just how much do you know?"

"Not much. The dream was cut up into different parts. I saw the fight between your parents. I don't know what it was about. The last part I saw was your father putting you down in front of an orphanage during the night." Travis explained.

Otazoidmon's eyes lowered. "I shouldn't be able to remember such memories from so long ago... Do you know that I would be around your age now?"

Travis blinked, but he remained silent, as he sensed that Otazoidmon was going to open up a great deal to him, and he didn't want to interrupt his copedam.

"Normal kids won't remember anything their first several years as babies. I guess because of me eventually turning into a codelimin, those memories remained clear to me, even when I first hatched. But before I hatched I remember nothing of being in a digi-egg back then. I only remember of being in a digi-egg after I defeated Musyamon that time when you and the other disciples first got here...

* * *

"At first, I didn't understand the fight back then, but I came to realize through my time as a codelimin that the fight had something to do with me. Don't ask me for any details, because I won't know. I remember it was later on during that night that my father came and dropped me off at the orphanage. No one came to visit me and I had very unpleasant experiences. I don't know if you would dream some of my experiences there or not, but I would spare telling them to you.

"You probably already know that I'm half-codelimin/half-human, right? I remember Cometris being my birth name. I'm not entirely sure about that, but it has just got to be... It must have been that bolt and funnel that give me such abilities, which eventually made me into a codelimin that I am now. I've told no one about this, and you're the first one to know... I had a dream this morning that were memories back then... That was why I woke up in the condition I was in...

"Much less why I also left your bedroom that way. I'm sure Starlight is worried much about me. Some day chief I'm going to try and look for my mother. I don't know how or when, but I know that it's something I have to do... From my memories back then, I'm sure my father cared deeply about me just as my mother did... Maybe when I find my mother, she would be able to explain some stuff to me.

"I'm open to any possibility, including my not looking for my mother, or not finding her... I just remembered that you wanted to tell me something since yesterday?" Otazoidmon finished in inquiry, looking at his disciple curiously.

Travis took a deep breath. His copedam's background story was somewhat different than he thought of. He would have never thought that he choosing the dub 'Comet' for his copedam would be so close to his copedam's actual birth name.

'I guess when you found out what I dubbed you... It would've brought back some memories for you.' Travis thought.

'Don't change the subject on me chief. But yes, it did bring back memories during that time. I was both glad and a little disappointed at the same time.' Otazoidmon thought.

'... Remember what Valhallamon had told us about our bond growing?' Travis questioned.

Otazoidmon nodded. 'Of course chief.'

'Well, I found out something new yesterday when you followed Foximon and Cunomon on your own.' Travis thought. 'When I closed my eyes to rest them for a few moments, I think I saw what you were seeing somehow. I don't know how, but I do know that's some new mental thing.'

Otazoidmon blinked, narrowing his eyes. '... Do you think it would be the same for me? I mean when I close my eyes, I would see what you would see?'

'It's possible. Why don't you try it?' Travis inquired.

Otazoidmon closed his eyes, and only for a few moments there was blackness, but something blurred into vision and he saw himself. He realized that he was really looking through his disciple's eyes. Travis sensed Otazoidmon looking through his eyes and nodded.

'Odd. Did you sense me looking through your eyes back then at some point?' Travis asked.

Otazoidmon opened his eyes, and Travis felt Otazoidmon leaving him. 'I did feel something at one point, but I thought it was nothing. I know better now.'

'Would you mind if I addressed you by your birth name?' Travis asked.

'Through telepathy, I don't mind, but not verbally, at least not until I tell the others about my past.' Otazoidmon replied.

"Did you know that your coat is repaired?" Travis asked verbally.

Otazoidmon took off his coat and looked at it carefully. He didn't find any hole or any damage to it in any way, which surprised him.

"That's nice to find out. What about Ememon's wing?" Otazoidmon asked.

Travis nodded. "That's all healed somehow."

'... Did you know that this coat is actually my green blanket? I don't know how it remained with me all these years, but I was sure thrilled when I found out.' Otazoidmon thought, smiling and putting his coat back on.

'You mean the dark green soft blanket with black cloud in it?' Travis asked.

'That's the one.' Otazoidmon nodded.

'Allah! Wow! That's your only possession from your childhood?' Travis asked.

'Yes.' Otazoidmon replied.

'That's really something. I can understand it might've helped you a lot emotionally.' Travis thought.

'Helped me some times and depressed me other times.' Otazoidmon replied.

There was somewhat a comfortable silence between the two of them for awhile.

"... Are you ready to come back down with me?" Travis asked.

"For sure." Otazoidmon nodded.

Travis opened the room's door. The two were about to walk out, but Otazoidmon stopped both of them.

'Promise me you won't tell anyone this. I want to be the one to tell others, and I would want to keep track of who know about it. Is that O.K. with you chief?' Otazoidmon thought.

Travis nodded. 'Of course, and I promise I won't speak about it to anyone Cometris.'

Otazoidmon smiled, hearing his disciple address him in his birth name for the first time. It was a long time since Otazoidmon had been called that. Quietly, Travis walked out with Otazoidmon. Travis closed the room's door behind him...

* * *

"Well done. You were almost a goner there, but you've proved yourself that you deserve to be part of Master Gran Dracmon's forces." Beelzemon stated.

Spencer had just got out of training, after all the Basimon were defeated. Both Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon were behind him. All three had survived the training, but just barely. Spencer wasn't sure if there was going to be more training similar to what he just experienced, but he was sure glad when his escort regained his conscious and evolved to his current maturity form. Gral Griffomon's Cold Storm sent the snakes into hibernation.

After that, the three of them picked off the snakes easily. Spencer didn't like it, but he had decided to absorb some of the deleted data, while Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon did the same, until there was no data left. Spencer didn't have any trouble with the new data in him, and he knew that Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon didn't have any troubles either, yet.

"You were watching us all this time?" Spencer asked.

Beelzemon nodded. "Yes, and Gran Dracmon would be pleased to know of you and your codelimin absorbing the Basimon's data."

The same black dragon the four had seen earlier hurried into the chamber, which was much like the rest of the fortress. The only difference was an underground opening that Spencer and his codelimin went through and came out of. Since it was the only way to the underground chamber, it was the only way back up, and it was hard on all three, but they had eventually made it back up. Spencer had a feeling returning back up might've been part of the training.

"Gran Dracmon requests all your presence in his throne hall immediately." The black dragon informed.

Spencer remembered to analyze the black dragon. He held up his hand, taking out his D-Meric.

"Hold on there. Wait a few moments." Spencer requested.

"I really can't." The black dragon remarked.

"Stay." Beelzemon commanded.

"Very well." The black dragon sighed.

With the black dragon in front of him, Spencer had a clear view of him. Spencer aimed his D-Meric at the black dragon and a 3D image of the black dragon was imitated out of Spencer's D-Meric's monitor, with the black dragon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the black dragon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Tromon - Juvenile Dragon Grasl - Tromon was short for Trouble Monster_. _Tromon was one of Veemon's evil cousins_. _His attacks were spiritual_. _Tromon would usually be found serving evil, and in this case, he was one of Gran Dracmon's numerous servants in numerous different ways - His attacks are: Dragon Storm; Death Dragon; Stun Dragon_."

_Tromon's skin color was black, while his belly was green. A capital T was on his forehead in pink, with three horns in black on it. His eyes were glowing yellow, as one scar in green was on his left eye, while a white one was on his right eye._

Finding out about Tromon, Yami Graslmon dared to growl in his throat. It didn't go unnoticed, but Beelzemon shrugged it off, not minding it, while Tromon looked somewhat challenged, narrowing his eyes at Yami Graslmon.

"Now you can go." Beelzemon allowed.

Tromon nodded, not taking his eyes off of Yami Graslmon while he left the room. Travis noticed the challenging looks between Tromon and his copedam while he put his D-Meric away.

'Forget it Yami Graslmon. Tromon might be a level lower than you, but I have a feeling he'd kick your butt, so don't do anything to provoke him anymore.' Spencer thought.

'As wish you Spencer.' Yami Graslmon thought.

'... I've been meaning to ask, and I know now isn't the best of times, but I still need to know since it's been disturbing me... How have you become so fluent in English? I mean I know you would handle yourself before, but it seemed that changed some time back so quickly. How did you do it?' Yami Graslmon thought.

'I guess it happened when I first harnessed into Mideromon.' Spencer explained.

'That would explain it.' Yami Graslmon agreed.

"We shouldn't keep Master Gran Dracmon waiting." Beelzemon remarked, snapping Spencer and his copedam out of the telepathy.

Spencer nodded quietly, and the four left the chamber...

* * *

When Travis left his bedroom after Ememon, Tracy looked at his digital camera and looked through the photos. She saw the photos of Valhallamon; Firebirdmon, and Aldiyamon, amongst the others. She was curious about those three though. She remained quiet about it, hurrying down the stairs. She figured that Travis didn't want anyone to see such photos, so she kept it a secret. Tracy was with Ememon and Crownmon eating when Junumon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon showed up.

"Disciples!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Ahmad; Terrainmon; Ememon; Tracy; Crownmon, and Junumon all turned towards the voice and saw Galactic Sonarmon entering their home. They saw glance momentarily at the petrified Cunomon, and rubbed his chin, before nodding. He lowered his paw and turned to the disciples.

"Greetings disciples. There's a family that wants to meet all of you... Where are Travis and Otazoidmon?" Galactic Sonarmon inquired, noticing their absence.

"Umm... The two are talking in privacy." Tracy replied.

Galactic Sonarmon nodded. "I see... Very well. I can tell all of you then one of you can go up and fetch them."

"I'll go." Ahmad volunteered.

Terrainmon moaned. "Oh! You beat me to it!"

Ahmad laughed.

"Many codelimin families here in Nexus Crystal would love to meet you all and they talked with Wiz Angemon or Magna Adoramon about it. They talked about it with Saint Slash Angemon and set up the families in priority. The first family is useful and really nice. They're new codelimin and aren't known. I can't say its name until you all actual meet them personally. I'll be coming with you, at least this time... And Ahmad... About Cunomon..." Galactic Sonarmon paused.

Ahmad blinked. "What?"

"It's good news. Saint Slash Angemon has successfully contacted a codelimin who'd help return Cunomon to normal. The thing is one of you would need to stay behind to receive it." Galactic Sonarmon suggested.

"I'll stay." Terrainmon volunteered.

"Rubbish. I'm staying. You'd need to go with your disciple." Junumon decided.

Terrainmon moaned. "Not again..."

Ahmad smiled. "That is good news."

"Now could you please go inform Travis and his copedam?" Galactic Sonarmon asked.

Ahmad chuckled. "Of course. I'd be right back."

Ahmad rushed towards the stairs, and went up them...

Beelzemon was the first in Gran Dracmon's throne chamber, and it was the chamber he was in when Gran Dracmon first met the dark disciple of Gralen. The dark disciple entered behind him, with both Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon behind him. They stopped beside Beelzemon. Spencer noticed Duodramon; Marajamon; Sphinxmon, and Lordessmon all with them. Tromon was there, next to Gran Dracmon, facing the other codelimin.

Yami Graslmon had tensed once he saw Lordessmon and the other codelimin there, but he was unfamiliar with Sphinxmon. At first Gran Dracmon had his back turned, and he was taller than Spencer. He was the tallest one in the chamber, but he kept his size moderate. Once he knew they were all present, he turned around, and he first stared at Marajamon and Sphinxmon. Sphinxmon cowered backwards, and took a step back. Gran Dracmon smiled.

"I've asked you all here because something I wasn't told about, yet I know of, had happened." Gran Dracmon paused.

"... Do you know what I'm talking about Marajamon?" Gran Dracmon questioned, addressing her directly.

"No master." Marajamon replied.

"Really?" Gran Dracmon inquired. "Nothing to do with my newest recruits?"

Marajamon's eyes widened, understanding that Gran Dracmon somehow knew of the dream the dark disciple had that she put him in, along with her loyal pet Sphinxmon. Gran Dracmon smirked.

"I see you understand what I'm talking about... Sad to say, it seems I need to show you four that you can't get away with just anything!" Gran Dracmon declared, turning his head towards Sphinxmon sharply.

"As an example and remembrance... _Crystal Revolution_!" Gran Dracmon yelled.

Marajamon gasped, and the eyes of the rest codelimin present widened in surprise and fear. Quick as lightning, Gran Dracmon formed a polished crystal sphere and released it towards Sphinxmon. Sphinxmon back away, but it was useless. The crystal sphere was too fast and the moment the sphere had touched Sphinxmon, he was instantly turned into a crystal statue, freezing in his position and expression. Beelzemon knew what was coming next.

He knelt down next to the dark disciple.

"Look away, along with your copedam." Beelzemon whispered.

Only Spencer; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon told as they were told without question, closing their eyes. Tromon looked away as well, closing his eyes also. Beelzemon stood back up straight and just closed his eyes.

"As for you three..." Gran Dracmon paused, smirking. "... _Eye of the Gorgon_!"

The three codelimin heard of the beast's attack and knew what it could do. Before they could look away and/or close their eyes, their sight blurred and they kept their sight on Gran Dracmon in a daze. Gran Dracmon smiled.

"Works like a charm. The rest of you can open your eyes." Gran Dracmon assured.

They did as they were told and opened their eyes. They glanced at Marajamon; Duodramon, and Lordessmon and saw them all in a dazed state staring at Gran Dracmon.

"What happened?" Spencer dared to ask.

"I'm glad you asked dark disciple. My _Eye of the Gorgon_ is a marvelous charm. With it, I can enslave any victim I chose to my will. I control them completely now and they will only listen to me. Rest assured, I could free them anytime, but I know of their intentions towards you and your slaves. It always works as a charm. You can analyze me and them now." Gran Dracmon allowed.

Spencer gulped. "Very well."

Spencer aimed his D-Meric at Gran Dracmon and a 3D image of the beast was imitated out of Spencer's D-Meric's monitor, with Gran Dracmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Gran Dracmon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Gran Dracmon - Mate Demon Grasl - Gran Dracmon was short for Grand Dragon Monster_. _Gran Dracmon was a vampire king who could charm angels easier with his voice_. _He could adjust his size when needed_. _Gran Dracmon was to be the ultimate evil in any Digital World and the sole source of all its problems_. _Several Digital Worlds and Earths fell under his control_ _- His attacks are: Crystal Revolution and Eye of the Gorgon_."

"_Sphinxmon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Sphinxmon was short for Sphinx Monster, and was related to Ancient Egyptian Mythology_. _He was one of Marajamon's closest and most loyal minions_. _Information about this codelimin is limited - His attack is: Claws of Force_."

"_Marajamon - Migration Wizard Grasl - Marajamon could dodge and dances excellently like a dancing flame_. _She was skilled in magic and used it to deal with her opponents_. _Her level is unsure_. _Information about this codelimin is limited - Her attack is: Black Magic_."

"_Duodramon - Migration Dragon Grasl - Duodramon was short for Duo Dragon Monster_. _This codelimin relayed on his brute strength and some stealth skills when conditions were right_. _Duodramon's two heads could think for themselves - His attack is: Acid Strike_."

"_Lordessmon - Migration Humanoid Grasl - Lordessmon was short for Lordess Monster_. _This codelimin related on strategy and tactic to deal with her opponents_. _She could shape-shift into any form, human; codelimin, or anything else_. _Males would easily fall for her, except for those who are truly in love_. _Her level is unsure -_ _Her attack is: Nightmare of Darkness_."

Gran Dracmon laughed at how the D-Meric analyzed him, but he shrugged it off. He turned towards his three victims.

"Marajamon... Have Sphinxmon be moved to the entrance of this fortress. I want him to be an example to any who cross me! As for you Duodramon... Patrol outside the grounds outside this fortress, but stay close. You Lordessmon... You're one damn dangerous bitch! You're staying by my side so I would keep my eye on you. When you're done Marajamon, make some dolls of the disciples and their codelimin.

"I've heard of Puppetmon's on the DigiDestined and I would like to do the same with the disciples... Except for the dark disciple and his slaves here. You all have your orders, now get to it!" Gran Dracmon ordered.

The three enslaved codelimin bowed, and Duodramon left the chamber. Marajamon used her magic and moved Sphinxmon in midair, leaving the chamber with it. Lordessmon approached Gran Dracmon and stopped next to him, and turned towards Beelzemon; Spencer, and his codelimin.

"Spencer, you and your slaves passed the only training barely. Nonetheless, welcome to my military. I'll tell you your first assignment in awhile but for now follow me. You two are dismissed Beelzemon and Tromon." Gran Dracmon decided.

Both codelimin bowed and left the chamber, leaving Spencer; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon behind. A cold shiver went up Spencer's spine.

"Follow me dark disciple... Just you alone. There's something I want to show you." Gran Dracmon requested.

Spencer gulped, nodding. He turned to Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon.

"You two wait outside this chamber for me." Spencer commanded.

The two 'slaves' bowed the way they could and left the chamber. Gran Dracmon witnessed it.

"Marvelous dark disciple. Come now." Gran Dracmon requested, gesturing Spencer to follow him.

Gran Dracmon walked towards the wall behind the throne seat and he walked right through it, as did Lordessmon. Spencer breathed in deeply and followed the two through the wall...

* * *

Otazoidmon waited outside Travis' bedroom by the entrance and when Ahmad showed up in the distance, Travis was walking out of the bedroom with his devices. He left his sentinel bag in his bedroom.

"Ammaar." Ahmad greeted.

Travis blinked. "Yeah? What's up Ahmad?"

"Galactic Sonarmon is here and we're going to meet a codelimin family basically." Ahmad explained.

"You came up to get me?" Travis asked.

"Yep." Ahmad nodded.

'Yella Cometris.' Travis thought.

Travis walked towards the stairs, with Ahmad and Otazoidmon following him. The three went down the stairs.

"You're all ready?" Travis inquired, stopping on the stairs.

Tracy; Crownmon; Terrainmon; Ememon, and Galactic Sonarmon were all downstairs waiting at the stairs. Tracy nodded.

"Then let's get going to meet this family." Travis decided.

"Did you bring your camera?" Ememon questioned.

"Definitely." Travis smiled.

When the camera was mentioned, Tracy kept her attention on something else. Travis noticed, but decided not to bother his sweetheart about it.

'Cometris... Umm... Could you get the door please?' Travis questioned.

Otazoidmon snorted. 'For now, fine chief!'

Otazoidmon had stopped with his disciple when Travis stopped, but Ahmad had continued his way down. Otazoidmon finished his way down the stairs. He went towards the door and opened it.

"Follow me disciples." Galactic Sonarmon remarked, going out the door.

Ahmad; Terrainmon; Ememon, and Crownmon all followed him out. Travis stopped Tracy and handed her his digital camera.

"I think you should be the one to start taking photos when we get there. Feel free to take photos on our way there." Travis offered.

Tracy lowered her head. "Umm... Sorry but I'll have to refuse."

"Did I do something?" Travis questioned, confused.

He was confused at why Tracy refused to take it, yet before she would accept it and take photos. He had no idea that Tracy had seen the photos of Valhallamon; Aldiyamon, and Firebirdmon.

"No. It's just that..." Tracy paused.

Travis waited for her to continue, but sweat-dropped when Crownmon returned.

"Are you two coming or something?" Crownmon asked.

Delighted that Crownmon unintentionally came to her rescue, Tracy nodded, smiling and hurried out the home. Crownmon stared at Travis, while Tracy passed her.

"I'll catch up. I do have you all on my digivice." Travis informed.

Satisfied, Crownmon nodded and joined the rest outside. Otazoidmon remained behind at the door. Something was up with his sweetheart and Travis knew it, but he wasn't sure what it was. He was afraid that she would say something like she doesn't love him.

'I did do something.' Travis thought, letting Otazoidmon read his mind.

Travis sighed, and shrugged and walked towards the door. He left the disciples' home with Otazoidmon, closing the door behind him. Together, Galactic Sonarmon led them into Nexus Crystal...

* * *

Spencer successfully had walked through the crystal wall, as if it was some sort of mirage. He entered a huge chamber with Gran Dracmon and Lordessmon in front of a circular crystal table with a crystal ball hovering in midair inches above the table.

"From outside, this chamber can't be seen. I saw Marajamon's dream with you in it through this. Marajamon had made this for me and I moved it here. She made it for me under my request. That wall we just came through is in fact a mirage. It's there, yet it isn't. It's like a secret hidden entrance into here... I wonder what the crystal ball has to tell us that are interesting." Gran Dracmon wondered.

Reluctantly Spencer approached the hovering crystal ball, and looked in it. At first it showed nothing, but then it showed Travis; Tracy; Ahmad, and their codelimin entering some sandstorm in flying spheres. Gran Dracmon and Spencer witnessed the battle that had happened before in every detail, including Travis taking photos. Spencer was delighted to see them all still alive, but he watched silently as they were defeated, and withdrew.

Gran Dramon smiled when he saw them withdrawing. The crystal ball visual changed through fog from one event to another event. Aldiyamon and Valhallamon entered and Murmuxmon eventually escaped. There was no audio, just visual. Sometime after Aldiyamon destroyed the tower, Valhallamon had done something and the two left the area.

"I'll need to inform Creepymon of Murmuxmon returning here in failure." Gran Dracmon snarled.

After the two left the area, the crystal ball didn't show anything else.

"Light had returned to that region, and that's my first tower I lose. You're dismissed Spencer, and tell no one about this place, or who to enter it." Gran Dracmon ordered.

Spencer bowed, and left the chamber the same way he entered. He walked through the wall and reappeared in the empty throne chamber. Spencer walked towards the entrance to the throne chamber and both Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon were waiting for him.

'Let's not telepath when we're around him.' Spencer thought.

'I know, that's why I didn't telepath with you.' Yami Graslmon replied.

Footsteps were heard and Spencer glanced behind him, while Yami Graslmon glanced into the throne chamber. They saw Lordessmon coming their way, leaving the throne chamber.

"She must be summoning Creepymon... We better go back to my chamber before Gran Dracmon comes." Spencer noted.

The three walked away from the throne chamber, with Yami Graslmon noticing that the throne chamber was empty. He wondered where Gran Dracmon was, since the only entrance was where he and Gral Griffomon were waiting for their disciple...

* * *

"Brother." A voice whispered.

The three disciples; most of their codelimin, and Galactic Sonarmon stopped. They glanced towards the voice and they all saw Zonemon. Galactic Sonarmon gasped and rushed over to his brother, catching him before he collapsed. The disciples hurried over to the siblings. Galactic Sonarmon glanced at the disciples.

"The family would have to wait. Would any of you mind if my brother rests in your home?" Galactic Sonarmon asked.

They all shook their heads, and hurried back to their home, with Galactic Sonarmon letting his brother lean onto him, with Zonemon's arm around Galactic Sonarmon's neck for support. Tracy was the one to open the door and they all entered. They all walked into the living room, where there were couches and comfortable seats. Galactic Sonarmon helped Zonemon sit down on the couch, with him sitting down beside his brother.

Zonemon was panting, and he looked drained and extremely exhausted. Junumon entered. She saw Zonemon.

"What happened?" Junumon gasped.

"We don't know. He caught our attention while we were on our way, and saw him like this, and then we came back here." Tracy explained.

"I'll stay and watch over him; he obviously needs his rest before he could explain or talk about anything." Junumon noted.

"Then we'll continue on our way towards the family." Galactic Sonarmon decided, sitting up.

The disciples starting leaving again with most of their codelimin, leaving Junumon behind. Galactic Sonarmon glanced at his brother, and saw him lying down on the couch, and closing his eyes. Galactic Sonarmon hurried over to the refrigerator and got a pitcher full of water. He put it down near the couch, where it was in his brother's reach. He then left the disciples' home, leaving Junumon behind. The disciples; most of their codelimin, and Galactic Sonarmon left the home's grounds.

Galactic Sonarmon led them through Nexus Crystal, but the walk was quiet. Galactic Sonarmon was happy to have his brother back with him and seeing him still alive. He was worried about his brother's health now though, but he knew rest and the pitcher of water would deal with that...

* * *

Galactic Sonarmon kept of his directions and surroundings, even though he was in his own thoughts. He saw a familiar and unique home in the distance, and headed towards it. The disciples saw it as well, and it seemed that it was literally weaved out with different clothes of numerous colors. It was amusing for the disciples to see it.

"We're heading to that Weave Home." Galactic Sonarmon stated.

"Is that where the family we're going to meet lives?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes." Galactic Sonarmon replied.

They all eventually reached it and stopped in front of it. A codelimin rushed out of the colorful unique home and bumped into Galactic Sonarmon, falling backwards. The codelimin's eyes widened when it saw the disciples and their codelimin.

"Mama! Papa! They're here!" The codelimin yelled, rushing back into the home.

"Nice. The parents' son." Travis smiled.

"Not their only child though." Galactic Sonarmon informed.

'Aren't you going to take photos?' Otazoidmon thought.

Travis blinked. He took out his digital camera and took some photos of the unique home, and of all of them waiting outside in front of it. Since Travis had taught Ememon how to use his digital camera, he gave it to him for him to take a photo of Travis. Ememon took the digital camera and took a photo of Travis. Tracy noticed and was a bit hurt, but she remembered what she did, and had already refused to take it. Once done, Ememon returned it to his disciple.

Travis put it away in his shorts' pocket. The same codelimin that bumped into Galactic Sonarmon came out again. Travis wasn't wearing his shades, as he had left it in his bedroom.

"You're all welcome to come in now." The codelimin welcomed cheerfully.

'I think it would be appropriate to ask permission to take photos or a clip.' Travis thought.

'For sure.' Otazoidmon agreed.

Galactic Sonarmon was the first to enter the home, and the door was weaved out like beads. It covered well, but didn't close or open. Galactic Sonarmon pushed the beads aside and walked in. Ahmad; Terrainmon; Tracy; Crownmon; Ememon; Otazoidmon, and last was Travis. The codelimin that welcomed them was the last one in and joined his family. The whole family was four members, and the son joined his parents and sibling, who stood up.

"Let me introduce you all to the weave family." Galactic Sonarmon smiled.

"You can analyze us all if any of you would like." The father allowed.

Ahmad took out his D-Meric and aimed it first at the father. A 3D image of the father was imitated out of Ahmad's D-Meric's monitor, with the father spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the father, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Shearmon - Maturity Humanoid Meric - Shearmon was short for Shear Monster_. _He was the father of Demi Weavemon and Chibi Weavemon_. _His mate and wife was Shearwomon_. _Shearmon was excellent in weaving capes; caps; coats, and in making all types of shoe-ware_. _He was serious; respectful, and quiet_. _Shearmon and the rest of his family mystically and rapidly could form clothes or clothing of any sorts - His attack is: Mystical Weaving_."

_Shearmon was at the height of a grown adult male. He had white short hair and golden eyes. He was basically human in form. He wore a purple leather coat, with orange leather pants; silver gloves, and silver boots. He had a white fox's tail behind him and a pair of feathered wings, colored silver._

"_Shearwomon - Maturity Humanoid Meric - Shearwomon was short for Shear Woman Monster_. _She was the mother of Demi Weavemon and Chibi Weavemon_. _Her mate and husband was Shearmon_. _Shearwomon was excellent in weaving Islamic female clothes; dresses; nightgowns gloves; mittens; all types of shirts: including jackets and sweater; and all types pants or shorts; all types of underwear clothing, and all types of socks_. _She was caring; open-minded; sensitive, and shy - Her attack is: Mystical Weaving_."

_Shearwomon was at the height of a grown adult female. She had red; long and lustrous hair, braided, with green eyes. She was basically human in form. She wore a red seductive leather dress, with green leather pants; golden gloves, and golden three-inched heeled boots. She had a white fox's tail behind her, and a pair of feathered wings, colored golden._

"_Demi Weavemon - Juvenile Humanoid Meric - Demi Weavemon was short for Demi Weave Monster_. _He was the son of Shearmon and Shearwomon, the elder child of Shearmon's and Shearwomon's children_. _He's fun to be around with and was loving; caring, and somewhat humorous_. _He was Shearmon's juvenile form_. _His attack is: Prank Rug_."

_Demi Weavemon was the same height of a seven-year-old human child. He was a male. His hair was short and black, while his eyes were green. Blue freckles were on Demi Weavemon's face. He wore a black leather shirt; green leather shorts; silk fingerless black mittens, and green boots. He had small black dragon wings on his back, with a black tail, like a fox's, behind him. He was basically in human form._

"_Chibi Weavemon - Juvenile Humanoid Meric - Chibi Weavemon was short for Chibi Weave Monster_. _She was the daughter of Shearmon and Shearwomon, the younger child of Shearmon's and Shearwomon's children_. _She's fun to be around with and was loving; caring and somewhat playful; passionate, and sensitive_. _She could evolve to Shearwomon or Seamwomon_. _She had a sweet and innocent childish feminine voice - Her attack was: Braid Cape_."

_Chibi Weavemon was the same height of a seven-year-old human child. She was a female. Her hair was short and blonde, while her eyes were yellow. She wore a pink dress on her, with yellow pants and a pink cape behind her. She also wore fingerless yellow silk mittens and pink boots. She had small white feathered wings on her back, with a pink tail, like a fox's, behind her. She was basically in human form._

Demi Weavemon was the one who had let the disciples in. Shearmon was taller than Travis. The disciples and their codelimin were speechless, and had their heads lowered. They all felt extremely shy with the Weave Family. Ahmad quietly put his D-Meric awake. Both Shearmon and Shearwomon understood how they felt. Travis would naturally be shy when he's a guest at someone's home at first, but when he would get used to it, he would start socializing.

When he got to the Digital World, he had no problem socializing, but now... Travis was himself.

"What's wrong?" Chibi Weavemon asked.

"It seems they're shy with us sweetie." Shearwomon smiled.

"Shy? With us? They are THE disciples! We should be the ones shy with them!" Demi Weavemon chuckled.

Shearmon rubbed his chin. "Indeed. Are they always like this Kaluchi?"

"No. When I always am with them, they aren't shy, but are more active." Galactic Sonarmon replied.

'Scratch the photos chief.' Otazoidmon thought.

'Way before you Cometris.' Travis replied.

"Please disciples and soul-warriors, take a seat." Shearmon offered.

"I don't see any problem with them being shy. I did picture them being shy." Chibi Weavemon remarked.

The disciples took a seat on one of the couches. Otazoidmon and Crownmon shared a seat, while Ememon had his own seat. Terrainmon just lied down on the ground in front of his disciple. Galactic Sonarmon took a seat of his own. Travis was in the center of the couch; Ahmad was to his right, and Tracy was to his left, closer to Travis than Ahmad was. Travis noticed, and both Shearmon and Shearwomon noticed as well.

After a few moments of silence, Shearwomon clapped her hands.

"Well..." Shearwomon started. "I bet you're all hungry, even if you did have something before you came. Demi Weavemon, would you please go to Delicacy Restaurant and get us some food?"

"Sure thing Mama!" Demi Weavemon replied, hurrying out the home cheerfully.

"Umm... Does he have money with him?" Galactic Sonarmon asked.

Shearmon shook his head. "No. Nursewomon told us we could have what we want, free of charge all the time. The restaurant's staff seems fine with that."

"More than fine. I think they like feeding us... We always eat food from there." Shearwomon explained.

"Takeouts." Travis muttered.

Chibi Weavemon raised an eyebrow. "He speaks..."

"What are takeouts?" Shearwomon inquired.

"They're food you get from a restaurant and have it somewhere else. Some times, takeouts are deliveries from food stores to their customers." Tracy explained.

Shearwomon nodded. "Takeouts it is then."

"... I've heard that there were four of you. So, are there?" Shearmon asked.

Galactic Sonarmon remained silent, letting the disciples deal with it.

"Yes." Ahmad started. "But the fourth one turned against us."

Shearmon and Shearwomon gasped.

"He sided with evil?" Chibi Weavemon asked.

"We just know that some time after we entered the Digital World, we were attacked on our way here to Nexus Crystal, and Centermon; Spencer, and Greemon were all taken. Zonemon returned some time ago, escaping somehow." Travis explained.

"Zonemon is Centermon's juvenile form." Shearmon nodded.

"And your brother." Shearwomon whispered, glancing at Galactic Sonarmon.

"Spencer is the fourth disciple, but what are your names?" Chibi Weavemon asked.

Demi Weavemon returned after Chibi Weavemon had asked the question. Shearwomon stood up, and Demi Weavemon handed his mother the food had he got from the restaurant. Shearwomon left the room with the food, to prepare them. Demi Weavemon took a vacant seat, but not his mother's, and joined his family in listening to the disciples.

"... They'll tell us when you mom returns with the food and drinks sweetie." Shearmon replied.

Chibi Weavemon nodded. It was quiet between all of them while Shearwomon was getting the food and drinks. It didn't take long, as Shearwomon quickly returned with the food and drinks. She was balancing two trays and put them down carefully on the table. On one tray were the drinks, which seemed to be red grape juice, and food was burger sandwiches.

"There's more of where that came from. Help yourselves." Shearwomon smiled.

"What about you all?" Travis asked.

"We'll join you." Shearmon replied, noticing Demi Weavemon take a burger sandwich.

Travis nodded, and noticing Demi Weavemon taking a burger sandwich, he took a burger sandwich and red grape juice cup. Slowly, the disciples and the codelimin took some food and some took the red grape juice. Before Travis started eating or drinking, he muttered something then took a bite of the burger. Being close to him, both Tracy and Ahmad were reminded and they muttered what he had muttered. Travis kept in mind what Chibi Weavemon had asked.

"... I'm Travis Jaacto: the disciple of myths." Travis nodded.

That reminded the others, and they followed his lead.

"Travis is also our 'leader'. I'm Tracy Starden: the disciple of mulige. My escort is Foximon, who's busy at the moment." Tracy greeted.

"Ahmad Hamdan: the disciple of facts. Tracy is my older sister." Ahmad informed.

"I'm Otazoidmon, but my disciple calls me Comet." Otazoidmon nodded.

"Ememon, and I'm Travis' escort. He calls me Prince." Ememon added.

"I'm Crownmon, and... You can call me Starlight. I'm Tracy's copedam." Crownmon greeted.

"My name is Terrainmon, and I'm Ahmad's copedam. My partner is Cunomon, who can't be with us right now." Terrainmon informed.

"... Sorry to have asked, but we just knew all of you as disciples, and I wanted to know each one of you individually. Honestly, I like Ahmad best." Chibi Weavemon stated, smiling at Ahmad.

Ahmad had his mouth in his burger and he had stopped when Chibi Weavemon mentioned him, blinking. Terrainmon and Cunomon both chuckled.

"I like Foximon." Demi Weavemon remarked, even though he hadn't met her.

Shearmon and Shearwomon laughed.

"They tend to do that." Shearwomon informed.

"Yeah, to speak their minds of what they like basically." Shearmon agreed.

Travis saw an opportunity, and decided to try and take it.

"... So would any of you mind if I took photos of you all?" Travis dared to ask.

The Weave Family blinked, staring at Travis. Travis felt like his body shrunk under their gaze, as he had lowered his head.

"Sorry to have asked." Travis apologized, with his head lowered.

Shearwomon laughed. "Not at all dear. Don't be sorry. My husband and I don't mind you taking photos of us, and our kids love their photos being taken."

"He'll be keeping the photos." Otazoidmon informed.

"We still don't mind." Shearmon assured.

"Take my photo first please." Chibi Weavemon requested, posing.

"No! Mine first!" Demi Weavemon ordered, pushing Chibi Weavemon to the ground.

Chibi Weavemon snarled and jumped at her brother, knocking both of them to the ground. Their parents watched quietly.

"They do that a lot, and both Shearwomon and I have learned to let them go at it some times. We found out that they can't harm themselves too much." Shearmon explained.

'A perfect opportunity.' Travis thought.

Otazoidmon grinned. 'A clip is good.'

'That's what I have in mind.' Travis informed.

Travis took out his digital camera and started taping the siblings fighting each other playfully. They all noticed Travis taping, except Demi Weavemon and Chibi Weavemon, who were to into their little fight. Shearmon and Shearwomon were quiet about it for awhile.

"... Dears... You're being taped." Shearmon informed.

The two siblings stopped, blinking, and glancing towards Travis. They saw him looking at them, with something aimed at them and being held in Travis' hands. The two moved away from each other and took their seat like behaved kids. Travis stopped taping, and turned the dial of the digital camera from clip to photo. He started taking numerous photos, and they had all posed in some photos.

Travis made sure to take photos of all of them. Unknown to any of them, their D-Satuza, or D-Merics had documented the location of the Weave Home in its internal map of the Digital World. Travis took a photo of Chibi Weavemon and Ahmad together in the room. Once the photos were taken, Travis put his digital camera away.

"That was fun!" Chibi Weavemon laughed.

"Yeah. I didn't know taking photos would be so much fun." Demi Weavemon added.

"Well now you know." Ahmad remarked.

Shearmon noticed that Travis was only wearing a cape, while the rest weren't. He quickly had an idea.

"Hey! Do you two want capes like Travis?" Shearmon asked.

"There you go again." Shearwomon muttered, smiling.

Shearmon glanced at his wife, smiling at her. He turned back to Tracy and Ahmad.

"I'll also make one for Spencer. It's free of charge. It's not everyday that you get to weave clothes for the disciples. Just tell me the color and designs, if it would have any." Shearmon requested.

"That's easy." Ahmad smiled. "I want a white cape with the outline of a wolf in purple on its back. Below the wolf's face would be 'Disciple of Facts' in purple."

"Consider it done. And what about you miss?" Shearmon asked, glancing at Tracy.

"A black cape with the outline of a leopard's body in blue. Below it the words 'Disciple of Mulige' in blue." Tracy replied.

"Excellent! But what about Spencer?" Shearmon asked.

Travis shrugged. "A black cape with the outline of a panther's face in silver. The words 'Disciple of Gralen' below it in silver."

"Great. I'll have them done quickly. Please wait here until I'm through with them; I don't want to come out with them finished and you're all gone." Shearmon remarked.

"We'll stay." Tracy nodded.

"What about a Hijab Tracy?" Crownmon asked, whispering to her disciple.

Tracy blinked. "I don't know Starlight, but I'll try."

Shearmon left the room. Tracy looked at Shearwomon.

"I was wondering if you could make me a Hijab." Tracy requested.

Shearwomon blinked. "Of course dear, just tell me the color and design."

"Dark blue with white clouds on it?" Tracy suggested.

"O.K. dear. Wait here." Shearwomon nodded, standing up.

She left the room, following her husband.

"Capes are going to be great." Ahmad smiled.

"You two like staying there, don't you?" Travis asked, looking at Otazoidmon and Crownmon.

The two copedam blushed.

"Just as much as you like Tracy being that close to you." Otazoidmon retorted.

Tracy lowered her head, blushing. Travis blinked and was silent.

'Got you there, didn't I?' Otazoidmon asked, smiling.

'No. It's just that you're right.' Travis replied.

Both Shearmon and Shearwomon returned. In Shearmon's arms were three folded capes, while in Shearwomon's hand was a folded Hijab. Shearmon walked to Ahmad first, and handed him his cape. After Ahmad was Tracy, and Shearmon handed her the cape she asked for. Shearwomon also handed Tracy the Hijab Tracy had asked for. Shearmon gave Travis Spencer's cape.

"I know you'll give it to him eventually. I trust you with it." Shearmon stated.

"Thanks." Travis nodded, taking his friend's cape.

"What about sizes?" Ahmad asked.

"Don't worry about that. We don't need sizes. We're experienced with only looking at our customer and knowing their size through sight only. Consider this our gift to you disciples." Shearwomon smiled, taking her seat.

"I really want to give you something for yourself." Shearmon remarked, taking his seat and staring at Travis.

Travis shrugged. "That's nice, but I don't want anything."

"O.K." Shearmon nodded.

Ahmad stood up and put on his cape. Travis left his friend's cape on his lap and took out his digital camera. Ahmad posed and Travis took a photo of Ahmad in his new cape. Tracy thought of putting on her cape and her new Hijab, but she decided against it, and to try them on back home when she was alone. Travis put his digital camera away. Galactic Sonarmon slapped his thighs gently and stood up.

"Well, we need to go now." Galactic Sonarmon informed.

Shearmon and Shearwomon stood up again. The disciples also stood up. Ahmad kept his cape on him. Tracy held onto her gifts, while Travis held onto Spencer's cape.

"Thanks for taking your time visiting us." Shearmon thanked.

"Any time." Travis smiled.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting all of you personally." Shearwomon stated, smiling.

"Same here." Tracy smiled.

"We'll see you all again, right?" Chibi Weavemon asked.

"Of course." Crownmon replied.

"And they'd all be together again." Demi Weavemon nodded, with folded arms.

Travis and his codelimin were the first out of the home. Galactic Sonarmon remained behind to see all the disciples and their codelimin out. With Ahmad and Terrainmon leaving, Galactic Sonarmon waved farewell and walked out as well. Leaving the Weave Home, the disciples and their codelimin headed back to their own home, with Galactic Sonarmon following them...

* * *

Ahmad was the first to enter the disciples' home, and he first saw Cunomon talking with Junumon. Ahmad's eyes widened and he rushed towards Cunomon. Taking Cunomon by surprise, he had little time, if no time, to react, and he just accepted Ahmad's embrace. Ahmad eventually let go just as everyone had entered the home. Both Tracy and Travis smiled when they saw Cunomon not petrified anymore, and Terrainmon walked over to his disciple and codelimin partner.

Galactic Sonarmon walked over to where his brother was resting, and saw Zonemon awake, and drinking some water. Galactic Sonarmon took a seat beside his brother.

"I see you're feeling better." Galactic Sonarmon noted.

"Oh, this water hits the spot." Zonemon stated. "At first the walk through the desert wasn't fun, because I was out of this region, but once I entered this region, I took my time. That didn't last long, since soon this region returned to normal. I had to struggle to get back here."

"Everything is well now." Galactic Sonarmon nodded.

"Indeed." Zonemon agreed.

"Glad to see me back I see." Cunomon noted.

"So glad." Ahmad replied.

"Welcome back Cunomon." Terrainmon welcomed.

"Thanks Terrainmon." Cunomon nodded.

"So how did you come back like this?" Ahmad asked.

"Some snake. He's a brother of Basimon." Junumon replied.

"Basimon? The one who did this in this first place?" Ahmad asked.

"That's why a brother of Basimon's would be most appropriate for it, don't ya think?" A hissing voice asked.

Ahmad dared to look towards the voice, which was in the kitchen. Seeing a snake, he quickly took out his D-Meric and aimed it at the snake. A 3D image of the snake imitated out of Ahmad's D-Meric's monitor, with the snake spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the snake, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Liskmon - Maturity Reptile Meric - Liskmon was first named Lisckmon, but readjusted to Liskmon_._ Liskmon was short for Basilisk Monster_. _Liskmon understood snake language; codelimin language, and some human language_._ He was the good and friendly brother of the two brothers_._ Liskmon didn't like fighting, but loves to help when he could_._ Spiders of any kind fear them and flee before them_ - _His attacks are: Counter Petrify; Serpent Whip; Serpent Guard; Serpent Death; Serpent Squeeze_."

_Liskmon was a large snake with yellow eyes. Its snake skin was colored white. Around its neck, being held by a white collar, was a white bell._

Once his digivice was done analyzing the codelimin, Ahmad put his D-Meric away. He was happy to hear that Liskmon was the friendly brother of the two.

"Thanks for helping, however you helped." Ahmad thanked.

"Don't mentioned it." Liskmon hissed. "I love to help others, especially where my brother has harmed them. My _Counter Petrify_, nullifies my brother's _Serpent Petrify_ basically."

"That's good to hear." Terrainmon smiled.

Travis; Otazoidmon, and Ememon all stayed together, and the door was left open. Tracy and Crownmon were with Junumon talking. Liskmon; Ahmad; Cunomon, and Terrainmon all went into the room where Galactic Sonarmon and Zonemon were. Travis was about to say something, but Magna Adoramon rushed into the home. Travis stared at her. Magna Adoramon ignored him, and mentally searched for Tracy. When she found her, she went towards her.

Travis shrugged, and turned to his copedam and escort, with his idea in mind.

"You two stay down here. There's something I want to try and do up in my bedroom. I'll come down once I'm done." Travis informed.

Ememon nodded, and Otazoidmon shrugged. Both walked into the room where most of the others were. Travis walked up the stairs, and saw Magna Adoramon talking with Tracy.

"There's something I need to share with you." Magna Adoramon whispered.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"It's about your idea about a worship place. Well, such a place is being built now and some time soon in the future it would be done." Magna Adoramon informed.

Tracy's jaw opened. "A mosque? It'll be done soon?"

"Yes." Magna Adoramon nodded.

Tracy smiled. "That's great to hear."

"We'll be needing you to help teach us about this whole worship thing." Magna Adoramon remarked.

"I thought you already worshipped some codelimin." Tracy remarked.

"Many codelimin do, but not all codelimin. Saint Slash Angemon announced it, and some codelimin were open to this new thing." Magna Adoramon explained.

"I'd be glad to help in any way I can." Tracy smiled.

She remembered her cape and Hijab, and decided to try them in her bedroom. She excused herself, and went upstairs to her room. Magna Adoramon walked towards the disciples' home's door and closed it. She joined the other codelimin and Ahmad with Galactic Sonarmon and Zonemon...

* * *

Travis entered his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He went towards his bed and took out his digital camera and D-Satuza, dropping them on his bed. Travis went towards his sentinel bag and picked it up. He went back to his bed, and sat on its edge, putting the bag down on the bed beside him. Travis had an idea in his mind and he didn't know how he was going to do it.

He decided to try in anyway, because sometimes stuff happen without knowing or planning for them. Travis grabbed his digital camera and looked at it, while he moved it around in his hands. Something caught his attention, and it was some sort of well hidden button he didn't find until then. He closed his eyes and thought of some certain stuff while holding his digital camera. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and pressed on the button, putting the digital camera down.

A few short moments later and the digital camera started making some noises. Developed photos, one by one, started leaving the digital camera. Travis took the first photo, and it was the first photo he had took with his digital camera in the Digital World. It was a photo of Bearmon. On the lower right corner was the date and time the photo was taken, while on the top right corner were Travis' own copyright signs.

Behind the photo was the photo's title, and the date of the photo in the center. The digital camera kept on developing photos. Travis grabbed his sentinel pack and opened it. He put the photo aside and put his hand into the pack. He touched his notebook and kept his hand on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A few moments later and instead of touching the notebook, Travis was touching a special photo paper album.

Travis took out seven of them, and the notebook was under them, but Travis knew that some of the notebook was used for the photo albums. He put six photo albums aside, and put the first photo album near the first photo he took. Looking into his pack again, Travis felt his way in the pack and eventually found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and took his hand out. He was holding a dry green pen. He opened it and took the first photo album, and started writing on it.

Once he was done writing in it, he put the Bearmon photo in it. Travis glanced at his developed photos, and quickly took them, arranging them, as all the photos weren't developed yet. Travis stopped momentarily at one of Tracy's photos, as it was the first photo of Tracy Travis had ever took. He smiled, staring at the photo. Travis put that photo aside, and arranged the photos by date of when he took them.

The first day he started taking photos was the first day he entered the Digital World, which was the 10th of April 2007, Tuesday. He put most of the photos he took that day into the photo album with that date. He took another glance at Tracy's photo and put it with the others. He arranged the second patch of photos. Travis was happy that he had taken such photos, whether some were of his sweetheart or other stuff. Travis was reminded about Tracy's reaction earlier.

He started thinking about it again, and he was worried. Travis quickly wrote on the remaining photo albums, and put the second patch into the photo album with the 11th of April 2007, Wednesday date. The first photo that was taken on the 12th of April 2007, Thursday was of him; Tracy, and Survivomon sleeping together. Travis smiled at the photo, as both he and Tracy did look like they belonged together and that they were so right for each other.

Travis was glad that there was such a photo. He turned the photo to check and see if it mentioned who had taken it. Travis' heart skipped a beat, as behind the photo was not only the title and date, but also of who took. Spencer was the one who had taken it and the photo mentioned only the name 'Spencer Sherwood'. Travis quickly put the third patch of photos into its photo album. The next patch was a few days later, and Travis looked through them.

He remembered back at those times, and smiled when he remembered it. The last photo taken on the 15th of April 2007, Sunday was of Mideromon in Nexus Crystal during the night. Travis' heart ached when he saw Mideromon, but he had remembered what Valhallamon had told him and Survivomon all that time ago. The number of photos from the 10th of April 2007, Tuesday numbered only 26, and it was mentioned on the album.

Once he was done with putting the right photos in the right order in their right album, Travis put them in his sentinel pack, with them being closed well. The number of photos from the 11th of April 2007, Wednesday numbered more than the patch before it, being 43. The 12th of April 2007, Thursday patch was numbered less than the patches before it, being 16. 21 photos was the total of the photos taken on the 15th of April 2007, Sunday.

The number of photos from the 16th of April 2007, Monday numbered 17, while 38 photos were taken on the 17th of April 2007, Tuesday. On that day, Travis noted that the number of total photos was 26. Travis stopped once more on the photo where he and Tracy were together in the Weave Home. Ememon had taken that photo and it was one of the photos taken in the Weave Home.

It was another photo Travis treasured and it was the first time he had seen it since it was taken. Behind the photo it mentioned 'Prince Jaacto' being the one who had taken the photo, but it only mentioned the name. Travis checked the photo for Chibi Weavemon and Ahmad and laughed gently when he saw it. It was a really good photo, and a cute one also.

Travis checked the photo for Otazoidmon and Crownmon. When he found it, he compared it to his and Tracy's photo in the Weave Home. He saw some similarities between them. For one thing, the deep love the ones in the two photos had for each other was apparent. Travis shook his head slightly, snapping himself back to reality, and he finished arranging and putting the photos away. None of the clips were amongst the photos. Travis took of his necklace.

He put it in his sentinel pack, along with his digivice and digital camera. Travis remembered Spencer's cape, and having dropped it on the bed, Travis put it away in his closet. After closing his pack, he put it on around his back and unlocked his bedroom's door, and walk downstairs...

* * *

Travis had another idea he needed to mention, and he decided to speak to the others about it. He stopped once he reached the bottom of the stairs, as he saw Magna Adoramon; Liskmon; Galactic Sonarmon, and Zonemon all leaving. Tracy closed the door behind her, and Travis noticed her wearing her new cape and her new Hijab. Travis smiled when he saw his sweetheart in them.

Shearmon and Shearwomon not only knew how to make clothes, but it seemed they made sure that the one who would wear it would look beautiful or handsome in them. Tracy glanced at Travis, and saw him smiling at her. Tracy chuckled, and returned the smile, with a spark in her eyes. She walked into the dining room, and Travis followed her. Ahmad, and all their codelimin were there eating.

"Not a day passes that we don't get visitors." Travis noted, taking a vacant seat.

Ahmad and Tracy thought about it for awhile, and both agreed.

"After our defeat that time, there's something we need to do." Travis started.

"I don't like the sound of this." Crownmon whispered.

"May I dare ask what?" Tracy asked.

"We all need to train for fights." Travis stated.

"Training?!" Otazoidmon moaned.

Ahmad quickly stood up. "Excuse me, but I'll be going to bed."

Tracy followed him. "Yeah, me too."

Their codelimin followed their lead and they left with their disciples, leaving Ememon; Travis, and Otazoidmon behind. Travis glanced at his codelimin, and saw both had their faces lowered, being too interested with their food. Travis sighed, understanding and got himself something to eat...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- 'My friends won't be harmed, not on my watch.' Spencer thought.

- "I have an assignment for you." Gran Dracmon started.

- "Dawnmeadow? I know it's you in there! Aren't you happy to see me?" Rose Graslmon asked.

- "I won't let you harm any innocent codelimin here. They are your friends..." Slash Graslmon pleaded. "... You'll have to delete me first to do your harm here. Do your best slave of the vampire!"

- "Indeed. Starting from this day, Dawn Grass has unwillingly entered the war against Gran Dracmon and his minions." Slash Graslmon paused. "We won't fall in such a dark time."

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Tromon - 2. Shearmon - 3. Shearwomon - 4. Demi Weavemon - 5. Chibi Weavemon - 6. Liskmon.

**Fandom Digimon that aren't mine, yet I have gotten permission to use:**

1. Sphinxmon: © Jennifer Morton - 2. Marajamon: © Jennifer Morton - 3. Duodramon: © Shelli-Jo Pelletier - 4. Lordessmon: © Skye Galbraith.

**Author's Notes: **The codelimin that were mentioned in the previous episode that aren't mine, were mentioned here and who their owners are. Some of the stuff, like Travis developing the photos came late as well as Cometris' background. I hope you all enjoyed my creative background for Cometris. That's my second version, and it's another thing that came late, which means I didn't have it planned like that before I started this episode. My second version of Cometris' background is way better than the first version. I'm not sure, but episodes would become slower after this, in all my stories. This episode cleared what had happened with Spencer with the Basimon in the previous episode. This is the first episode I complete this month. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	9. Resistance of Dawn Grass

Spencer glanced into the room. Next to him, Gral Griffomon poked his head into the room. The room wasn't like the rest of the rooms of the fortress. It was like Spencer's room, with it not being crystal. It was more of a dim room with a rough stone floor and a wooden small throne, with a pot on a pot fire. There were also some crystal balls hovering in midair around the room. There was a bed and a desk. On the desk was 9 roughly made dolls.

Spencer saw them, and noticing no one in the room, he stepped into it, followed by Gral Griffomon. Spencer carefully headed towards the dolls on the desk. Gral Griffomon remained near the entrance of the room to watch.

"What does Gran Dracmon want with Yami Graslmon?" Gral Griffomon asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good. But whatever it is, we need to do this." Spencer replied, reaching the desk.

He took the dolls and stared at them. Spencer saw the similarities with the dolls and his friends. He had no idea what Marajamon, or much less Gran Dracmon, could do with his friends with the dolls. He was afraid to do what he was going to do, fearful that he was going to harm his friends. He decided that it was best that he destroyed them then, because it might be the only chance he got to do it. With Gral Griffomon keeping watch, Spencer started destroying the dolls.

Once he was done, he put the destroyed dolls back onto the desk and with Gral Griffomon, left the room. Before he left, Spencer looked back at the desk.

'My friends won't be harmed, not on my watch.' Spencer thought.

Gral Griffomon waited for him, and the two rushed away from the room, like nothing happened and like they didn't do anything. Once they were far away enough, they walked normally back to Spencer's room...

* * *

_Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 9: **_"RESISTANCE OF DAWN GRASS"  
Thought of:_ The 28th of August 2007, Tuesday_  
Started: _The 11th of May 2008, Sunday - _Completed: _The 1st of August 2008, Friday  
_Uploaded: _The 2nd of August 2008, Saturday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** Gran Dracmon gives Spencer his first assignment, which is to attack a town called Dawn Grass. Spencer discovers some of his copedam's past.

**Day 13:  
**_The 21st of April 2007, Saturday  
Dragon Fortress, Sorrow Continent_

Spencer and Gral Griffomon waited in Spencer's room for Yami Graslmon to return, and he eventually did. The moment Yami Graslmon entered the room, both Spencer and Gral Griffomon noticed something different in Yami Graslmon. The two glanced worried at each other, and Spencer decided against trying to telepath with his soul-warrior. He knew Gran Dracmon did something to him, but he didn't know what.

Yami Graslmon just stood there, staring at his disciple and Gral Griffomon.

"Master Gran Dracmon requests your presence in his throne hall instantly." Yami Graslmon informed.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. 'So that's the way Gran Dracmon wants to play? Fine! You'll pay dearly for this 'master' Gran Dracmon.'

"Very well. Let's go Gral Griffomon." Spencer remarked.

He stood up and walked towards his room's door, but Yami Graslmon stopped him.

"He requests your presence only." Yami Graslmon stated.

Gral Griffomon blinked, and stared at his disciple. Spencer glanced back at him, and shrugged.

"Stay here until I got back." Spencer requested.

"Yes Dark Disciple." Gral Griffomon nodded.

Yami Graslmon walked out of Spencer's room, with Spencer following him to Gran Dracmon's throne hall. Spencer thought up a payback plan against Gran Dracmon, but he would have to regain his soul-warrior back first. Once that's done, he'd figure out how to play out the rest of his plan. Spencer wondered what Gran Dracmon requested him for, and only him. It was usually Tromon who did such things, as in request others to Gran Dracmon's throne hall...

* * *

The Dark Disciple of Gralen and his soul-warrior eventually reached and entered the throne hall. Gran Dracmon was there waiting for them, with Lordessmon by his side. He was facing them when they entered. Yami Graslmon bowed to Gran Dracmon when both he and Spencer stopped, surprising Spencer. Spencer kept his emotions in check though.

"Here he is, as you requested master." Yami Graslmon stated.

Gran Dracmon nodded. "Yes. I see that Yami Graslmon. Excellent work. You may stand."

Yami Graslmon did as he was told, and stood up straight facing Gran Dracmon.

"I have an assignment for you." Gran Dracmon started.

"Assignment?" Spencer repeated.

"Yes, but first all my troops shall call me 'Your Majesty' now, or 'sire', or 'milord'. Do you two get that Yami Graslmon and Lordessmon?" Gran Dracmon asked.

The two codelimin nodded.

"Very well. I'll have Tromon announce it later on. As for your assignment, and both Yami Graslmon and your slave would accompany you to it." Gran Dracmon explained.

"Where is it?" Spencer asked, noting that Gran Dracmon hadn't asked him to address him in some royalty manner.

If Gran Dracmon had asked him, he would have refused and he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he refused.

"I didn't ask you to address me in any royalty manner, because I know you'd refuse. Amusing as it would be to hear you refuse, and for me to punish you for refusing, to me the assignment is more important." Gran Dracmon explained. "Your assignment is to attack a village named 'Dawn Grass'. Yami Graslmon knows its location, and he would lead you three there. No codelimin is to be spared. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Spencer replied.

Mentally, he was scared of actually doing such a thing. He couldn't imagine himself slaughtering innocent codelimin who had nothing to do with the struggle between evil and good. No thanks to the vampire Gran Dracmon, Spencer started imagining it and he thought it would soon become reality. Innocent blood would be on his hands. He could imagine himself as Mideromon attacking defenseless codelimin without mercy, and he didn't like it at all. He kept his emotions in check.

Spencer had decided not to let his emotions show, especially when his was around Yami Graslmon, who was the way he currently was.

"If you don't mind me asking, what have you done to Yami Graslmon?" Spencer dared to ask.

Gran Dracmon grinned wickedly. "Oh, you'll find out eventually my dark disciple."

"... Now Dark Disciple, be on your way. Good luck on your assignment and I won't accept anything but victory. Don't return to me if you fail. You two are dismissed." Gran Dracmon remarked.

With a heavy heart, Spencer turned around and started walking out of the throne hall. He glanced behind him and saw Yami Graslmon bowing, before he followed Spencer out of the throne hall. Spencer headed towards his room to fetch Gral Griffomon, and to tell him, hoping that he'd also keep his emotions in check...

* * *

Gral Griffomon glanced up at Spencer and Yami Graslmon when they both entered Spencer's room. Gral Griffomon had a questioning look on his face. Spencer saw it and understood.

"We got our first assignment, and Yami Graslmon is taking is there." Spencer explained. "I'll either explain the assignment on our way, or you'll eventually find out what it is."

Gral Griffomon nodded. Spencer gestured for Gral Griffomon to follow, and he got onto up and followed both his disciple and Yami Graslmon out...

* * *

The three maneuvered themselves out of Dragon Fortress. The guarding Basimon didn't glance at them as they left the fortress, and headed into the snowy wasteland of Sorrow. Spencer shivered, and he took out his D-Meric.

"Soul Harness!" Spencer yelled.

"... Mideromon!" The panther announced.

Mideromon jumped onto Gral Griffomon's back. Yami Graslmon followed him, jumping onto Gral Griffomon's back, and being behind Mideromon. Gral Griffomon didn't like Yami Graslmon on his back with his current condition, but since Mideromon said nothing, Gral Griffomon remained quiet. He started galloping off deep into the snow wasteland, with his paws leaving shallow prints in the snow. After several miles of fast running in the wasteland, it started snowing.

Gral Griffomon didn't mind the snow and cold, and neither did Mideromon. Mideromon was glad he harnessed before, so he won't get cold from all that. Behind him, both Gral Griffomon and Mideromon sensed Yami Graslmon shivering. Mideromon reached behind him, picked Yami Graslmon up and put him close in front of him, embracing him. Yami Graslmon blinked, momentarily regaining awareness, before everything went black once more.

Mideromon sensed the change and was happy, because it meant his soul-warrior was still in there. Mideromon felt first hand Yami Graslmon's cold armor, and his body started getting cold from it, but Mideromon refused to let go. He started wondering how they would get to Dawn Grass, as he was sure Dawn Grass wasn't on Sorrow, but rather in some other continent. Mideromon knew that Sorrow wasn't connected to any continent. Yami Graslmon knew what he was thinking.

"Use your D-Meric." Yami Graslmon informed.

"... What?" Mideromon asked, confused.

"It'll bring us there through a shortcut." Yami Graslmon explained.

"How, and just how much do you know about this D-Meric?" Mideromon asked.

"Master Gran Dracmon told me everything he knew about them. They can create Digital Tears. If you concentrate, the Digital Tears would take you from one place in the Digital World to another, and it could even bring you disciples back to your world, or any other dimension." Yami Graslmon explained.

Mideromon's eyes widened as he was surprised to know that all this time they could've headed home. He was thrilled to know that there was a way, but the question was, would they leave the Digital World and head back home just like that? His friends didn't know about this Digital Tear though.

"What do I do?" Mideromon finally asked.

"Think of making a Digital Tear ahead of us and it'll form. Think of where it'll lead us to. You haven't seen Dawn Grass, but just think of the name." Yami Graslmon replied.

Mideromon nodded. He grabbed his D-Meric and while holding Yami Graslmon with one hand, and the D-Meric in his other hand, he slashed his D-Meric diagonally in front of him. To his astonishment, it had worked. Some sort of a portal in the form of a lightning bolt in midair had formed not too far ahead in front of them. Mideromon was thinking of Dawn Grass when he made it. Gral Griffomon knew his destination and without hesitance, he leapt through the tear...

* * *

Gral Griffomon landed softly on soft grass and sudden warmness crept around Mideromon. He let go of Yami Graslmon and glanced around him. It seemed that they were in a forest of some sort. There was a gentle cool breeze, but the warmness of the sunlight wasn't affected by the breeze, with the warmness sinking into Mideromon's body, especially when only moments before he was in a very cold climate. Yami Graslmon got off of Gral Griffomon, but remained beside the two.

Leafs high up the trees gave shady spots on the ground. A few yards in front of them was some sort of clearing. Mideromon assumed that was where Dawn Grass was. Mideromon willed himself to change back to human, and his form wilted away, allowing Spencer to appear. He opened his eyes, and his D-Meric somehow was back in his pocket. He petted Gral Griffomon and started walking towards the clearing ahead. Yami Graslmon remained close behind him.

Gral Griffomon trotted behind them in the rear, keeping close attention to his surroundings. Quietly, Spencer; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon all reached the entrance of the humble village. The three remained at the entrance, just looking around the village. The village inhabitants seemed to not notice them, which was fine with Spencer. He dreaded deleting all those codelimin that he saw in the village. They didn't remain alone for long...

Spencer took his digivice and was about to get the information about the codelimin that he saw, but a codelimin, much similar to Yami Graslmon, approached them, smiling. The codelimin stopped in front of the three, and Yami Graslmon snarled. Both Spencer and Gral Griffomon remained quiet.

"Greetings newcomers. It's nice to have some visitors come and visit Dawn Grass in such a time." The codelimin greeted. "My name is Slash Graslmon, and I'm the mayor of this village."

Spencer aimed his D-Meric at the mayor and a 3D image of the mayor was imitated out of Spencer's D-Meric's monitor, with the mayor spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the mayor, was close to Spencer's.

"_Slash Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Grasl - Slash Graslmon was the leader of GEM Squad_. _GEM was short for Grasl Elemental Modes_. _He's also called Graslmon SM, which was short for Graslmon Slash Mode_. _He's Graslmon's uncle, and the mayor of Dawn Grass_ - _His attack is: Grasliyam Slaughter_."

_Slash Graslmon was very much like Graslmon, in the fact that he had a sword that's similar to Graslmon's sword. He was a few inches taller than Graslmon or Yami Graslmon, but without any armor and his fur was grey._

Slash Graslmon stared at Yami Graslmon in surprise. He remember Yami Graslmon as Greemon.

"Dawnmeadow? What happened to you?" Slash Graslmon asked.

Yami Graslmon just growled in his throat. Spencer blinked, keeping his digivice in his hand, knowing that he would be needing it soon.

"You know him?" Spencer asked.

Before Slash Graslmon could respond, another codelimin noticed Yami Graslmon; Spencer, and Gral Griffomon, but most notably Yami Graslmon. She approached them, stopping beside Slash Graslmon. She was smiling brightly, staring at Yami Graslmon. Spencer aimed his digivice at the codelimin, and a 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Spencer's digivice's monitor, with the codelimin spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Spencer's.

"_Rose Graslmon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Rose Graslmon was short for Rose Grasl Monster_. _She's named Duskmeadow, and she's Dawnmeadow's dearest and closest friend from early childhood_. _She's the only female of the Greemon codelimin specie_. _The name rose was from her light purple mane, even though it wasn't rose colored_ - _Her attacks are: Rose Mane and Cerulean Double Eyes_."

_Rose Graslmon was a red furred cat with a red snout, and she looked like Greemon, but instead of silver fur, hers was red. Her face; torso, and snout weren't furred. Her eyes were blue, but it didn't have any wing. Rose Graslmon's feet and arms were that of a cat's. She had a mane of a light purple color._

"Dawnmeadow? I know it's you in there! Aren't you happy to see me?" Rose Graslmon asked.

Yami Graslmon snorted; folded his arms, and looked away defiantly. Rose Graslmon sobbed in a low tone, lowering her snout. Slash Graslmon looked at Spencer.

"What happened to Dawnmeadow?" Slash Graslmon inquired.

"He's under Gran Dracmon's control. I'm Spencer Sherwood, one of the disciples. I'm a dark disciple now under Gran Dracmon's command. Gral Griffomon is my codelimin escort, and Yami Graslmon is my copedam... I'm sorry to have to tell you this... Gran Dracmon, he... He sent us to destroy you and Dawn Grass." Spencer explained.

Rose Graslmon's eyes widened, and she raised her snout in surprise and horror. She stared at Spencer in total shock.

"What?!" Slash Graslmon exclaimed. "You're... You're under that vampire's control... And... And so is Dawnmeadow... I order you three to leave instantly!"

Spencer shook his head slowly, refusing Slash Graslmon order. Yami Graslmon chuckled at Slash Graslmon order. He lowered his arms, and looked at Slash Graslmon.

"Only Master Gran Dracmon orders us anything, and he won't order us to do such a thing." Yami Graslmon remarked.

Rose Graslmon was taken by surprise by Yami Graslmon's cold and rude voice. She remembered him being so sweet; polite, and respectful towards Slash Graslmon. Spencer understood that Yami Graslmon knew the place because he lived there once, probably some time before he and the other disciples arrived in the digital world. He noticed that there was much history with his copedam living in Dawn Grass.

"Dawnmeadow..." Rose Graslmon sobbed. "... You've never been like this... Don't you remember your time here... All our times and moments together, alone?"

Yami Graslmon was silent, and the spell Gran Dracmon seemed to have broken. Rose Graslmon barely had time to smile, before Yami Graslmon's lips turned into a smirk.

"Your words have no meaning to me you fiend!" Yami Graslmon exclaimed.

Rose Graslmon's eyes widened, and she shook her head, refusing to believe this was her early childhood and dear friend. She slowly backed away from them in grief, her heart shattered. Slash Graslmon was taken back by Yami Graslmon rude manners towards his dearest friend. He once had thought that there was a very possible chance that Greemon and Rose Graslmon would have mutual love for each other. He had hoped it would happen when Greemon had returned.

Greemon had returned, but unlike anything Slash Graslmon would've thought of.

"Enough talk!" Yami Graslmon roared. "Time to finish business..."

Both Slash Graslmon and Rose Graslmon gasped, and Slash Graslmon quickly got in Yami Graslmon's way.

"I won't let you harm any innocent codelimin here. They are your friends..." Slash Graslmon pleaded. "... You'll have to delete me first to do your harm here. Do your best slave of the vampire!"

Yami Graslmon took out both of his blades. "You asked for it... 'Friend'. _Black Line_!"

"_Grasliyam Slaughter_!" Slash Graslmon roared, countering Yami Graslmon's attack.

The attacks collided and canceled each other out. Spencer shook his head and held his digivice tightly. Rose Graslmon stared at the dark disciple, pleading him with her eyes. Spencer noticed and his eyes responded with sadness.

"Soul Harness!" Spencer yelled.

"No!" Rose Graslmon yelled.

"... Mideromon!" The panther announced...

* * *

Without hesitation, Mideromon jumped at Slash Graslmon, taking him completely by surprise. With his paw, Mideromon was able to slap the sword out of Slash Graslmon's hands, just before landing on top of him. Slash Graslmon fell to the ground on his back, and yelled out in agony when Mideromon bit his right shoulder.

"_Bolting Gralen_!" Gral Griffomon yelled.

Rose Graslmon saw the silver lightning heading her way. She quickly leaped out of the way in time, but she didn't have a chance to catch her breath, as she soon found out the Bolting Gralen was a continuous attack; it wouldn't stop unless its owner stopped it. It didn't seem that Gral Griffomon was going to stop any time soon. Some of the inhabitants noticed the battle and gathered around it. They were surprised to see Yami Graslmon, but they knew that he wasn't himself.

Some had heard their mayor's cry of agony and went to investigate, only to see a panther as black as the night on top of him. Some codelimin started approaching Mideromon and Slash Graslmon.

"No my fellow Dawnians! I and Rose Graslmon shall repel these intruders!" Slash Graslmon yelled.

With the mayor's assurance, the codelimin approaching them stopped, and backed away. Mideromon's knees were on Slash Graslmon's stomach, and Mideromon raised both of his claws in the air, readying himself to finish of the mayor of Dawn Grass. He was hesitant to do, as he had never deleted any codelimin without a reason, much less deleted a codelimin period. Rose Graslmon saw the mayor in deep trouble, and she noticed Mideromon's hesitance.

Ignoring Gral Griffomon, she rushed to aid the village's mayor.

"GOT OFF OF HIM!" Rose Graslmon roared. "_Cerulean Double Eyes_!"

Rose Graslmon's eyes glowed blue, and released a double blue beam from her eyes towards Mideromon. Mideromon saw it coming and with agility jumped off of Slash Graslmon, spinning in midair, and landing on his paws unharmed. He had avoided the attack successfully, but was surprised that she would attack. Rose Graslmon quickly stood by Slash Graslmon's side snarling at Mideromon. Mideromon blinked, surprised at her hostility.

Gral Griffomon had stopped his attack. Slash Graslmon slowly got back to his feet and got his sword.

"You need to evolve Duskmeadow. We're counting on you to repel these intruders." Slash Graslmon requested.

Without turning her head, Rose Graslmon nodded. Yami Graslmon sheathed his blades, laughing.

"Her? Evolve?" Yami Graslmon asked. "She couldn't evolve the last time I was here."

Slash Graslmon and Rose Graslmon both ignored Yami Graslmon. Slash Graslmon walked away from the battle, and some of the residents of the village helped him away. Rose Graslmon hissed, and in a moment, she turned transparent dark blue. Yami Graslmon's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"ROSE GRASLMON SHINKA!"  
"... PYRO GRASLMON!"

"I don't believe this!" Yami Graslmon exclaimed.

"What sweetness? Can't a girl evolve to?" Pyro Graslmon inquired, turning to her once dear childhood friend.

Mideromon aimed his digivice at Pyro Graslmon, and a 3D image of Pyro Graslmon was imitated out of Mideromon's digivice's monitor, with Pyro Graslmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Pyro Graslmon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Pyro Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Pyro Graslmon was Rose Graslmon's maturity form_. _She's a member of GEM Squad, and the only female member of the squad_. _Pyro Graslmon was short for Pyro Grasl Monster_. _She's also called Graslmon FM, standing for Fire Mode or Flame Mode_. _Now in her maturity form, she's as dangerous as the rest of GEM Squad_ - _Her attacks are: Fire River; Flames of Rage; Heat of the Sun_."

_Pyro Graslmon was Graslmon or Yami Graslmon's height, but without any armor and her fur was red._

Mideromon put his digivice away. He pointed one of his claws at Pyro Graslmon.

"You're unprotected; you're not wearing any armor. This should be easy." Mideromon remarked.

"... Indeed." Yami Graslmon agreed, nodding his head after recovering from his shock and awe...

* * *

"I've evolved while you were away Damewo." Pyro Graslmon informed. "Dawn Grass was in trouble while you were gone. I evolved for the first time and saved our home. I shall do so again today, even if it means facing and defeating you dear friend."

Yami Graslmon growled. "You don't stand a chance, and don't you dare address me by my nickname or your endearment!"

Mideromon blinked. 'Those two obviously have some history together.'

He giggled. 'Kind of reminds me of Travis and Tracy.' Mideromon thought.

Pyro Graslmon smiled. "So you do remember! Bring on Damewo! We'll see who's the strongest amongst us today!"

"Don't forget about us Duskmeadow." Gral Griffomon reminded.

Pyro Graslmon blinked, noticing that was the first time one of the intruders called her by her name. She guessed that it meant that Gral Griffomon wasn't in Gran Dracmon's control, which relieved her a bit.

"You asked for it 'dear'... _G Boomerang_!" Yami Graslmon yelled.

Yami Graslmon took out his sword with his right hand, and he moved it back, before he thrashed it forward quickly, moving it in a spiral way towards Pyro Graslmon really fast. Pyro Graslmon rolled out of the attack's way, avoiding it. Yami Graslmon's sword circled back to him, and Yami Graslmon caught it with ease. Pyro Graslmon had sensed that Yami Graslmon meant what he said when he said 'dear'. Her friend was still there and that touched her heart.

She couldn't help but smile. Pyro Graslmon was right, as Yami Graslmon did mean what he said when he addressed Pyro Graslmon as dear. Yami Graslmon was smiling, but it wasn't any mischief smile, but rather delightful smile. If the situation wasn't so serious, Pyro Graslmon would have been excited and thrilled to see her dear friend. Dawnmeadow always had a secret hidden place well protected in Pyro Graslmon's heart.

"_Chaos Claw_!" Mideromon yelled.

Pyro Graslmon barely had time to avoid it, and she barely did avoid it. She mentally scolded herself for not keeping her mind on the battle. Mideromon had noticed her distraction and took the chance, but not at first and not right away. Mideromon swiftly turned around and was met with Pyro Graslmon paw in his face. Pyro Graslmon was strong enough to have Mideromon fall onto his stomach.

"_Bolting Gralen_!" Gral Griffomon yelled.

Mideromon quickly rolled away from Pyro Graslmon. Gral Griffomon bent his head down and released continuous silver lightning towards Pyro Graslmon. Pyro Graslmon avoided them one by one, advancing swiftly at Gral Griffomon. Aware of her plan, Yami Graslmon rushed in front of Gral Griffomon, and Gral Griffomon had stopped his attack. Yami Graslmon raised his hands, catching Pyro Graslmon's fists.

He was only momentarily surprised from the force behind Pyro Graslmon's punches. Yami Graslmon grinned, and Pyro Graslmon growled. She felt her cheeks turn red, but fortunately since her fur was red, it wasn't clear or obvious to Yami Graslmon.

"Mideromon, Gral Griffomon... I'll handle her. You two back down behind me." Yami Graslmon requested.

The request surprised Mideromon, but he did as his copedam had asked him. Both Mideromon and Gral Griffomon backed away from Yami Graslmon and Pyro Graslmon. All alone, Yami Graslmon pulled Pyro Graslmon closer to him, where their faces were inches away from each other, and the two codelimin were staring in each others' eyes. Slash Graslmon smiled when he saw it. He realized that Dawnmeadow was still in Yami Graslmon and he was letting himself out a little.

Regardless, Slash Graslmon was glad to see Yami Graslmon and Pyro Graslmon close to each other.

"It's just only me and you now Duskshine." Yami Graslmon whispered.

Duskshine was Dawnmeadow's endearment for Pyro Graslmon, just as her endearment for Dawnmeadow was Damewo. Pyro Graslmon liked Dawnmeadow addressing her by his endearment, but she didn't show it, as she remained hostile.

"Maybe but you're still going to lose, and this time quicker." Pyro Graslmon grinned. "_Heat of the Sun_!"

The temperature rose drastically. It seemed to only affect Mideromon; Gral Griffomon, and Yami Graslmon. Pyro Graslmon's fists seemed to burn with fire, as Yami Graslmon was forced to release them. He quickly backed away a little from his close childhood friend.

'It seems Damewo can't do his other attacks that he has when he's Graslmon... If he could do them, he would have already done them by now... This is good and I'll take this advantage...' Pyro Graslmon thought.

The temperature returned to normal. Mideromon was specifically glad because he felt himself sweat with all the fur on his body.

"The earth is against you my dear." Pyro Graslmon whispered. "_Flames of Rage_!"

The ground beneath Yami Graslmon turned to black burning ash, burning his feet. Yami Graslmon was forced to start hopping quickly from one foot to another to try the best to minimize the affect of the burn. To make matters worse, red sparks were released into the air from the black burning ash ground and exploded around Yami Graslmon into red flames, scorching his armor, and heating it. When Yami Graslmon thought it would never end, it did end.

The black burning ash vanished. Exhausted, Yami Graslmon fell to his knees, keeping himself up with his hands on the ground. He was panting heavily. Knowing that Yami Graslmon was going to be finished if they didn't interfere, both Mideromon and Gral Griffomon jointly rushed at Pyro Graslmon.

"Not so fast boys." Pyro Graslmon remarked. "_Fire River_!"

"You're kidding me!" Mideromon exclaimed, sweat-dropping.

Pyro Graslmon slapped her hands onto the ground and in the space between them a crack opened up. Red fire filled the crack, and the crack spread, heading towards Yami Graslmon; Mideromon, and Gral Griffomon. The red fire spread as quick as the crack spread. Gral Griffomon jumped to the left, avoiding it. Mideromon continued on with his rush. This time his intention was to reach his copedam before the fire did, instead of attacking Pyro Graslmon.

Mideromon knew that his copedam was too weak to try and avoid the fire. It was up to him, and Mideromon was going to fail his copedam. As quick as a panther, Mideromon reached his fallen copedam, and helped him up. He quickly turned around and Yami Graslmon got onto his disciple's back. The fire was close in reaching them, but Mideromon quickly stood up, feeling Yami Graslmon grip tighten around him, and rushed away from the fire, eventually stepping out of its trail.

Mideromon stopped and spun around, staring at Pyro Graslmon. Gral Griffomon walked up beside his disciple, also staring at Pyro Graslmon. He was thinking of attacking her or having Gral Griffomon attack, but he was stopped. Pyro Graslmon stopped her attack, and the crack along with the red fire vanished from sight.

'_Dark Disciple... I've seen what has happened... Return instantly to Dragon Fortress... I order you; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon to return to me._' Gran Dracmon ordered Mideromon mentally.

It seemed that both Yami Graslmon and Gral Griffomon had received it as well, for when Mideromon turned around and walked away and out of Dawn Grass, he didn't hear any objection from them. Pyro Graslmon smiled at her being triumphant against Gran Dracmon's agents. The three walked out of the village's site, and Slash Graslmon, along with the rest of the residents that witnessed the battle, gathered around Pyro Graslmon.

"Thank you Duskmeadow." Slash Graslmon thanked, nodding his head.

Pyro Graslmon turned transparent dark blue and shrunk, returning to her juvenile form of Rose Graslmon.

"Your welcome." Rose Graslmon replied. "... However, this isn't the last time we hear from Gran Dracmon."

"Indeed. Starting from this day, Dawn Grass has unwillingly entered the war against Gran Dracmon and his minions." Slash Graslmon paused. "We won't fall in such a dark time."

The crowed silently agreed with their mayor, as did Rose Graslmon. She was staring off at the entrance where Mideromon and his codelimin walked away.

'Hopefully the next time we meet you'll be yourself and not under anyone's spell Damewo... Thank you for addressing me with your endearment...' Rose Graslmon thought, smiling.

With the battle over and Dawn Grass safe once more, Rose Graslmon let herself collapse from exhaustion. She was glad that they left when they did, or they might've won if the battle lasted any longer...

* * *

Spencer; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon all returned to Dragon Fortress. Once they had entered it, Gran Dracmon mentally summoned them to his throne chamber. They did as they were told and went to the throne chamber. When they entered, Gran Dracmon's back was to them, and Lordessmon was with him, staring emotionless at them.

"Through the crystal, I've witnessed your battle. I hadn't expected that you'd meet such tough resistance. Regardless, I've released my control from Yami Graslmon, and this was an achieving failure. I mean we learned more of our enemies this way... I've finally forced Dawn Grass into war with me. That's one of numerous settled places that I've always wanted to battle... Anyhow, I'm capable of telepathy with any of my minions, including you three.

"You three are dismissed to have your rest. I'll contact you three when I'm in need of you." Gran Dracmon dismissed Spencer; Yami Graslmon, and Gral Griffomon.

Spencer was relieved to hear that his copedam was free from Gran Dracmon's control. Silently, the three left the throne chamber without any noise. Leaving Gran Dracmon alone with Lordessmon. On their way back to Spencer's room, Spencer knew he would see and meet the residents of Dawn Grass again, but not in a hostile encounter hopefully...

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Digital Disciples: Shadow Gralen!_

- "I'm so exhausted." Otazoidmon whispered.

- "Where am I?" Tracy inquired, whispering.

- "Where is everyone?" Ahmad asked.

- "I'm alone, like I always have been." Travis sighed.

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Slash Graslmon - 2. Rose Graslmon - 3. Pyro Graslmon.

**Author's Notes: **Well, this was fun to write. I'm finally over with it, and it took my long enough. This would be the last episode for 'Shadow Gralen' temporarily. I'll need to finish an episode for 'Trail of Five' and then return to finish 'Name's Takeru Ishida'. Not everything that I planned in the beginning happened, but the main ideas did happen. The last two part with the scene in Dawn Grass after Spencer and his copedam left, and Gran Dracmon talking to them came to me some time before I reached them. Spencer has learned of some of his copedam's past, and Dawnmeadow has met up with his childhood friend. Alhamdullah this is over with. I'm sure the next episode won't be like I would expect it, and I'm hoping it won't be as short as it might be. 'Showdown Coliseum' was shorter than this episode. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


End file.
